Wind Portal (Old Story)
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Pertemanan Sehun dan Jongin harus berakhir ketika Sehun memiliki kekasih. Menjadi Playboy dan Jongin semakin menjauh. Tidak ingin Jongin pergi, Sehun mulai menantang Jongin. Bersaing dan berkelahi melukai satu sama lain. Aku tantang kau, diantara kita yang mendapat nilai tertinggi sejarah akan menang. Aku akan belajar hingga larut malam! HunKai! slight ChanKai, BaekKai, HanKai
1. Ӝ-Begining-Ӝ

**Wind Portal**

* * *

-Love Forever-

©BocahLanang

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ӝ-Begining-** **Ӝ**

* * *

...

Sore.

Meski hampir jam di dinding yang bulat itu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, kedua mata tajam seorang siswa namja yang duduk di kursinya yang paling pojok, dekat jendela itu menatap tajam pada pelajaran didepan.

Tangan kanannya memainkan pena miliknya yang berwarna merah.

Sudah satu jam pelajaran yang dilaluinya untuk sesi terakhir ini, tapi kertas putih bukunya masih belum tercoret tinta sedikitpun meski sudah beberapa kali papan tulis penuh dan dihapus oleh sang guru untuk menerangkan bagian demi bagian pelajarannya.

Lain dengan namja tan yang duduk disampingnya. Namja tan itu mencoret bukunya dengan tulisan rapih. Bukunya bahkan sudah sangat lengkap. Tipikal anak rajin. Rajin mencatat jika tidak mengerti.

"Jong, kau selalu mencatat lengkap semua pelajaran Mr. Kevin. Tapi bukumu terlihat sangat rapih. Kau gunakan untuk bantal ya?" Namja yang sedaritadi hanya memainkan pena itu akhirnya berbisik pada siswa sebangkunya yang tan itu karena ia sendiri bosan.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku hanya mencatat pelajaran dengan rapih jika aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pelajarannya. Ini agar saat ulangan setidaknya aku bisa membaca catatan rapihku dan menghafalkan tiap kata-katanya semampuku." Jongin menjawab tanpa menengok pada lelaki satu mejanya itu.

"Hem.. hanya dibaca saat akan ulangan ya? Pantas rapih seperti buku baru padahal sudah tulisi sampai setengah lebih.." Setelah menyindir secara tidak langsung, namja putih itu kembali menyandar pada jendela. Mengamati papan tulis yang kembali dihapus karena sudah penuh.

* * *

Lalu ia melirik buku tulisnya lagi.

Satu semester hampir habis, tapi bukunya ini masih menampilkan halaman pertama yang kosong. Hanya lipatan-lipatan serta bagian ujung buku yang keriting atau kusam karena hujan ia lupa membawa payunglah yang membuat buku kosongnya itu terlihat lama dan cocok disebut buku yang ia beli lima bulan lalu.

"Bukumu mengenaskan, Hun. Buanglah kalau memang tidak mau kau isi." Jongin menasehati secara kasar.

"Buku ini hanya formalitas, Jong. Setidaknya Mr. Kevin tahu kalau aku membuka catatan dan memegang pena." Sehun membuka lembar demi lembar buku tulisnya yang masih bersih putih.

"Kau tidak gerah?" Jongin malah bertanya lain. Tapi Sehun melihat Jongin yang melirik padanya.

"Oh, ya. Mataharinya sudah condong hampir tenggelam. Memang menyorotku dan kau tidak lihat aku berbulir-bulir begini?" Jari telunjuk Sehun menunjuk dahinya yang basah keringat-keringat.

Karena memang rambut Sehun berwarna hitam cepak tanpa poni. Memperlihatkan dahi dan alis tegasnya yang membuat dirinya semakin tampan dan cool.

"Hati-hati nanti ada lalat terpeleset keringat banjirmu itu.." Jongin asal bicara.

"Kurasa kau yang harus hati-hati.. bisa-bisa hatimu yang terpeleset mencintaiku." Seringai tajam Sehun membuat Jongin memutar wajahnya ke kiri hingga benar-benar menatap Sehun disampingnya.

"Dalam mimpimu. Hatiku tidak mungkin jatuh pada lelaki berhidung pantat sepertimu." Jongin mendelik pada Sehun.

Sehun segera memegangi hidungnya dan bercermin. Huh? Hidung pantat? Iya sih hidungnya kalau dari depan terlihat bulat-bulat aneh.. tapi kalau dari samping hidungnya tetap cetar ganteng maksimal.

"Daripada dirimu pesek.." Sehun mencibir musuh abadinya itu. Yang sialnya ia akui cukup –sangat- manis dimatanya.

"Biar. Hidung yang bagus itu Cuma milik Kris hyung.. kyaa.." Jongin mulai fanboying lagi untuk kakak kelas mereka yang lulus tahun lalu.

"Cih.." Sehun berdecih ria lalu kembali berkaca.

' _Apa aku harus oprasi plastik untuk hidungku agar seperti Kris hyung?'_ Sehun sibuk berfikir untuk jam-jam kedepannya.

* * *

Sementara Jongin sadar dari kegilaannya, kembali sibuk mencatat karena Mr. Kevin memang cepat dalam menulis.

Suara Mr. Kevin yang tinggi, rambut dibelah tengah, dan kacamata botol tebal itu membuat Jongin serta Sehun yang notabene keduanya adalah siswa nakal urakan, jengah dengan pelajaran ini.

Tentusaja.. Sejarah.

"Besok biar aku yang mencatat Sejarah Korea agar siswa-siswa kelak mengenang namaku besar-besar seperti layaknya kebiasaan untuk bangun sesudah tidur." Sehun menggerutu.

"Tapi ada loh yang sesudah tidur tidak bangun." Sindiran Jongin membuat Sehun malas.

"Aku tidak membicarakan yang sekarat, Jongin." jemari putih Sehun hendak menjitak kepala musuhnya itu, tapi akhirnya hanya mengambang di belakang tengkuk Jongin tanpa sempat menyentuh.

Rambut light brown keemasan Jongin terlihat lembut dan indah. Sehun ingin menyentuhnya, membelai rambut itu, menyisirnya dengan jemarinya secara perlahan dan penuh perasaan.

"Oh Sehun perhatikan pelajaranku!" Mr. Kevin membentak Sehun yang kedapatan memandangi Jongin cukup lama.

"Ne, Mr. Kevin." Sehun mengangguk dan kembali memegang pena merahnya. Berpura-pura menulis pada buku kosongnya padahal tangannya mengambang, menulis di udara.

"Suaranya persis seperti Kevin minion ya? Hehe.." Jongin terlihat mencoba mencairkan suasana hati Sehun yang dongkol.

"Ya. Kelulusan besok akan kubelikan dia celana jeans yang persis seperti yang digunakan oleh Kevin minion." Bibir Sehun yang tipis itu mengumpat dan berjanji-janji manis memuakkan bagi Jongin.

"Dasar perayu. Aku sekarang tahu kenapa kau menjadi playboy sejak dulu." Jongin yang memang selalu bersama dengan Sehun dalam suka duka itu pun merasakan umpatan cinta Sehun sejak dulu.

"Ya. Harusnya kau tahu itu dari dulu. Kita tidur bersama dan mandi bersama saat kecil. Aku juga sering memberikanmu bunga setiap hari. Hm.. tapi semenjak JHS hingga kita hampir lulus SHS seperti sekarang, kita sudah tidak pernah mandi dan tidur bersama lagi.." seringai Sehun bertambah lebar melihat pipi Jongin yang merona samar.

"Kita sudah dewasa pabbo. Itu memalukan. Lagipula kita menjadi musuh yang bersaing sehat kan?" Jongin mencoba mengalihkan suasana.

* * *

"Itu hanya alasanku saja agar kau tidak semakin jauh menghindariku, Jongin." Sehun menerawang ke masa lalu keduanya.

Sejak Sehun mendapat kekasih pertamanya, Jongin semakin menjaga jarak, Jongin juga tidak seceria dulu, tidak lagi mengajaknya menginap, mandi bersama dan tidur bersama lagi. Dan persahabatan mereka semakin merenggang ketika Sehun di cap sebagai playboy dengan puluhan mantan.

Jongin sendiri juga sibuk dengan ekskul dance dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya.

Jadilah Sehun merasa kehilangan dan akhirnya menantang Jongin untuk beradu ini itu.

Seringnya mereka berakhir adu jotos di lapangan sekolah.

Hampir seminggu sekali mereka mendapatkan luka tonjok dari satu sama lain. Romantis ya?

Dan luka di pelipis kanan Sehun hadiah dari pukulan Jongin tadi pagi masih membekas meski darahnya sudah sedikit mengering.

Ia sengaja mengalah menerima beberapa pukulan Jongin asalkan bisa sedekat itu dengan Jongin. Bahkan sentuhan kasar Jongin itu disyukurinya.

Sehun jujur tidak sanggup jika Jongin menjauhinya. Jadi sejak JHS, tak terhitung berapa banyak perkelahian yang mereka lalui hampir enam tahun hingga kelas tiga SHS kini.

Sehun sengaja mencari perkara semata-mata agar Jongin tetap terikat padanya, sekalipun sebagai musuh yang selalu bersaing.

"Kau.." Jongin menghentikan gerak penanya. Ia seolah barusaja mendengar sebuah rahasia besar. Tentusaja besar karena ia merasa dibodohi.

"Lupakan." Tubuh Sehun segera menyandar pada jendela kembali, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya berusaha tidur. Jongin tahu itu artinya Sehun tidak mau bicara lebih.

Dan itu membuat Jongin berpikir lebih, membuat konsentrasinya untuk pelajaran Mr. Kevin terdistraksi begitusaja.

* * *

 **Kriiinngg...**

Bunyi bel pelajaran berakhir. Tepat jam 4 sore.

Mengembalikan kesadaran Jongin dari pemikiran-pemikiran paranoidnya.

"Nah. Sekian pelajaran hari ini. Ingat, besok pagi saya mengadakan ulangan harian untuk bab tiga ini. Gunakan kesempatan ulangan besok sebaik mungkin untuk menambah nilai rapor semester satu, anak-anak." Mr. Kevin berujar sebelum meninggalkan kelas. Seluruh siswa mengeluh karena bab tiga ini memiliki materi yang cukup banyak dan menyangkut silsilah serta peristiwa-peristiwa kerajaan jaman joseon.

"Aku mencatat semua tapi aku tidak mengerti sama sekali!" Jongin berteriak ketika kelas benar-benar telah kosong.

Sejarah adalah kelemahan dari seorang Kim Jongin.

Deretan meja bersih tanpa tas menandakan sekolah telah berakhir tepat pukul 4 tadi.

Meninggalkan dua namja yang malas beranjak dari kursi mereka.

" _Kau tahu tradisi pengorbanan untuk dewa?"_ Sehun bertanya tiba-tiba, menunjuk pada gambar ilustrasi pada buku cetak dimana terdapat aula besar dengan gentong emas dan orang yang akan dipancung. Disekelilingnya terdapat ratusan rakyat dan keluarga raja duduk disingga sana tinggi.

Suara tiba-tiba Sehun cukup mengagetkan Jongin.

"Ah?! Kukira kau tidur atau mati menjadi ikan kepanasan disitu! Kau mengagetkanku, dasar Mr. Flat.." gerutuan Jongin membuat Sehun mendengus kesal namun tersenyum di akhir.

"Kau pikir aku bisa kuat tidur di tempat panas, huh?" dimasukkannya buku tulis kosong dan pena merahnya secara asal kedalam tas selempangnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu memilih duduk di situ? Tidak pernah mengijinkanku bertukar duduk?" Jongin ikut mengemasi peralatan sekolahnya.

"Aku khawatir kau bertambah hitam." Jawaban Sehun membuat Jongin segera menjewer telinga namja putih tampan berambut hitam cepak itu.

"Aaa.. sakit! Lepaskan Kkam!" Sehun hanya berteriak tidak melawan.

"Rasakan itu." namja Tan itu beranjak duluan meninggalkan kelas, dan meninggalkan musuhnya itu sendirian.

"Agar aku bisa mendekat melihat wajah manismu dengan alasan melihat papan tulis." Gumaman lirih Sehun terbawa angin.

* * *

"Hei tunggu aku, Jongin!" Sehun segera beranjak dari kursi dan menyusul Jongin yang sudah berada di lorong kelas.

 **Grep!**

"Hei dilarang-"

"Jari tanganku sedikit terkilir saat basket tadi, bisa kau pijat selama perjalanan pulang?" tatapan Sehun membuat Jongin mendengus sebal tapi patuh juga pada akhirnya.

"Nah, seperti itu.. aigo.. tanganmu halus, baby." Sehun tersenyum melihat jemari Jongin yang memijat lembut jemari tangan kanannya.

"Ini yang membuatmu tidak menulis saat pelajaran Sejarah?" dengan telaten Jongin memijat setiap sendi jari-jari panjang Sehun.

"Bisa jadi.." seringai Sehun tercipta kembali.

"Aku sudah sampai." Jongin melepaskan tangannya begitusaja dari tangan kanan Sehun, benar-benar mencampakkan namja tampan putih itu.

"Tidak mempersilakanku masuk? Aku lapar." Dengan gestur mengusap perut, Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Jongin.

"Tidak. Kau tadi menghabiskan bekalku hingga tak tersisa. Pembohong yang buruk, Tuan Oh." Lirikan mata Jongin membuat wajah Sehun menjadi flat kembali.

"Itu kan saat istirahat pertama, Jongin. Istirahat kedua aku habiskan dengan bermain basket, jadi aku sudah lapar lagi." Ditunjuk kembali perutnya.

"Aku tidak percaya. Sekalipun kau tidak makan tiga hari aku tidak lagi memperbolehkanmu masuk kedalam rumahku. Itu mutlak jadi-"

"Loh? Sehun? Ayo masuk! Kebetulan aku mau belanja untuk makan malam. Kau bisa temani Jongin kan? Sudah lama kau tidak mampir kemari, wah kau lebih tinggi dari Jongin dan tambah tampan saja." Yuri, ibu kandung Jongin yang tan manis itu menyapa teman lama sang anak.

"Ne, bibi. Aku akan menjaga Jongin seperti dulu selama bibi pergi ke minimarket." Sehun tersenyum tampan dan membungkuk sopan.

"Panggil saja Eomma, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai anak. Lagipula siapa yang tidak menginginkan anak setampan dirimu, Sehun." Yuri kembali menyanjung namja putih kelewat tampan itu. Membuat anak kandungnya jengah.

Diabaikkan dan dikatai lebih pendek dan tidak lebih tampan dari Sehun secara tidak langsung.

* * *

"Jongin. Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat persilakan Sehun masuk. Eomma tidak mau kalau sampai Sehun menilai buruk dirimu. Bisa-bisa Eomma tidak jadi memiliki Sehun sebagai anak Eomma." Tangan Yuri menepuk pelan pantat bulat anak tannya yang manis itu.

"Ah Eomma! Jangan sentuh butt berhargaku!" Jongin segera beranjak cepat membuka pintu.

"Begitu caranya, Hun. Kalau Jongin merajuk atau tidak mau kau perintah, sentuh buttnya seperti yang kulakukan tadi. Mengerti?" ibu berumur empat puluh tahun itu berbisik layaknya ibu penggosip pada Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa hanya terkekeh dan mengangguk-angguk canggung.

"Masuklah, Eomma akan belanja dan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu." Ibu yang sudah berumur empat puluh itu masihlah cantik seperti baru berumur tiga puluh kurang.

"Ne, hati-hati Eomma.." Sehun membungkuk dengan senyum yang tak bisa luntur dari wajahnya.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar tampan! Pastikan Jongin menjadi istrimu oke? Selamat bersenang-senang didalam Sehunna~" Yuri melambaikan tangannya dan segera memasuki mobil hitamnya.

"Bersenang-senang? Seperti.. melihat Jongin berganti pakaian?" Sehun bergumam asal sembari melihat mobil hitam yang dikendarai Yuri mulai menjauh.

"Oh astaga! Kau akan ketinggalan Oh Sehun sialan!" Sehun mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri menyadari kalimat sebelumnya yang mungkin saja terjadi dan memang selalu terbayang dalam benaknya selama ini.

Segera ia memasuki rumah kediaman Kim yang mewah itu. Menguncinya, melepas sepatu dengan asal dan berlari menuju lantai dua. Ia ingat kamar Jongin ada dipojok sana. Dan semoga belum pindah.

Dan semoga ia masih bisa melihat Jonginnya berganti pakaian didepannya.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Ini FF tentang aneh-aneh lagi, hehe..

Silakan di review ya!

Semoga FF ini tidak mengecewakan karena idenya sangat bagus menurutku, hehew..

Salam HunKai! ^^


	2. Ӝ-Closer-Ӝ

**Wind Portal**

* * *

-Love Forever-

©BocahLanang

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ӝ** **-Closer-** **Ӝ**

* * *

...

Tergesa Sehun berlari menaiki tangga.

Kemudian ia berbelok menuju lorong kanan dan berakhir berhenti disisi kiri paling ujung. Tangan pucatnya memegang kuat handle pintu berwarna biru langit cerah dan membukanya kencang.

 **Brak!**

"AAaa..!" lengking suara Jongin memekakkan telinga Sehun sekaligus membuat namja putih itu semakin penasaran.

Dengan cepat kedua mata tajamnya beralih dari sekedar mengamati daun pintu biru muda itu untuk menelisik ruang kamar seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kenapa kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, Oh Sehun!" Jongin memakai kaos putihnya dengan cepat ketika Sehun menutup pintu dan menghampirinya.

Kedua mata tajam Sehun sedikit terbuka, ia terkejut melihat tubuh topless Jongin barusan.

"Jong? Kau serius waktu itu? Aku tidak bermaksud.. sungguh.." Suara Sehun yang lembut dan sarat akan penyesalan itu membuat Jongin memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Sehun. Ia lebih tertarik memandangi jendela kamarnya yang tertutup tirai daripada melihat Sehun.

"Waktu itu aku kalah darimu, jadi aku harus menepati peraturannya, kan?" akhirnya Jongin berbalik, dengan ragu melihat tepat di wajah Sehun. Benar saja, Sehun menunduk menyesal.

"Itu permanen?" Alis namja putih itu terangkat memperlihatkan ekspresi cemas dan semacam perhatian lebih yang membuat Jongin seketika lemah karenanya.

"Aku tidak pernah melanggar kesepakatan, Oh Sehun." Jongin berujar enteng dan tersenyum apa adanya. Membuat hati Sehun terenyuh sedikit sakit dan sarat akan penyesalan.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya jika tidak mau, Jongin. Aku sungguh tidak memaksa kala itu." Tangan kanan Sehun yang mulai berotot itu menggiring Jongin untuk ikut duduk di pinggir ranjang namja tan yang dulu sempat menjadi ranjang mereka berdua.

Jongin merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dalam pegangan tangan Sehun yang kuat dan tanpa ragu itu.

"Aku bukan pecundang sepertimu, Sehun." Hembusan nafas berat Jongin membuat Sehun semakin dilanda perasaan bersalah.

* * *

"Jadi.. Boleh aku melihatnya?" Tangan kanan Sehun mengusap punggung sempit Jongin, kaos putih itu sedikit menerawang kulit tan Jongin.

"N-ne.." Kedua pipi Jongin bersemu merah. Perlahan ia memunggungi namja tampan itu.

Sehun dengan lembut memeluknya dari belakang, mengecup pelan tengkuk Jongin. Sehun jujur sangat menyukai tengkuk Jongin, rambut kecil disana sangat rapih dan imut menurutnya.

"Biar aku yang buka, Jongin.." Suara serak Sehun berbisik ditelinga kirinya membuat Jongin tercekat untuk nafasnya sesaat.

Kedua tangan putih Sehun yang mulai berotot itu menyentak lembut kedua tangan Jongin yang memegangi kaos putihnya sendiri.

Perlahan Sehun melepaskan keatas kaos putih yang membalut tubuh tan langsing bak penari balet itu.

Sentuhan kulit dingin Sehun pada pinggang rampingnya membuat Jongin terlonjak kecil dan bergumam lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini aku." Hanya dengan kalimat singkat itu saja, Sehun mampu membuat Jongin kembali rileks.

Kaos putih tersebut benar-benar tanggal dari tubuh Jongin. Sesaat keduanya diam. Sehun yang masih menggenggam kaos putih Jongin, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin dari belakang.

Dikecupnya pundak kiri Jongin sebanyak tiga kali, yang membuat Jongin menoleh ke kanan, mempersilakan Sehun mengecup lebih jauh ke leher jenjangnya.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku kelepasan nanti." Kedua mata Sehun terpejam. Nafas hangatnya memburu terasa pada kulit Jongin, membuat tubuh Jongin semakin lemas dalam pelukan eratnya. Ia menumpukan dagu runcingnya pada halusnya pada perpotongan leher Jongin. Mengusakkan pipinya perlahan disana, merasakan desir-desir hangat ketika tubuh mereka bergesekan.

Nyaman sekali. Dan Sehun tidak peduli jika Jongin mendengar detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat berdegup keras.

Ia yang menyentuh, ia yang memulai, tapi ia jugalah yang merasakan efek besar dari tindakannya sendiri. Dihirup penuh aroma tubuh Jongin hingga memenuhi rongga paru-parunya sembari mengingat-ingatnya.

"Kau boleh.. melihatnya." Suara Jongin lembut, mempersilakan Sehun melihat punggungnya. Dengan perlahan dan sedikit gugup Sehun melepaskan pelukannya yang memang ia lakukan karena ia sendiri belum siap melihat punggung Jongin.

* * *

"Apakah sakit?" Sehun telah melepaskan pelukannya, tapi ia masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Jongin. Posisi Jongin yang memunggungi Sehun membuat namja Tan itu tidak bisa melihat ekspresi pemuda tampan dibelakangnya.

"Hanya beberapa hari, setelahnya tidak lagi. Lagipula sudah dua tahun yang lalu." Kepala Jongin menunduk, mengamati jari-jari tangan Sehun yang beristirahat di pangkuannya.

"Mianhae.." jemari putih itu merambat perlahan, dari pinggang ramping Jongin, terus naik menuju lengan Jongin, mengusapnya lembut, dan berakhir di kanan kiri bahu Jongin.

"Sehun?" Jongin menoleh kebelakang merasakan Sehun yang diam dibelakangnya cukup lama.

Pandangan Jongin terhenti ketika ia melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Sehun yang menatap punggungnya dengan serius.

"Ini terlalu berisiko, Jongin. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?" jemari Sehun yang semula diam di bahunya kini turun menuju punggung indah Jongin.

"I-iya.. Tapi aku bisa menjalani laser jika memang mendesak kelak." Suara lirih Jongin sedikit bergetar, sentuhan ringan Sehun pada punggungnya membuatnya terasa bergidik tersengat, refleks melentingkan punggungnya menjauh.

Bibir Sehun mengukir senyum tipis, tubuh Jongin semakin sensitif oleh sentuhannya. Entah penolakan atau efek terangsang, Sehun dapat melihat indahnya punggung Jongin yang semula tegak itu kini melenting kedepan dengan sangat mulus.

"Kalau aku bilang jangan. Apa kau akan tetap mempertahankannya?" jemari Sehun kembali menyentuh punggung Jongin. Kini punggung indah itu lebih rileks, dan Sehun dapat mengamati terang-terang punggung itu.

"..." Hanya hembusan nafas yang Jongin keluarkan. Sehun tersenyum miris dalam diam dibelakang sana. Kalau boleh, Sehun ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan tidak mengecewakan Jongin.

Mereka selalu berakhir canggung seperti ini.

"Aku berharap.. kau mempertahankan namaku ini tetap tersemat di punggung indahmu.. Jongin." Serak Sehun berujar sembari mengecup punggung ramping Jongin.

Pada bawah tengkuk Jongin.

Satu kilan dibawahnya, kulit tan indah Jongin tertoreh tato hitam dengan font Rothenburg yang khas dan indah, tercetak cukup besar membujur sederet huruf 'Sehun'.

"Kau indah, Jongin. Sangat." Dikecup kembali tato hitam namanya pada punggung halus itu. Berharap namanya tersebut abadi pada punggung Jongin. Berharap Jongin tidak berniat menghilangkan tato dengan ukuran 15x10 cm di punggung atasnya tersebut.

Ia ingin setiap orang yang melihat tato itu tahu kalau Jongin miliknya kelak. Mungkin miliknya kelak.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas kebawah mempersiapkan piring untuk makan malam sebelum Umma pulang membawa belanjaan." Jongin hendak keluar dari keadaan canggung itu. Direbutnya kaos putih miliknya kembali dari tangan Sehun.

"Berhenti." Kalimat Sehun terdengar seperti perintah. Jongin semula takut mendengar suara tegas Sehun namun akhirnya melanjutkan gerakannya untuk memakai kembali kaosnya.

"Kubilang berhenti. Kim Jongin." Sehun membentak Jongin, kedua tangannya menahan kaos putih Jongin yang sudah dipakai dan hampir seluruhnya turun menutupi kembali punggung Jongin.

* * *

"Sehun, ini sudah malam. Mungkin kau lelah, sebaiknya kita-"

 **BREEETTTTZZZ! ! !**

"Aaah!" Jongin memekik kaget ketika tangan Sehun yang semula menahan kaosnya agar tidak turun itu malah menyobek dengan kasar kaos putihnya hingga benar-benar tercerai dengan mudahnya.

 **BRUGH!**

"Sehun!" semakin kaget Jongin ketika ia dibanting ke tengah kasur.

Gerakan cepat Sehun mendorong Jongin sehingga tersungkur kedepan. Sehun segera menindih punggung Jongin. memenjarakan tubuh yang telungkup diatas kasur itu sehingga tidak lagi mampu melawan.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik.. Jongin." bibir Sehun berbisik rendah, merangkak kebawah tubuh Jongin, dan berhenti ketika wajah tampannya berhadapan dengan tato namanya pada punggung Jongin.

Sedang kedua tangan Jongin mencengkram erat seprai, ketakutan.

"Apa kau terpaksa?" Sehun bertanya sembari mengecupi tato itu perlahan. Membasahinya dengan salivanya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan darahnya berdesir cepat. Ia serasa mabuk setiap menyentuh Jongin. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Sangat.

"T-tidak.." susah payah Jongin menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Dipendam wajahnya pada bantal agar suara rintihannya tidak terdengar.

"Tato ini menambah sexy punggungmu, sayang. Aku suka kau memilih font ini. Menambah gairahku." Bisikan serak Sehun dan kecupan-kecupan basah pada tatonya membuat Jongin lumpuh, tiarap begitusaja di kasur, dibawah Sehun yang menindihnya.

Pipinya memerah sangat. Ini terlalu vulgar dan Sehun menyentuhnya terlalu intim. Bibirnya ingin mengerang nikmat ketika Sehun sengaja memberi ciuman dalam dan jilatan panas menyusuri setiap hurufnya beberapa kali disana seolah punggungnya adalah permen gulali yang manis.

Menyesap kulitnya seolah ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat.

* * *

Saat itu adalah saat kelas satu SHS.

Jongin tidak menyangka Sehun mengikutinya mendaftar pada SHS yang sama.

Saat itu pula Sehun menantang Jongin, jika mereka ditempatkan pada kelas yang sama dan Sehun menjadi juara satu untuk semester pertama, maka Jongin haruslah membuat tato nama seorang 'oh sehun' pada tubuh indahnya.

Sehun hanya berujar asal, lagipula anak SHS belum diperbolehkan membuat tato.

Terlebih, tato adalah sesuatu yang beresiko. Semua pekerjaan formal menolak orang bertato dan bertindik.

Sehun pikir Jongin akan menyerah ketika ia berhasil mendapat juara satu sekaligus satu kelas dengan Jongin. Sehun pikir Jongin akan kembali padanya, memohon mengakhiri perdebatan, permusuhan, dan persaingan mereka. Kembali disisinya.

Tapi Sehun salah. Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah bukti pemeriksaan berkala dari dokter dermatik rumah sakit swasta terbaik di Korea serta biaya penanaman tato yang diterapkan di tubuhnya.

Cukup mahal, Sehun tercengang saat itu. Dilihatnya bill dengan nominal puluhan juta. Tato itu ditangani langsung oleh spesialist tato terkenal dari Prancis. Beserta perawatan kulit intensif berkala dari dermatologist untuk mencegah iritasi efek samping penanaman tinta hitam pada kulit halusnya.

Ia pikir Jongin berbohong karena Jongin menolak untuk memperlihatkan tato tersebut.

Tapi hari ini ia melihat tato itu.

Terpampang dengan jelas tinta hitam yang tertanam pada kulit tan indah punggung Jongin.

Dengan ukuran cukup besar seolah namanya benar-benar menaungi dan mengklaim tubuh itu menjadi miliknya seorang.

* * *

Garis hitam yang tebal tipis terlihat sangat sexy tersemat permanen pada punggung indah Jongin.

Perasaan Sehun bercampur antara menyesal, beruntung, marah, kesal pada diri sendiri, senang, bernafsu, rindu, cinta, dan rasa ingin memiliki yang besar setelah melihat tato megah namanya dengan font sexy di punggung Jongin.

"K-Kau menyukainya?" Susah payah Jongin menahan desahannya ketika bertanya. Terlebih telapak tangan kasar Sehun mulai menjelajahi pinggang rampingnya.

Gesekan telapak kasar Sehun pada pinggang halusnya membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sentuhan Sehun berbahaya untuknya. Untuk jantung dan kesadarannya juga.

"Sangat. Aku mencintainya." Kalimat itu diakhiri oleh Sehun dengan kecupan yang sarat akan memuja pada tubuh indah Jongin.

"Hun.." Desahan lirih akhirnya keluar juga dari bibir penuh Jongin.

Sehun yang mendengar itu berdehem mencoba mengendalikan libidonya yang tiba-tiba meningkat tinggi.

"Boleh aku menelanjangimu, Sayang.." Bukan lagi permohonan ketika tangan Sehun yang semula meraba kasar pinggang ramping Jongin kini bergerak lincah melepas sabuk dan menurunkan resleting celana hitam seragam Jongin.

"A-andwae.. Hun.." Sulit bagi Jongin melawan, mengingat ia tertindih Sehun dengan keadaan tengkurap.

"Sekali melawan, kuperkosa kau disini juga." Kalimat mutlak Sehun yang sedikit membentak itu membuat Jongin terdiam takut.

Sehun berhasil menanggalkan celana panjang hitam itu, dilemparkan jauh hingga terjatuh disamping pintu masuk kamar ini.

"J-jangan celana dalamku.. kumohon.." Kedua tangan Jongin mempertahankan celana pendek ketat satu kilan diatas lututnya yang berwarna hitam juga.

* * *

"Ada sesuatu disini.. aku tahu kau menyembunyikan satu lagi disini.. Jongin." jemari panjang Sehun terlihat beringas menarik paksa celana elastis itu turun hingga memelar.

Dengan penuh nafsu, dikulumnya cuping telinga lelaki tan sexy yang merengek dan memohon padanya. Membuatnya semakin berkabut.

"Andwae! Hiks-" Terisak Jongin ketika dengan sekali sentak satu-satunya kain yang tersisa ditubuhnya itu ditarik lepas.

"Aku ingat.. kau membuat dua tato.." Sehun berbisik ditelinga Jongin dan mengusap pinggul indah Jongin. Halus sekali.

"J-jangan.. hiks, hiks.." Air mata Jongin menetes langsung jatuh pada bantalnya. Sehun berhasil membuatnya malu, takut, bernafsu, terangsang, dan terhina disaat bersamaan.

"Dimana kau mengabadikan namaku yang kedua.. sayang?" Sehun berbisik seduktif dengan suara beratnya. Mengecup leher Jongin, lalu menggigitnya. Memberi tanda yang sangat kentara kemerahan.

"Aaahhhss.. angh.. j-jangan disituh.. Hunna.. Ack!" Tangan kiri Jongin meremat kasar rambut hitam cepak Sehun yang semakin kuat menyesap kulitnya hingga menjadi keunguan. Ia yakin tanda itu tidak akan hilang dalam dua minggu.

Sementara sebelah tangan Sehun menahan agar ia tidak benar-benar menindih punggung Jongin, sebelah tangannya lagi mulai melepas kancing seragamnya sendiri.

 **Sreeet...**

Kemejanya berhasil ia lepas. Dibaliknya tubuh Jongin dengan mudahnya. Ia kurung tubuh itu diantara kedua lengan kokohnya.

"Kau milikku.." Bisikan Sehun teredam ketika bibir tipis itu mengecup jakun Jongin.

Pandangan Jongin berkunang-kunang melihat bahu kekar dan punggung lebar Sehun diatasnya. Mengurungnya seolah ia sudah tidak dapat kemanapun lagi selain berada dalam dekapan dan pengawasan namja putih diatasnya kini.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Udah lumayan lebih panjang daripada ch 1, update faster? Yes, of course! Yeey!

Ini FF tentang aneh-aneh lagi, hehe..

Silakan di review ya!

Semoga FF ini tidak mengecewakan karena idenya sangat bagus menurutku, hehew..

Salam HunKai! ^^


	3. Ӝ-Together-Ӝ

**Wind Portal**

* * *

-Love Forever-

©BocahLanang

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ӝ** **-Together-** **Ӝ**

* * *

...

Tangan kiri Sehun menuntun kaki kanan Jongin untuk mengalung di pinggangnya yang masih memakai celana hitam seragamnya.

Didekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin.

"Kau indah Jongin.." Sehun mengecup pipi kanan Jongin. Erangan Jongin teralun indah saat bagian selatannya tergesek oleh ereksi Sehun yang membesar masih dalam celananya.

Dihirupnya aroma tubuh Sehun ketika bahu kokoh itu sedikit menyentuh dagunya. Aroma maskulin Sehun mampu membuatnya panas menginginkan lelaki itu tetap bersamanya.

Kemudian tangan Sehun membelai dan membingkai wajah Jongin.

"Apa aku sudah gila karena dimataku kau lebih cantik dari seorang gadis?" Sehun terkekeh memperlihatkan gigi taring tajamnya.

Kedua matanya sampai membentuk sabit. Ia menertawai dirinya sendiri yang frustasi pada namja tan yang kini berada dibawahnya. Terlihat pasrah dan membuatnya dilema. Bila ini diteruskan, hubungan mereka entah akan menjadi serusak apa lagi. Tapi disisi lain ia ingin. Sangat ingin menyentuh indah tubuh itu.

Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Melihat itu, jantung Sehun bertalu-talu dengan cepat. Seolah ia barusaja berlari ratusan kilometer jauhnya.

Jongin menyerahkan tubuhnya malam ini.

"Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan dirimu, sayang." Tubuh Sehun semakin rendah hingga perut mereka bersentuhan, perlahan Sehun mengecup bibir merah Jongin.

Lembut.

Bibir Jongin lembut dan kissable. Bibir Jongin terasa pas dalam kulumannya. Puluhan mantannya memiliki bibir tipis yang bahkan tidak terasa ketika ia kulum.

"Eungh.." Jongin melenguh ketika Sehun menuntun kedua tangannya untuk mengalung pada leher kokoh Sehun.

Sehun memiringkan wajahnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dikulumnya belah bibir atas dan bawah Jongin bergantian. Pertama kalinya ia merasakan apa yang mereka sebut manisnya berciuman. Tak terhitung berapa banyak orang yang ia ajak untuk berciuman, namun tidak ada yang sampai membuat Sehun merasakan manis.

Manis yang membuatnya enggan untuk berhenti menyesap bibir itu.

* * *

 **CKLEEKK..**

"Sehun, Jongin, Eomma sudah selesai memasak. Kalian sedari tadi dipanggil kenapa tidak segera turun? Nanti sayurnya dingi- Omo!" Yuri yang membuka pintu kamar anaknya dikagetkan oleh pemandangan didepannya.

Sehun dan Jongin membuka kedua matanya hingga membola. Anehnya keduanya masih terdiam dengan bibir yang tertaut.

 **BRAK!**

"Maaf Umma mengganggu!" Yuri segera menutup kembali pintu kamar Jongin, berlari tersipu-sipu malu menuju telepon rumah. Ingin mengabarkan kejadian ehem-ehem yang romantis itu pada ibu Sehun.

"Aaaaaa! ! ! !" Jongin berteriak kencang dan entah kekuatan darimana ia mampu menyingkirkan Sehun dari atas tubuhnya. Menarik selimut putihnya hingga sebatas leher.

Sehun yang tersungkur ke samping masih diam mencerna keadaan. Jongin sendiri memegangi pipinya yang memanas.

Sehun berdehem canggung lalu mulai membenarkan posisinya untuk duduk tegak bersila disamping Jongin yang memeluk lututnya dengan tubuh terbalut selimut hingga leher.

"Jongin ak-"

"MENYINGKIR MESUM!" Teriakan melengking Jongin membuat Sehun membisu dengan wajah gagal kagetnya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan. Aku terbawa suasana dan-"

"Kau mau bilang kau hanya bernafsu pada tubuhku dan akan mencampakkan tubuhku esok harinya seperti puluhan kekasihmu yang lain, begitu?!" Emosi Jongin mendorong bahu Sehun hingga Sehun terlentang di kasur dengan Jongin diatasnya menatap nyalang memegangi kedua bahu kokohnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyentuh mantan-mantanku. Baru kau yang aku sentuh." Jawaban Sehun dan pandangan mata Sehun yang tegas membuat kemarahan Jongin lenyap. Sehun jujur.

"A-aku tidak percaya.." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Sehun terlalu tampan saat terbaring dan menatapnya tajam seperti itu.

"Kau ingin meneruskannya? Akan kuberikan keperjakaanku dengan memasukimu." Bisikan Sehun pada telinganya membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya penuh.

"Yak! Kau-"

 **GREP!**

Sehun segera memeluk tubuh Jongin sehingga tubuh langsing itu jatuh keatasnya.

"Se-sak-Se-hun-si-al-an." Nafas Jongin memaki dengan nafas terengah.

"Siapa suruh berada diatasku dengan posisi merangkak, hm? Aku barusaja melihat siluet penis mungilmu yang lemas menggantung di selangkanganmu tadi.. Aku tidak bisa menahan lebih lama, Jongin." Suara Sehun semakin serak diakhir membuat tubuh Jongin merinding.

* * *

Sehun menaikkan selimut yang melorot hingga pinggang Jongin agar kembali menutupi tubuh Jongin dan tubuhnya sendiri hingga leher.

 **Chu~**

Sehun mengecup singkat bibir manis Jongin. menggigit bibir bawah itu hingga terlepas saat ia tarik dengan sensual.

"Mesum.." pipi Jongin memerah mendapat perlakuan itu dari Sehun.

"Jongin, boleh aku-"

"Sebaiknya kita turun dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini pada Eomma segera." Jongin bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun. Melepaskan pelukan hangat lengan kekar Sehun.

Melilitkan selimutnya hingga leher.

Jongin yang sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang terpaksa berhenti ketika Sehun kembali memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Lengan Sehun yang berotot terlihat jelas pada kaca almari didepan mereka. Membuat pipi Jongin memanas. Tubuh Sehun yang hanya mengenakan celana memperlihatkan bahu kokoh meski sedikit terhalang tubuhnya yang berada didepan.

"Lalu bagaimana caramu menjelaskan untuk bagian ini, sayang?" Sehun mendekap erat tubuh Jongin dalam rengkuhan backhug hangatnya.

Lalu mengecup tanda keunguan yang sangat kentara di leher Jongin.

"Fuck!" Jongin memekik tertahan. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mampu terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin yang terbalut selimut bak kepompong.

* * *

"Jadi.. yang tadi itu tidak dilanjutkan?" suara Yuri terdengar kecewa pada kedua anak muda didepannya yang kini terlihat sulit mengunyah makanan yang berada dalam mulut mereka.

"Eomma, jangan merengek. Itu tidak akan berhasil." Jongin memberikan wajah datarnya ketika Yuri memegang tangan kanannya dan memberikan tatapan aegyo gagalnya.

"Ish, kau sama sekali tidak seru, Jongin. Padahal Eomma barusaja menelfon ibu Sehun dan mengatakan bahwa kami dapat berbesan dan memiliki cucu segera." Yuri mempoutkan bibirnya dan memakan masakannya dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"Eomma bilang pada Yoona mommy?!" Jongin berteriak kaget dengan kedua mata bulat yang lucu, sedangkan Sehun hanya membuka mulutnya dengan wajah shock. Ibunya tahu kalau ia barusaja menjamah anak orang! Sehun rasa ia sebaiknya tidak pulang malam ini atau ia akan dicincang dan digigit oleh gigi-gigi tajam ibu cantiknya itu.

" Ya, dan Yoona juga terdengar sangat senang tadi. Huh.. kalian menghancurkan angan-angan kami.." Ibu cantik berkulit tan itu menuangkan kuah sup kedalam mangkuk masing-masinng anak muda didepannya yang mulai sadar dari keterkejutan mereka.

"Eomma.." Rengekan Jongin hanya dianggap angin berlalu oleh Yuri.

Sedangkan namja putih disamping anak tan itu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Oo.. dia sedang berbunga-bunga hatinya. Mendapat restu secara tidak langsung.

"Omong-omong, Jongin. Ayahmu berada di cabang Busan dan belum pulang, katanya ayahmu rindu masakan ibu, jadi setelah ini ibu langsung menyusul ayahmu kesana." Selesai makan malam, ibu muda itu memberitahu anaknya yang sedang membantunya mencuci piring.

Sehun sendiri sedang berganti pakaian di kamar Jongin. kelihatannya lama, Jongin memakluminya. Karena bahu Sehun lebar jadi pasti kesulitan mencari pakaian yang pas untuk tubuhnya.

* * *

"Tapi ini sudah jam 8 malam, Eomma. Manamungkin Eomma dan Appa pulang larut malam. Itu berbahaya." Yuri yang mendengar kecemasan anaknya hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengusak pelan rambut halus light brown anaknya.

"Eomma tahu, kau sangat menyayangi dan mencemaskan Eomma dan Appa. Maka dari itu, Eomma dan Appa memutuskan untuk pulang besok siang." Dengan penuh kasih, Yuri memeluk anak tunggalnya yang manis itu.

"A-ah? Tapi aku dirumah sendiri semalaman Eomma?" kembali Jongin menatap Eommanya dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Tidak. Kan ada menantu Eomma." Seringai lebar terpampang cukup mengerikan diwajah Eommanya.

"Menantu?" Jongin membeo dengan nada sumbang.

"Iya, itu dibelakangmu, calon menantu Eomma yang tampan." Senyum Yuri makin lebar, dengan dagu ibu cantik itu menunjuk seseorang dibelakang Jongin. Mau tidak mau Jongin berbalik untuk melihat menantu dadakan itu.

"Aaa! Sehun porn!" Segera Jongin menutupi wajahnya dan memejamkan mata.

"Kau itu kenapa? Eomma mu yang wanita saja tidak seheboh itu melihatku topless begini." Kedua kaki panjang Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin yang berdiri disamping wastafel.

"J-jangan mendekat!" Masih dengan memejamkan kedua mata, Jongin menahan dada bidang Sehun yang hamoir sedikit lagi menempel padanya.

Merasakan betapa kuat otot dada Sehun, membuat jari-jari Jongin bergetar.

* * *

Sehun tetap melangkah maju dan membuat Jongin makin mundur hingga dagu runcing Sehun mengenai pipinya serta punggungnya yang sudah menabrak kulkas.

"Minggir, bodoh. Aku mau minum. Aku haus." Kalimat sarkasme Sehun membuat Jongin merengu dan menatap Sehun langsung. Ia harus sedikit mendongak.

"Kau mengatai seorang siswa juara 2 dengan sebutan 'bodoh'? Aku tidak terima." Nada Jongin terdengar mengancam. Mata bulatnya menyipit menatap tajam namja putih yang menempel padanya itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, jarak bibir mereka hanya sekitar tiga senti. Terlalu dekat.

Kedua mata Sehun balas menatap nyalang pada namja yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya yang kini ia himpit ke lemari es.

"Itu fakta." Jawaban singkat Sehun yang datar membuat Jongin semakin kesal.

"Kau-hmmmpp!" Bibir penuh Jongin segera dibungkam oleh Sehun.

 **Cuupps..**

"Itu wajar, jika mengatakan kau bodoh. Karena juara satunya aku. Ah.. bibirmu tetap manis, sayang." Kecupan itu hanya sebentar dan Sehun kembali mendekat pada wajah cantik yang terdiam kaget itu. Menjilat sensual kedua belah bibir Jongin.

Sehun dengan mudah menggeser tubuh Jongin ke samping sehingga ia dapat membuka lemari pendingin, mengambil botol minuman bergambar brown disana.

"Hei itu punyaku." Sebelum sempat merebut botol kesayangannya, Sehun segera berlari pergi ke ruang keluarga.

* * *

"Bagaimana menantu ibu?" Yuri tersenyum-senyum aneh. Ditangannya sudah ada ponselnya. Sepertinya ibu cantik tadi berhasil mengabadikan beberapa adegan semi vulgar didepannya. Mengingat adegan ranjang petang tadi tidak sempat ia abadikan.

"Menantu mesum, nakal, dan kekanakan sepertinya?" Malas Jongin memutar matanya.

"Kekanakan dirimu, Jong. Lagipula, tidak ada orang yang kekanakan dan nakal yang mampu memberi tanda sehebat itu kan?" Jari telunjuk Mommynya menunjuk pada leher tan Jongin. Dimana terdapat kissmark yang luar biasa kentara hingga membiru.

"Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku untuk memakai jaket atau sesuatu yang berkerah tinggi!" Jongin yang malu segera menyusul Sehun ke ruang keluarga.

Yuri tertawa riang melihat anaknya yang berlari seolah meminta pertanggung jawaban itu.

"Eomma pergi dulu. Jaga Jongin baik-baik ya Sehun? Dan Jongin, perlakukan Sehun dengan baik." Yuri memberi wejangan-wejangan sembari membenarkan coat hitamnya.

Mobilnya sudah Sehun parkirkan sedemikian rupa keluar dari garasi.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya saya saja yang mengantar Eomma? Eomma bisa duduk bercengkrama bersama Jongin di belakang selama perjalanan ke Busan." Sehun menyerahkan kunci mobil itu kembali pada wanita yang dulu bersikeras memintanya untuk memanggil dengan sebutan Eomma.

"Tidak-tidak. Kalian besok sekolah. Kalian tidak boleh bolos." Bunyi petir mengakhiri kalimat Yuri bersamaan dengan hujan yang turun semakin lebat.

* * *

Jongin sendiri bersembunyi dibalik punggung lebar Sehun yang masih belum mengenakan kaos atau atasan apapun. Ia hanya meminjam celana panjang olahraga milik Jongin yang kebetulan sizenya cukup untuknya terutama untuk kelanjutan keturunannya.

Karena jujur, hampir semua celana Jongin yang ia coba satu persatu tadi ketat dibagian itu.

"Eomma hati-hati. Hujannya deras.. Petirnya juga mengerikan." Jongin masih bersembunyi dibalik punggung kokoh Sehun. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat perut sick pack Sehun. Sedang Sehun mengelus jemari Jongin yang bertautan memeluknya dari belakang.

Melihat itu, jiwa fujoshi Yuri kian menjadi.

"Aigo.. kalian harusnya segera menikah dan memiliki rumah sendiri. Eomma akan mencarikan apatermen mewah setelah kalian menikah selepas kelulusan SHS! Pegang janji Eomma!" Yuri melambaikan tangannya dan segera memasuki mobilnya.

Mobil hitam Yuri berbelok pada tikungan perumahan elite tersebut.

"Diluar dingin, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Jongin. Ayo masuk." Sehun membujuk Jongin yang masih keukeuh berdiri disana meski sudah sepuluh menit sejak Yuri pergi.

"Sehun hangat.." Jongin yang berusaha menumpu dagunya di bahu lebar Sehun gagal. Karena bahu Sehun lebih tinggi dan malah berakhir mengecup bahu putih itu.

"Eh?" Jujur Sehun cukup kaget merasakan tekstur lembut dan hangat di bahunya. Apa benar Jongin mengecup bahunya tadi? Jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang.

* * *

"Eh? Ehem. Ayo masuk Sehun." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Sehun masuk segera kedalam rumah.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum ketika ia selesai mengunci pintu utama. Ia melihat Jongin yang berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tengah.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Dengan sangat riang, Sehun mendekati Jongin. Berlari kecil-kecil seolah ia adalah anak kindergarten yang mendekati seekor kelinci mungil manis berwarna coklat lembut.

"He-Hei! Jangan dekat-dekat!" Kedua tungkai indah Jongin yang terbalut celana pendek longgar itu segera berlari menuju kamarnya begitu melihat seringai mengerikan Sehun yang bermakna aneh.

"Jangan bermain petak umpet dengan Ajushi, Baby. Nanti kalau Ajushi berhasil menangkapmu, kau harus bermain kuda-kudaan bersama Ajushi~" mata tajam Sehun kini membentuk sabit indah. Bibirnya tersenyum sangat lebar. Kembali ia mendekati Jongin. Kali ini dengan kecepatan penuh layaknya serigala menangkap mangsanya.

"Kau Ajushi gila lagipula aku-Aaaa! Aku tidak melayani om-om dengan status tidak jelas!" Melihat Sehun tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakangnya, Jongin kembali menaiki tangga, menuju lantai kedua.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi sugar daddy, dan kau adalah sugar babynya! Kemari manis, biar daddy mencicipi tiap jengkal tubuh beliamu." Sehun dengan mudah kini sudah berada disisi kirinya. Sial tangga benar-benar menguras tenaga. Tapi Sehun terlihat santai-santai saja menyamai langkah larinya menaiki tangga.

"Sehun, sudah.. hosh.. aku.. hosh.. lelah.." Namja tan manis itu akhirnya bersandar pada pinggir tangga.

Sehun akhirnya hanya dapat tersenyum tipis. Jongin jadi manis begitu kelelahan seperti itu.

Ia jadi tidak tega.

"Baiklah, sini aku gendong seperti saat kita kecil dulu." Sehun menawarkan diri.

"Oke." Senyum manis terulas oleh bibir merah Jongin. Ia beranjak dan merentangkan tangannya menunggu gendongan punggung Sehun.

 **Hup!**

"Hei! Kenapa kau menggendongku seperti ini? Turunkan! Ini memalukan!" kaki Jongin bergerak-gerak karena Sehun menggendongnya ala bridal.

"Diam atau kau kugelindingkan kau dari tangga ini." Sehun terdiam cukup lama. Melihat ekspresi Jongin yang ketakutan dan segera memeluk erat leher kokohnya.

"Good. Kalau kau menurut kan lebih baik." Dikecupnya poni Jongin yang mulai panjang itu. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai dua.

Kembali ke kamar mereka.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Udah lumayan lebih panjang daripada ch 2, update faster? Yes, of course! Yeey!

Ini FF tentang aneh-aneh lagi, hehe..

Silakan di review ya!

Semoga FF ini tidak mengecewakan karena idenya sangat bagus menurutku, hehew..

Salam HunKai! ^^


	4. Ӝ-Reward-Ӝ

**Wind Portal**

* * *

-Love Forever-

©BocahLanang

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ӝ** **-** **Reward** **-** **Ӝ**

* * *

...

 **Brugh!**

Tubuh Jongin dilempar begitusaja oleh Sehun keatas kasur berukuran sedang, satu-satunya di ruangan itu.

Melihat bagaimana Jongin terkejut dan terlentang diatas kasur membuat Sehun semakin sulit untuk mengembalikan kesadaran dan pikiran logisnya.

"Hei apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" Ekspresi Jongin berubah was-was ketika Sehun dengan cepat menaiki ranjang dan merangkak untuk berhenti diatasnya.

"Diam." Dengan tatapan tajam dan suara mengintimidasi Sehun mengakibatkan Jongin bungkam seketika. Jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat seolah membuatnya sulit untuk sekedar bernafas.

Kedua mata tajam Sehun menyorotnya, menyiratkan kuasa dan melumpuhkannya.

"Dimana kau membuat tato kedua?" Jemari panjang Sehun mulai bergerak menyentuh pundak mulusnya. Melihat bahu lebar Sehun, Jongin merasa kalah telak.

"Kau tidak boleh tahu." Jawaban singkat ketus Jongin memicu amarah Sehun.

"Beraninya kau menolak perintahku." Kedua tangan Sehun kembali memegang ujung kaos biru yang Jongin kenakan.

"Jangan robek pakaianku lagi.." Susah payah Jongin menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Sehun yang hendak melerai serat-serat benang kain pakaiannya dengan paksa.

"Kau menolak, jadi biar aku mencari tahu sendiri. Kau. Diam." Sehun menggeram marah. Alisnya menukik tajam dengan rahang yang mengeras menahan teriakannya.

"Tapi Sehun-"

* * *

 **SRAAAKK! ! !**

Kedua mata indah Jongin membulat horror. Sehun dengan mudah merobek pakaian keduanya.

"Jangan.." Sedikit air mata Jongin menggenangi kedua mata indahnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat menahan isak ketakutannya.

Sedang kedua tangannya memegangi celananya kuat-kuat.

Melihat itu, Sehun langsung detik itu juga merasa bersalah. Ia tidak menyangka tindakannya bisa selancang ini.

"Jongin, maaf." Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Jongin dibawahnya hingga sebatas leher.

Dengan mudah, Sehun membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga Jongin yang berbalut selimut itu kini terjatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Sehun.. sesak.." Jongin bahkan tidak dapat menggerakkan kedua tangannya karena tubuhnya dililit selimut dan dipeluk erat oleh lengan kekar Sehun.

"Haha.. kau lucu seperti ulat Jongin." Sehun mengamati tubuh Jongin yang menggeliat-geliat diatas tubuhnya berusaha lepas dari bebat selimut.

"Hunna~" Rengekan Jongin malah memperparah tawa Sehun.

"Diam. Tidurlah. Bukankah kau sudah tidak pernah lagi tidur di atas dada bidangku?" Sehun menatap penuh perhatian pada namja tan yang kini diam sesaat. Balas memandanginya.

* * *

"Kenapa kau jadi lebih tinggi dariku? Lebih kuat dariku? Lebih berotot dariku?" Rentetan pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir penuh merah itu membuat Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Kau ingin seperti aku?" Sehun bertanya sembari mengecup lembut kening Jongin yang rebahan diatasnya.

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan, membuat helai rambut pirang keemasannya itu membelai halus dada bidang Sehun.

"Daripada susah payah berusaha agar seperti diriku.. Kenapa kau tidak langsung.. memilikiku saja?" suara Sehun lirih di akhir dan entah mengapa pipi namja putih itu memerah. Oh sial! Dia seperti gadis perawan yang sedang menyatakaan cinta dan berujar tidak langsung 'kumohon milikilah diriku!' pada namja yang dicintainya.

"E.. Kau kan sudah jadi milik kekasih-kekasihmu..?" Ada nada tanya di akhir perkataan Jongin karena namja tan itu sendiri bimbang, Sehun saat ini memiliki berapa kekasih?.

"Tidak. Aku single sejak bulan lalu." Cepat dan lancar Sehun mengatakannya dengan jujur dan sorot mata yakin. Ia tidak ingin Jongin berpikir lebih buruk lagi tentangnya.

Sore tadi ia sudah mengakui salah satu dosanya, dan ia ingin menuntaskan semuanya dalam dua hari ini betapa semua yang ia lakukan semata-mata karena perasaannya pada namja tan yang terbaring diatasnya kini.

"Oh begitu.." Jongin hanya dapat menjawab canggung. Memutus kontak tatapan keduanya. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca besar disamping mereka.

* * *

Betapa malunya ia melihat pose dirinya dalam rengkuhan kedua lengan kekar Sehun yang shirtless. Ia sendiri berbalut selimut dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek, tertutupi selimut hingga betisnya. Bahu tan miliknya sedikit terekspose.

"Kau seperti telanjang.." Gumaman Sehun membuat Jongin berjengit kaget. Karena Sehun sendiri mengucapkan apa yang sedari tadi berada di pikiran namja tan itu. Kedua mata tajam Sehun ikut mengamati cerminan keduanya. Benar-benar hot seperti barusaja melakukan adegan panas yang diakhiri dengan pelukan hangat serta namja gentleman yang menutupi tubuh yeojanya sehabis bercinta seolah tubuh yeoja itu hanya miliknya seorang dan hanya dirinya yang boleh melihat tubuh yeojanya.

Tapi tidak. Jongin adalah namja. Dan itu memalukan untuknya.

"Aku hanya shirtless sama sepertimu." Jongin mengelak atas ucapan Sehun sebelumnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat mencoba lepas dari selimut dan pelukan erat Sehun.

"Jong, kau berkeringat. Boleh kulepas selimutnya?" Perlahan Sehun memegangi selimut itu, menarik lepas perlahan dari tubuh indah Jongin.

"Jangan-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini aku. Oh Sehun. Bukan orang lain." Kembali Sehun berhasil membuatnya percaya. Hanya dengan kata-kata? Huh.. Jongin merasa ia adalah namja paling tolol sedunia yang termakan oleh ucapan lelaki tampan.

Tidak. Puluhan mantan Oh Sehun juga tolol. Dicampakkan begitusaja setelah Sehun merasa bosan.

Apakah ia juga akan dicampakkan setelah Sehun bosan padanya?

* * *

 **Sreetts...**

Selimut itu sudah tersingkir seluruhnya dari tubuh Jongin. membuat perut mereka bersentuhan. Serta pipi gemil Jongin yang menyentuh dinginnya dada bidang Sehun.

Mata sayunya sesekali melirik bahu kokoh itu.

"Kau suka bahuku? Kau mau menandainya?" Jemari tangan kanan Sehun mulai menyisir rambut pirang Jongin yang mulai panjang. Sedang tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang ramping lelaki tan itu yang kini sedang telungkup menidurinya.

Ia merasa pas ketika memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin.

"Menandai?" Jongin sedikit mendongak untuk melihat Sehun.

"Kau sudah menandai punggungmu dengan tattoo namaku. Aku ingin berbalas budi. Kau bisa menandaiku dimanapun kau mau. Dengan tatto namamu. Permanen sayang. Bahuku akan jadi milikmu." Ucapan Sehun terdengar seperti penawaran menarik pada bagian akhir, terlebih dengan seringai tajam pada wajah tampannya.

Reaksi Jongin saat mendengar itu adalah mencengkram ringan lengan berotot Sehun.

"Tidak perlu." Susah payah Jongin berusaha mengelak. Namja tan itu menunduk mengamati seprainya yang sedikit acak.

Tanpa ia tahu jika namja yang ia tiduri kini menatapnya nanar.

"Aku menunggu." Lirih Sehun berujar. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar Jongin. Dulu mereka pernah berjanji untuk membuat kamar ini menjadi dunia mereka sendiri. Dimana keduanya dapat bermain sepuasnya, tidur sepuasnya, bermain PSP sepuasnya, menonton TV sepuasnya, dan makan snack sepuasnya. Di ruangan ini. Sudah cukup untuk anak-anak.

* * *

"Jongin, kau ingin rumah?" Entah. Sehun sendiri cukup kaget oleh pertanyaannya sendiri. Itu hanya pemikiran sepintas yang lewat di benaknya. Karena ia dan Jongin sudah tumbuh besar.. mungkin Jongin kini membutuhkan yang lebih besar dari sebuah kamar untuk berdua?

Sehun tertawa miris menyadari mungkin saja Jongin tidak ingin untuk berdua dengannya lagi. Sehun sadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu keterlaluan kurang lebih enam tahun ini.

"Aku ingin rumah yang bisa membahagiakan anak-anakku kelak.." Pipi Jongin bersemu. Dan semakin memerah menyadari ia sedang rebahan pada dada telanjang Sehun, dan bibir penuhnya sedikit bergesekan dengan kulit pucat dingin bidang itu.

"Anak-anak?" Sehun menelan ludahnya sakit. Jongin laki-laki, dan ia ingin punya anak. Apakah itu berarti Jongin straight.

"Ya.. dengan seseorang yang aku cintai." Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya yang entah mengapa kian mengantuk dalam dekapan hangat Sehun. Bersentuhan langsung dengan tubuh Sehun, lebih nyaman dibanding terselubung oleh selimutnya tadi.

Tubuh Sehun dingin, tapi pelukannya hangat. Entahlah, mungkin Jongin sendiri yang gila merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan tubuh dingin seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kris hyung? Atau Bora noona?" Suara Sehun terdengar sumbang kala menyebut dua orang yang sering dielu-elukan Jongin setiap harinya.

* * *

"Pangeran naga.." Kembali bibir Jongin menyentuh dada Sehun yang menghela nafas lelah. Kecewa.

"Apa aku punya kesempatan?" Tanpa Sehun sengaja, tangan kirinya meremat, agak mencengkram pinggul indah Jongin. Memberikan pekikan tertahan dari sang namja tan. Terlihat kulit pinggulnya yang memerah terkena hujaman dan cakar kuku Sehun.

"Sehun.." Tangan kanan Jongin yang sedari tadi beristirahat di pundak Sehun akhirnya merambat perlahan, mengelus dagu lancip dan rahang tegas Sehun secara halus.

Sehun tahu Jongin enggan membicarakan ini lebih jauh.

"Aku mengerti." Tangan kanan Sehun meraih tangan Jongin yang masih meraba wajah tampannya. Digenggamnya erat dan dikecup punggung tangan itu.

"Sudah jam 9 malam. Ayo belajar, besok ulangan Sejarah Mr. Kevin. Kau sendiri kan yang menantangku?" Jongin bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun dengan senyuman manisnya. Poni pirangnya menjuntai indah di kanan kiri wajahnya.

"Ya.. begitulah. Kita sama-sama lemah dalam pelajaran Sejarah. Jong, kau punya gunting?" Tubuh Sehun ikut beranjak dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Mengamati Jongin yang sibuk mengeluarkan buku cetak sejarah beserta catatan rapihnya yang ia tambah saat pelajaran sore tadi.

"Hm? Buat apa?" Jongin masih sibuk menata bukunya di meja belajar. Tak lupa jemari lentiknya menggeledah isi tas Sehun yang ringan. Sekedar mengambilkan buku cetak milik Sehun. Setidaknya lelaki pucat itu juga harus belajar. Karena nilai Sejarah Sehun sama sepertinya, hanya menyentuh angka 87.

* * *

"Untuk mencukur bulu kemaluanku." Jawaban Sehun sukses membuat Jongin yang sudah akan menyerahkan gunting rilakuma miliknya ketangan Sehun gagal. Jongin dengan sigap menyembunyikan gunting rilakuma kesayangannya dibalik punggungnya.

Seperti anak kecil yang menyembunyikan lolinya ketika ada anak lain yang memerasnya.

"Jangan. Ini kesayanganku. Ah!" Jongin ingin mundur tapi Sehun lebih cepat menarik lubang sabuk celana pendek yang dikenakannya.

"Kau tidak ingin gunting kesayanganmu itu merapihkan bulu sekitar penis besarku? Kau tahu.. penis besarku ini juga akan menjadi salah satu kesayanganmu kelak." Sebelah tangan Sehun yang tidak memegangi celana Jongin kini sedang mengelus gundukan di selangkangannya sendiri.

"Penis besarmu akan jadi kesayanganku?" Tatapan tidak mengerti yang Jongin berikan membuat Sehun hampir kehabisan kesabaran.

"Ya, dia akan menjadi nomor satu. Akan memuaskanmu setiap malam. Jadi duduklah di pangkuanku sekarang." Sehun menepuk pahanya agar Jongin duduk dipangkuannya.

Jongin yang belum mengerti akhirnya hanya dapat menuruti Sehun.

* * *

"Se-Sehun.." Jongin terkesiap karena dengan mudahnya Sehun merebut gunting rilakuma dari balik punggungnya.

"Pegangan yang erat pada leherku." Perintah Sehun mutlak, dan Jongin mengabulkannya.

Tangan kanan Sehun memegangi gunting, sedang tangan kirinya menyisir beberapa rambut bagian depan Jongin yang mulai panjang. Halus.

"Pejamkan kedua matamu." Kembali Sehun memerintah.

Jongin benar-benar memejamkan kedua matanya, dan ia merasakan beberapa jumput poni depannya yang mulai panjang itu diapit oleh jari-jari Sehun.

 **KRESSHH..**

"Aa!" Jongin kaget merasakan dinginnya gunting sedikit mengenai alisnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka.. model poni terbaru Suzy lebih cocok padamu." Perkataan Sehun membuat kedua mata sayu Jongin terbuka perlahan, ia bisa melihat rambut pirang keemasan miliknya sebagian kecil yang telah terpotong digenggam Sehun erat. Seolah sangat berharga.

"A-aku terlihat seperti gadis.." Sedikit merengek Jongin mengomentari pantulan dirinya pada kaca besar dibelakang Sehun.

Beberapa helai rambut depannya dipangkas sampai alis, poni tipis yang masih memperlihatkan dahinya.

"Cantik." Jemari Sehun merapihkan helai pirang Jongin. Bibir tipisnya melengkungkan senyum kala melihat Jongin memejamkan kedua mata indahnya, meresapi sentuhannya pada dahi itu.

"Selama itu baik dimatamu, I like that.." Gumaman Jongin terdengar jelas oleh Sehun yang memangkunya kini.

* * *

 **Chu~**

" _Nega joha.._ " Dikecupnya bibir Jongin sekilas. Namun mampu membuat jantung keduanya berdegup kencang.

"Em.. kau suka rambutku panjang.. maksudku, haruskah aku memotongnya minggu depan?" jemari lentik Jongin meremat rambut belakangnya sedikit kasar.

"Jangan. Panjangkan." Cepat Sehun menjawabnya. Segera ia turunkan tangan Jongin agar rambut indah itu tidak tersiksa. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah pemandangan rambut Jongin yang agak acak menggoda.

"Kau sama seperti Eomma. Eomma selalu ingin rambutku panjang sampai pinggang. Memangnya aku gadis?" Jongin menggerutu sembari beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun. Mengembalikan gunting rilakumanya pada tempat semula, lalu menyodorkan buku cetak di tangannya pada sang pemilik. Namja putih yang menatapnya rumit.

Sehun terus memandangi Jongin yang shirtless, pinggang ramping dan punggung sedikit bungkuk itu benar-benar menggoda dan terlihat nikmat untuk dipeluk dari belakang, ia tenggelamkan dalam backhugnya hingga tubuh itu melengkung, menekuk mengerang dalam kuasanya.

"Ada apa?" Risih dipandangi begitu terus meski Jongin sudah duduk di kursi belajarnya, akhirnya bertanya juga pada Sehun.

"Buka celanamu. Penisku tegang." Sehun menyingkirkan buku cetak miliknya yang sedaritadi ia gunakan untuk menutupi selangkangannya yang menggembung.

* * *

Jongin hampir saja memekik melihat celana olah raga miliknya yang dikenakan Sehun kini terlihat sesak dibagian tengah didesak dari dalam.

Samar-samar Jongin mulai menimbang-nimbang besar penis Sehun. Saat kecil, saat mereka masih mandi bersama saja sudah besar, apalagi sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyediakan jasa striptease." Jongin mengacuhkan Sehun sembari membuka kembali lembar-lembar catatan dalam buku tulisnya.

"Ayolah Jongin. Perlihatkan holemu didepanku saja sudah cukup." Sehun mulai mengelus penisnya dari luar celana olah raga.

"Tidak! Hei berhenti melakukan itu! Aku tidak mau celana olahragaku bau spermamu. Eomma akan curiga. Eomma akan mengira aku diperkosa oleh namja saat pelajaran olah raga berlangsung di sekolah!" Jongin dengan cepat beranjak dari kursi belajarnya. Berlutut didepan Sehun dan menjauhkan tangan putih itu dari celananya yang dipakai oleh Sehun.

"Aku tinggal bilang Eomma kalau aku yang menghamilimu saat pelajaran olah raga. Bukankah itu mudah?" Sehun mencoba melerai tangan Jongin yang terus menangkisnya agar tidak menyentuh penisnya sendiri yang kini sudah membengkak parah dibalik celana olah raga Jongin yang ia kenakan.

* * *

"Tidak! Celanaku!" Jongin menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di selangkangan Sehun agar tangan putih itu tidak melakukan _galer_.

 **Grep!**

Sehun malah beralih menahan kedua bahu Jongin.

Namja tan itu jadi bingung sekaligus panik. Ia sepertinya salah bertindak. Tindakannya tadi seperti kelinci yang berlari kearah serigala buas. Terlebih kedua tangannya kini bergetar karena membungkus penis membumbung Sehun yang meronta dibalik celana dalam dan celana olahraga.

"Ehem.. K-kau bisa mengulum penisku. S-Spermaku tidak akan mengotori celana olah ragamu yang ku kenakan, Err.. kalau kau meminumnya.." Pipi Sehun memerah berujar vulgar pada lelaki manis yang berlutut didepan selangkangannya kini. Ia bahkan susah payah mencari kosa kata terbaiknya agar tidak keluar kalimat jahanam seperti 'blowjob penisku hingga spermaku memenuhi lambungmu, bitch'.

Ia seperti ajushi mesum yang memberitahu cara bercinta yang bersih, nikmat, aman, dan menggairahkan.

"M-meminumnya?" Pipi Jongin juga memerah. Ini benar-benar atmosfer canggung yang sangat panas bagi keduanya. Memalukan.

"Kau sering kuajarkan mengulum penisku saat kelas empat sampai kelas enam kan?" Tangan kanan Sehun yang semula memegang erat bahu sempit Jongin kini beralih mengelus perlahan rambut Jongin yang sedikit acak tadi. Dirapihkannya hati-hati dengan tatapan lembut yang ia arahkan pada wajah Jongin yang tepat berada didepan selangkangannya.

Membuat Jongin terbuai dalam perhatian dan kelembutan Sehun. Pipi namja tan itu bersemu dengan pandangan mata yang kabur. Hidungnya dapat mencium aroma kejantanan Sehun yang berada didepan bibirnya. Benar-benar aroma lelaki.

* * *

"I-itu aku belum mengerti.." Jujur Jongin saat kecil dulu belum mengerti kalau sebenarnya saat itu Sehun memintanya untuk memblowjob penisnya setiap penis yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu bangun.

Sehun selalu bilang kesakitan dan itu karena Jongin. Jadi Jongin dengan penuh tanggung jawab menuruti perintah Sehun untuk memakan penis besar yang berdiri keras itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau selalu memuntahkan spermaku setiap aku out." Sehun tersenyum lembut ketika Jongin memberikan tatapan memohon maaf. Ah setiap penisnya mengeluarkan banyak sperma dimulut Jongin, anak tan itu selalu memarahinya dan mengatakan untuk tidak pipis di mulutnya.

"A-aku kira itu pipis.. tapi warnanya memang berbeda.. dan kental." Pandangan sayu Jongin beralih memandangi kedua tangannya yang masih menutupi gundukan diselangkangan Sehun. 'Dan dulu tidak sebesar ini' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Sperma yang kental adalah sperma yang subur, sayang. Kau bisa mempercayaiku untuk membuat anak kita." Rupanya Sehun masih memikirkan rumah, cinta, dan keinginan namja tan itu untuk memiliki anak.

Sehun akan melakukan segala cara untuk menggeser pangeran naga itu dari hati Jonginnya.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Jongin pabbo ya megangin selangkangannya Sehun gak selesai-selesai. *karena dicekal bahunya sama Sehun sih, jadi Jongin gak bisa gerak.

Tu.. contoh HunKai, masa kecil hot! Gak kayak kalian masa kecil kurang bahagia, hehew *BocahLanang padahal juga cuma maen layangan sampe kulit gosong pas masih kecil

Disini mereka merasa sangat canggung. Selain karena sudah lama tidak berdua dikamar, mereka juga bernostalgia tentang masa kecil mereka yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat dekat. Hehew..

.

Ini FF tentang aneh-aneh lagi, hehe..

Silakan di review ya!

Semoga FF ini tidak mengecewakan karena idenya sangat bagus menurutku, hehew..

Mian update lama, mengalami writter's block atau apalah itu namanya.. T_T

BocahLanang berpikir buat hiatus lama dulu deh..

Tetep semangat ya all hunkai shipper?

Salam HunKai! ^^


	5. Ӝ-Truth-Ӝ

**Wind Portal**

* * *

-Love Forever-

©BocahLanang

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ӝ-Truth-Ӝ**

* * *

...

"Sperma Kris hyung juga kental." Suara Jongin yang lirih itu terdengar bagai petir ditelinga Sehun.

"Kau bercinta dengannya?!" Amarah Sehun memuncak. Ia segera mendorong bahu Jongin sehingga namja tan itu tersungkur kebelakang dari jongkoknya, terlentang di lantai dengan bunyi bedebam yang kuat.

"Sehun aku-"

"Kau membuatku marah Jongin!" Ditindih tubuh Jongin sehingga namja tan itu tidak dapat bergerak.

"Buka mulutmu!" Sehun menduduki dada Jongin. Sehingga namja tan itu sulit untuk bernafas.

Jongin menggeleng panik ketika Sehun berusaha menurunkan bagian depan celana olahraganya. Kedua tangan Jongin yang terlentang seperti salib dikunci oleh kedua lutut Sehun dengan sangat kuat.

"Jangan membantah!" Sedikit kasar Sehun meremat helai rambut Jongin hingga pemuda tan itu tidak dapat menggerakkan kepalanya.

Sehun dengan cepat mengeluarkan ereksinya dari celana olahraga dan celana dalam yang dikenakannya.

 **Tuing~**

Penis besar yang panjang segera saja keluar dari sesaknya celana yang Sehun kenakan.

"Aaa!" Jongin yang disuguhi pemandangan tersebut langsung memejamkan kedua matanya takut begitu sekilas ia melihat benda Sehun tersebut muncul dihadapannya.

Menyodok dagu dan sedikit bibir merahnya ketika mendesak keluar tadi sebelum akhirnya berdiri kokoh.

"Buka mulutmu.. ssh.. Jongin." Penis besarnya sengaja Sehun gesekkan pada belah bibir merah Jongin. Bibir lembut merah itu benar-benar candunya. Sudah lama ia memimpikan untuk menggesekkan kepala penisnya pada bibir itu.

Alis Jongin menukik naik memelas masih dengan mata terpejam dan dengungan memohon karena ia masih mengunci bibir plumnya agar Sehun tidak melesakkan penis besar milik lelaki pucat itu kedalam mulutnya.

* * *

"Sehun berhent-Hmmnggh!" Benar saja, tepat saat Jongin memilih untuk bicara, Sehun segera melesakkan penis besarnya yang berurat itu kedalam mulut hangat Jongin.

"Telan semuanya! Errhh.. Ini nikmat sekali.. Jong." Sehun meresapi kehangatan, kelembutan, dan hisapan dinding mulut Jongin yang tidak sengaja karena namja tan itu mencoba bernafas sekuat tenaga karena dadanya yang diduduki oleh Sehun.

"Uhuk!" Desakan penis besar itu benar-benar menyentuh kerongkongan Jongin. membuatnya tersedak. Bahkan penis Sehun masih cukup panjang berada diluar jangkauan rongga mulut hangatnya.

"Ahss.. honey.. penisku masih panjang, bisakah kau coba mengulumnya lebih dalam?" Rematan kasar Sehun pada rambut silver keemasan Jongin semakin kuat. Menarik rambut halus itu hingga membuahkan pekikan sakit yang teredam.

Sehun mengerang nikmat masih dengan mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Meracaukan nama namja tan yang sedang ia paksa dibawahnya.

"Jongin.. ah.. Jong.." Sehun membayangkan seolah kini ia sedang memasuki hole Jongin yang sempit.

"Hungh.. uhuk! Hmngh.." Suara Jongin yang menolak hanya menjadi dengungan dan erangan yang tertahan oleh penis besar Sehun yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Ssshh.. betapa indahnya belah bibir ranummu menjepit penis besarku, sayang.." Jemari putih Sehun menyentuh lembut bibir merah Jongin yang dipaksa melebar melingkari penis beruratnya.

* * *

Jari telunjuk Sehun kemudian mendesak masuk, membuahkan pekikan sakit dari Jongin, bibirnya sudah sangat lebar dan tidak muat jika harus dimasuki oleh jari Sehun. Kedua tangannya yang dikunci oleh lutut Sehun bergerak sulit.

Akhirnya Jongin menggunakan lidahnya untuk mendesak keluar jari Sehun. Namun sebagian besar malah membelai halus permukaan batang penis Sehun dengan tonjolan urat dalam mulutnya itu.

"Errh.. good.. hh.. gunakan lidahmu seperti itu.. ahs.." Sehun mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya dan menikmati bagaimana lidah Jongin yang panik ingin kembali keposisi semula namun Sehun segera menggerakkan penisnya maju mundur secara perlahan. Membuat lidah Jongin secara tidak sengaja menjilati batang keras ereksinya yang bergerak.

"Gmngh.. nngh.." Kedua alis Jongin berkerut keatas, dengan sorot memohon pada Sehun.

"Sedikit lagih.. erh.." Semakin cepat Sehun menggerakkan kejantanannya tak peduli pada air mata Jongin yang mulai menitik.

"Hungh!" Panik Jongin berusaha mengeluarkan benda keras itu dari mulutnya ketika lidahnya merasakan benda itu berdenyut dan semakin membesar.

"Jongin!" Terlambat. Lenguhan panjang Sehun disusul dengan derasnya cairan kental putih yang menyeruak memenuhi mulut Jongin hingga membuat namja tan itu tersedak.

* * *

"Telan semua!" Sehun membungkam mulut Jongin dengan telapak tangan kanannya, sedang tangan kirinya sedang membenarkan kembali celana olah raga Jongin yang dikenakannya.

Jongin menggeleng dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Kubilang telan!" Kembali Sehun mengancam dengan nada lebih keras.

"Humhngph!" Mual dirasa oleh Jongin ketika cairan kental yang banyak itu terpaksa ia telan hingga habis.

"Kau harus merasakan cairan cintaku. Menginga rasa, aroma, dan teksturnya." Sehun berbisik sebelum kemudian bangkit dari atas tubuh Jongin. Menggendong tubuh lemas Jongin untuk berbaring di kasur yang dulu sering mereka tiduri bersama.

"Kenapa harus?" suara Jongin serak lelah dan sedih. Kedua matanya sendu bekas air mata.

"Karena kelak itu akan jadi minumanmu setiap malamnya." Dikecupnya dahi Jongin yang tertutup poni pirang emasnya yang halus.

"Kau akan sering melakukan itu seperti dulu?" Jongin menatap enggan.

"Ya. Seperti dulu. Dan kau tidak boleh menolak seperti tadi." Kecupan Sehun turun pada kedua pipi Jongin. Dengusan lelah Jongin membuat Sehun terkekeh.

* * *

"Aku mengantuk, Hun." Kedua mata Jongin terpejam dengan ia yang merengek manis.

"Hm? Kau belum belajar, kita belum belajar." Sehun hendak mengambilkan buku cetak sejarah milik Jongin yang berada di meja belajar namja tan itu, namun pergelangan tangannya digenggam.

"Tidak perlu. Aku belajar di meja. Kau yang belajar di sini." Jongin dengan tegas menunjuk kasur tempatnya duduk kini.

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak masalah.

"Jong, pinjam chargermu." Sehun menunjukkan smartphonenya yang lowbatt.

"Di sana." Jemari lentiknya menunjuk pada rak-rak kotak kecil menggantung manis di tembok.

"Hm.." Terlihat sibuk Sehun mencari benda kecil itu.

Jemari Sehun tanpa sengaja menyenggol sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah maroon. Seperti kotak cincin.

Namja tampan itu melirik sekilas ke belakang. Memastikan Jongin masih sibuk dengan buku sejarahnya, Sehun akhirnya membuka kotak itu.

 **PUK! DEG!**

"Aa!" Tepukan tiba-tiba di pundak telanjangnya membuat Sehun refleks berteriak kaget.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan, pabbo!" Jongin segera merebut kotak itu.

Menatap Sehun secara menghakimi.

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng cepat dan segera mengambil charger milik Jongin.

"Tapi, Jong.. Kau masih menyimpan itu ternyata." Sehun akhirnya kembali berbaring di kasur. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Jongin yang memabukkan.

"Kau menyuruhku menyimpannya baik-baik." Jongin meletakkan kotak itu kembali ke tempatnya. Percuma saja.. Sehun sudah melihat isinya tadi.

"Tapi itu sudah lama sekali." Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Jongin yang sedang berkutat dengan buku sejarah.

"Ya, sudah lama. Kau bilang itu dari nenekmu. Jadi aku menyimpannya dengan baik." Suara Jongin terdengar tulus.

"Ya, itu cincin tunangan nenekku dulu, sebelum digantikan cincin pernikahan. Saat aku memberikannya pada jari manismu, itu masih terlalu besar ya?" Sedikit terkekeh Sehun bernostalgia. Saat kecil ia merengek pada neneknya ingin memberikan Jongin cincin pengantin, namun neneknya memberikan cincin itu.

Cincin tunangan yang sangat berharga bagi neneknya sebelum kakeknya menggantikan cincin itu dengan cincin pengantin.

Saat Sehun mencoba memasangkan pada jari manis kecil Jongin, cincin itu kebesaran. Sehingga Sehun meminta Jongin menyimpannya untuk dicoba lagi saat sudah besar.

* * *

"Kita terlihat konyol saat itu, Sehun. Kau berlutut seolah benar-benar melamarku dan memasangkan cincin yang bisa dimasuki dua jariku." Jongin mencibir namun tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawa gelinya. Mereka tertawa beberapa saat.

"Ehem. Jong." Sehun menyudahi tawanya. Menatap Jongin ragu-ragu.

Layaknya wanita yang kasmaran.

"Ya?" Melihat Sehun yang malu-malu membuat Jongin gemas ingin menendang lelaki kekar itu keluar dari jendela kamarnya.

Tapi ia masih terlalu menyayangi teman hidupnya itu.

"Mungkin sekarang saatnya mengulang?" Tatapan kedua manik hitam Sehun lurus padanya terlihat penuh dengan harapan.

"..." Jongin mengangguk bahkan sebelum ia bicara. Alam bawah sadarnya seolah setuju dengan sangat.

"Baiklah." Sehun segera mengambil kembali kotak merah maroon itu dari rak.

Langkahnya mantap mendekati Jongin yang duduk menyamping di kursi belajar. Menatapnya lekat.

"Aku harap sekarang pas." Sehun menarik nafasnya kuat hingga memenuhi seluruh rongga rusuknya.

"Aku jadi gugup." Jongin berdehem beberapa kali dan melemaskan semari tangannya.

Mereka terlihat manis ketika gugup seperti sekarang.

* * *

Berlutut Sehun dihadapan Jongin. Kedua mata sayu indah Jongin dapat melihat bagaimana bahu lebar shirtless Sehun yang berotot dan gagah.

Ia ingin dipeluk oleh tubuh itu sekali lagi.

"Jongin." Bahkan suara Sehun menjadi berat dan tegas. Semua semakin lengkap ditengah-tengah ketidak cocokan suasana ini. Lihatlah ia yang hanya mengenakan hotpants dan juga bertelanjang dada. Lalu Sehun yang mengenakan celana olah raganya.

"Kita seperti pasangan mesum suka umbar dada yang sok bercinta." Kalimat frontal Jongin menyadarkan Sehun dari keadaan mereka berdua yang sedang topless.

"Yang umbar dada itu kau, sayang. Aku umbar otot ketiak." Sehun menyentil dada Jongin yang sedikit mengerucut kedepan tepat pada nipplenya. Tidak seperti dadanya yang kencang dan menonjol pada bagian dekat ketiak.

"Beritahu aku bagaimana cara memiliki dada kencang seperti itu. Kau terlihat kuat dan gagah, bahkan menggunakan pakaian ketatpun nipplemu tidak begitu tercetak sejelas nippleku karena otot ketiakmu itu." Jongin menyentuh otot dada Sehun yang sangat keras tersebut.

Sungguh Sehun tidak memperlihatkan tonjolan nipple saat memakai kaus. Tidak sepertinya.. ukh..

"Kau memang ditakdirkan begitu. Nipplemu memang menonjol, sayang." Diusapnya nipple Jongin yang mungil itu.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh! Mesum!" Jongin hendak berbalik namun Sehun mencekal pinggang rampingnya.

* * *

"Ayolah, kau yang merusak suasananya, Jongin. Kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" Sehun menatapnya berharap.

"Ah.. ya." Jongin hampir melupakan kotak maroon di genggaman Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya serius.

Lelaki putih tampan itu meraih tangannya lembut. Lalu mengecup punggung tangannya penuh perasaan.

Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat jantung Jongin berdentum cepat. Pipinya terasa panas merona.

"Jongin." Disebutnya nama lelaki didepannya saat ia membuka kotak maroon ditangannya. Lalu dihadapkan kotak itu dihadapan Jongin.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin, would you marry me?" Dengan sebelah tangan yang menggenggam tangan Jongin erat, dan sebelah tangan yang memperlihatkan cincin itu, Sehun memohon dalam berlutut.

"Yes, Yes I will." Jongin mengangguk mantap dan seulas senyum terpampang diwajah keduanya. Segera Sehun mengambil cincin polos tersebut dari kotaknya.

Perlahan memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis tangan kanan Jongin yang sedari tadi digenggamnya erat.

Jemari Sehun bergetar kecil-kecil seolah takut melakukan kesalahan. Seolah ini memang altar pengikat janji suci dan Tuhan sedang melihat kesungguhannya.

Keringat mengaliri dahinya.

* * *

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Ia merasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat dan jari manisnya terasa kebas, ia takut cincin itu tidak pas. Ia tidak rela jika ini tidak sah. Padahal jelas-jelas ini tidak resmi. Hanya permainan masa kecil mereka yang berusaha mereka ulangi malam ini.

Keduanya terlihat cemas apakah cincin itu pas di tangan Jongin.

"Agak longgar.." Keduanya berujar bersamaan, nada keduanya mencelos menyesal. Membuat Sehun mendongak dan Jongin yang juga menatapnya karena keterkejutan mereka akan kalimat dan waktu bicara mereka yang bersamaan.

 **TAK!**

Cincin yang longgar itu tiba-tiba patah dan terpecah menjadi dua.

"Hah?!" Keduanya terkejut bersamaan lagi melihat cincin yang terlihat masih sedikit kebesaran itu pecah menjadi dua dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Astaga, Hun!" Jongin segera turun dan mencoba mengambil cincin itu, begitu juga dengan Sehun yang panik hingga tidak menyadari jika jarak keduanya terlalu dekat sehingga-

 **DUK!**

"Aww!" Dahi keduanya berbenturan ketika saling ingin menyelamatkan pecahan cincin perak tersebut.

Mereka mengaduh dan mengusap dahi mereka cukup lama sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas.

"Kita terlihat idiot sekali, hahaha.." Jongin akhirnya bicara lebih dulu, ia yang lelah berjongkokpun duduk tidak elit di lantai masih dengan memegangi dahinya yang berdenyut.

* * *

Pemikiran keduanya tentang suasana altar yang heboh dan ricuh karena cincin pengantin mereka pecah seketika hilang tergantikan suasana acak yang menyebalkan sekaligus menggelikan.

"Kita adalah lelaki telanjang dada yang beradu kepala sekarang, haha.." Sehun ikut duduk, mengembalikan cincin yang telah terbelah itu kembali ke kotak.

"Kufikir mendiang nenekmu akan memarahi kita di surga kelak karena telah merusak cincin tunangannya." Jongin berujar ketika melihat Sehun kembali setelah meletakkan kotak merah itu pada rak.

"Tidak. Kata nenekku, jika cincinnya rusak, itu artinya kau tidak perlu ragu padaku, Jongin." Sehun mengusak rambut Jongin.

"Ragu padamu soal apa?" Jongin menatap bingung.

"Nenekku juga berkata, jika cincinnya rusak, aku harus memberikan padamu yang sama seperti yang kakek berikan pada nenek saat pernikahan mereka, lalu kembalikan cincin tunangan itu kepada nenek. Karena hanya itu yang nenek miliki untuk membantuku memilikimu. Benda berharga miliknya selain cincin pernikahannya." Sehun tersenyum lembut disamping Jongin yang melongo, belum bisa mengerti maksud perkataan yang Sehun ucapkan terlalu cepat tadi.

"Sehun aku tidak mengerti." Jongin hendak protes untuk mengulang kembali.

"Besok sore maukah kau menemaniku? Mengembalikan cincin itu ke makam nenek, berterimakasih padanya dan memberikan bunga favoritnya untuk menghiasi nisannya?" Sehun menatap lurus pada Jongin. Pandangannya lembut menembus perasaan Jongin.

Semua lengkap.

"Ya. Aku merindukan nenekmu, Hun. Aku akan berterimakasih, mendoakannya. Ingatkan aku." Jongin balas tersenyum lembut.

* * *

"Kita sebaiknya belajar sekarang." Sehun melihat jam dinding Jongin yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Arra.." Sedikit malas Jongin bangkit dari lantai dan duduk kembali ke kursi belajarnya.

Sembari membuka lembar demi lembar dan membaca serampangan, Jongin sesekali mengusap jari manis tangan kanannya yang kosong.

Sehun melihat itu.

"Aku akan mengisi kekosongan itu segera." Gumaman lirih Sehun tidak mampu terdengar Jongin.

Sehun akan benar-benar melamar Jongin. Memastikan cincin yang melingkari jari manis itu adalah cincin darinya. Dan Jongin menjadi miliknya. Sesungguhnya.

"Hun, bab apa yang akan diujikan besok?" Jongin akhirnya bertanya setelah sekian lama mengusap jemarinya.

"Bab tiga. Keadaan, ritual, silsilah, dan keruntuhan dinasti VI." Jawaban Sehun diangguki oleh Jongin.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan dikeluarkan dalam soal Mr. Kevin ya?" Jongin bergumam mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya pada dagu belahnya yang terlihat manis di mata Sehun. Sehun sangat suka mengecup dagu mungilnya itu saat kecil.

"Sesuatu yang membuatmu harus berkhayal. Dia tidak menginginkan teks buku. Dia ingin sesuatu yang kau tulis adalah fakta dan opini menjadi satu." Kembali jawaban Sehun membuat Jongin mengangguk.

"Ya. Itulah sebabnya nilai sejarah tidak pernah ada yang sempurna. Kita bahkan harus bersaing seperti ini." Jemari Jongin kembali membolak-balik lembar buku cetak. Mengamati bagian-bagian penting peristiwa yang tertulis dalam buku sejarah.

* * *

"Ya nilai kita selalu sama. Kau bisa meminta apapun padaku jika nilaimu lebih tinggi dariku, Jong." Sehun bangkit dan menepuk dada telanjangnya cukup keras seolah dia adalah gorila kekar.

"Jangan dipukul seperti itu. Kalau kau mati sakit jantung, aku kesepian tidak ada namja jahat sepertimu yang mengganggu hidupku lagi." Jongin menasehati.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Kau calon istri yang baik. Kalau begitu, jika nilaiku lebih tinggi darimu, aku yang boleh meminta apapun yang kumau padamu, Jongin." Kalimat Sehun membuat alis Jongin berkerut.

"Hei bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan sepihak? Kalau kau meminta aneh-aneh bagaimana? Aku belum siap jika kau memintaku memotong tanganku lalu membuangnya ke kolam piranha. Atau kau mau aku bunuh diri di koloni buaya. Atau-"

"Kalau aku minta kau tidur bersamaku bagaimana?" pertanyaan Sehun memotong beruntut kalimat Jongin yang penuh dengan pemikiran mengerikan aneh-aneh tersebut.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

Saling memandang hingga akhirnya Sehun berdehem ringan.

"Tidur? Aku belum siap hamil anakmu!" Jongin memeluk kedua bahunya yang telanjang.

"Tidur seperti saat kita kecil dulu, Jong. Hanya berpelukan sampai pagi. Kau memikirkan apa memangnya?" Sehun bertanya sok polos padahal dalam hati ia menyeringai karena Jongin memikirkan this and that dengannya.

"A-ah ya! Maksudku itu.. hm.. boleh." Jongin mengangguk kikuk.

"Aku pasti akan memelukmu dengan sangat hangat seperti dulu." Sehun menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Menunggu untuk dikaitkan dengan kelingking Jongin.

"Ya. Pastikan aku hangat." Jongin tersenyum ketika kelingking mereka tertaut dengan erat.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **BocahLanang:** Akhirnya bagian ini udah mau end(?)

 **Readers:** Gila ya? BocahLanang kurangajar! Mana NC-nyaa! Ini udah mau END kok gak ada NC-nyaaaaa?!

 **BocahLanang:** Rate-M tidak tentu harus ada NC nya lo.. hayo yang pikirannya mesum, mwehehe..

 **Readers:** Gak mau tau! Pokoknya Ch depan harus ada NC!

 **BocahLanang:** Oke, oke, ch depan semoga ada NC nya.

.

Ini FF tentang aneh-aneh lagi, hehe..

Silakan di review ya!

Maaf agak aneh karena kena writter's block

Tetep semangat ya all hunkai shipper?

Salam HunKai! ^^


	6. Ӝ-Dilemma-Ӝ

**Wind Portal**

* * *

-Love Forever-

©BocahLanang

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ӝ-Dilemma-Ӝ**

* * *

...

"Omong-omong.. Sehunna, aku tidak meminum sperma Kris hyung. Kenapa kau menuduhku tadi?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari halaman buku cetak sejarah bab tiganya.

"Kau tidak?" Sehun terkejut dan bertanya dengan mata yang mendelik pada Jongin.

"Ya. Kris hyung hanya bicara padaku kalau spermanya juga kental saat aku bertanya kenapa sperma anjing praktikum observasi club biologi kelompokku dengannya memiliki sperma kental." Jongin menceritakan tugas kelompok observasi ekstra kulikuler yang memang diikutinya, ekstra kulikuler biologi dengan pembimbing Mr. Stuart.

Dimana anak tan itu secara undian mendapat kelompok sama dengan sunbaenya, Kris Wu.

Sehun sendiri juga masuk ekskul tersebut karena mengikuti Jongin secara diam-diam. Dan sialnya namja tampan itu tidak dipasangkan dengan Jongin, malah dipasangkan dengan Joy noona. Kakak kelas mereka juga.

Dan Sehun Joy mendapatkan tugas observasi perkawinan ikan secara eksternal yang membosankan. Berbanding terbalik dengan tugas Jongin Kris yang mendapatkan tugas observasi perkawinan anjing yang pastinya sangat heboh.

"A-aku hanya sedang memberitahumu kalau sperma manusia kental seperti milikku.." Pipi Sehun memerah malu. Sial ia cemburu buta sampai memperkosa mulut anak orang tadi.

"Ja-jadi kau tidak perlu praktikum sperma manusia dengan Kris." Baiklah ia tadi sedikit keterlaluan. Sedikit. Yang penting Jongin tidak tanya ini itu lagi pada Kris tentang sperma kental.

"Oh begitu.. tapi kenapa tidak kau perlihatkan? Aku bahkan hanya meminumnya, belum melihat warna dan teksturnya." Bibir Jongin maju beberapa senti memperlihatkan kekesalannya.

* * *

"Oo.. kau mau mengoral penisku lagi?" seringai tajam tersemat jelas pada wajah tampan Sehun. Suatu peringatan berbahaya bagi Jongin.

"A! Tidak! Tetap disitu dan jangan bergerak atau aku tidak akan memperbolehkan Vivi melakukan hal-hal mesum pada Monggu lagi!" Jongin segera berdiri dan menunjuk Sehun yang hendak bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Hei tidak bisa begitu. Vivi sangat mencintai Monggu. Kau tidak bisa memisahkan mereka, Jong!" Sehun langsung tiarap kembali. Ini adalah ancaman yang sulit. Sial.

"Dan aku selalu dihantui perasaan bersalah melihat Vivi yang mencoba mengawini Monggu. Kau tahu sendiri Hun, mereka bukan pasangan lawan gender, mereka berdua laki-laki!" Helai helai rambut pirang keemasan Jongin diacak-acak kesal namun malah berakhir menggoda.

"Memang apa salahnya kalau mereka homo?" Sehun menatap lurus pada Jongin. Ini menyangkut pandangan Jongin mengenai homo. Menjadi indikasi apakah jongin mau ia jadikan pasangan gaynya kelak.

Tidak-tidak. Sehun tidak gay. Ia hanya mencintai Jongin saja. Ya begitulah. Mantan wanita dan lelaki segudang miliknya itu ia dapatkan tanpa harus memiliki perasaan cinta.

Sehun mendatarkan wajahnya ketika sekelebat bayangan bahwa jika ia tidak bertemu Jongin, maka ia aseksual. How a bad life. Karena ia hanya dapat terangsang oleh sesuatu hal apapun mengenai Jongin.

"Karena mereka harusnya bersama dengan lawan jenis." Jongin mengalihkan tubuhnya kembali untuk menghadap buku sejarahnya. Ia hampir saja mulai menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun lagi. Menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol maksudnya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya. Apa boleh?" kedua mata sipit Sehun menatap ragu pada Jongin. apakah kalimatnya terlalu jelas?

* * *

"Tentusaja boleh. Kau musuhku kan?" Jawaban Jongin sebenarnya hanya bercanda, namun Sehun tersenyum getir mendengarnya.

"Kukira lebih." Ujar Sehun lirih.

"Kau mau lebih? Kita bisa jadi pembunuh satu sama lain kalau begitu." Ternyata Jongin masih mendengar.

"Yang penting kau sudah teralihkan oleh pembicaraan awal kita tadi, hehe." Tawa Sehun terdengar sumbang. Namun akhirnya keduanya fokus pada buku masing-masing. Sementara pikiran Sehun bercabang dengan perasaannya.

Dihembuskan nafasnya lelah. Ia tidak butuh belajar lagi. Ia cukup pintar dengan peringkat juara satu yang tak pernah lepas padanya. Ia ingin Jongin bersamanya. Tapi keadaan semakin runyam hari demi hari.

"Hun, aku mau mengambil jus jeruk dan kue. Kau mau kuambilkan sesuatu?" Jongin beranjak dari duduknya. Memang karena orang pintar seperti mereka tidak perlu lagi belajar terlalu bersungguh-sungguh. Semua dapat mereka rangkum hanya dengan sekali baca.

"Soda dingin saja. Aku kepanasan."- _kurasa aku perlu mendinginkan hatiku._ Lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"Baiklah." Jawaban Jongin sedikit bernada tanya di akhir. Mana ada orang bertelanjang dada di ruang ber AC kamarnya ini merasakan gerah.

Dan debam pintu kamar yang tertutup menandakan Jongin yang telah pergi.

"Haaish!" Tubuh tinggi Sehun berguling-guling kesal diatas ranjang Jongin. Setelahnya berhenti untuk menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Jongin yang begitu kentara pada bantal. Menenangkan hatinya.

Tak berselang lama, bunyi getar ponselnya membuat lelaki pucat itu bangkit dari rebahnya.

"Mom? Ada apa?" Sehun bergumam sembari mengangkat panggilan itu. Tubuhnya yang tegap itu berdiri menjulang hanya dengan celana olah raga. Benar-benar seperti model.

" _Sehunna?"_ suara Yoona terdengar seperti orang mabuk. Ibunya menyeramkan jika beraegyo.

* * *

"Langsung intinya saja bisa?" mencoba berujar dingin padahal ia sendiri sedikit takut karena lupa tidak berpamitan untuk menginap dirumah Jongin. Meskipun ibu Jongin tadi sudah menghubungi ibunya.

" _Mommy bersama daddymu ke Millan. Mommy lupa tidak membuka kandang Vivi. Kau bisa kerumah sebentar untuk membukakan kandang dan memberinya makan?"_ suara Yoona sedikit mencicit. Ternyata ibu cantik itu takut dimarahi anaknya karena anjing kesayangan anaknya itu sudah terkurung di kandang selama empat jam. Pasti sudah ada poop disana.

"Apa? Vivi belum dibukakan kandang? Mommy.. untung saja kau ibu kandungku." Sehun ingin sekali merontokkan gigi runcing mengerikan Yoona kalau saja Yoona bukanlah ibu kandungnya.

" _Hehe.. yasudah.. problem solved. Bye."_ Yoona langsung mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

"Huft.. untung hujan sudah reda." Sehun melongok sebentar membuka kecil tirai jendela kamar Jongin. Gelap. Langit masih mendung rupanya.

"Aku harus bergegas. Vivi, tunggu daddy Hun!" Namja pucat itu mengambil asal jaket hoodie hitam milik Jongin. Hadiah darinya untuk ulang tahun Jongin ke-14.

Disakukan smartphone miliknya ke celana training Jongin. Euh, semua pakaian yang dikenakannya adalah milik Jongin semua. Tubuhnya bergesekan langsung dengan serat kainnya.. amazing!

"Aah! Stop! Sempat-sempatnya aku memikirkan hal-hal aneh begitu." Sehun menjambak rambutnya, mengambil asal topi hitam milik Jongin-lagi. Lalu dipakainya.

* * *

Beberapa kali bergaya pada cermin besar milik Jongin, dan dirasa sudah cukup puas dengan penampilannya, yang sebenarnya mencurigakan seperti seorang pencuri, Sehun bergerak cepat menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar.

Mengambil langkah ke dapur yang ia yakini terdapat Jongin disana.

"Jongin?" Sehun berujar sedikit berteriak, entah karena tergesa atau nafasnya yang memburu setelah menuruni dua tangga dengan puluhan anak tangga.

Kedua mata sipitnya mendapati Jongin yang sedang sedikit merunduk mencari sesuatu di lemari pendingin.

Cahaya dari dalam lemari pendingin yang menyinari tubuh Jongin membuat kesan seolah tubuh Jongin adalah sesuatu yang mahal pada sebuah etalase kaca. Terlebih kulit tan itu semakin bercahaya, jangan lupakan tubuh shirtless Jongin dengan pinggang sempit, hot pants pendek longgar memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya, dan tentunya tatto Sehun di punggungnya yang sangat besar.

Memancing Sehun untuk lebih cepat mendekat.

"Hm? Kau peka sekali kalau aku kesulitan membawa semuanya, ini soda mu. Bawakan jusku sekal-aaaa! Pencuri! Keluar kau!" Jongin yang terkejut melihat lelaki tinggi berpakaian serba hitam dengan bayangan topi menutupi wajah itu hendak melemparkan kaleng soda pada sosok itu.

 **GREP!**

"Hei, ini aku." Kedua tangan Sehun memegang erat kedua pergelangan tangan Jongin sangat erat. Membuahkan pekikan sakit hingga dua kaleng soda itu jatuh berkelontang menghantam lantai.

* * *

"Sehun?" Lucu ketika kedua bulat mata indah Jongin menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. Sehun pun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ya. Dan kau tidak mengenaliku hanya karena aku bertopi seperti ini?" Sehun terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Tentusaja aku langsung mengira kau adalah pencuri yang mengambil topi dan jaket kesayanganku! Kau kan tadi hanya pakai celana." Jongin segera menghentakkan kedua tangannya agar cengkraman menyakitkan Sehun lepas.

"Jaket kesayangan? O.. mian." Senyuman Sehun semakin lebar. Tidak ada yang lebih baik kecuali ketika engkau memberikan hadiah pada seseorang yang kau cintai dan orang tersebut mengatakan kalau hadiah yang kau berikan adalah benda kesayangan.

"Kau mau kemana menggunakan semua pakaianku?" Wajah merengut Jongin terlihat setelah pemuda tan itu mengambil dua kaleng soda dingin yang menggelinding dibawah mereka. Sehun menelan ludahnya sulit ketika punggung sempit Jongin dengan tatto namanya itu terpampang jelas dibawah. Bentuk punggung Jongin sangat sempurna untuk dipeluk.

"Vivi terkunci di kandang. Mommy pergi ke Millan dan lupa tidak membukanya. Aku harus bergegas." Sehun ikut berjongkok sehingga mereka terlihat sangat-sangat-sangat cocok untuk berbuat mesum. Bersembunyi dibawah tertutupi meja makan lebar dibelakang Sehun. Dengan judul 'pemilik rumah yang setengah telanjang akan diperkosa pencuri pakaian'. Hm.. tidak buruk.

"Kau akan meninggalkan aku?" Tatapan sedih Jongin arahkan langsung pada Sehun. Membuat namja putih itu tidak tega sebenarnya.

"Tidak lama. Hanya membuka kunci kandangnya, membersihkan poopnya, dan memberinya makan. Setelah itu aku segera kembali kesini. Lagipula aku sudah diserahi untuk menjaga dirimu, kan?" Tangan kanan Sehun mengusap pelan pipi halus Jongin. Dijawab dengan anggukan lelaki tan manis tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku menunggu." Jongin menyelipkan satu kaleng soda pada jaket hoodie miliknya yang dikenakan Sehun.

* * *

"Em.. Jong. Kau berpakaian sangat minim." Sehun baru menyadari jika Jongin hanya mengenakan hotpants pendek longgar. Memperlihatkan lebih dari setengah paha mulusnya. Dan Jongin tidak pakai baju atasan sama sekali.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat!" Jongin merapatkan kedua lututnya dalam posisi berjongkoknya. Sehingga hotpantsnya tertutupi kedua kaki dan memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri didepan kedua kakinya. Persis seperti pose CL 2NE1 yang seperti telanjang di depan bathub.

"Dan dengan posemu sekarang, kau terlihat naked." Sehun mengamati dengan antusias. Jelas Jongin lebih merangsang daripada CL karena kulit tannya yang sangat Sehun sukai.

"Pergi kau! Mesum! Urusi Vivi sana, aku perg- aaa!" Jongin hendak berdiri namun Sehun dengan cepat menarik pinggul indahnya. Sehingga tubuh moleknya itu jatuh begitu saja dalam rengkuhan dan pangkuan Sehun.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti kembali." Dikecupnya dahi Jongin dengan penuh perasaan. Bersamaan dengan rengkuhannya yang semakin erat.

"Sehun." Lelaki tan itu menengadah untuk melihat wajah Sehun kini. Dilepasnya topi hitam itu, sehingga sinar ruang itu menyinari wajah tampan yang selalu berada di benaknya.

Semakin mendekat, lalu bibirnya pun menyentuh tipis dua belah bibir lelaki yang memeluknya. Dan disambut dengan penuh kelembutan oleh Sehun.

Sehun masih diam hingga akhirnya kedua tangan Jongin meremat hoodie hitam yang dikenakannya. Hanya sentuhan Jongin saja mampu membuat hatinya bergemuruh hangat dan meluap-luap.

* * *

Direngkuhnya tubuh Jongin agar berhadapan dengannya. Lalu dipanggutnya bibir lembut manis itu.

Disesap kedua belah bibir yang menjadi candunya, sesekali digigitnya penuh kesan ingin memiliki. Lidahnya tak tinggal diam menjilat lembut, mengulumnya beberapa kali seolah ingin melahapnya dalam kehangatan cintanya.

Kedua telapak tangan kasar Sehun memijat penuh nafsu pada pinggul indah Jongin. Meraba setiap inci halus kulit tersebut. Merematnya penuh nafsu. Mencakarnya hingga memberi beberapa garis kemerahan pada kulit tan itu.

"Engh.." Desahan Jongin lolos untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan tubuh Sehun meremang senang setiap mendengar desahan lelaki yang sangat merangsang baginya itu.

"Jongin.." Ingin Sehun menjadikan Jongin miliknya malam ini. Jika bisa, hingga seterusnya, dan.. selamanya.

"Hunh.. ah.." Tepat pada desahannya yang entah keberapa, lidah Sehun mengambil kesempatan untuk meyelinap masuk. Mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen giginya, dan berakhir membelai langit-langit mulutnya, membuat desahan Jongin makin terdengar serak menggairahkan.

Diangkatnya tubuh Jongin yang berada dalam pangkuannya untuk ia gendong.

Refleks kedua kaki Jongin memeluk erat pinggang Sehun.

Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya, Sehun membawa Jongin menuju meja dapur. Merebahkan dengan hati-hati tubuh indah Jongin seolah Jongin adalah sosok rapuh yang harus diperlakukan dengan penuh kelembutan.

Karena perasaan Jongin juga sangatlah lembut. Sehun tahu itu.

Dikulumnya bibir bawah Jongin tanpa berhenti membelit lidah Jongin dengan lidahnya. Memiringkan wajahnya kekanan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dengan mata terpejam, Jongin membimbing tangan kanan Sehun menuju kancing celana hotpantsnya.

* * *

Betapa senang Sehun ketika Jongin benar-benar mengetahui keinginannya. Jonginpun dapat merasakan bibir Sehun yang tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Perasaan hangat memenuhi hati mereka.

"Biarkan aku yang pertama.." Sehun menjauhkan bibirnya beberapa senti. Nafas Jongin yang memburu mengenai wajahnya samar-samar. Memberi efek yang membawanya semakin terperosok dalam nafsu. Pandangan Sehun sayu dengan tubuh yang semakin rendah menggesek tubuh Jongin. Ingin ia benar-benar menyatu dengan Jongin.

Dan memberikan seluruh cintanya hingga pemuda tan itu mengerti betapa besar cinta yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Jongin membingkai wajah tampan Sehun yang sangat dekat dengannya. Dikecupnya dua kali bibir yang luar biasa membawanya dalam ciuman dalam yang panjang. Yang selalu membuatnya kepayahan dan hilang kendali.

Ditatapnya wajah yang semakin hari semakin tampan. Kilasan dimana mereka dipertemukan saat dua bulan kelahiran Sehun. Mereka berpelukan dalam ranjang bayi Sehun hingga malam berganti pagi. Sehun tidak pernah melepasnya dalam waktu lama.

Lelaki yang sama. Yang tetap memeluknya hangat. Merengkuhnya. Dan memberikannya ciuman penuh perasaan pada setiap sisi tubuh sensitifnya.

Tampan. Sehun tampan.

Kedua mata sayu Jongin memandangi ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna baginya. Oh Sehun. Lelaki yang selalu disisinya. Seperti malaikat penjaga disetiap harinya. Dan seperti magnet, tubuhnya pun selalu menginginkan Sehun disisinya.

* * *

Bahkan kini tubuhnya menginginkan lebih dari sekedar Sehun berada di sisinya.

"Please.. touch me." Kegugupan membawa tubuh Jongin menjadi kaku. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam dan cengkraman lembut jemarinya pada pundak Sehun.

Sehun mengamati setiap lekuk tubuh Jongin. Berakhir pada wajah manis itu.

"Kau menggemaskan." Perkataan Sehun meluluh lantakkan semua yang sudah mereka lakukan hingga detik tadi.

"Fuck you! Get up from me! Go away!" Kedua kaki Jongin menendang-nendang kesal. Sialan menurutnya. Sudah susah payah ia merelakan tubuhnya, tapi lelaki tampan diatasnya malah menyebutnya 'menggemaskan'?

Kalau saja kata itu diganti 'menggoda' maka malam ini akan mereka habiskan untuk berdua.

"Haha.. sabarlah, Jongin. Aku harus menyelamatkan Vivi. Demi keutuhan keluarga kita." Sehun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya hingga benar-benar meniduri Jongin diatas meja.

Lelaki tan itu kepayahan bernafas. Sesak. Sehun benar-benar menimpanya.

"Keluarga kita? Sejak kapan kita membuat keluarga? Kau berat, Hun!" Teriakan Jongin membuat telinga Sehun pengang, namun lelaki tampan itu mencoba bertahan meniduri beruang hangatnya itu.

"Monggu anjingmu kau anggap anak. Jadi Vivi juga akan menjadi anakmu, sayang." Bibir tipis Sehun mulai mengecupi pundak Jongin.

"Kenapa akan menjadi? Hei jangan digigit-aangh.." Bibir penuh Jongin melenguhkan desahan merdu ketika Sehun memberikan beberapa kissmark baru di pundak Jongin.

* * *

"Karena Vivi juga kuanggap anak." Sehun menjilati ciptaannya di pundak Jongin. Merah sedikit biru. Menggoda. Bahu itu sudah ia tandai, menjadi miliknya.

"Aku tidak-anghh.. mengertih.. eungh.." Jemari Jongin menjambak sensual rambut hitam Sehun hingga acak-acakan selama Sehun bekerja pada sisi bahunya yang lain.

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap lurus pada kedua mata sayu Jongin. Tatapan tajam Sehun menghipnotis Jongin. Hingga pemuda tan itu mengejakan nama lelaki tampan yang menidurinya.

"Karena aku akan memilikimu, maka Vivi juga akan menjadi anakmu." Kedua mata Sehun perlahan menatap kebawah.

Mengerti arah tatapan Sehun yang menuju bibirnya, Jonginpun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher kokoh Sehun. Di[pejamkan kedua matanya seiring dengan semakin dekatnya wajah Sehun padanya.

Nafas hangat Sehun terasa memburu menyapa permukaan wajahnya. Detak jantung keduanya berpacu berdegup kencang beriringan.

Sesuai dugaannya ketika kedua mata sayunya tertutup, bibirnya disambut lembut bibir tipis Sehun yang dingin.

Lidah keduanya saling berbelit, mencoba mendominasi, meresapi perasaan masing-masing.

* * *

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya kekanan, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedang tangan kirinya mulai menurunkan resleting celana Jongin.

Menarik kain pendek itu hingga pergelangan kaki jenjang Jongin. Dituntunnya perlahan agar kedua tungkai jenjang itu membuka, mempertontonkan selangkangan dan holenya.

Sedang kedua tangan Jongin yang semula mengalung di leher kokoh Sehun kini membelai lembut penis Sehun yang menggembung keras didalam celana.

Jemari lentiknya menurunkan celana itu hingga lutut Sehun.

Mereka masih terpejam. Bergerak saling melucuti dengan insting mereka.

"Jonghhhss.." Sehun mendesah dalam tautan bibir keduanya ketika kedua tangan lembut Jongin melingkupi batang penisnya yang sudah mengeras hebat.

Jongin kemudian mengarahkan batang besar penis Sehun pada lubang holenya yang terasa berkedut gatal.

"Unghh~" Desahan Jongin terdengar lebih jelas ketika Sehun dengan sengaja menusuk-nusukkan penis besarnya pada hole sempit Jongin, menggesekkan batang penisnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Sehun.. please.. ahmngh.." Permohonan namja tan itu dibungkam oleh bibir Sehun yang semakin bernafsu melahap belah bibirnya.

Kedua tangan Jongin mencengkram erat jaket yang dikenakan Sehun ketika ia merasakan Sehun mulai memposisikan penisnya untuk siap menusuk holenya.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **BocahLanang:** Bagaimana NC nya?

 **Readers:** ITU BELOM SELESAI NC NYA! LO HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB KE GUE BL! JANGAN DIGANTUNGIN GITU DONG NC NYA!

 **BocahLanang:** Lo kok tanggung jawab? Emang gue ngapain kalian? hehe.. *sok polos

 **Readers:** Ch ini full grepe-grepe dan full mesum ya BL? Luwarrr byasa.. tapi masa udah end sih?

 **BocahLanang:** Belum end sekarang kok, tu tulisannya masih TBC. Terpaksa di TBC in sekarang, karena wordnya udah melebihi batas ketentuan ff ini yaitu maksimal 2.4 k, tapi ch ini malah 2.6 k..

.

Ini FF tentang aneh-aneh lagi, hehe..

Silakan di review ya!

Maaf agak aneh karena kena writter's block

Tetep semangat ya all hunkai shipper?

Salam HunKai! ^^


	7. Ӝ-Don't Go-Ӝ

**Wind Portal**

* * *

 **-Love Forever-**

 **©BocahLanang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ӝ-Don't Go-Ӝ**

* * *

 **...**

"Unghh~" Desahan Jongin terdengar lebih jelas ketika Sehun dengan sengaja menusuk-nusukkan penis besarnya pada hole sempit Jongin, menggesekan batang penisnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Sehun.. please.. ahmngh.." Permohonan namja tan itu dibungkam oleh bibir Sehun yang semakin bernafsu melahap belah bibirnya.

Kedua tangan Jongin mencengkram erat jaket yang dikenakan Sehun ketika ia merasakan Sehun mulai memposisikan penisnya untuk siap menusuk holenya.

* * *

 **...**

"Sehunnah.." Lutut mulus Jongin menekan tepat pada tulang rusuk lelaki yang hendak menidurinya kini. Membuat namja putih itu berhenti merendahkan tubuhnya dan menatapnya tajam bercampur nafsu yang tinggi.

"Jangan halangi aku, sayang. Aku ingin mengklaim dirimu." Sehun berhasil mengalungkan kaki yang menahannya itu pada pinggangnya, namun sebelah kaki Jongin yang lain kini malah ganti menahannya.

Sehun merengut kesal karena kedua kalinya Jongin menahannya. Tangan kirinya mengepal hingga memutih dan menghantam tepat disamping kanan Jongin. Pada meja hitam di dapur sebagai alas bercinta mereka.

 **BRAKK! ! !**

Bahkan Jongin terlonjak kaget.

"Jongin aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Kau tahu penisku sudah sangat tegang. I need you, and I lov-"

"Ssst.. buka dulu bajumu, boy." Jongin mengerling nakal setelah menaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibir tipis Sehun yang merapalkan segala jenis emosinya tanpa Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun hendak mengutarakan isi hatinya di akhir kalimat tadi.

* * *

"Pria." Sehun menyangkal dengan mutlak sembari menepuk dadanya sendiri. Ia memang hot layaknya seorang pria, bukan lagi pemuda urakan dan penuh kekacauan.

"Okay, Akan aku lakukan." Sehun membalas senyuman Jongin dengan seringaian. Segera ia melucuti jaket hitam Jongin yang dipakainya.

 **Sreet..**

Kedua manik coklat Jongin membulat melihat tubuh putih mendekati pucat milik Sehun yang kencang berotot kuat. Beberapa urat menonjol beralur kecil memanjang kebiruan disana sini, bahkan pada bagian bawah pusarnya, berakhir pada penis besar nan kokoh itu. Turut menghiasi bisep dan sixpacknya yang sangat kentara.

"Yes, I'm strong baby.." Kembali seringai tampan Sehun berikan kala ia melihat pipi Jongin yang memerah, serta bibir plumnya yang digigit menahan hasrat.

Jaket itu baru terlepas hingga leher Sehun, namun Jongin mengrenyit ketika ada sebuah benda yang hendak keluar dari kantung jaket hoodie miliknya yang dikenakan Sehun itu.

"Hun berhenti sesuatu mau jatuh dari kant-"

"Apa? Apa yang jatuh?" Sehun yang melepas hoodie hitam itu baru sampai kepala tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, sehingga Sehun semakin cepat melepas pakaian hitam tersebut agar ia bisa melihat apa yang hendak jatuh itu.

* * *

"Hei, jangan! Menjauh dariku dulu!" Jongin meronta didalam kukungan Sehun namun tidak berhasil karena Sehun melepaskan hoodie dengan tangan kiri lalu tangan kanannya masih setia mengeratkan cengkraman pada kedua pergelangan tangan Jongin. Gerakan Jongin yang panik malah malah membuat Sehun sedikit meniduri pinggul Jongin sehingga keduanya mendesah nikmat.

"Apa?" Sehun berhenti sejenak menahan desahan nikmatnya ketika penisnya yang besar tersebut bergesekan dengan penis kecil Jongin. Ingatkan mereka bahwa Jongin sudah telanjang bulat dan Sehun sudah menurunkan sedikit celana sehingga penis mereka bergesekan kini.

 **PLUK! BUAK!**

"ACK!" Jongin mengerang sakit ketika benda dari kantung hoodie Sehun jatuh tepat mengenai tengah dadanya dan kemudian menggelinding di meja alas berbaring mereka, sebelum jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi yang cukup nyaring.

Sehun selesai melepas hoodie hitam itu dan membuangnya entah kemana.

"Jong, kenapa kau berteriak? Mana yang saki-"

* * *

 **KLONTANG! !**

Barulah benda itu menghantam lantai dengan keras setelah terjun dari meja, bahkan sebelumnya jatuh di tengah dada rata Jongin.

"Kaleng soda mu jatuh mengenaiku!" Suara Jongin melengking persis seperti anak kecil yang merengek setelah dicubit sakit. Membuat Sehun berjengit menjauh sedikit.

Sehun mengingat bahwa Jongin menjatuhkan dua kaleng soda untuk melemparinya yang dikira pencuri tadi. Lalu mata tajamnya terarah pada meja kecil samping lemari pendingin dimana terdapat jus jeruk, topi hitamnya, dan.. oo.. hanya ada satu kaleng soda disana.

"Kau memasukkan kaleng soda yang satunya lagi kedalam saku hoodie yang kukenakan tadi?!" Sehun menunjuk kaleng soda yang berhenti menggelinding di lantai setelah terantuk lemari piring. Kedua matanya yang sipit itu membuka lebih lebar dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Y-ya.. katamu kau sangat kepanasan, jadi aku ambilkan dua.. tapi kau terlihat buru-buru ingin kembali kerumahmu dan menyelamatkan vivi." Jongin menunduk takut, ia melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat marah padanya, serta nada berat lelaki itu yang seolah berteriak murka.

* * *

"Oh tidak sayang, aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya kahwatir. Maafkan aku. Mana yang sakit, hm?" tatapan Sehun berubah menjadi lebih lembut.

"Disini.." suara Jongin mencicit kecil sembari membusungkan dadanya yang memerah sakit karena kedua tangannya masih dicekal erat oleh lelaki tampan diatasnya kini.

Susah payah Sehun menelan salivanya. Dimatanya, dada rata Jongin terlihat sangat menggoda dan nikmat. Ingin ia memberi tanda pada dada indah itu. Besar hasratnya untuk mengecup dan memainkan nipple merah kecoklatan di kanan kiri dada Jongin.

Terlebih merah dada Jongin akibat kejatuhan kaleng tadi malah membuat seolah ia menampar dada itu dan memberi kesan sexy yang lebih kentara.

"Biar aku kecup." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin. Mata tajamnya jelalatan bingung memilih nipple kanan, nipple kiri, atau bagian tengah yang memerah perih dan pasti akan membuat Jongin menjerit nikmat perih jika ia kecup ganas.

Akhirnya ia memilih menjamah bagian tengah yang datar mencetak tulang dada Jongin.

* * *

Belum sempat ia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada halus dada memerah itu, tiba-tiba cahaya disekitar mereka lenyap.

 **FLIP!**

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" Jongin menjerit ketakutan dan refleks langsung memeluk leher Sehun sehingga Sehun gagal mengecup.

 **JDUAGH!**

Wajah tampannya berakhir di ceruk leher Jongin dengan dahi terantuk kerasnya meja makan. Sialan batinnya.

"Ini hanya mati lampu Jong. Kau menarikku tiba-tiba, kepalaku memantul dimeja karena kau memelukku tanpa aba-aba.." Sehun meringis merasakan sedikit pening. Sex yang gagal total karena gelap.

Kenapa? Jelas karena Jongin takut gelap. Intinya semua angan-angan malam panas berakhir detik itu juga. Haish.. penis Sehun berangsur-angsur lemas merasakan tubuh Jongin yang menggigil ketakutan. Ia masih punya rasa sayang yang lebih penting dibanding sekedar hawa nafsunya kok.

"Jangan lepas pelukanmu dari leherku okey?" Sehun berhasil memasukkan kembali penisnya dan mengancingkan celananya.

Dengan sigap digendong tubuh naked Jongin didepan seperti koala hug dengan telapak tangan kasarnya yang menahan butt Jongin agar tidak merosot jatuh. Jongin mengeratkan pelukan kakinya yang melingkari pinggang Sehun.

"Sehun cepat cari lampu led dan lilinnya!" Jongin semakin ketakutan dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun yang berjalan mondar-mandir dalam kegelapan. Sebelah tangannya meraba-raba meja agar tidak tersandung dan sekaligus mencari laci penyimpanan lilin dan lampu charger.

* * *

"Iya ini sedang aku lakukan-argh! Jangan jambak rambutku sebelum kau melahirkan anakku!" Sehun refleks berteriak ketika Jongin tidak sabaran berakhir menjambak rambutnya.

"Jidatmu! Aku namja mana mungkin bisa hamil pabbo!" jari Jongin menoyor dahi datar Sehun membuat lelaki tampan itu berdecak kesal.

Jari putihnya akhirnya menemukan lilin dan lampu led.

"Nyalakan lampu LEDnya Sehun." Seruan senang Jongin mau tidak mau membuat bibir Sehun tersenyum melengkung sempurna.

Katakan saja Sehun gila, tapi melihat Jongin menatapnya saja ia tak mampu menahan senyum bahagianya yang berbunga-bunga. *fakta, Sehun cuma dilihat Jongin aja senengnya bukan maen.. -_- Jongin ngomongnya biasa aja tapi Sehun jawabnya gak woles, wajahnya bisa kayak nahan seneng gitu, kayak senyumnya lebar banget terus matanya dibuat eyesmile gitu.. dasar seme caper ke mommy Kai -_- nggak efek ke Kai tau nggak dad..

Sehun mulai menaiki tangga dengan lampu LED yang ia genggam menggunakan lengannya yang menyokong butt Jongin, jadi yah.. begitulah. Pantat bulat menyala dikegelapan.

* * *

Seolah hole Jongin dijejali gagang senter dan Sehun dengan bajingan menjadikan butt lembut bulat Jongin sebagai pegangan senter yang cahayanya keluar dari hole Jongin. Hanya pikiran mesum Sehun sih, tapi Sehun jujur semakin bernafsu.

Tangan Sehun yang satunya penuh memegangi lilin-lilin karena yah.. sekali lagi diingatkan bahwa Jongin takut gelap, jadi Sehun mulai memasangi lilin-lilin disepanjang perjalanan menaiki tangga.

Saking banyaknya lilin berjajar, seperti membuat jalan untuk candle dinner yang berakhir dikamar dan bercinta hebat semalaman ditemani cahaya bintang.

Memasuki kamar, keduanya disambut derak mengerikan dari jendela besar yang tertutup tirai di salah satu sisi kamar Jongin.

"Hun, hujannya jadi badai.. kamu nggak apa-apa balik ke rumah?" Sial Jongin malah mengingatkannya akan vivi.

Padahal lumayan barusaja Sehun melupakan vivi, jadi tidak apa-apa. Tetapi pemuda manisnya itu dengan sangat kelewat baiknya mengingatkannya. Ia agak tidak rela meninggalkan Jongin sendiri, terlebih dalam keadaan naked seperti sekarang.

* * *

"Apa perlu aku memasukkan penisku kedalammu dulu agar kau tidur nyenyak dan tidak kedinginan?" Sehun terlalu frontal pada pemuda perawan bernama Jongin yang masih setia ia gendong meski kamar pemuda tan itu sudah diletakkan lima belas lilin dan lima lampu LED. Benar-benar terang intinya.

"Tidak perlu, kau pergilah. Vivi membutuhkan Monggu? Bawa Monggu sebagai teman Vivi disana." Jongin mengambil kemeja hitam panjang yang menutupi jemarinya dan setengah paha mulusnya. Ia mulai bergelung dalam selimutnya.

Manis sekali, Sehun jadi gemas.

"Baiklah, baby. Daddy pergi dulu. Baik-baik dirumah, hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Sehun mengecup dahi Jongin yang menyembul dari selimut. Manis sekali pemuda itu menutup wajahnya.

Dipakainya kembali jaket hitam tadi yang dipungutnya dalam perjalanan naik tangga tadi. Lemparannya cukup jauh rupanya.

Jongin membuka laci, mengambil kunci duplikat rumah dan kunci mobilnya. Menyakukannya pada Sehun.

Sehun makin senang dengan perhatian Jongin. Dikecupnya bibir plum itu kilat sebelum pergi.

* * *

Sehun menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah, membuka kamar yang menjadi rumah Monggu.

"Monggu, come to papa.. Suamimu sendirian dirumah, kamu harus melayaninya malam ini." Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menelaah perkataannya sendiri. Damn dia secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Vivi adalah perjaka kesepian.

"Tenang saja.. Vivi tampan, putih, tinggi, kuat, sehat, berkaki bagus, dan berpenis besar dengan ekor yang selalu berdiri semangat. Kau pasti puas." Sehun menyahuti gonggongan Monggu. Sehun dan Vivi memang sejenis ternyata.

Digendongnya Monggu dan dimasukkan kedalam box. Tanpa menunggu lama ia sudah dalam perjalanan menggunakan mobil sport Jongin dan sampai pada rumah mewahnya yang sepi.

Hujan mulai reda di daerahnya, pertanda bagus karena dengan begitu Monggu tidak ketakutan akibat petir seperti tadi.

Segera dibuka kunci rumahnya yang entah mengapa jadi satu dengan gantungan kunci rumah Jongin. Intinya Jongin punya kunci rumah Sehun.

Sehun memikirkan jika suatu hari Sehun selingkuh, Jongin bisa dengan senang hati memergoki karena bahkan Jongin memiliki kunci pintu kamarnya yang bahkan orang tua Sehun tidak memilikinya. Dan dengan senang hati Sehun akan meniduri Jongin yang cemburu seminggu penuh.

* * *

"Aah.. apa jadi benar aku harus segera menikahinya. Bisa gawat kalau imajinasiku kelewatan seperti ini." Sehun memandangi Monggu yang seolah bertanya-tanya dimana Vivi berada.

Sehun menggiring Monggu ke ruangan dimana dengan mengenaskannya Vivi bersandar pada kandang kecil dipojok ruangan itu.. uh.. ibunya sangat jahat. Tahu begitu ia tidak akan membiarkan Yoona mengunci Vivi di kandang kecil itu setiap makan. Kata Yoona agar Vivi makan dengan tenang, tidak menyeret mangkuk serealnya ke karpet Vivi yang ada ditengah ruangan itu karena Yoona harus ekstra mencucinya, menghilangkan bau amis sereal anjing itu.

"Vivi maafkan aku. Sebagai gantinya, aku bawakan pelacurmu." Sehun membuka kunci pintu dan Vivi langsung menerjangnya dengan gonggongan keras.

"Maaf, maksudku istrimu." Sehun meringis karena tubrukan Vivi keras sekali. Bagaimanapun juga Vivi adalah namja.

Vivi langsung berlalu melewati Sehun dan mulai mengendusi Monggu.

Monggu menjauh dan tiduran di matras luas milik Vivi, sedangkan Vivi berlari ke kotak closet miliknya. Dari atas Sehun bisa melihat Vivi yang mengeluarkan poop dan kencing didalam kotak anyaman bambu berbentuk gua yang keren dengan kotak pasir didalamnya itu.

* * *

Setelah selesai Vivi segera berlari menuju Monggu.

"Vivi bersihkan dulu! Monggu tidak menyukai kotor!" Sehun menegur sembari mengganti pasir.

Vivi membersihkan dengan menjilat penis dan lubangnya. Ternyata Vivi mematuhi maksud Sehun jika ada snack atau jika ada Monggu. Ya.. hanya dua itu.

Sehun berdecak melihat Monggu yang mengaing sakit kala Vivi sudah berada diatasnya dengan pose doggy siap memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole Monggu.

Sehun sadar jika Monggu itu lelaki, apalagi Vivi.. dia seratus persen sadar mengingat ia yang masuk.

"Jaga kebersihan. Tidak ada kondom anjing. Jangan buat Monggu terluka, kalau sampai terjadi papa Hun tidak bisa menikahi Mama Nini, okay?" Sehun mengelus kepala Vivi sementara pinggul Vivi mulai bergerak maju mundur menginvasi hole Monggu.

Vivi hanya menyalak setuju.

* * *

Sehun telah menyediakan air minum yang cukup serta semangkuk penuh makanan yang cukup untuk Vivi dan Monggu hingga besok siang.

Setidaknya rumahnya tidak mati lampu.

"Bodohnya aku tidak mengajak Jongin kesini saja yang terang.." Sehun mengunci pintu kamar luas Vivi. Ia menimang-nimang apa yang harus dibawa ke rumah Jongin.

Hm.. baju ganti untuk mandi besok pagi, dan.. hadiahnya untuk Jongin. Ya, Sehun merencanakan memberikan sebuah surprise untuk besok. Persetan dengan ulangan Sejarah Korea besok.

"Aku akan memasak juga, Jongin pasti akan kelaparan besok pagi dan tidak sabar menungguku memasak di dapurnya." Sehun berinisiatif memasakkan beberapa makanan berbahan utama ayam. Jongin kalau sudah sangat lapar tidak akan bisa menunggu lama. Itulah sebab Yuri menjadi ibu wonder woman yang sehat fisik dan berkulit tan terlihat bugar.

Ibu cantik itu selalu bangun pagi untuk memasak sebelum anak tan manis kesayangannya itu bangun dan merengek lapar.

* * *

Sementara Sehun sibuk memasak di dapurnya, Jongin berkedip-kedip ketakutan didalam selimutnya sembari mendekap kemeja seragam Sehun.

Dihirupnya aroma keringat lelaki itu hingga mampu menenangkannya.

Badai didaerahnya belum juga reda. Ia ketakutan tapi kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

"Sehun.. cepatlah kembali.. um." Kedua mata sayu Jongin makin berat dan akhirnya terlelap.

Sehun tersenyum melihat masakannya yang sudah ia letakkan pada kotak makan.

Selanjutnya ia berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai tiga untuk mengambil kado dan pakaiannya untuk besok.

 **CTAAARR! ! !**

* * *

 **CTTTAARRR! ! !**

 **BLAARRR ! ! !**

Sebuah petir besar menyambar pohon rindang di halaman belakang rumah mewah Kim, dekat sekali dari kamar Jongin.

Pohon rindang itu seketika terbakar dan langsung hangus tersiram badai kencang malam itu.

Namun pemuda tan itu tidak terusik dari tidurnya. Yang ia rasakan, tubuhnya menjadi ringan dan terasa terbang menuju tempat lain.

 **Cuit.. Cuit..**

Jongin merasa silau oleh cahaya matahari pagi yang menyorotnya.

"Uhh..? Dimana ini?" Jongin mengucek kedua matanya dan mengerjap perlahan. Kemeja hitam kebesaran yang ia kenakan melorot memperlihatkan dua bahu mulusnya.

Setelah mulai sadar, Jongin mengamati tempat itu.

Pilar-pilar yang besar.. dan dinding khas eropa..

* * *

Tapi ia tertidur pada ranjang kain kuning sutera dan selimut satin yang lembut layaknya kasur anggota kerajaan Joseon.

"Pangeran Dragon sudah lama tidak kembali dari Eropa, katanya semalam ada beberapa rakyat jelata yang melihat tandunya menuju kerajaan. Kita harus membersihkan kamarnya." Jongin sayup-sayup mendengar suara mereka mulai mendekat.

Begitu pintu kayu berukir indah itu dibuka dari luar oleh para perempuan itu, Jongin dengan sigap berlari masuk kedalam lemari. Untungnya lemari itu kosong.

Jongin manis tetap harus waspada, jika para wanita itu membuka lemari ini, maka otomatis dia yang berjongkok akan memperlihatkan penis lemasnya yang menggantung tidak elit.

Ditengah kecambuk pemikirannya dimana ia saat ini, Jongin lagi-lagi dibuat bingung dengan pakaian wanita itu yang sangat identik dengan pakaian pelayan wanita yang biasa mengurus kerajaan selama masa joseon. Hanbok sederhana dan ikat gelung rambut kecil tidak mewah sama sekali.

* * *

"Pangeran Dragon benar-benar tampan dan cerdas. Ia mendekorasi kamarnya sendiri sehingga terlihat betapa ia memperhatikan detail suasana eropa tempatnya belajar ilmu pemerintahan untuk Joseon mendatang ya.." salah satu wanita berwajah kusam disana terlihat merapihkan selimut yang Jongin kenakan tadi tanpa rasa curiga akan bekas kusut yang masih baru pada kain itu.

"Kau mengatakan Pangeran Dragon tampan seolah kau pernah melihat wajahnya saja. Sejak bayi wajah Pangeran Dragon selalu ditutupi cadar oleh permaisuri karena dia terlihat berbeda dari orang kebanyakan di Joseon." Yang satunya lagi menyahuti sembari mengepel lantai.

"Rambut Pangeran Dragon silver keemasan, matanya juga tidak hitam seperti kita. Kalian melihat Pangeran Dragon muda kan? Dibalik cadar dan jubah hitam panjangnya, kulitnya sangat pucat dan tidak menghitam meski berlatih berjam-jam di lapangan pertarungan Joseon saat dilatih oleh panglima perang di usianya yang ke lima." Jongin berjengit takut ketika wanita itu mengelap kaki lemari tempatnya bersembunyi.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Stamina dan tubuh Pangeran Dragon berbeda, ia sangat kuat dan cerdas seperti titisan dewa. Mampu melakukan beladiri tingkat tinggi di usianya yang masih belia.

Celah pintu lemari kecil berukir indah, Jongin bisa melihat keluar karena diluar terang. Tapi kalau dari luar cukup sulit, bisa jadi wanita itu gelap melihat kain kemeja hitamnya, tapi kalau sampai melihat penis Jongin.. lihatlah Jongin mulai merapal doa sangat ketakutan.

* * *

"Iya, pangeran Dragon sangat berbeda. Dia seperti orang eropa. Aku pikir selir telah mengkhianati raja, selingkuh dengan salah satu bangsawan di eropa sana dan menyembunyikan wajah khas eropa pangeran Dragon." Mereka mulai berpindah membersihkan perabot-perabot disana.

"Tapi marganya jelas Wu, itu artinya raja joseon menerima pangeran Dragon sebagai anak kandungnya." Beberapa bunga lavender diletakkan dalam vas bening kaca yang indah. Joseon yang masih terkenal dengan perunggu dan emas sebagai furnitur terunggul ternyata memiliki kaca juga.

Jongin terkagum. Pasti pangeran Dragon berpengaruh besar dalam kehidupan kerajaan.

Hei tunggu dulu! Ini sudah abad berapa?! Sudah tidak ada Joseon lagi! Apakah ia secara tidak langsung berlari ke Jeju dan memasuki areal syuting drama terbaru yang beberapa hari ini memang sedang ia sukai?

Tapi ia tidak melihat staff berjalan atau kameramen yang men-shoot beberapa scene closeup para pemain wanita pembantu kerajaan itu.

Ini dimana? Kalau opera pasti ada puluhan penonton, tapi tidak. Dan jika hanya reashal pasti mereka tidak serius membersihkan lantai hingga menggosok sekuat tenaga dari debu-debu ruangan ini.

* * *

"Kau tahu kan yang dilakukan raja sehingga mendapatkan Pangeran Wu Dragon?" Salah satu wanita disana berbisik sembari mengganti taplak meja dan karpet russia yang ada disana.

"Iya. Raja bertapa selama dua bulan tanpa makan di kuil lalu pulang dan menghamili selir Yoona. Tapi kupikir ada yang janggal disana." Yang lain membantu menarik ujung-ujung karpet.

"Raja mencari roh untuk memperkuat Pangeran Wu Dragon. Katanya selir Yoona mendapat mimpi ramalan bahwa Joseon akan terpecah karena cinta. Akan ada penyerangan dan kudeta besar memperebutkan cinta diatas tahta." Mereka bergosip makin tidak jelas membuat Jongin pusing.

Akhirnya Jongin memejamkan matanya dan kembali tidak sadar. Selain faktor tekanan mental, ia juga terlalu pengap dalam lemari berdebu itu sehingga kekurangan oksigen untuk otaknya yang bekerja keras mencoba memproses keadaan.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

WAAW! Panjang bro.. hampir 3k+!

Naah.. akhirnya mulai masuk inti cerita ya? Hehe.

Kalian bisa tebak idenya dari mana? Yup! Scarlet Heartnya Baekhyun.

Gak nyambung sih sebenernya. Ide ini muncul ketika lihat Baekhyun di teaser drama pake pakaian pangeran, wuih boleh juga ni Byun jadi pangeran. Tapi ternyata dia jadi part komedinya kan coeg -_-

Intinya nanti Baekhyun bakal swag abis disamping tetap ada komedinya.

Ada Chanyeol dan Tao juga, yeeey!

Menurut kalian siapa sih Pangeran Wu Dragon yang digosipkan sangat tampan itu? Apakah Kris Wu sang sunbae tampan yang telah menjerat hati Jongin itu? yap!

Jadi Kris bakal muncul beneran, gak akan cuma disebutin namanya doang kayak iklan lewat -_-

Sengaja dibuat panjang di chapter ini untuk menutupi ke-php an BocahLanang yang membuat kalian bertanya-tanya kelanjutan hubungan HunKai.. yah, inilah lanjutannya. Makin rumit! Hehe..

 **Thanks for reviews:**

 **QtpieOO, double uu, Rachellia park, laxyovrds, oxehun, kim, ariska, Xinger XXI, Jeyjong, kim, HK. Vkshipper13, Isakura216, hunkailovers, Athiyyah417, Kim Jongin Kai, micopark, cute, jongiebottom, YooKihyun94, RahmaIndirawati**

 **Thanks all!**

 **Salam HunKai^^**


	8. Ӝ-New Light-Ӝ

**Wind Portal**

* * *

 **-Love Forever-**

 **©BocahLanang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ӝ-New Light-Ӝ**

* * *

 **...**

"Kenapa almari alumunium ini dikeluarkan dari pavilium Pangeran Wu Dragon?" Seorang kepala dayang yang lewat bertanya pada beberapa kasim yang meletakkan kotak silver bertatahkan batu-batu indah itu di taman belakang.

Nada suaranya terdengar sangat angkuh dan penuh kesombongan.

Rambutnya digelung dengan arti yang penuh makna bahwa ia berstrata lebih tinggi dari dayang-dayang istana yang lain.

"Ratu tidak menyukai benda ini, nyonya. Ratu Yoona bermimpi buruk mengenai kotak ini semalam." Salah satu kasim membungkuk hormat setelah mengatakan hal tersebut diikuti kasim yang lain karena rombongan pengawal kerajaan berjalan menuju mereka.

Sebuah tandu berwarna ungu gelap berhenti disamping kepala dayang.

Tandu pangeran kerajaan.

Jendela tandu itu terbuka memperlihatkan pangeran dengan cadar ungu gelap dan tatapan tajam penuh rasa merendahkan dan kesombongan yang tinggi.

Sang kepala dayang, wanita yang sudah berumur itu membungkukkan badannya anggun pada pangeran yang menatapnya tajam dari dalam tandu.

"Almari itu milik Dragon. Ada apa?" Singkat sekali kalimat pangeran keempat tersebut.

"Maafkan saya, pangeran. Ratu mendapat ramalan buruk mengenai lemari ini." Kepala dayang menjawab dengan sangat sopan.

"Bawa ke kamarku. Akan kulakukan ritual penyucian dengan cahayaku." Setelah usai bertitah, rombongan itu kembali berjalan menuju pavilium berwarna ungu tua. Milik pangeran keempat.

* * *

Wu Baekhyun. Pangeran dengan julukan Light.

Pangeran yang memiliki kekuatan penyembuhan dengan taruhan nyawanya sendiri.

Ia lahir dari rahim Ratu Yoona yang keturunan dewi. Sehingga tidak heran jika Baekhyun dan pangeran-pangeran lain memiliki kekuatan spesial masing-masing.

Tubuh Baekhyun dulunya sangat sehat. Ia sebenarnya sangat ramah dan baik hati, namun semakin lama usianya menyusut lebih cepat. Membuat ia lebih tertutup dan suram.

"Kondisi tubuh Pangeran Light sudah sangat lemah karena cahayanya yang terlalu banyak ia berikan pada ribuan rakyat jelata Joseon yang kesakitan terkena wabah yang datang setiap tahun. Pangeran merelakan nyawanya agar rakyat tetap hidup sehat setiap harinya.. kasihan dia." Salah seorang kasim berujar dalam perjalanan mereka membawa lemari kosong yang berat itu.

"Dia pangeran pemberi kekuatan hidup. Meski angkuh dan sombong, dia adalah yang paling berjasa menjaga tiap-tiap nyawa rakyat jelata Joseon yang kelaparan." Kasim yang lain ikut menilai.

"Kata para pengangkat tandu khusus milik Pangeran Light, berat badannya semakin berkurang sejak wabah penyakit melanda Joseon. Bahkan Ratu Yoona memberikan ramuan khusus untuk memperpanjang nyawa Pangeran Light yang mulai habis dibagi-bagikan ke ribuan rakyat Joseon." Kasim yang satunya lagi mulai memikirkan usia para anggota kerajaan.

Anggota kerajaan yang berpola sehat dapat hidup hingga 80 tahun, tetapi khusus untuk anggota kerajaan yang memiliki kekuatan gaib, mereka bisa hidup hingga 300 tahun.

Tapi usia Pangeran Light, yaitu Wu Baekhyun telah dibagikan untuk mengembalikan nyawa rakyat Joseon yang sekarat. Bahkan hingga tubuhnya kurus putih renta. Kasihan sekali pangeran ke empat kerajaan Joseon mereka.

Terlalu baik hingga memberikan usia hidupnya sendiri. Mungkin jika tidak ada Pangeran Wu Baekhyun, Joseon tidak mungkin mampu memenangkan pertarungan dan memperluas wilayah hingga ke daratan Cina.

Karena pada pertarungan yang dipimpin pangeran ke 2, yaitu Wu Zitao, persenjataan prajurit Joseon kalah telak, namun setiap prajurit tumbang satu persatu Baekhyun mengisikan kembali nyawa pada tubuh itu untuk hidup kembali.

Memberikan sisa hidupnya secara cuma-cuma.

* * *

 **Tok-Tok**

Salah satu kasim mengetuk pintu kayu berukir indah khas kamar pangeran Joseon yang ada pada pavilium ungu milik Pangeran Light Wu Baekhyun tersebut.

"Lemari alumunium Pangeran Dragon sudah sampai, Pangeran Light."

Tak berselang lama pintu megah berat itu dibuka oleh empat prajurit penjaga pintu yang bersiaga didalam pavilium.

"Masukkan." Baekhyun memerintah dengan suara dingin. Tubuhnya berbaring lemas pada kasurnya. Kasihan sekali. Sepertinya duapuluh tahun nyawanya dibagikan untuk hari ini, mengingat hari ini adalah pertempuran Pangeran Forest, Wu Zitao, untuk memperluas wilayah Joseon ke Tibet utara hingga gurun salju.

Setelah keempat kasim itu meletakkan lemari di tengah ruangan. Baekhyun memerintahkan semuanya keluar. Termasuk prajurit penjaganya untuk berjaga di serambi luar pavilium. Tidak ada yang boleh berada didalam sesuai titahnya.

Baekhyun tertatih beranjak dari kasur suteranya.

Jemari lentiknya mengelus pintu lemari berukir indah itu. Ia bisa merasakan adanya nyawa disana. Nyawa yang lain.. seperti nyawa yang tersesat.

Ia merasakannya sejak tandu miliknya berada 10 meter sebelum melewati taman tadi.

 **Ckleek..**

Pintu lemari dibukanya dan tubuh indah yang meringkuk didalam lemari dengan hanya tertutupi selembar atasan minim menjadi pemandangan pertama yang membuat Baekhyun terbelalak sesaat.

"Gisaeng (pelacur)? Dragon menyembunyikan seorang gisaeng berdarah Jepang dan disekap dalam lemari ini berbulan-bulan selama ia pergi ke Eropa?" Baekhyun mengusap wajah tampannya frustasi.

Wajah angkuhnya semakin terlihat.

Ia kesal pada pangeran kerajaan pengembara yang seenaknya saja membawa pelacur jepang untuk melayani dan disekap hingga berbulan-bulan.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut adil Tuhan. Baekhyun berhati lembut dan bijaksana, semua rakyat Joseon hidup dari nyawanya, tapi wajahnya angkuh tanpa ia kehendaki.

* * *

Ia yang saat kecil terkenal ramah dengan wajah bersahabat kini berubah tanpa ia inginkan.

Hal itu membuat beberapa orang yang hendak berterimakasih padanya berubah ketakutan didepannya. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Baekhyun mengenakan cadar ungu tuanya ketika ia hendak keluar dari istana seperti tadi.

Baekhyun mendekat dan mengamati lekat-lekat wajah cantik gisaeng yang tertidur pulas dengan rambut dipangkas pendek dan rambut sebagian menutupi dahi dengan sempurna.

"Rambut menutupi dahi dan pendek.. model yang aneh.. apa Dragon memotongnya mengikuti gaya rambut barat? Tapi wanita barat berambut panjang dan disanggul besar.. kenapa wanita ini dipangkas pendek? Aneh." Baekhyun memegang rambut merah muda Jongin yang ternyata sangat halus saat ia menyentuhnya. Ia bahkan sampai beberapa kali membelai dan memajukan poni Jongin ke bagian dahi yang ternyata membuat wajah itu semakin cantik.

Kedua kaki jenjang gisaeng itu tidak mengenakan apa-apa, seolah Pangeran Wu Dragon menyembunyikan roknya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat pakaian seperti ini.. apakah ini model pakaian eropa?" Baekhyun mengamati kemeja longgar hitam yang dikenakan sosok manis itu. Kemeja longgar pemberian Sehun. Ya.. sosok yang disangka gisaeng itu adalah Jongin. Jadi benar jika Jongin terlempar ke dunia Joseon sejak malam badai itu.

"Sebaiknya kau kutidurkan di kasurku lalu kuberikan kehidupanku." Tubuh Baekhyun bersiap menggendong bridal Jongin yang masih tak sadar didalam lemari itu.

"Astaga." Baekhyun segera melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Jongin ketika ia merasakan aliran desir aneh. Seolah sel-sel darah dalam kapilernya bergerak sangat cepat hingga berdesir deras. Seperti tubuhnya terkena petir dalam skala kecil.

Kedua mata tajam angkuh Baekhyun kemudian mengamati pergelangan kedua tangannya.

Ada perubahan..

"Kau bukan manusia juga?" Sorot mata Baekhyun kini memandang lurus pada Jongin. Bibir tipisnya mengatup rapat.

* * *

Ini berbahaya.

Ia harus mengembalikan makhluk didepannya kembali ke dunia arwah sebelum orang kerajaan mengetahui keberadaannya.

Baekhyun tahu pasti jika raja akan membunuh makhluk didepannya ketika raja tahu jika makhluk itu berasal dari lemari alumunium milik Pangeran Wu Dragon yang menjadi sumber ramalan buruk mimpi Ratu Yoona semalam.

"Aku harus berpuasa selama satu bulan untuk bisa membuka portal cahayaku dan mengirim makhluk ini kembali ke dunianya. Sial! Kekuatanku tidak cukup saat ini!" Jemari Baekhyun melepas kesal gelung rambutnya beserta mahkota kecil berwarna emas dan permata ungu itu. Rambut keunguannya kemudian tergerai hingga sebahu.

"Mau tidak mau aku harus membawanya ke kasurku, semoga jantungku kuat." Kedua tangan Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh Jongin dengan perlahan.

"Eoh? Tidak terasa lagi? Apa itu hanya diawal? Apakah kau memberikanku kejutan perkenalan? Wahai makhluk dari dunia lain.." Baekhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum setelah menyelimuti tubuh Jongin yang telah ia baringkan keatas kasur suteranya.

"Jika aku memberikan nyawaku, nyawa seorang pangeran padamu yang seorang makhluk dunia lain.. apa yang akan terjadi padamu? Apakah cocok.. atau ada efek samping?" Jemari kurus Baekhyun menyentuh pipi gemil Jongin.

Sungguh cantik pikirnya.

"Apakah kita akan terhubung? Mengingat tubuhmu juga memiliki kekuatan.." Baekhyun menyentuh dahi Jongin, ia merasakan keganjilan disana.

Beberapa garis mulai muncul,, membentuk jalinan dan sebuah lambang.

"Iblis!" Seruan Baekhyun hampir saja terdengar keluar jika ia tidak refleks menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa Black Dragon membawa iblis yeoja cantik ke dunia?! Memang aku tahu jika portal anginnya sangat kuat dan cepat, namun ini terlalu berbahaya!" Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengambil pakaian putihnya. Ia akan melakukan ritual penyucian.

Dengan baskom emas besar dan puluhan lilin, Jongin yang masih tertidur ia taruh ditengah tengahnya.

* * *

Tubuh Jongin setengah tenggelam dalam baskom emas besar membuat kemejanya basah.

Dan mencetak lekuk tubuhnya.

"Dadanya datar.." kedua mata tajam Baekhyun memicing melihat dada makhluk cantik yang ia kira wanita itu memiliki postur minus dari keriteria seorang yeoja normal.

"Mungkin karena terlalu kurus dia jadi tidak punya dada gemuk." Baekhyun berusaha mencari alasan positif untuk kesehatan pikirannya sendiri.

Baekhyun beranjak dari bersila dan mulai mencelupkan kakinya kedalam baskom yang sama. Ia mendekat pada tubuh Jongin yang tertidur. Dipandanginya cukup lama.

"Bahkan gumiho pun tidak secantik dirimu. Wahai iblis." Saat Baekhyun hendak merapihkan rambut merah muda Jongin, tiba-tiba portal cahaya miliknya dengan tanpa perintahnya malah terbuka, mengelilingi keduanya.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa portalku terbuka sendiri bahkan tanpa puasa?!" Pangeran ungu itu terlihat marah dan panik disaat yang bersamaan.

Ditengah lingkaran cahaya itu, Baekhyun merasakan nyawanya diambil satu.

"K-kau iblis yang mengerikan! Mengambil nyawaku dengan paksa!" Baekhyun melihat sebuah butir ungu, nyawa umurnya diambil dan masuk perlahan kedalam mulut Jongin.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Lelaki tampan itu hendak memakan kembali nyawanya yan keluar paksa namun sebuah cahaya mendorongnya sehingga ia terjerembab dan..

 **Kiss..**

"Hmp!?" Jongin terbangun dari pingsannya. Kedua matanya terbelalak ketika menyadari seorang lelaki berambut panjang sebahu menciumya dengan intens.

Kedua mata lelaki itu terpejam seolah sangat menikmati bibir tebalnya.

"Ermh.." bahkan lenguhan lelaki itu mampu Jongin dengar.

Baekhyun sendiri bingung kenapa ia merasakan nikmat ketika mengulum belah bibir kenyal itu. Menjilat dan menyedotnya dengan sangat bernafsu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya semakin ringan setiap kali ia melumatnya.

* * *

Jongin berusaha lepas dari cengkraman lelaki diatasnya, namun ia terkejut menyadari tubuh lelaki diatasnya yang semula kurus pucat ringkih perlahan menjadi berisi proporsional dengan rona kehidupan disetiap kulitnya.

"Hngmnh.." Jongin melenguh nikmat ketika lelaki itu menyedot rakus leher jenjangnya sebelum memberi jarak.

"K-kau.. kau siapa?" Jongin menatap takut sembari memegangi bibir dan bekas di lehernya. Rambutnya yang sedikit basah dan kemeja yang melekat itu membuatnya terlihat sangat err..

"Aku pangeran disini. Dan kau.. telah mengembalikan hidupku!" Kedua tangan Baekhyun terlentang hendak memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan penuh rasa bahagia dan kasih sayang, namun Jongin meringsut mundur kebelakang.

Memberikan gelombang riak air di permukaan baskom yang sudah ditaburi bunga mawar ungu.

"Bisakah kau matikan sorot lampu yang mengelilingi kita? Itu mengerikan.." Jongin melihat cahaya mengelilingi mereka terlihat seperti api putih yang menyulut-nyulut pada ujung-ujungnya.

"Lampu? Apa itu lampu? Yang mengelilingi kita saat ini adalah portal cahayaku. Portal ini salah satu kekuatanku, untuk membuka gerbang ke dunia lain, namun saat ini portalku aneh.. tiba-tiba keluar dan setelah tidak sengaja menciummu, kau memberikan kesehatan tubuhku kembali keadaan sehat bugar." Baekhyun kemudian menjentikkan jemarinya, lalu portal yang mengelilingi mereka pun lenyap.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Ceritakan dari awal!" Jongin menunjuk takut kearah Baekhyun yang mendekat hendak menggendongnya bridal.

"Biarkan aku menggendongmu ke pemandianku dan akan aku ceritakan semuanya." Pangeran Light itu berusaha membujuk Jongin namun pemuda tan manis itu menampik kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" Keegoisan Jongin terlihat sangat menjengkelkan namun manis dan imut disaat yang bersamaan. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun yang seoran pangeran sejak awalnya paling anti mendapat penolakan entah mengapa malah tersenyum melihat Jongin yang ngambek seperti sekarang.

"Ack!"

* * *

 **Jbur!**

Jongin tidak kuat berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang masih lemas, berakhir terpeleset dan jatuh terduduk kembali kedalam baskom yang berisi air setinggi betis orang dewasa.

"Ahaha.. Jangan sok kuat kau, dasar yeoja." Baekhyun dengan mudah menggendong bridal tubuh Jongin, dan membawanya dengan ringan menuju bilik pemandian dalam paviliumnya.

"Kau kuat sekali.." Jongin bergumam dan tidak sengaja hidungnya mencium aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang basah bersamanya tadi.

"Aku juga heran padahal..." dan Baekhyun mulai menceritakan sejak awal kecilnya hingga kejadian saat ini ketika ia bertemu Jongin.

"Kau orang yang baik hati namun berwajah sombong." Jongin to the point menunjuk tepat di wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menuangkan madu murni kedalam bak yang digunakan oleh mereka untuk berendam.

"Hei, kau tidak sopan menunjuk wajah seorang pangeran, apalagi pangeran tampan sepertiku." Baekhyun menggenggam jemari Jongin dan menjauhkannya dari wajahnya. Kedua mata tajamnya menyorot pada Jongin, membuat namja tan itu salah tingkah.

"K-kau masih sedikit pucat.." Jongin bergumam mengomentari wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau mau membiarkan aku menciummu sekali lagi agar aku benar-benar sembuh?" Tubuh telanjang Baekhyun yang terendam air hangat hingga sebahu itu mendekat mengurung tubuh Jongin yang masih dibalut kemeja hitam basah yan sama-sama terendam hingga sebahu.

Intinya keduanya berada dalam bak mandi emas yang sama dengan air hangat yang menenangkan dan taburan bunga serta wewangian.

"Tidak!" Jongin menyentuh dada bidang Baekhyun dan mencoba memberi jarak

"Aku memang begini, hampir semua anak raja memiliki wajah pucat. Kami sering disebut mayat hidup, terutama Dragon, pemilik almari tempatmu tertidur itu." Perkataan Baekhyun mengingatkan Jongin akan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba ke masa lalu kini.

Jadi dengan sangat hati-hati, agar Baekhyun mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan, ia mulai menceritakan keanehan yang dialaminya.

"Jadi.. kau dari masa depan?" Baekhyun masih berada dalam posisi dekat dan ia merasa nyaman karena kedua telapak tangan Jongin masih berada didada bidangnya, mencoba menekan lembut memberi jarak diantara keduanya.

* * *

Rasanya hanya dengan kedua telapak tangan Jongin saja bahkan mampu memberikan energi pada tubuhnya.

"Ya. Dan aku pertama kali sadar berada di kasur ruangan bernuansa semi eropa dengan lemari itu didalamnya. Aku pingsan dan tiba-tiba sadar berada diruanganmu dengan kau yang menci- euh.." Jongin menunduk dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya hingga sebatas pangkal hidung.

Mencoba menutupi semburat merah pada pipinya.

Manis sekali.

"Maafkan aku." Aura lelaki Baekhyun mampu meluluhkan Jongin, terbukti dengan tubuh Jongin yang mau direngkuh oleh tubuh Baekhyun yang kini menjadi berotot atletis. Berbeda jauh dari beberapa jam lalu sebelum ia mencium bibir Jongin.

"Wanita sepertimu dadanya sangat rata.." Baekhyun mengeluh dalam pelukan mereka.

"Hei! Aku namja!" Jongin menjauh dan menjitak dahi Baekhyun.

"Ack! Aku pangeran! Beraninya kau.." Tangan kanan Baekhyun hendak menampar Jongin namun urung, hanya berhenti di udara.

Ia melihat Jongin meringkuk lucu.

"Mian." Akhirnya malah Baekhyun yang minta maaf.

"Ne." Jongin mengangguk namun mengrenyit ketika jemari lentik Baekhyun meremat kerah kemeja hitam Sehun yang masih dikenakannya meski ia dalam sesi mandi berendam kini.

"Kenapa kau masih mengenakan pakaian anehmu ini? Wanita geisha sepertimu-"

"Sudah kubilang aku ini lelaki tulen, dan apa kau bilang tadi?! Geisha?! Aku bukan geisha!" Jongin hendak berdiri namun pergelangan kakinya dicengram kuat oleh Baekhyun.

"Buktikan kalau begitu." Kedua mata Baekhyun memicing tajam tidak percaya.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, lalu ia mengacak rambutnya yang basah. Butir air yang bertebaran membuat tubuhnya terlihat sexy.

"Baiklah." Jongin perlahan mulai melepas kancing kemeja hitamnya satu persatu.

 **Pluks.. sreet..**

Kancing terakhir dan kemeja hitam basah itu terjun bebas dari pundak Jongin kedalam bak mandi hangat beraroma wangi itu.

"HAH?!" Teriakan tercengang Baekhyun menjadi sejarah tersendiri untuk kehidupan Jongin.

Karena selanjutnya ia merasa malu telah mempertontonkan tubuh rampingnya dan penis mungilnya yang menggantung diantara selangkangannya.

"K-kau pernah menjadi kasim di duniamu?S" Baekhyun dengan kurang ajarnya menunjuk penis mungil Jongin yang sangat tidak vit itu.

"Eomma aku ingin pulaaang~" rengekan Jongin terdengar meratapi nasib sialnya kini. Mandi telanjang didepan pangeran keempat kerajaan Joseon bernama Wu Baekhyun yang memiliki kekuatan cahaya.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Yeeey... akhirnya ch berikut ini keluar juga! Yeey!

Termasuk cepet kan? hehe

Readers :Mana Sehun?

BL :Disimpen, dia menang banyak dari ch 1 kemaren.. kasihan yang laen gak sempet pegang-pegang Jongin, hehe

Readers :Jadi Baekhyun itu aslinya reot kurus kayak nagato ya?

BL :Iya, tapi setelah bagi nyawa dan cium Jongin, secara ajaib tubuh sehatnya kembali, dan dia jadi ganteng abizz deh

Readers :Kok aku mencium bau-bau chapter panjang ini ya?

BL :Yap! Ini FF semi colosal! Hehe, jadi puanjaaang sekali chapternya, wkwk

Readers :Chanyeol mana?

BL :Ada kok, dia bakal jadi pangeran yang bikin Jongin jatuh cinta

Readers :Tao nggak cuma numpang nama kan?

BL :Enggak, dia bakal keluar sebagai pangeran garang yang sering memimpin perang

* * *

 **Thanks for reviews:**

 **Yeoljae, just kimberly, ariska, Athiyyah417, Arkunaa, hunkailovers, Xinger XXI, 7teenKing, Nini-nya mas Seno, Rosa Kim, jongiebottom, Kim Jongin Kai, Jeyjong, YooKihyun94, micopark**

 **Thanks all yang udah review!**

 **Salam HunKai^^**


	9. Ӝ-Light Portal-Ӝ

**Wind Portal**

* * *

 **-Love Forever-**

 **©BocahLanang**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ӝ-Light Portal-Ӝ**

* * *

 **...**

Kali ini Jongin berdiam diri dalam bak emas yang luas itu seorang diri.

Pangeran tampan berambut ungu itu telah beranjak duluan kira-kira seperempat jam yang lalu.

"Aku melihat sendiri perubahannya.." Jongin bergumam sesaat. Lalu ia biarkan setengah wajahnya tercelup air hangat madu itu hingga sebatas pangkal hidung.

Dipejamkan kedua matanya dan ia memulai memutar kembali ingatannya.

Ia saat itu sadar dan melihat sang pangeran dengan tubuh kurus dan kulit menempel tulang itu menciumnya lembut. Ia mengamati jelas saat itu wajah pangeran yang tirus dan pucat berangsur angsur menjadi berisi, semakin tampan dan mata ungu menyala terang.

* * *

 **Pyash!**

"Apa benar ciumanku menyembuhkannya?" Jongin bergumam sembari beranjak dari bak emas yang luas itu. Ia hendak mengambil kain putih yang disediakan terlipat rapih disamping meja batu berukir indah di sisi kiri sebelum pintu kamar mandi dibuka dengan tiba-tiba.

 **Krieet...**

"Hei kau mandi sangat lama seperti wanita saja. Cepat aku harus-" perkataan pangeran Baekhyun sang pemilik pavilium itu berhenti sesaat begitu kedua matanya mendapati tubuh jenjang Jongin yang bugil berdiri basah membelakanginya.

"Aaah! Keluar kau!" Jongin melempar cawan keramik yang untungnya segera Baekhyun menutup pintu sehingga cawan itu pecah saat menabrak pintu, bukan kepalanya.

"Itu cawan dari cina, hadiah menteri Zhou Xi sebagai bukti perdamaian. Beraninya kau!" Baekhyun membuka kembali pintu kamar mandi. Jari telunjuk lentiknya menunjuk tepat di pecahan cawan yang ada pada lantai kayu. Dan mata tajamnya memicing menyorot pada Jongin yang telah membalut tubuhnya dengan kain lengan panjang putih tadi.

"Maaf tapi kau juga salah karena tidak mengetuk sebelum masuk." Jongin balas menatap pangeran didepannya dengan melotot.

"Aku pangeran. Aku paling egois di kerajaan ini. Cepat berganti pakaian atau kau kuusir telanjang keluar dari istana!" dengan angkuh Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah setelan baju disana.

* * *

"Baju apa ini? Tipis dan jelek sekali! Apa tidak ada kemeja dan celana panjang yang tidak kebesaran seperti ini?" Jemari Jongin menyibak-nyibak baju yang dikenakannya. Ia protes berjalan mondar-mandir ditengah kamar Pangeran Baekhyun yang tiap sudutnya didominasi warna ungu dan beberapa vas berisi rangkaian bunga lavender yang menyegarkan ruangan itu.

"Kau harusnya berterimakasih, iblis. Dengan pakaian kasim itu, kau bisa kujadikan pelayan pribadiku sehingga kau aman dalam pengawasanku." Jawaban pangeran tampan itu cukup rasional. Jongin dapat melihat punggung lebar Baekhyun saat pangeran itu terlihat tergesa memakai jubah ungu indahnya.

"Kau tidak merapihkan kerah jubahmu, pangeran." Suara Jongin terdengar lembut bersamaan dengan halusnya jemari Jongin merapihkan kerah jubah ungunya dan dilanjutkan dengan mengelus bahu kekarnya.

Baekhyun meremang dan tubuhnya merasakan hal aneh padahal bukan kontak langsung antara kulit dengan kulit. Baekhyun semakin menajamkan asumsinya bahwa Jongin benarlah bukan orang biasa yang ditarik paksa melalui portal dari masa depan.

"Kau iblis dari masa depan yang tidak sengaja dipanggil oleh dosa masyarakat di jaman joseon ini.." pangeran itu bergumam lirih sembari mengamati wajah cantik Jongin dari pantulan cermin besar didepannya duduk saat ini.

* * *

"Apa?" Jongin tidak begitu dengar.

"Tidak ada. Sekarang, sebagai pelayan pribadi, kau harus mengucir rambutku dan memasangkan mahkotaku!" Suara lantang Baekhyun yang penuh kesombongan itu membuat Jongin kesal namun pintu utama pavilium itu dibuka cepat oleh beberapa penjaga yang mendengar suara Baekhyun tadi.

 **SSSRRRIIINGG~! CRANG!**

Sepuluh pedang langsung menodong pada wajah Jongin.

"A-a-" bahkan Jongin kehabisan kata-kata mengamati mata pedang yang berjarak satu senti dari mata kirinya.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran, apa anda baik-baik saja? Bunuh penyusup ini para pengawal!" selir Taeyon menunjukJongin dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Berhenti. Semua keluar." Ketegasan Baekhyun membuat semua pengawal yang menyerang berhenti. Mereka langsung menyarungkan pedang pedang mereka.

"Tapi pangeran-"

"Ini pavilium pangeran. Seorang selir tidak pernah diperbolehkan menginjakkan kaki pada pavilium pangeran yang bukan anak kandungnya." Tatapan tajam Baekhyun membuat Taeyeon terluka.

* * *

"Maaf, yang mulia selir Taeyeon. Pangeran Baekhyun benar. Mari ikuti saya keluar." Seorang kasim tua datang. Ia membungkuk memohon maaf karena ia yang dimandati oleh kaisar untuk mengatur dan mengawasi ketertiban jajaran pavilium para pangeran di sisi timur lingkungan kerajaan ini tidak dapat melaksanakan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan menerima permohonan maaf kasim tua itu.

"Tapi siapa kasim muda dibelakangmu itu, pangeran? Saya tidak pernah melihatnya." Taeyeon berbalik sebelum mencapai pintu utama.

"Dia adalah pelajar pandai yang kutemukan dalam perjalananku memberi kehidupan lima ratus rakyat yang kritis lumpuh tidak dapat bergerak di wilayah kekeringan sebelah tenggara." Jawaban itu tak elak membuat para prajurit yang sebelumnya masuk tadi bersujud didepan Baekhyun.

"TERIMAKASIH, YANG MULIA PANGERAN BAEKHYUN!" Mereka dengan lantang merasa bangga menjadi prajurit pengawal Baekhyun.

* * *

Meski pangeran Baekhyun terkenal dengan sikap angkuh dan egois, tapi pangeran itu jelas mereka kenal sebagai pangeran yang berwibawa dan sangat memperhatikan rakyatnya.

Mereka melihat dengan jelas raut tegas pangeran ungu itu saat menahan sakit melepaskan umur hidupnya pada setiap sudut kerajaan yang dilanda penyakit dan wabah menyerang ribuan rakyat.

Bagaimana bisa satu orang menyembuhkan ratusan bahkan ribuan orang yang sebenarnya tinggal menunggu detik kematian, dapat dibuatnya bangun dan sehat bugar hanya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke langit.

Pangeran Baekhyun adalah pangeran kehidupan yang penting bagi kerajaan Joseon.

Luasnya daratan kerajaan ini jelas ada campur tangan dengan sang pangeran ungu ini, ia menghidupkan kembali ratusan prajurit yang gugur dalam peperangan, sehingga ia membentuk ribuan pasukan imortal. Ia menghembuskan umur hidupnya yang berharga, namun kemenangan mutlak juga ditangannya.

Jawaban Baekhyun tidak memuaskan bagi selir cantik itu hingga bibir merahnya hendak bertanya lagi namun tangan kanan pangeran tampan itu mengangkat.

* * *

"Keluarganya memohonku menjadikannya pelayan pribadiku sebagai tanda terimakasih ratusan rakyat itu karena aku telah mengirimkan delapan kereta persediaan makanan ke wilayah itu."

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia Pangeran Baekhyun." Selir Taeyeon terlihat geram. Ia membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun sebelum pergi diiringi kasim dan para prajurit. Bagaimanapun juga ia hanyalah selir yang jauh kastanya dibandingkan anggota inti kerajaan.

Ruangan itu kembali sepi.

Jongin termenung melihat rambut ungu gelap Baekhyun yang terlihat berkilau disinari cahaya matahari sore itu.

"Beraninya kasim sepertimu melupakan perintahku." Baekhyun menatap tajam Jongin yang berdiri dibelakangnya dari cermin didepan mereka.

* * *

"Ah iya aku lupa." Jongin menepuk dahinya.

"Bicaralah dengan sopan didepan pangeran kerajaan!" Kembali keangkuhan Baekhyun membuat Jongin memutar kedua matanya bosan.

"Ne, maafkan saya, Yang Mulia Pangeran tertampan se-du-ni-a!" Ejekan Jongin hanya dibalas seringaian puas dari Baekhyun.

Jemari tangan Jongin dengan terampil mengikat rambut sebahu Baekhyun keatas sdhingga rapih lalu memasangkan mahkota emas dengan hiasan api ungu yang terbuat dari berlian indah.

Keduanya berjalan cepat menyusuri tangga dengan gelaran kain merah rajutn benang emas.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Joseon memiliki beberapa arsitektur eropa pada sebagian sudut sudutnya.." gumaman Jongin berhenti saat Baekhyun didepannya meliriknya tajam.

"Jaga bicaramu. Kasim Jong." Baekhyun berujar lirih namun tegas dan tangan kanannya membuka pintu geser kayu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

* * *

"Wah-wah.. pangeran Baekhyun selalu angkuh seperti biasanya ya?" Sosok dengan pakaian pejabat kerajaan berdiri dari meja kerjanya, menyambut sang pangeran, dan membungkuk hormat setelah Baekhyun duduk di kursi emas yang sengaja disediakan untuk anggota kerajaan yang berkunjung ke ruangannya.

"Aku ada urusan denganmu, peramal Jimin." Terlihat tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun mengutarakan maksudnya.

 **PLAK!**

"Pangeran, perkataan anda tidak sopan." Jongin yang berdiri disamping kiri Baekhyun memperingatkan sembari mengeplak keras kepala yang duduk angkuh itu.

 **ZRAATT!**

Sebuah pedang menyerang tepat disamping pipi kiri Jongin namun jari telunjuk Baekhyun dengan mudah menangkisnya.

 **TRAK! TRANGGG—**

"Ah?" Namja tan itu terkejut melihat kejadian itu.

* * *

Jimin menyerangnya namun dengan mudah Baekhyun menangkis pedang tajam itu hanya dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya hingga pedang itu gagal memenggal setwngah kepalanya, melainkan patah dan potongannya jatuh dengan dentingan keras pada lantai ruangan itu.

"Kau berani menyentuh pangeran. Keluarga kerajaan tidak dapat kau sentuh dengan tangan kotor beraliran darah rakyat jelatamu itu." Jimin menyarungkan kembali pedangnya yang sudah patah tumpul tepat pada bagian yang terkena jari Baekhyun tadi.

Pipi Jongin tergores kecil namun darahnya mengalir cukup banyak hingga ke leher. Benar-benar pedang yang tajam.

Jika saja jari telunjuk yang menangkis bukan Baekhyun, tapi orang biasa, sudah dipastikan jari itu putus dengan mudahnya. Bukannya malah menghancurkan pedang tajam itu.

"Tidak apa, dia anak yang sangat cerdas. Kasim pribadiku. Aku ada urusan yang lebih penting." Baekhyun mengambil kuas dan mencelupkannya pada tinta merah yang ada di meja depannya. Seolah kejadian tadi wajar.

* * *

"Yang Mulia mengangkat kasim pribadi? Bukankah sejak kecil Yang Mulia enggan berdekatan dengan siapapun termasuk Ibu Ratu dan Kaisar?" Lelaki dengan jubah petinggi kerajaan itu duduk di lantai berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi tinggi. Dipisahkan oleh meja ramal di tengah ruangan itu. Matanya menatap Jongin tajam dengan pancaran tidak suka.

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang telah orang hitam ini lakukan padaku?" Jari telunjuk Baekhyun menunjuk tidak sopan pada hidung minimalis Jongin.

"Hei singkirkan-"

Petinggi itu terkejut melihat perubahan pada tubuh Baekhyun. Ia barusaja menyadarinya.

"Pangeran Baekhyun mendapatkan utuh kembali usia 100 tahun yang sudah hilang setengahnya?!" Jimin beranjak sedikit terburu-buru, mendekat dan memandangi tubuh Baekhyun.

"Biarkan saya mengecek kesehatan Pangeran!" Dengan sigap Jimin menyentuh beberapa titik tubuh Baekhyun dimulai dari pergelangan tangan, leher, dan bagian punggung.

* * *

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun masih tenang di kursinya.

"Luar biasa, Pangeran Baekhyun. Padahal tubuh Pangeran kemarin hanya dapat bertahan hingga usia 30 tahunan. Namun tubuh Pangeran yang sekarang mampu bertahan hingga 200 tahun." Jimin kembali dan memberikan senyum bahagianya.

Ia baru sadar jika kulit dan tubuh Baekhyun sudah kekar dan sehat tidak kurus benulang lagi. Keajaiban yang luar biasa.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun tidak percaya dan meraba leher serta lututnya. Tidak kebas lagi. Sejak remaja ia sudah merelakan nyawanya untuk menghidupkan ribuan rakyat hingga tubuhnya menjadi sakit-sakitan dan renta, selalu ia terbaring lemah di dalam tandu untuk pergi ke tiap daerah yang membutuhkan nyawanya untuk dibagi.

"Ya. Saya yakin! Tolong beritahu saya apa obatnya, Yang Mulia! Saya akan mempelajarinya dan memberikannya pada tabib Jin untuk diperbanyak dan dijadikan obat kesehatan yang mujarab!" Tangan kanan Jimin segera mengambil pena tintanya dan secarik kertas dengan terburu-buru.

* * *

"Tidak ada."

"Hah? Maksud pangeran?" Jimin menatap bingung.

"Tidak ada ramuannya. Ini terjadi ketika sore itu-"

Baekhyun menceritakan semua kejadiannya tanpa kurang satu detikpun yang terjadi saat itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Jongin berkacak pinggang menatap melotot pada Jimin.

"Pantas saja, tidak ada orang berambut pangkas pendek di Joseon kecuali budak. Bahkan budak rambutnya kasar, tidak halus seperti dia." Penilaian Jimin menguatkan keyakinan Baekhyun kalaulah Jongin bukan berasal dari Joseon.

"Apa dia musuh yang menyamar?" Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Jongin mencubit lengan kekar pangeran tersebut namun tidak berefek sama sekali. Pangeran itu tidak kesakitan. Sial.

"Tidak, dia bukan wajah kriminal. Tapi lebih ke.. ehm!" Lelaki peramal itu menolehkan wajahnya kesamping menyadari apa yang terlintas dipikirannya saat melihat wajah Jongin.

* * *

"Geisha Jepang, kan?" Tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan kekar Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Jongin sehingga tubuh semampai itu jatuh duduk di pangkuan sang pangeran.

"Ya. Dia sangat cantik, Pangeran." Bahkan peramal itu mengakui kecantikannya.

"Kalau begitu, lukislah aku bersamanya." Baekhyun memerintah final dan membenarkan letak duduk Jongin dipangkuannya.

Jimin mengangguk mematuhinya.

"Apa benar, Jongin adalah lelaki? Pangeran sudahkah mengeceknya?" Jimin bertanya sembari memulai melukis.

"Ya, kami mandi bersama tadi. Dia punya, tapi kecil sekali. Kukira dia kasim yang salah prosedur kebiri." Baekhyun mulai menurunkan kerah pakaian kasim yang Jongin kenakan hingga merosot memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya.

 **CUPS..**

Bibir Baekhyun mulai mengecap kulit tan itu. Rasa manis madu dan aroma mawar menguar begitu menggoda pada setiap inci tubuh Jongin.

* * *

"Ja-nganh.." Jongin tidak dapat melepaskan cengkraman kuat lengan kanan Baekhyun pada pinggang rampingnya. Bahkan tangan kiri pangeran itu menggerayangi masuk kedalam pakaian kasimnya, memijat dada ratanya lembut namun merematnya sesekali dengan sangat kencang. Membuatnya melenguh dan merintih.

"Su-dah.. aahshh.." Tubuh langsing itu menggeliat dengan pakaian yang semakin merosot memperlihatkan tulang selangka dan sebagian dadanya yang memerah diremas bergantian.

Bibir Jongin memekik ketika dengan sangat sengaja Baekhyun menandai pada bagian tengah dadanya hingga membiru.

 **CLPS..**

Baekhyun menjilat tanda yang dibuatnya.

* * *

"Ehem! Pangeran, maaf mengganggu. Lukisannya sudah selesai." Jimin menyerahkan kain putih dengan coretan warna-warna lukisannya.

"Hm, bagus. Aku suka ini." Baekhyun menggulung kain itu dan menyerahkannya pada Jongin.

"Bagus kepalamu! Aku terlihat sangat jalang disini!" Jongin membuka kembali kain putih itu dan menunjuk gambar indah dirinya yang sedang menengadah memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya , jemarinya mencengkram leher Baekhyun, wajah menahan nikmat, dan bajunya yang turun hingga pinggang mempertontonkan lekuk tubuh langsingnya, duduk dipangkuan Baekhyun yang gagah dengan wajah pangeran itu sedang menyusu padanya.

Sangat erotis.

* * *

"Simpan itu." Baekhyun membenarkan pakaian Jongin yang sempat diacak-acaknya.

Dikecupnya lembut tanda yang ia buat di tengah dada Jongin, lalu dijejalkan kain putih itu kedalam pakaian Jongin.

"Aah.. pelan-pelan." Nipple Jongin yang sudah terlanjur tegang itu tergesek kasar kain putih itu memberikan rangsangan pada tubuhnya yang sensitif.

"Hm." Bibir Baekhyun melengkungkan senyuman tampannya dan memeluk tubuh yang duduk dipangkuannya dengan sangat erat.

"Hangat." Jongin tanpa sadar memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggesekkan pipinya pada dada bidang Baekhyun. Merasakan kenyamanan dan perasaan aman dalam pelukan hangat pangeran tampan itu.

"Segera ramal dia. Aku ingin tahu apakah tubuhnya memiliki sihir tertentu. Kurasa dia iblis, dia membuat jantungku berdetak kencang setiap aku menyentuhnya seperti baru saja tadi." Baekhyun menuntun tangan kanan Jongin untuk menyentuh kertas yang tercoret tinta merah. Kertas yang telah Baekhyun siapkan tadi.

"Baik." Jimin membisikkan sebuah mantra, lalu memercikkan air berwarna kebiruan pada kulit tangan Jongin dan perlahan air itu luntur pada kertas.

* * *

Jongin membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika cairan itu bergerak sendiri meresap pada kertas membentuk huruf demi huruf menjadi rincian informasi.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Jongin kembali dalam pelukannya setelah semua cairan itu meresap pada kertas.

Kedua mata Jimin bergerak membaca kalimat-kalimat pada kertas itu.

"Pangeran tadi bercerita bahwa saat Jongin belum sadar, tubuh Jongin menarik paksa satu tahun umur pangeran bukan?" Jimin menengadah dengan wajah sulit.

"Ya. Nyawa unguku keluar satu butir dan masuk begitusaja ke bibirnya. Aku hendak memakan nyawaku kembali namun cahaya portalku mengepung dan mendorong tubuhku sehingga aku tidak sengaja menciumnya. Anehnya saat ciuman itu, tubuhku berangsur menjadi sehat. Nyawaku kembali utuh menjadi 200." Baekhyun memainkan rambut brown Jongin yang halus sembari menjawab.

* * *

"Dia seperti adiksi. Saya melihat sendiri tadi, tubuh Pangeran menjadi kecanduan menyentuhnya. Mungkin itu yang melandasi pangeran memanggilnya iblis." Tangan Jimin membentuk sebuah gerakan lalu kertas itu terbakar sendirinya.

"Apa?! Kenapa dibakar? Aku belum tahu apa informasinya!" Jongin meronta dalam dekapan Baekhyun.

"Ini." Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu tiba-tiba keluar cahaya ungu lembut dan perlahan berubah menjadi secarik kertas ungu dengan tulisan indah tinta emasmelayang diatas telapak tangan kanan pangeran tampan itu.

 _Tubuh yang dipanggil oleh portal terkuat._

 _Tubuh dari masa depan._

 _Portal yang menghubungkan tubuh itu pada cinta sejatinya._

 _Membawa petaka dan menghancurkan cinta para pangeran._

 _Tubuh yang mensejahterakan rakyat._

 _Menghancurkan kerajaan._

 _Membuka dekade baru kerajaan yang lebih makmur dan jaya._

* * *

"Tubuh yang dimaksud itu aku?" Jongin kesusahan menunjuk tulisan pada kertas itu karena ia didekap sangat posesif oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Aku membawa petaka, jadi kau bisa kan mengembalikan aku ke masa depan? Berbahaya sekali aku ada dijaman ini. Kau bilang kau juga bisa membuka portal. Bukakan portal menuju ke jamanku oke?" Jongin menatap penuh harap pada Baekhyun dengan sedikit aegyonya.

"Tidak bisa, portal menghisap setengah nyawa penggunanya. Kau pergi sama saja aku kembali sakit dan terbaring di dalam pandu setiap aku harus bertugas." Baekhyun menggeleng dengan wajah tegas.

Dijentikkan jemarinya dan kertas itu lenyap menjadi cahaya ungu yang perlahan memudar.

* * *

"Kalau begitu.. kau tahu orang lain yang bisa menggunakan portal selain kau?" Jongin belum patah semangat.

"Semua anggota kerajaan memiliki kekuatan untuk membuka portal mereka."

Jongin termenung melihat wajah tampan Baekhyun yang terdiam menatap kosong keluar jendela.

"Ada berapa anggota kerajaan disini?" Jongin terpesona dengan wajah tampan itu.

"Ada lima pangeran, satu kaisar, dan satu ratu. Mereka semualah yang dapat menggunakan portal." Jimin menjawab pertanyaan Jongin ketika Baekhyun terlihat enggan bicara lagi.

"Tapi kau tidak dapat kembali dengan memohon pada mereka, bahkan pada Pangeran Baekhyun, Jongin-sii." Peramal itu membereskan kuas yang digunakan Baekhyun tadi. Menyimpannya pada sebuah kotak.

* * *

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya portal yang membawamu kemarilah yang dapat membawamu kembali. Jika memang portal Pangeran Baekhyun, maka Pangeran Baekhyun dapat mengembalikanmu. Namun jika itu portal milik anggota kerajaan lain, maka kau harus berusaha lebih keras." Perkataan serius Jimin membuat Jongin lemas.

Itu sama saja menantang jiwa.

Ia hanya bisa tetap bersama Baekhyun, mengingat Baekhyunlah yang menyelamatkannya. Tanpa berada disekeliling Baekhyun, ia akan diusir dari kerajaan karena jelas ia masuk menjadi kasim kerajaan tanpa prosedur seleksi ketat keajaan.

* * *

Ia seperti imigran gelap istilahnya.

Tidak mungkin imigran gelap berani memohon pada presiden padahal bukan warga negaranya. Terlebih di jaman Joseon, penyusup akan dibunuh mati.

Begitulah kira-kira.

"Untuk sementara waktu, sebaiknya kau tetap dalam penjagaan Pangeran Baekhyun, Jongin-sii." Saran Jimin menjadi bagian terakhir kunjungan keduanya di ruangan peramal petinggi kerajaan itu.

Jongin tertunduk lesu didepan Baekhyun yang sedang membaca buku.

"Kau kusebut-sebut pelajar pandai pada setiap orang yang menanyai tentangmu. Harusnya kau belajar mulai sekarang, sebelum mereka menyadari betapa bodohnya dirimu." Baekhyun mendorong beberapa buku tebal bacaannya kearah Jongin yang terlihat melamun murung.

* * *

"Hei! Aku juara dua dikelas setelah Sehun! Manamungkin aku bodoh." Jongin dengan kesal menggebrak meja bundar yang memisahkan keduanya.

"Diam. Kita sedang di perpustakaan." Baekhyun menatap tajam.

Jongin hanya mencebik dan mengambil asal salah satu dari tumpukan buku itu.

"Em.. juara itu apa?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih menatap padanya.

"Juara itu.. hm.. semacam peringkat.. posisi. Semakin menuju utama, semakin hebat. Aku peringkat kedua." Jongin menerangkan dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, kau dari posisimu itu, otakmu cukup pintar untuk mempelajari silsilah kerajaan bukan? Itu hal penting bagi rakyat." Jemari Baekhyun mensejajarkan satu persatu buku itu.

"Se-semuanya sejarah?" Keringat mengalir di pelipis Jongin cukup banyak.

Jangan bilang kalau ia harus belajar sejarah!

Crap! Jongin berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya karena terbawa tekanan ulangan sejarah Mr. Kevin besok pagi.

Semoga ia segera bangun dari mimpi buruknya dan disambut oleh pagi yang cerah bersama dengan Sehun yang memeluknya posessif semalaman suntuk.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Ide cerita?

Yang pasti gak jauh-jauh dari sejarah kok, hhe

Siapa yang suka pelajaran sejarah tapi ulangan nilainya jarang dapet seratus [sempurna]? *aku!

Naah.. jongin gak bisa balik ke masa depan kalau gak melewati portal yang membawa dia ke masa lalu.

Sayangnya Jongin pingsan (tidur juga) pas ditarik portal.. jadi dia harus berjuang keras untuk bisa kembali ke dunianya.

Belajar sejarah Joseon agar tidak di cap aneh karena tidak mengetahui kebudayaan negeri lampau itu.

Ya, ini bisa disebut Jongin Adventure

Kalian bisa tebak idenya dari mana? Yup! Scarlet Heartnya Baekhyun.

Gak nyambung sih sebenernya. Ide ini muncul ketika lihat Baekhyun di teaser drama pake pakaian pangeran, wuih boleh juga ni Byun jadi pangeran. Tapi ternyata dia jadi part komedinya kan coeg -_-

Intinya nanti Baekhyun bakal swag abis disamping tetap ada komedinya.

Ada Chanyeol dan Tao juga, yeeey!

Menurut kalian siapa sih Pangeran Wu Dragon yang digosipkan sangat tampan itu? Apakah Kris Wu sang sunbae tampan yang telah menjerat hati Jongin itu? yap!

Jadi Kris bakal muncul beneran, gak akan cuma disebutin namanya doang kayak iklan lewat -_-

* * *

Nama Pangeran Dragon?

hehe.. itu gara-gara BocahLanang habis nonton Kungfu Panda.. kan di Po nama lainnya Dragon Warior(?)

ya gitulah, nyeleweng dikit, wkwk

Sorry for late post, ada banyak kejadian buruk nih.. salah satunya keyboard laptop yg genti karena rusak dan jadi sulit kalo dipencet (sering gak keluar hurufnya dan jadi typo -_- )

Thanksbuat semua yg reviewww! Love all!

 **Thanks bro!**

 **Salam HunKai^^**


	10. Ӝ-Where are you now-Ӝ

**Wind Portal**

* * *

-Love Forever-

* * *

 _©BocahLanang_

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

* * *

Ӝ-Where are you now-Ӝ

* * *

.

.

.

Malam begitu hening.

Pangeran ungu kelam itu sedang menulis dengan tinta. Sebuah kaligrafi indah diatas kertas perak.

Jongin duduk disampingnya dengan terkantuk-kantuk.

"Saat kita berendam tadi, yang aku tahu namamu adalah Kim Jongin, dari masa depan yang trend rambut laki-lakinya berubah jadi cepak, bertato besar di punggung bagian atas, dan dengan tubuh seindah geisha." Pangeran itu, Baekhyun akhirnya mengutarakan pemikiran yang berkecambuk di dirinya. Yang selama ini berperang dengan kewarasan di dalam otaknya.

"A-apa kau bisa membaca tattoku?" lelaki indah yang semula menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja itu seketika duduk tegak dan terlihat panik. Oh Tuhan.. nama seseorang ada dipunggungnya dan permanen.. itu terlihat cabul.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menjawab singkat dan kembali menggores huruf di kertas lain.

"Syukurlah.." Jongin kembali meletakkan kepalanya pada meja. Ia sungguh mengantuk.

"Setahuku itu adalah huruf yang sering aku liat di surat yang dikirimkan orang-orang eropa sana atas bantuan ilmu medisku. Aku selalu memerintah pelajar kasim istana membacakan dan mengartikannya untukku." Lanjutan yang menunjukkan tipikal orang yang tidak mau repot. Angkuh dan sombong pula.

* * *

"Kau tadi bilang aku bertubuh geisha? Apa maksudmu?! Menghina!" Jongin akhirnya ingat yang barusaja.

"Rambutmu itu juga aneh! Wajah asia tapi rambut pirang! Aku semakin merasa bahwa kau sebenarnya adalah anak gadis upeti daratan eropa untuk perompak perbatasan! Mereka para wanita orang asing ditukar untuk menyeludupkan arak ke cina, Jongin." Baekhyun menusuk rambut pirang Jongin yang berantakan karena pemuda sexy itu sedaritadi sibuk bertukar-tukar posisi nyaman untuk merebahkan kepalanya.

"Rambutku memang berwarna kuning begini. Kau akan terkesima jika rambutku panjang nanti. Lihat saja nan-"

"Ini" sebuah botol berwarna merah indah setinggi dua jengkal orang dewasa itu disodorkan tepat dihadapan wajah Jongin. Membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu terdiam.

"Apa ini?" Jongin menerimanya dan memandangi. Isinya air.

"Itu ramuan yang aku minta dari Jimin tadi setelah kau keluar duluan karena ngambek." Perkataan Baekhyun memang menyinggung dirinya. Ia sampai ditegur oleh kasim istana karena berani meninggalkan Baekhyun yang harusnya ia jaga dan ikuti sepanjang waktu mengingat posisinya saat ini adalah kasim pribadi pangeran Light.

"Ya.. aku kesasar kedalam perpustakaan kerajaan yang sangat megah itu." Jongin mengingat saat ia memasuki bangunan besar sekedar untuk bersembunyi namun malah dengan mudah ditemukan oleh Baekhyun lalu diperintah untuk mempelajari beragam buku sejarah yang dicomot asal oleh pangeran ungu tersebut.

* * *

"Itu ramuan untuk memperpanjang rambutmu. Seminggu pakai, rambutmu akan panjang hingga pinggang." Jawab Baekhyun kalem.

Namun Jongin memicing.

Apa pangeran didepannya sedang mabuk?

Mana bisa rambutnya yang cepak ini bisa memanjang seliar itu dalam seminggu hanya dengan cairan beraroma bunga lavender dalam botol yang dipegangnya sekarang?

"Pakailah sekarang" pangeran sombong itu memerintah dan Jongin masih sanksi. Namun sebuah pisau makan mengacung padanya membuat Jongin patuh juga.

Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum. Kasim yang takut pada pisau makan, eoh?

Bagaimana bisa ia memilih lelaki yang takut pisau untuk mengawal dirinya yang seorang pangeran? Sebuah poisi penting dalam kerajaan?

Mata tajamnya beralih memandangi Jongin yang sedang mengusapkan cairan wangi itu ke akar rambutnya yang pirang. Indah. Cantik.

"Rambutmu seindah dirimu." Tanpa sengaja Baekhyun bergumam ketika rambut basah Jongin dialiri cairan itu.

"Kau bilang apa?" Jongin tidak dengar. Sungguh. Entah karena konsentrasi takut cairan itu tumpah ke bajunya yang merupakan kain satu satunya yang dimilikinya saat itu atau karena memang suara Baekhyun yang bergumam.

"Tidak. Kau harus memanjangkan rambutmu. Ini Joseon. Rambut pendek melambangkan budak, rambut panjang melambangkan derajat keagungan dan kekayaan diri." Baekhyun kembali membuat goresan-goresan tinta indah di kertas.

Tanpa sengaja cairan di tengkuk Jongin mengalir perlahan turun. Masuk kedalam pakaian kasim yang dikenakan tubuh indah itu.

* * *

...

 **GLUP**..

"Kuperintahkan kau untuk bangun, Kasim Jong!" Sentakan Baekhyun tidak bisa sekeras tadi sore karena ia tak ingin prajurit penjaga datang lagi kedalam dan membuat kegaduhan dimalam hari.

"A-ada apa tuan?" Jongin segera berdiri panik.

"Kau kedinginan?" Pertanyaan Jongin dijawab pertanyaan oleh Baekhyun, membuat Jongin kembali bingung dengan sikap pangeran ungu yang duduk angkuh di depannya..

"N-ne?" Masih bingung.

"Bahumu bergetar. Akan aku ambilkan selimut dan kain untuk membebat rambut basahmu." Baekhyun beranjak tanpa sempat bisa Jongin cegah.

Dengan sedikit tergesa, pangeran itu kembali dengan selembar kain dan selimut.

"Apa yang-"

"Berbalik" seperti biasa, Baekhyun sangatlah bossy dan angkuh. Jongin mau tak mau menurutinya dan berbalik. Tanpa disangka, Baekhyun dengan terampil membebat rambutnya sehingga ia seakan barusaja selesai keluar dari sauna.

lalu selimut tebal melilit tubuhnya kencang.

"He-Hei! Kau mau membunuhku dengan selimut hah?!" Jongin panik karena Baekhyun membuatnya seperti ulat. Tidak dapat bergerak dalam lilitan hangat selimut itu.

* * *

"Sudah malam. Saatnya tidur." Tanpa kesusahan Jongin dengan sekali angkat mampu ia gendong dan ia letakkan perlahan di kasurnya yang mewah.

"Aku tidak mau tidur dengan lelaki jahat sepertimu! lepaskan!" Jongin masih menggeliat mencoba lepas dari selimut itu.

"Diamlah. Kau ribut sekali" Baekhyun melepaskan mahkota dan ikat rambutnya. Rambut ungu gelapnya jatuh sebahu lalu dilanjutkan melepas jubah pangerannya. Disampirkan kain ungu emas itu di kursi kerjanya, lalu ia buka pula kain-kain lain satu persatu hingga hanya tersisa celana pendek putih selutut.

"Astaga kau mesum!" Kedua mata Jongin memejam erat dengan pipi memerah.

"Siapa yang suruh lihat, hm?" Baekhyun menyeringai sembari menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jemarinya secara asal. Efeknya? Damn untuk Jongin yang jantungnya berdebar. Lelaki ungu itu sangat panas dimatanya. Otot perutnya sangat membentuk dengan bahu bidang dan lengan berotot.

Ia tidak menyangka dibalik tubuhnya yang terlihat kurus dari luar, ternyata Baekhyun sangatlah kekar dan tampan.

"Tertarik membuat anak denganku?" Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun sudah berada disampingnya. Rebahan dengan telanjang dada dan meniupakan angin di telinga kanan Jongin. Membuat sang namja tan itu bergidik.

"Jangan menggodaku! Aku ingin tidur!" Jongin segera berguling membelakangi pangeran ungu itu.

* * *

...

"Hei kau tidak sopan. Membelakangi pangeran" Baekhyun membenarkan letak bantalnya dan merentangkan selimut tebalnya.

"Tidurlah" suara Jongin menjadi serak. Dan Baekhyun tahu jelas itu karena kantuk. Perlahan jemari lentik Baekhyun meraih pinggang Jongin.

"Kemari" lalu dengan tarikan paksa, tubuh Jongin berguling kearahnya karena memang Jongin tidak bisa melawan dengan tubuh yang dililit selimut menjadi seperti kepompong.

Dibenamkan Jongin dalam rengkuhan hangatnya setelah ia mengecup dahi Jongin yang dibebat kain.

"Rambutmu akan sepanjang bahu keesokan harinya" ujar Baekhyun sembari mengelus kepala Jongin yang dibebat kain lalu lelaki itu mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Menyelimuti tubuh Jongin dengan selimut tebalnya. Membuat Jongin hangat dengan dua lapis selimut dan pelukannya.

* * *

"Baekhyun.. ada berapa portal di-" Jongin ingin bertanya sesuatu namun kedua binner sayunya mendapati Baekhyun sudah tertidur nyenyak dengan tubuhnya memeluk Jongin erat.

Jonginpun membatalkan pertanyaannya dan mendengus geli. Ternyata saat tidur, wajah Baekhyun sangatlah tampan. Tanpa ada kerut di alisnya yang menukik.

Wajah itu damai.

Perlahan Jongin menyelaraskan tarikan nafasnya dengan Baekhyun, lalu perlahan iapun jatuh tertidur dalam mimpinya. Berharap saat ia terbangun, dirinya sudah berada diatas kasur dengan Sehun disisinya.

Perlahan ia jatuh kedalam mimpinya. Sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan menjadi mimpi semata.

Cahaya datang menyinari ruangan itu, perlahan kedua mata Jongin terbuka perlahan. Ia bisa melihat refleksi kamar serba hitam yang penuh dengan komik dan action figure.

* * *

...

Kamar Sehun.

"Hei, tidurmu lama sekali Jong. Aku sampai tidak tega, liurmu membasahi bantalku" suara husky yang Jongin tahu kalau itu adalah suara Sehun. Lelaki putih itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan boxer hitam longgar dan handuk kecil putih menutupi rambutnya.

Ia disini. Dikamar Sehun.

"Hei aku tidak berliur. Aku tidur dengan cantik!" Jongin bangkit dan berjalan menuju kaca disana, merapihkan rambutnya yang semakin berantakan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Sehun bergerak mendekati Jongin yang mematung. Lelaki manis otu terlihat shock dan ada ekspresi ngeri disana. Kedua tangannya menggantung di kanan kiri. Pasrah.

"A-apa maksudnya ini Sehun?" suara Jongin bergetar takut melihat keadaannya yang buruk. Bagaimana ia bisa seperti ini.

"Aku bisa jelaskan.." nafas Sehun yang berusaha ia atur agar tenang itu kini menjadi memburu. Jongin naked. Dan tubuhnya.. penuh tanda tanda itu.

"Jangan bilang kalau.." lalu Jongin merasakan nyeri diseluruh tubuhnya, terutama pada tanda tanda di sekujur tubuh jenjangnya itu.

Jongin bisa melihat jas rapih yang kini terlihat kusam terjatuh berserakan dibawah ranjang. Beberapa bunga layu disana, dan aroma parfum khas Sehun.

Rambut Sehun bahkan dikeramas seolah memang membersihkan dirinya hingga sangat bersih.

* * *

"Semalam, kau.. aku.. maaf seharusnya aku.. kalau saja aku bisa menahan diri.." Sehun menatap kaca dengan kosong, menolak menatap pantulan Jongin.

"Sehun, hiks-" Jongin meraba tubuhnya yang penuh tanda keunguan. Tidak. Sehun harusnya-

"Redakan tangismu, itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Kau tahu perasaanku padamu Jongin, tapi tidak dengan pagi ini.. Jangan membuatku gila" Sehun berjalan lurus lalu menutup cerminnya dengan selembar kain hitam. Jongin semakin tercengang kala Sehun didepannya tapi mata tajamnya menerawang entah kemana.

"Tidurmu lama sekali Jongin.. padahal hanya semalam, tapi aku sudah serindu ini.. bagaimana aku kedepannya tanpamu?" kedua tangan Sehun mencoba meraba dia seolah Sehun buta. Benarkah Sehun buta? tapi lelaki itu tahu jelas ia disini sejak ia bangun tadi.

"Jongin.. aku sungguh rindu, bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku! aarrgghh!" teriakan frustasi Sehun menggema bersamaan dengan airmatanya yang mengaliri wajah tampan yang bila diamati kini menjadi tirus. Terduduk sangat depresi pada lantai dingin kamarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku transparan? Sehun katakan kalau aku baik-baik saja! Luka bilur bilur ini bukan apa-apa! Katakan!-hiks" Jongin jatuh terpuruk dipangkuan Sehun. Tubuhnya.. tembus kebawah. Ia bisa melihat kaki Sehun menerawang tubuhnya.

* * *

"Jongin aku bersama keluargaku dan keluargamu barusaja memakamkanmu pagi tadi.. Aku segera berlari setelah petimu ditutup tanah itu. Aku tidak tahan dan membuang jas hitamku dengan emosi! Mandi sebersih bersihnya mencoba menghilangkan jejak tanah kuburan itu! Tidak tahukah kau aku mencoba kabur dari kenyataan?!" kedua mata Sehun masih mencari-cari Jongin yang sebenarnya ada dipangkuannya. Ia hanya bisa merasakan keberadaan Jongin, namun hanya kasat lalu hilang lagi. Begitu terus berulang kali.

Ia bahkan berhalusinasi Jongin bangun di kasurnya dan bercermin.

Yoona, ibu Sehun mengatakan untuk menutup semua cermin dirumah ketika terdapat sanak keluarga yang meninggal. Itu fakta. Karena barusaja ia melihat pantulan Jongin tadi, sehingga dengan segera ia menutupnya dengan kain hitam.

"Aku bahkan seolah bisa mendengarmu Jongin.. ah.. kau disini rupanya.. cantik" kedua mata sembab Sehun menatap tepat pada Jongin yang kini terlihat jelas. Dipangkuannya.

Sedikit tembus pandang tubuh ramping penuh garis keunguan itu.

Jongin sudah meninggal.

Malam itu bersamaan dengan petir yang menyambar.

Pohon itu porak poranda, kayunya bertebaran memecah kaca kamar Jongin, menorehkan luka disekujur tubuh Jongin hingga pemuda manis itu menhembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

* * *

...

Dengan tenang.

Jemari Sehun menembus saat hendak membelai pipi Jongin yang bergaris garis biru.

"Ah aku tahu, sebaiknya aku menyusulmu saja.." Sehun mengambil sebuah pisau tajam disamping nakas.

Pisau yang sengaja ia siapkan sebelum menuju pemakaman. Semalam ia menangis mendekap tubuh Jongin yang ia temui tidak bernyawa. Sebelum akhirnya Yuri datang beserta kedua orang tuanya melerai pelukannya pada jasad dingin itu.

"Tidak Sehun jangan!" Jongin berusaha meraih pisau tersebut ingin membuangnya dari genggaman lelaki itu, namun selalu menembus sekuat apapun keinginannya.

"Jongin, ayo bertemu lagi" senyuman tampan Sehun terlukis, dan Jongin melihat pisau itu bergerak lambat menyentuh leher lelaki pucat itu, hendak menancap pada leher kokoh putih.

"Sehun!"

"andwae Hun.."

"Hoi.." samar suara seseorang membuat Jongin pusing.

"Tidak. Darahmu! Hun!" Jongin menangis melihatbdarah dengan deras mengalir dan memancar dari leher putih Sehun. Tepat didepan kedua matanya.

"Yak!" teriakan kembali menghampiri otaknya, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Hun mereka menjemputku!" air mata Jongin semakin deras dan ia melihat Sehun yang mengerang sekarat dibawahnya. Jongin berusaha menghentikan hunusan itu, namun nihil. Suara yang memanggil dalam pikirannya semakin membuat tubuhnya ringan seolah akan menghilang.

Tidak. Jongin tidak ingin dipanggil sekarang, ia masih ingin bersama Sehun meski hanyalah arwah. Ia berusaha menolak panggilan itu.

"Manusia modern!" Teriakan itu membuat tubuhnya semakin menghilang lalu kamar hitam Sehun semakin buram dan lenyap.

"Bangun hitaaam!" Suara tinggi Baekhyun membangunkan Jongin dari igauannya.

* * *

"Aahh!" Jongin langsung terbangun dengan teriakan lebih keras dan melengking seperti wanita.

Membuat pangeran sombong yang sudah rapih dan wangi, bertubuh segar karena sehabis mandi itu berjingkat kaget.

"Demi dewa... dia wanita berpenis" Baekhyun bergumam lirih. Pemikirannya semakin bulat kalau Jongin adalah seorang wanita yang dianugerahi penis yang tak berguna juga pada akhirnya.

"Baek.." Jemari Jongin meraih jubah ungu Baekhyun yang lembut terbuat dadi sutera terbaik.

Jubah yang sudah terpasang rapih padahal itu adalah tugas Jongin untuk memasangkan pakaian megah itu. Tugas kasim pribadi.

Melekat sangat pas pada tubuh gagah sang pangeran.

Entah mengapa, semenjak ciuman itu, tubuh Baekhyun berangsur angsur kuat dan gagah.

"Hei panggil aku pangeran. Kau kasim tak tahu dir-"

"hiks- aku mimpi buruk-hiks-" Bahu Jongin bergetar dan terisak ketakutan dengan kesedihan yang kentara.

"Itu hanya mimpi, aku punya sesuatu yang dapat menenangkanmu. Bangun dan bersihkan dirimu dahulu" jemari lentik Baekhyun melerai jemari Jongin yang meremas bajunya.

Ini tidak baik untuknya. Sebisa mungkin ia harus menjauh dari sosok Jongin yang ia tandai sebagai iblis. Memerosokkan dirinya yang angkuh dan sombong menjadi..

menjadi... mesum.

sial.

* * *

...

Setengah jam berikutnya Jongin sudah berada dalam sebuah bangunan yang berdebu. Sunyi. Dan menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Hei kenapa kau berwajah muram? Kufikir saat kemarin sore kau terlihat sangat tekun" Kalimat tak berperasaan itu keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Perpustakaan.

Tulisan cina.

Fuck!

Jongin memilih mengubur wajahnya diantara buku-buku sejarah yang tebal.

Jadi ini yang dimaksud pangeran ungu itu sebagai sesuatu yang menenangkan? Menenangkan apanya? Belajar malah membuat otakmu semakin lelah dan menambah beban pikiran saja!

"Aku lapar." Kedua mata Jongin berusaha memperlihatkan kebenaran mengenai perutnya kini.

"Kau bisa makan bersama kasim yang lain." Baekhyun menjawab ringan sembari membuka buku ke 8 yang ia baca hari ini.

Benar-benar tipikal pangeran yang berwawasan ilmu luas.

"Aku baru menyadari.. kau belum makan dari kemarin." Setengah beranjak, Jongin membantu membereskan buku yang ada dihadapan Baekhyun. Pangeran itu benar-benar rakus dalam ilmu.

"Begitu? Ah aku lupa kalau kau makhluk dari dunia lain" ditutupnya buku tadi dan memandang penuh pada Jongin yang berdiri didepannya. Pakaian kasim itu terlihat buruk untuk tubuh indah Jongin.

Mungkin ia akan memberikan Jongin pakaian wanita? Satin putih yang halus dengan pita berwarna lembut?

Tidak buruk juga.

* * *

"Aku hanya dari masa depan. Bukan berarti dari dunia lain." Sudah kebal dengan kalimat tajam Baekhyun, hanya menanggapi tak kalah ringannya namun dengan nada menohok.

"Kami para pangeran memiliki jadwal masing-masing untuk tidak makan hingga beberapa bulan." Penjelasan Baekhyun membuat Jongin berhenti sejenak dari menata puluhan buku yang berserakan di meja besar perpustakaan itu.

"Hanya minum?" berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Jongin. Bagaimana bisa keluarga kerajaan yang hidup mapan malah berlapar-lapar beberapa bulan saat dimana seluruh waktu hidup mereka terjamin dengan kekayaan dan perlindungan yang tak terbatas dalam sebuah wadah bernama istana?

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan sembari meminum air putih dari gelas keramik berwarna hitam yang disediakan pelayan istana tadi pagi.

Melihat itu, Jongin hanya berdecak miris.

"Bagaimana dengan para bangsawan? Para menteri? Pengawal? Dan prajurit?" Jongin yang mulai antusias akhirnya duduk pada salah satu kursi disana.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum geli melihat Jongin yang duduk di kursi paling mewah. Kursi berwarna hitam.

Diantara lima kursi yang tersedia, Baekhyun duduk di kursi ungu gelap miliknya. Seperti takdir, kursi hitam itu terlihat dengan apik diduduki oleh Jongin.

* * *

"Mereka tidak menahan diri." Kalimat Baekhyun sangat bijak. Yang dapat diartikan bahwa mereka yang memiliki kekayaan seperti para bangsawan, menteri, dan perompak kaya akan bermewah mewahan dan berfoya-foya pada setiap hidup mereka.

Serta para pengabdi kerajaan akan menjaga fisik mereka dengan makan cukup untuk melindungi tatanan pemerintahan.

"Kenapa harus tidak makan hingga beberapa bulan?" semakin antusias maka kedua mata indah Jongin semakin berbinar. Baekhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis.

"Kami cerminan seluruh rakyat. Kami tahu jika banyak rakyat kami yang menahan lapar bertahun-tahun hanya dengan air dan beberapa butir gandum. Kami harus merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan untuk mencari solusinya." Jemari lentik Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal kehadapan Jongin.

Secara tidak langsung memerintah lelaki tan itu untuk membaca buku itu. Enggan ditanyai lagi eoh?

"Tidak. Aku sudah cukup lapar. Tidak ada tenaga untuk membaca buku itu. Aku pergi dulu." Jongin segera beranjak dari kursi hitam yang megah itu.

"Oh iya, ini kursi milik siapa? Kenapa lebih mewah daripada kursi yang lain?" Setahu Jongin. Perpustakaan besar ini berada di lingkungan istana kelima pangeran. Itu berarti lima kursi yang berjajar melingkari meja megah ini adalah milik kelima pangeran istana.

"hm.. itu milik Pangeran Dragon. Kau bisa melihatnya dari warna hitam pekatnya." Bibir Baekhyun tersungging seringai ketika raut wajah Jongin memperlihatkan ekspresi ketakutan seolah melihat adegan horror dalam film.

"Aku dengar dari kasim lain bahwa Pangeran Dragon itu mengerikan.. hii.." Jongin segera berlari ke bangunan pertemuan kasim yang agak jauh dari perpustakaan. Biarlah yang terpenting ia bisa makan dan melupakan kesialan dan mimpi buruk semalam.

* * *

Selama perjalanan, Jongin menyadari jika istana Joseon era ini sangatlah indah. Airnya sangat jernih dengan berbagai bunga harum semerbak. Tidak seperti di dalam drama korea yang ia tonton bersama Sehun di beberapa waktu senggang mereka, di film dan drama lokasi kerajaan terlihat sedikit tandus lapangan dan tanahnya serta airnya yang kehijauan. Mungkin karena beberapa irigasinya berganti dengan jalan raya?

"Kasim Jong!" seseorang memanggilnya saat beberapa langkah lagi menuju bangunan kasim.

"Seorang pengawal?" Jongin hanya dapat mengira-ngira melalui pakaian kain yang terlihat gagah itu.

"Saya dari pasukan khusus, Prince Viridian memanggil mu untuk menghadapnya di medan lapangan latihan pasukan. Sekarang" mendengar kalimat itu, Jongin hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya kasar. Siapa pula itu Prince viridian?

Pangeran kehijau hijauan? Semacam makhluk rumput laut atau bagaimana?

Tapi jika ditelaah mengenai lokasinya.. sepertinya pangeran yang satu ini memiliki kemampuan berperang yang hebat. Apakah ia sudah dicap dan diketahui sebagai imigran dari masa depan sehingga nantinya akan berakhir mengenaskan menjadi samsak tinju di arena lapangan pelatihan pasukan?

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya lemas.

Ia hanya berharap semoga pengawal istana yang kini menjadi penunjuk arah berjalan didepannya itu bukanlah utusan dari selir Taeyon. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa selir itu menaruh banyak kecurigaan dan keirian tersendiri padanya.

Ia tidak mau ditikam dan diceburkan jasadnya kedalam kolam piranha di belakang istana.

Hanya ingin pulang dan bertemu monggu.

Oh iya, Sehun juga.

.

.

.

* * *

- **TBC** -

* * *

...

Setelah dipikir-pikir, ternyata BocahLanang terlalu jahat kalo mau berhenti bikin ff.

Paling nggak ff ini selesai, baru boleh berhenti bikin ff.. gitu ya kan?

BocahLanang benar-benar mengalami WB, diksi yang dipilih gak bagus. BocahLanang mah cuma menang ide ngawur dan anti mainstrem tapi bungkus diksinya ancur parah..

Jadi bagi kalian yang pengen lanjut ini ff siapa ja?

Kalau berhenti gimana menurut kalian?

Jadi maaf ya kalau lama updatenya, diusahain semaksimal mungkin BocahLanang bikin ni ff, meski gak sesemangat dulu.

Iya, BocahLanang gak konsisten, tapi BocahLanang tu sebenarnya cuma HunKai shipper biasa seperti kalian, yang bikin ff karena suka HunKai, bukan suka bikin FF.

Sekian semoga kalian mengerti, hehew :3

Semangat ya hunkai shipper! Jangan patah semangat! Sbagai hunkai shipper family kita harus solid okkeeeeee! ;)

Thanks for reviews:

 **Istrikaisoo, Hun98Kai88, dinah, iim, sdwiindah, aisyaicha, Athiyyah417, Jeyjong, ariska, blackfire0611, Kim Jongin Kai, Julia Kie, YooKihyun94, k1mut, dyla28, Shafa, Sunshine, cute, Xinger XXI, nunumato99, bksekaii**

Thanks all!

Aku baca semua review kalian, bahkan selalu kenotif di email hp dan itu bikin gue sadar untuk ngelanjutin ff ini sesaat tapi khilaf untuk bermalas malasan lagi, hhew

Salam HunKai


	11. Ӝ-ForestViridian-Ӝ

**Wind Portal**

* * *

-Love Forever-

* * *

 _©BocahLanang_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ӝ-Forest Viridian-Ӝ**

* * *

 **...**

Setelah beberapa belokan yang menurut Jongin sempit, lelaki tan itu sadar bahwa ia digiring oleh penjaga khusus itu melalui jalur pintas rahasia. Mka semakin merasa janggal lah ia saat ini.

Kalaulah memang nyawanya diujung tanduk, semoga saat dia mati nanti maka ia akan terbangun di masa depan dengan Sehun disampingnya.

Sibuk berfikir, Jongin tanpa sadar menabrak bahu kokoh seorang penjaga yang sedari tadi berjalan didepan memandunya. Usianya kira-kira 30 tahunan.

"Maafkan saya" Jongin langsung membungkuk dalam. Ia takut dijagal disini.

"Tidak apa kasim Jong, lagipula kau lebih tinggi tingkatannya dariku. Kau kan pelayan utama pangeran." Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah pada Jongin membuat Jongin menjadi kikuk. Ternyata dibalik wajah tegasnya, lelaki itu memiliki senyum yang menenangkan.

"Apa.. aku boleh tahu namamu?" Jongin bertanya ragu. Ia hanya ingin punya sahabat bicara selain si ungu kelam pangeran cahaya yang beberapa hari ini selalu mengusili dirinya. Mengingat seringainya saja sudah sangat membuat jengkel.

"... Bulan" jemari kokoh lelaki itu menunjuk ke langit yang cerah siang bolong ini. Tidak ada bulan.. wajah Jongin terlihat idiot ketika mencari cari bulan di langit biru muda.

Penjaga itu terkekeh geli, membuat Jongin sadar dan memandang sengit seolah ia barusaja dibodohi. Gemerisik pakaian besi terdengar ketika penjaga itu membungkuk hormat. "Anda berjalanlah lurus, tekan batu berwarna lebih gelap di dinding kanan, lalu masuklah. Disana ada aula luas. Masuklah ke pintu berwarna hijau giok."

"Batu seperti ap-"

* * *

Belum selesai Jongin bertanya, sosok penjaga gagah itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Benar-benar menghilang cepat layaknya pendekar di film-film colosal cina.

"Harusnya aku mengingat rute perjalanan kesini. Setidaknya aku bisa keluar dari istana dan mencari portal apalah itu yang penting aku tidak terkekang bersama sang pangeran jahat itu." Jongin menggerutu sembari berjalan lurus sesuai perintah penjaga tadi. Dan ia kembali merasa campur aduk ketika jalan didepannya ternyata buntu. Sungguh ia lupa jalan kembali yang berbelok-belok sempit dengan pintu-pintu cabang.

"Batu berbeda warna?" disamping kanannya itu terlihat samar. Hampir sama dengan yang lainnya, namun ia masih bisa melihat perbedaannya. Jemarinya dengan halus mencoba menekan batu itu.

 **GRAAKK..**

Benar saja, beberapa batu terbuka memperlihatkan celah sempit yang ia yakin lelaki bertubuh kekar seperti binaragawan tidak mampu masuk melewatinya. Untunglah Sehun tidak pernah memperbolehkannya mengambil jadwal fitness khusus memperbesar otot bahu.

Oh sial, karena seminggu ini ia hanya bermalas-malasan dan menjelang ujian tidak bisa bermain di gym, lengannya yang mulai berotot kini sudah menyusut kecil lagi. Tidak! Ia tidak mau menjadi beruang berlemak lagi!

Segera kaki jenjangnya melangkah menyamping, karena celah ini memang sangat sempit, dan setelah ia masuk batu-batu itu menutup kembali hingga berdentum keras. Wah.. tidak ia pikirkan bagaimana bila ia belum selesai keluar dari lorong sempit itu dan batu sudah menutup kembali. Ia yakin tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping dengan dentuman seperti itu.

"Ah.. hampir saja kelupaan! Pintu warna hijau-oh astaga.."

Jongin berjengit kaget melihat betapa besar aula didepannya. Dengan gelaran kain sulaman karpet indah emas dibawah pijakannya. Kolam renang besar dengan air panas yang memancar dari bawah seperti air mancur keatas. Suasana mencekam dengan ribuan lilin menyala diatas. 'aku tidak suka pemandangan goblin ini.. huh! Apa ini tempat goblin? Apa banyak ajushi mesum disini?' Jongin bermonolog sembari menyusuri aula itu. Ada lima pintu.

* * *

Pintu ungu tua yang mengingatkannya pada kursi dan pavilium mewah Prince Baekhyun, pintu merah maroon, pintu kuning emas, pintu hijau giok. Keempatnya di kanan kiri sisi aula..

Lalu di hadapan Jongin saat ini.. pintu hitam pekat yang mengkilap..

Dengan lambang naga mengerikan mengular di permukaannya. Pintu paling megah.. dengan tulisan cina yang sangat indah. 'Prince Wu Dragon'.

Pangeran naga? Mengingatkannya pada Kris.. sunbaenya yang memiliki tato naga di lengan kirinya. Sunbae tampan yang ia kagumi selama ini. Entah mengapa, setiap mendengar dragon.. ia selalu teringat pangeran naga itu.

"Apakah ada Kris hyung didalam?" rasa penasaran dengan ragu mulai memegang handle pintu hitam termegah dengan dua daun pintu besar tersebut namun ia urungkan ketika melihat pintu hijau disisi kanan aula sedikit berpendar. Mengingatkannya pada tujuan awal mengapa ia berada disini sekarang.

Dihembuskan nafasnya berat, entah, ia merasa kecewa dan berat hati meninggalkan pintu hitam megah itu untuk menuju pintu hijau. Langkahnya pelan dan lesu. Ketika sampai di depan pintu, Jongin segera mengangkat tangan kanannya. Hendak mengetuk pelan sebelum sebuah tangan lentik mencengkram pergelangan tangannya posesif.

* * *

 **GREP!**

Jongin terkejut karena itu sangat cepat. Dan aroma lavender yang seketika menguar disekitarnya. Wangi yang semerbak itu ia hafal betul sejak beberapa hari ini. Aroma pangeran pemberi nyawa..

Pangeran Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tugasmu adalah berada disisiku." Kedua mata Baekhyun menajam memandangnya dengan maniknya yang berpendar terang keunguan. Indah sekali.

"A.." bahkan Jongin tak mampu berkata-kata.

Terlebih dengan Baekhyun yang semakin berjalan maju kearahnya. Maka semakin mundurlah ia. Hingga punggung Jongin membentur dinding di pojok aula itu. Ia tidak mengapa.. tapi Baekhyun terlihat tidak suka. Remasan jemari Baekhyun pada pergelangan tangannya semakin kuat. Dan udara yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin disekelilingnya.

Ia tahu bahwa keluarga kerajaan pasti memiliki kekuatan dewa, contohnya saja pangeran ungu didepannya yang bisa memberikan umurnya untuk menjadi nyawa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati. Tapi ia tidak ingin dihadapkan pada kemurkaan manusia setengah dewa seperti saat ini. Sangat mengerikan.

"Kalau memang sudah tidak suka, buat aku saja." Sebuah suara husky halus seperti bisikan tiba-tiba terdengar diantara kedua pasangan yang saling memojok seperti sedang berpacaran mesum di aula sepi itu.

* * *

Kedatangan sosok itu membuat Jongin kaget dan lantas memeluk leher Baekhyun didepannya. Beda dengan Baekhyun yang kaget karena dipeluk Jongin tiba-tiba. Sungguh seumur hidupnya tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya tanpa sekehendak dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang pernah memeluknya. Sekalipun ibunya.

Kerajaan lebih mengagungkan pangeran pangerannya ketimbang selir selir yang melahirkan penerus.

Tanpa sengaja bibir penuh Jongin menempel pada leher putih Baekhyun. Membuat pangeran tampan sombong itu memerah hingga ke telinganya.

"Astaga aku iri.." suara itu kini terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Kau yang menyuruhnya kesini?" suara Baekhyun terdengar tidak suka. Tapi Jongin sudah biasa dengan watak keras dan kaku Baekhyun. Ia sendiri bingung pada rakyat-rakyat yang mengirimi Baekhyun upeti banyak dengan alasan kebaikan dan sikap dermawannya. Dermawan mananya? Pangeran yang dipeluknya kini sangatlah angkuh, sombong, dan penuh kejelekan hati.

Eh? Dipeluknya? Jongin melebarkan kedua matanya menyadari posisinya saat ini.

"Baek-"

 **GREP!** Kedua tangan Baekhyun segera memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jongin. Mencegah Jongin beranjak menjauh darinya. Posisi mereka semakin intim. Begitu pula dengan pipi Jongin yang memanas.

* * *

"Kau lebih aman dalam pelukanku. Lelaki didepanmu ini berbahaya." Baekhyun mendesis.

"Hei, aku hanya ingin memberikan penghargaan pada Kasim Jong.. telah membuka hati Prince Light yang sekian lama tidak menginginkan adanya kasim pribadi" bibir tipis lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum simpul. Kedua matanya memicing dengn kilatan berbahaya. Cahaya kehijauan yang indah.

"Dia disini saja, tidak perlu sampai masuk keruanganmu" aura Baekhyun menguar mengintimidasi dengan semerbak wangi lavender. Andai saja pangeran ungu ini berhati baik, sudah pasti dialah tokoh utama pemikat hati. Sayang sekali tidak. Dia sombong dan tidak peduli sama sekali. Kecuali untuk Jongin mungkin lelaki tan itu tanpa sengaja menjadi prioritasnya.

"Wah.. sebegitu berharganya sampai kau pangeran yang sombong dan tak pernah mau mengikuti jamuan anak raja tiba-tiba dengan sukarela datang hanya.. untuk mengawasi anak ini?" mata tajam kelam itu menatap Jongin dengan sepersekian detik kemudian pedang tajam sangat panjang sudah dipegangnya, mengarah pada pertengahan kedua mata Baekhyun.

"Ah!" Jongin terlonjak kaget. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam saja memeluknya. Seolah pedang yang hendak menghunus ke otaknya itu tidak ada sama sekali.

"Kuulangi, dia kupanggil kemari karena aku sudah tahu kebenaran tentangnya" mata pedang itu bergeser menunjuk pipi Jongin yang terlihat halus tan manis. Apalagi dengan ekspresi terkejut Jongin mendengar pernyataan lelaki berbaju pendekar berwarna hijau itu. Terlihat gagah dan tegap. Meski Baekhyun juga tegap, tapi Jongin percaya pasti jika perut lelaki didepannya itu memiliki roti sobek yang tan lezat dengan remang-remang bulu buas.

Ah, memikirkannya saja darah tubuh Jongin mengalir lebih deras dari biasanya ke daerah intimnya.

"Tidak, kupikir tidak." Baekhyun melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin.

* * *

"Kau boleh masuk keruanganku juga kalau begitu" ia mempersilakan Jongin dan Pangeran Light masuk keruangannya tanpa meninggalkan smirk yang menggoda dari lelaki dengan baju perang hijau itu dan Jongin diseret paksa oleh Baekhyun memasuki pintu hijau berdaun satu. Meninggalkan aula besar pertemuan para pangeran.

Sebentar Jongin mencuri-curi pandang pada pintu besar megah nan mewah milik pangeran dragon. Ia merasa memiliki ikatan yang kuat. Sangat kuat pada pemiliknya.

Diluar dugaan, pintu hijau yang terkesan mencekam tersebut berbanding terbali dengan keadaan didalamnya yang merupakan ruangan sangat sunyi dan terasa segar. Luas sekali sebesar setengah lapangan stadion sepak bola. Lalu kedepannya lagi merupakan alam yang luas. Banyak sekali tumbuh-tumbuhan obat dan air dingin yang mengalir jernih.. apakah ini sebuah pintu kemanasaja milik doraemon yang di cat hijau?

Ketika dua yang lain, yaitu dua pria tampan bertubuh tegap maskulin sudah duduk pada bantal yang tersedia di lantai, Jongin masih berdiri takjub mengamati interior ruangan yang seperti alam asri itu. Seolah bernostalgia pada kegiatan biologi bersama Kris hyung untuk melakukan ekspedisi meneliti kawasan hutan lindung semester lalu.

Luas dan sejuk sekali hingga Jongin menarik nafasnya penuh-penuh.

"Jong. Duduk disebelahku. Sekarang." Suara memerintah dari pangeran Baekhyun menyadarkannya dari keadaan sekitar.

* * *

Oh lihatlah kerumunan harimau barusaja datang dari balik gunung. Hm.. layar televisi yang sangat jernih dan besar sepertinya.

Ia tidak menyangka ada layar selebar diameter lapangan sepak bola dan setinggi tiga lantai. Kerajaan ini benar-benar kaya raya.

Kalau saja tidak ada dua orang lelaki diruangan ini, hanya ada dia seorang, maka sudah dipastikan Jongin akan berlari sembari melepas seragam kasimnya untuk segera meloncat kedalam kolam pemandian air jernih yang terlihat sangat segar disudut sana yang ditutupi oleh rumpun bambu kecil kecil terawat. Sembari menonton tayangan wild life dari layar super raksasa itu.

Loh? Memangnya kenapa dengan dua lelaki itu? Bukannya jika sesama lelaki tidak ada yang perlu di privasikan dari tubuhnya?

Dia hanya.. malu.

"Minumlah, mungkin teh hijau ini bisa menetralkan auraku yang terlalu banyak di ruanganku ini" Lelaki berbaju perang hijau itu menyodorkan segelas teh pada Jongin, tidak untuk Baekhyun maupun pemilik ruangan itu. Baekhyun sedang berpuasa. Pangeran ungu itu pantang makan dan minum yang memiliki rasa. Jadi hanya Jongin yang minum di ruangan itu.

"Ah, ne. Terimakasih" namja tan itu menunduk hormat dan mulai meminum tehnya. Enak. Ia baru tahu tangan kekar lelaki bisa meracik minuman yang segar dan pas seperti ini.

"Kau tahu tentang Jonginku?" tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun menarik bahu Jongin yang sedang menyeruput teh hijaunya sehingga teh tersebut menciprat sebagian besar baju Baekhyun yang terbuat dari sutera mewah berwarna ungu.

Jongin mendesis seakan merasakan panas yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Pasti panas sekali tersiram teh panas. Afeksi yang berlebihan. Padahal Baekhyun tidak merasakan panas sama sekali, ia sudah kebal. Auranya mampu melinfungi dirinya sendiri.

"Dia berbahaya, Baekhyun." Lelaki itu menunjuk tepat pada hidung minimalis Jongin. Jongin melongo, apakah lelaki itu tahu semuanya? Sejauh ini hanya Baekhyun yang mengatainya berbahaya, iblis, setan, manusia abad lain, imigran eropa, anak persilangan, dan sebagainya yang menyebalkan dan membuatnya ingin marah karena tuduhan dan panggilan rasis itu.. meski dengan kondisinya yang hanya seorang kasim kini ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa untuk mencelakai pangeran songongnya itu.

* * *

"Aku yang mengatur semua tentangnya, sampai ia sampai di istana. Disisiku." Cengkraman jemari Baekhyun semakin turun dan berakhir bertengger pada pinggang ramping Jongin. Kencang dan berlekuk halus.

"Tunggu, siapa kau berani-beraninya memanggil Pangeran Light dengan nama aslinya? Kau mau kubunuh!" jemari tan itu melepas dengan mudah rengkuhan Baekhyun, mengayunkan gelasnya untuk diacungkan ke wajah tampan lelaki bermata tajam didepannya namun basah teh yang menggenang dilantai membuatnya terpeleset hingga ia tersungkur kedepan lalu...

oh tidak! Ia hanya ingin mengacungkannya namun karena kaget terpeleset ia secara refleks melepas pegangannya pada cangkir.

Cangkir itu melayang tepat akan menghantam sisi wajah lelaki berpakaian hijau didepannya itu.

 **PPYYAAARRR..**

Jongin terbelalak tanpa sempat berteriak, gelas keramik berlukis bunga plum yang indah itu pecah bahkan sebelum mengenai wajah tampan lelaki berbaju perang itu.

 **Grep!**

Baekhyun memegangi kedua sisi pinggulnya dan dengan mudah menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk di pangkuan pangeran ungunya.

"Kau benar-benar menyusahkan. Diam disini." Baekhyun mengultimatum dengan tatapan melotot pada Jongin memberikan peringatan mematikan. Diam atau ku usir dari kerajaan jadi gelandangan diluar sana.

* * *

"Ah maaf.. aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Haha" lelaki itu tertawa santai seolah kejadian tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang hebat. Tapi demi Tuhan! Itu akan kalian anggap kejadian supranatural jika kau melihat gelas menjadi ratusan keping ketika sekilan jaraknya sudah pecah sebelum membentur apapun, tidak pula serpihannya mengenai wajah tampan itu.

Jongin yang sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi hanya bisa diam dipangkuan dan diapit kedua lengan kokoh Baekhyun yang mendekapnya erat. Namun pandangan mata sayunya masih menatap penasaran pada lelaki dihadapannya.

"Perkenalkan.. aku putra ke dua raja, pangeran kerajaan.. dari Ratu Yoona atas keputusan setelah pertapaannya di lembah cina.. Prince Forest-Viridian, Wu Zitao" lelaki itu tersenyum tipis dengan kedua mata yang menyorot tak pernah lepas dari Jongin yang dipeluk Baekhyun.

"Ah! Maaf! Maafkan saya pangeran! Saya sungguh lancang!" Jongin berulang kali ingin beranjak untuk bersujud menunduk atas kesalahannya pada pangeran hijau itu, namun Baekhyun memeganginya dan setiap ia menyentak tangan yang menghalanginya itu, pangeran yang memangkunya kembali menahannya. Sampai Jongin lelah dan pasrah atas kelakuan pangeran soknya ini.

"Kalian seperti kekasih saja." Tao berujar asal. Namun hasilnya berbahaya bagi jantung kedua lelaki yang sedang berpose lumayan intim dihadapannya itu. Hanya berjarakkan meja bundar hitam yang mengkilap.

Jongin ingin meneriakkan tidak dengan jelas namun lelaki yang memangkunya membekap bibirnya.

"Kalimat adalah doa" Baekhyun berujar dengan mata tajam. Dia mengatakan kalimat yang biasanya dijadikan ejekan namun dalam situasi ini konteksnya berubah menjadi harapan. Terlihat jelas dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun yang biasanya menukik turun itu kini tersenyum samar-samar.

* * *

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang lelaki tan berambut pirang ini?" Baekhyun dengan tidak sopannya menarik topi kasim yang dikenakan Jongin. Sebuah gelung kecil terlihat disana.

"Hei apa yang kau lakuka-ukh.." Jongin yang hendak protes menjadi bungkam. Tatapan Baekhyun benar-benar mengintimidasi.

 **Sraatt..**

Tusuk gelung kecil sepanjang sepuluh senti dari logam pipih itu ditarik oleh Baekhyun. Dan rambut pirang Jongin yang kuning lembut dengan sangat indah jatuh begitusaja menghambur ke pundak hingga punggungnya.

"Lavender.." Tao bergumam lirih. Ia mencebik kesal melihat senyum Baekhyun yang melebar.

"Apa? Dia milikku, jadi dia berhak mendapatkan auraku, bukan?" jemari lentiknya mengusap menyisir perlahan rambut pirang Jongin. Eksotis sekali.. kulit tan madu dengan rambut pirang. Mata sayu dan bibir penuh yang merah. Geisha kelas tinggi dengan perawatan utama. Memikirkan itu penis Baekhyun sedikit bangun.

Tidak seperti perkiraan peramal Jimin, ia mengatakan rambut Jongin akan panjang dalam waktu seminggu setelah menggunakan ramuan pemanjang rambut yang ia berikan.

Tapi tadi malam Baekhyun telah memberikan sihirnya sehingga cairan ramuan itu berwarna lavender dan memiliki khasiat ganda, sehingga dalam semalam saja rambut Jongin sudah sangat panjang hingga ke pinggang.

Dan Jongin yang berada dipangkuan dan rengkuhannya tidak mungkin tidak menyadari kalimat Baekhyun. Ia hanya.. diam dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

"Apa dia sakit? Wajahnya merah" lelaki bermata tajam itu mengamati Jongin dengan detail rupanya.

"Tidak. Dia hanya-"

* * *

 **Kruyuuukk~**

Oh sial! Bunyi perutnya memang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Perut yang jujur.

"Aha, kau lapar? Kenapa tidak bilang?" lelaki itu mengacungkan telunjuknya mengarah pada serpihan gelas dibawah. Ajaibnya, serpihan itu bergerak sesuai arahannya. Menuju kotak tempat sampah. Jongin jadi semakin penasaran.. ini adalah dunia doraemen heripoter remix menurutnya. Terserah pengejaannya harry-heri-hery atau apa, yang pasti Jongin tidak begitu suka gugahan novel tersebut karena Sehun selalu menakut-nakutinya dengan makhluk hitam yang melayang disekitar sekolah sihir itu dan setan yang menghuni tiap lukisannya. Jadi Jongin tidur setiap Sehun mengajaknya nonton DVD itu di malam hari.

"Kau tadi belum sempat makan di rumah utama kasim?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari mengusapkan jemarinya pada perut Jongin.

"A-ah.. iya.. ss-" Jongin menahan erangannya. Lelaki yang memeluknya ini benar-benar mesum rupanya.

"Baiklah aku akan menyuruh dayang untuk membawa makanan kesini." Dengan kalimat yang tanpa bisa dibantah, Tao melenggang pergi keluar pintu.

"Baek, apa pintu ruangan pangeran hanya ada satu di setiap kamarnya?" Jongin bertanya sembari dengan agak susah melepas tangan Baekhyun yang meremas-remas pinggulnya yang melekuk lebar bak gitar.

"Tidak, jika kau lihat kesana.." jari Baekhyun yang lentik itu mengarah ke pemandangan didepan sana. Asri dengan gunung dan lembah serta sungai besar dan air terjun. Jongin mengamatinya tadi dengan melongo saat masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Itu semua asli. Kau akan butuh waktu satu bulan berjalan kaki sampai gunung yang terdekat."

"APAAAA?! JADI ITU BUKAN LAYAR ULTRA HD?! OH TUHAN! AKU DIRUANGAN SEMI TERBUKA YANG MENGHADAP HUTAAAANNN!" Jongin berteriak histeris langsung beringsut memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun dan mengarahkannya untuk memeluk tubuhnya.

Ia tidak menyangka.. karena sedari tadi ia antusias pada kerumunan harimau yang berjumlah lebih dari sepuluh saling bermain santai di jarak 10 meter dari mereka berbicara. Ia kira itu semua hanya video. Sial ia lupa kalau ia kembali ke jaman lampau, bukan ke rumah keluarga chaebol kaya raya yang fanatik kerajaan dan memiliki TV ekstra besar melebihi besarnya bioskop.

* * *

Ruangan ini sebesar setengah stadion dengan beberapa sekat bambu. Tentusaja diluar lantai dan interior kamar ini bagian dinding pintu, samping kanan, dan samping kiri yang normal. Tapi depannya benar benar bolong hanya tertutup tirai bambu mempertontonkan alam liar yang luasnya lebih dari bergunung gunung jaraknya.

Ia di hutan dengan ruangan seluas setengah stadion, dengan bagian depan sana tidak berdinding. Bagaimana jika ada koloni gajah hutan masuk dan dengan gading mendobrak pintu lalu menghancurkan kerajaan? Iya memang langit-langit ruangan ini sangat tinggi. Terdapat tiga tangga keatas sana. Ada empat lantai.

"Tenang beruang.. kau mengaum seperti hendak kawin." Baekhyun mengecup ujung bibirnya kilas.

"APA?!- ah ehm! maksudku.. apa..?" Jongin memelankan suaranya menjadi lirih tapi malah semaki menggoda. Buttnya merasakan bagian bawah pangeran ungu itu semakin besar. Oh no!

"Kau itu wanita kan?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuatnya terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Kau melihatnya sendiri saat mandi aku punya itu!" Jongin menunjuk selangkangannya.

"Aku tidak percaya! Itu pasti palsu! Hanya menggantung di selangkanganmu dengan ukuran sangat kecil" Lelaki bermata ungu yang sangat ngotot.

"Tidak ini asli! Kau melihatnya saat lemas! Memangnya seberapa besar punyamu ha?" Jongin malah menantang. Mereka berbicara vulgar mengenai kelamin dengan posisi sangat intim. Berpangkuan dan berpelukan erat.

* * *

Punggung Baekhyun semakin menempel pada pinggang Jongin. Merekatkan rengkuhannya. Hidung mancungnya sesekali menyesap aroma lavender rambut pirang Jongin yang dalam semalam sudah sepanjang pinggang dikarenakan ramuan lavendernya.

Mereka cocok sekali. Tinggal gantikan baju Jongin yang kasim sederhana itu menjadi gaun tipis putri yang berwarna pastel indah maka mereka sudah begitu cocok.

"Kenapa harus bertanya? Tinggal buka pakaian dan cawatku. Kau bisa lihat sendiri ukurannya" serak suara Baekhyun dan nafas panasnya pada cuping Jongin membuat lelaki yang direngkuhnya itu meremang. Bibirnya mengatup rapat menahan desahan.

"Kau sangat sensitif. Kalau kau hamil anakku, kau bisa menjadi anggota kerajaan. Hidupmu akan bahagia hingga lebih dari tujuh turunan. Hanya perlu layani aku." bibir tipis itu mulai menyusuri leher jenjang Jongin. Jemari lentiknya membuka satu persatu kancing seragam kasim yang dikenakan Jongin.

"Ah.. Baek.. jangan" meski Jongin berusaha, namun tetap saja Baekhyun lebih kuat darinya. Terlebih aura Baekhyun yang keluar samar-samar melingkupi keduanya membuat seluruh indra lelaki tan itu menjadi mabuk.

"Aku mengendalikan nyawa.. ingat itu baby bear"

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Maaf ya kalau lama updatenya, diusahain semaksimal mungkin BocahLanang bikin ni ff, meski gak sesemangat dulu.

Iya, BocahLanang gak konsisten, tapi BocahLanang tu sebenarnya cuma HunKai shipper biasa seperti kalian, yang bikin ff karena suka HunKai, bukan suka bikin FF.

Sekian semoga kalian mengerti, hehew :3

Semangat ya hunkai shipper! Jangan patah semangat! Sbagai hunkai shipper family kita harus solid okkeeeeee! ;)

 **Thanks for reviews:**

 **cikwang** **,** **Kkamjong1417** **,** **BOYSLOVEHK** **,** **QueenChan15** **,** **kaisyaa** **,** **kimsehunoona** **, A** **ceJung** **,** **MichiyoPark** **,** **vanillablue94** **,** **Paysmolpie** **,** **Aisyaicha** **, J** **eyjong** **,** **desm88** **,** **ANISEED ACORN** **,** **ParkRinhyunUchiha** **,** **2463** **,** **lightdarklord88** **,** **sekaipusmeong** **,** **ArcanaDictactor** **,** **istrikaisoo** **,** **ninikai, tiffany205, hana, KimJonginKai, falconidct, joah, jongiebottom, reniajah889**

 **Thanks all! Aku baca semua review kalian, bahkan selalu kenotif di email hp dan itu bikin gue sadar untuk ngelanjutin ff ini sesaat.. tapi khilaf untuk bermalas malasan lagi, hhew**

* * *

 **Salam HunKai^^**


	12. Ӝ-FarAway-Ӝ

**Wind Portal**

* * *

 **-Love Forever-**

 **©BocahLanang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ӝ-** **FarAway** **-Ӝ**

* * *

 **...**

 **Brak!**

Dengan mudah Baekhyun menarik tubuh Jongin sehingga berbaring pada meja pendek didepan mereka.

Sangat liar. Jantung lelaki tan itu berdebar kencang merasakan dirinya yang seolah akan dimangsa oleh singa. Beberapa binatang buas bahkan mulai menyingkir menjauh seolah mereka menyadari siapa pemilik teritorial luas untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya hingga dada keduanya bersentuhan. Dihirupnya leher Jongin dengan sangat sensual.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan sebenarnya.." jemari Baekhyun kembali melucuti seragam kasim Jongin. Hingga tanggal tersampir pada pinggang ramping lelaki tan yang terbaring dibawahnya kini.

"Erh.." desahan Jongin terdengar begitusaja saat jemari Baekhyun menyentuh nipple kanannya. Dada ratanya membusung seolah menyambut sentuhan itu.

* * *

"Aroma lain samar-samar menghalangiku berbuat lebih pada tubuhmu. Apa kau sudah pernah ditandai? Aroma yang sarat kekuasaan. Lebih kuat dari prince Red." Jemari Baekhyun turun perlahan seolah menari lembut pada kulit tan Jongin. Menuju pusat nikmat lelaki tan itu.

Perlahan diloloskan tali-tali pengikat kain-kain yang ada pada pinggang Jongin. Aroma lavendernya menguar semakin pekat membuat Jongin mabuk kepayang.

"Baek-ahh.." Jongin menggeliat seolah diberi obat perangsang. Ia merasakan panas dan akan mendapatkan obatnya.. dingin yang menyengat nikmat saat Baekhyun menyentuhnya.

Kedua kelopak mata sayunya yang sedaritadi tertutup akhirnya terbuka melihat apa yang dilakukan lelaki berambut dark purple diatasnya yang beberapa saat ini tidak lagi menyentuhnya.

Ternyata Baekhyun memandangi wajahnya sedaritadi. Wajah tampan itu sangat dekat. Terlihat serius dengan bibir tipisnya yang mengatup rapat.

Jongin terjerat pada kedua mata indah yang tajam itu. Memenjarakannya dalam kelamnya ungu. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa ungu adalah warna yang dapat begitu memikat.

* * *

"Lihat aku. Peluk leherku. Aku akan menyetubuhimu sekarang." Kalimat Baekhyun terlihat mutlak saat kemudian Baekhyun memposisikan kedua tungkai Jongin untuk mengangkang selebar mungkin.

Seolah dihipnotis tidak sadar kapan Baekhyun melepas semua pakaian kasimnya. Ia pun tertahan menatap pakaian megah berwarna ungu khas pangeran tersebut pada bagian kerah Baekhyun sudah melorot hingga bahu. Mempertontonkan dada bidang, pundak lebar dan perutnya yang berotot. Lalu dibawah sana..

"Baek!" Jongin memekik kecil ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sudah menyiapkan penisnya didepan hole Jongin.

"Be-besar.." bahkan lelaki tan tersebut belum sempat bereaksi lebih ketika dengan sekali hentak Baekhyun telah membopong mengangkat tubuh Jongin sehingga kedua kaki jenjangnya memeluk erat pinggang berotot Baekhyun. Jemari Baekhyun mengusap perlahan paha hingga pinggul Jongin.

* * *

Lalu turun lagi dan berhenti pada tanda itu.

"Selain pinggungmu, ada tulisan lain disini. Hurufnya sama. Apa maksud tulisan ini" Baekhyun menyentuh tato pada daerah itu. Tato kedua setelah tato besar yang bernaung pada punggung indah Jongin. Tato di daerah sensitif. Terlihat sangat beresiko jika tidak ditangani dengan baik.

Jongin enggan menjawab. Bibirnya terkatup kuat dengan kedua mata menyorot nafsu yang ia tahan akan semua rangsangan yang diberikan pangerannya. Dadanya membengkak pada bagian nipplenya hingga memerah dan mengkilap segar.

"Baek.." Suara Jongin tetaplah laki-laki. Namun terdengar seperti lenguhan binal. Ya, seperti sapi subur yang dirundung masa kawin. Menggairahkan.

Rambut panjang Jongin yang berwarna pirang itu helai demi helainya terkibas pada punggung sempitnya yang basah keringat. Menempel disana beberapanya seolah tubuhnya benar-benar panas dan cukup siap untuk digunakan. Bukan berarti sebagai pangeran maka Baekhyun masih suci. Tentu tidak.

Nyatanya Baekhyun tahu jelas untuk urusan ini, lalu antara dua lelaki, maka ia harus melakukannya pada bagian mana.

* * *

"Baekhyun enghh.. ahhss.. aku lelaki, sadarlah.." Jongin mulai mengalungkan tangannya pada leher kokoh Baekhyun. Sedang kedua mata tajam itu tak hentinya memandangi tubuh indah Jongin yang sedang menggeiat dalam rengkuhan gendongannya.

Jongin tetap tidak dapat menahan desahannya ketika penisnya bergesekan dengan penis besar Baekhyun yang mengacung tegak. Terlihat sangat keras dan membutuhkan sentuhan segera. Kelamin yang sudah tidak sabar, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah kaku Baekhyun yang masih betah menatap Jongin.

Kedua kaki Jongin semakin merapat memeluk pinggang Baekhyun seiring pinggul pangeran itu naik turun menggerakkan penisnya memberi efek yang nikmat bagi Jongin. Wajah tan manisnya memerah dengan nafas tersengal ketika ia hampir sedikit lagi mencapai puncaknya.

* * *

Kedua tangan Baekhyun meremas buttnya semakin kencang. Sesekali menampar bongkahan kenyal itu hingga berbunyi nyaring dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang kentara.

PLAK!

"Anghh!" Jongin terlonjak dalam gendongan Baekhyun. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu namun Baekhyun masih tetap perkasa menggendong Jongin, menaik turunkan tubuhnya sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya menggesek disana hingga..

"Jong-"

"Baek-a-aku-"

tubuh keduanya tersentak dan precum mulai keluar dari ujung penis keduanya. Membasahi hingga paha Jongin dan abs Baekhyun hingga menetes kebawah lantai tatami.

Jongin ikut menurunkan tubuhnya ketika Baekhyun bergerak naik, menyambut gerakan hentakan kuat itu berkali kali, dan semakin cepat, hingga keduanya semakin bergesek menempel basah dan panas.

"Jong.. ah.. aku tidak pernah berbuat sedosa ini.. daripada perempuan.. sshh.. aku malah.. padamu" kata katanya terputus, pangeran tampan itu tidak dapat berfikir jernih, sedang penisnya berkedut dan semakin besar. Jongin bahkan dapat merasakannya lalu iapun sudah lebih parah dari itu meski ia jauh kalah soal ukuran. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang tersapu indah diterpa aingin membentuk helaian halus yang terombang ambing oleh gerakan liar mereka.

* * *

"Baekhyun aku-cum!" Jongin menjerit dan memeluk tubuh berotot Baekhyun yang masih kokoh berdiri menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Tubuh langsing Jongin menekan tubuh Baekhyun. Mengejang dan bergetar hebat dalam rengkuhan Baekhyun. Tatapannya terpejam erat dengan bibir yang terbuka. Beberapa anak rambut yang menempel di wajahnya dikarenakan keringat hingga mengalir di leher dan dadanya.

Sebagian besar lelaki tidak bisa menggambarkan keindahan bercinta yang benar. Mereka hanya menonton dan terpana. Begitupula Baekhyun saat ini. Ia diam termangu dengan kedua binner matanya, merekam jelas dan mengingatnya kuat-kuat, betapa erotisnya wajah lelaki yang kini sedang dalam pelepasannya. Tidak ada laki-laki lain yang bisa secantik itu dalam keadaan puncaknya kecuali Jongin.

Itulah mengapa dalam video porn selalu wajah wanita yang disetubuhi di shoot dengan full face saat mendesah. Karena lelaki benar-benar akan hilang akal. Betapa.. luar biasanya ekspresi itu. Seperti dewi yang turun dari surga. Lalu kini Jongin yang berada dalam gendongan pangeran ungu itu benar-benar seperti adiksi.

"Jong!" cengkraman Baekhyun yang menyokong butt Jongin semakin kuat dan kencang. Memberikan bekas cakaran merah pada kulit tan madu lelaki cantik yang sudah lemas bersandar di bahu lebarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun pun akhirnya selesai.

* * *

Nafas keduanya terengah dengan dada yang naik turun. Baekhyun merangsek meletakkan punggung Jongin pada lantai hijau dibawah sana. Sedang kedua kaki Jongin masih memeluk erat pinggulnya membuat bagian bawah mereka semakin erat seolah enggan melepaskan kenikmatan itu meski lutut dan kuncian kakinya bergetar tremor merasakan sisa-sisa surga tadi.

"Baekhyunah.." jemari Jongin yang semula meremat rambut di tengkuk Baekhyun kini turun mengusap lebarnya bahu yang terbalut kain halus berwarna ungu tua. Yang masih saja membalut tubuh tegap itu seolah melihat bentuk didalamnya dapat mengundang hukuman dewa. Jongin ingat bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun yang saat dulu pertama kali pertemuan mereka, saat ia sadar dari pingsannya, ia melihat Baekhyun yang kurus dengan baju yang terlihat kebesaran kini sudah menampilkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Tubuh kokoh yang sangat memikat. Cocok sekali dengan pakaian ungu yang mewah itu.

* * *

"Bagaimana?" penawaran pangeran itu rupanya belum berhenti di sela-sela nafas memburu mereka. Jemari Baekhyun meremat pinggang dan pakaian kasim Jongin yang jatuh hingga pinggulnya. Membuat Jongin secara refleks mengeluarkan desahannya. Ia tidak kuat berada dalam tekanan dan dominasi seorang lelaki yang menguarkan aromanya. Dengan sangat pekat melingkupinya.

Lalu sesi berikutnya Baekhyun mulai turun mengecupi rahang Jongin, turun ke leher dan turun semakin kebawah dan kebawah. Berhenti pada kedua nipple Jongin. Menyedot dan melumatnya dengan rakus, seolah tidak akan ada lagi hari esok, seolah semua itu memang harus saat itu juga. Jongin tidak bisa mengelak dari betapa berkuasanya pangeran ungu diatasnya itu. Baekhyun memanglah pangeran yang rakus dan haus akan hak. Jongin membenci sifat pangerannya itu, tapi ia tidak bisa untuk tidak membenci setiap sentuhan penuh keserakahan pangerannya. Tubuhnya akan selalu menyambut, setiap sentuhan yang meminta lebih-dan lebih itu.

* * *

Disisi lain diluar kerajaan, sejauh 180 kilometer jauhnya sebuah tandu mewah megah khas kerajaan tengah diangkat tinggi-tinggi dipundak sepuluh lelaki yang kokoh berjalan, diikuti rombongan satu set pasukan elit, lima pelayan cantik, dua gadis belia cantik penghangat tandunya dimalam hari, tandu kecil makanan, dan didepannya terdapat sepuluh pasukan berkuda dengan tangguh memandu rombongan itu dengan pedang di punggung mereka. Sangat waspada.

"Pangeran Dragon.. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di wilayah Bunga Biru" pengawal lelaki dengan pakaian khusus yang terlihat tegap gagah itu berbisik pada jendela tandu yang sedikit terbuka. Didalamnya siluet lelaki dengan pakaian kerajaan berwarna hitam dengan hiasan emas sangat mewah sedang terduduk tegap menatap lembar buku.

Wajahnya ditutup cadar hitam dari pangkal hidung memanjang kebawah hingga dadanya. Hidungnya mancung dan lurus, dengan kedua mata tajam serta bulu mata indah lentik. Alisnya melejit tebal tegas.

Jika saja rambutnya yang berwarna perak disanggul tertutup gelang lempeng emas berukir naga itu dibiarkan terurai hingga punggung, siapapun yang melihat pasti mengakui kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Sorot matanya benar benar cantik. Kecuali jika ia berdiri tegap, maka tubuh jangkung dan bahu lebarnya akan melenyapkan sisi cantiknya, membuatnya menjadi pangeran pujaan setiap wanita, bahkan lelakipun menengok untuk patuh padanya.

* * *

"Bunga Biru.." pangeran Dragon bergumam dengan suaranya yang berat. Membuat sepuluh lelaki yang mengangkat tandunya bergetar takjub. Suara yang benar-benar matang untuk seorang pria. Ia dapat menjadikan iri banyak lelaki hanya dengan suaranya.

"Biarkan aku turun ke Rumah Bunga Biru" suaranya trgas seperti memerintah namun tanpa membentak. Mutlak dalam nada halusnya. Mendengar itu, pengawalnya yang bernama Lay itu mengangguk patuh lalu segera beranjak ke barisan pengawal berkuda didepan untuk mengabarkan kehendak sang pangeran.

Sedang dibelakang, para pelayan berbisik-bisik dengan wajah memerah. Mereka tidak menyangka, akhirnya pangeran Dragon akan berkunjung ke rumah bordil itu. Mungkin akan menyewa wanita teratas untuk menghangatkan malamnya nanti.

Sedang dua gadis belia yang cantik itu hanya tersenyum kecut karena bahkan belum pernah disentuh pangeran naga itu. Mereka setiap malam merajuk dengan berbagai alasan untuk menemani sang pangeran tidur namun dengan sekali bantahan maka pangeran benar-benar tidak bisa diusik dalam tandunya.

"Lay, siapkan aku pakaian biasa" ia menambahkan saat pengawalnya yang handal dan setia itu kembali berjalan di sisi luar tandunya.

* * *

Lay hanya mampu mendengus kesal ketika melihat kedalam, kedua mata tajam pangeran melengkung menampilkan gestur tersenyum. Ini akan menjadi malam yang menggemparkan lagi karena pangeran naganya akan melakukan hal-hal aneh. Yang pastinya menentang peraturan kerajaan. Raja Wu pasti akan sangat campur aduk perasaannya. Antara senang karena anak bungsunya kembali, dan kesal karena berulah sok jagoan.

Pangeran Wu Dragon berbeda dari pangeran Wu yang lain, dia lebih suka menghakimi yang korup ketimbang menyelamatkan yang membutuhkan.

Ia merasa, semua kesengsaraan rakyat pastilah berakar dari para penguasa dan pejabat yang tamak. Menyuap dan membeli dengan uang rakyat.

"Kita akan habisi akar penjerat yang berkeliaran di Bunga Biru" dengan suaranya yang jelas, Pangeran Dragon berkata namun anehnya hanya Lay yang dapat mendengar. Ini semacam kekuatan khusus kerajaan, yang mampu menyampaikan pesan dari jauh manapun. Itulah sebabnya dinasti ini dianggap kokoh. Namun masihlah penuh kekacauan karena para pangerannya yang tidak bisa bekerja sama. Para pangeran Wu kebanyakan berjalan sendiri sesuai intuisi mereka. Seperti misalnya Wu Baekhyun yang mementingkan kesehatan rakyat, atau Wu Zi Tao yang mementingkan perluasan wilayah kerajaan.

* * *

CKLEEK..

Pintu hijau itu terbuka lalu keadaan hening membuat lelaki tan bermata panda itu mengrenyitkan alis heran.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu selama aku pergi?" ia bertanya dengan sorot mata penasaran menatap langsung pada Jongin yang menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, lalu beralih menatap kedua binner ungu Baekhyun yang sedikit goyah.

"Kau melukainya?" Tao menunjuk Jongin yang terlihat jelas berkeringat dengan nafas menderu dan pakaian yang sedikit tidak rapi compang camping asal dikenakan. Seperti habis dikasari atsu ditindak paksa.

"Kami hanya berjalan kedepan lalu ada harimau, lalu aku berlari, lalu-"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa" Baekhyun menyela perkataan Jongin yang bertele dan tidak logis untuk sepatu mereka yang bersih tidak menjejak tanah. Alasan Jongin terlalu mengada ada dan mencurigakan.

"O.. baiklah jika kalian berdua tidak mau bicara" Tao mengangguk maklum dan duduk kembali didepan keduanya yang hanya dapat tersenyum canggung mencoba menampilkan raut tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada yang terjadi.

Benar-benar pasangan yang mencurigakan.

* * *

Belum begitu lama Baekhyun dan Tao membicarakan tentang strategi perluasan wilayah ke daerah timur, pintu hijaunya diketuk dari luar bersamaan dengan suara manis wanita mendayu lembut.

"Maafkan hamba Prince Viridian, hidangan telah tiba" lalu pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya melalui gestur tangan Tao. Beberapa dayang istana dengan pakaian khusus segera memasuki ruangan luas itu, menata meja dan puluhan piring serta mangkuk dan cawan indah berisi hidangan-hidangan lezat yang terlihat mewah. Jongin tidak mengedipkan matanya barang sedikitpun.

Lalu disusul dengan minuman arak sebotol sedang dan botol kaca indah besar berisi air putih dan satu set teko dan cup teh hijau.

"Kami undur diri, sejahtera raja sejahtera pangeran" mereka bersujud jauh dipintu sana sebelum pergi keluar ruangan megah milik Pangeran Wu Zi Tao itu.

Sedikit bisik-bisik bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran kedua pangeran disana dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman tipis mereka. Pastinya akan ada pembicaraan. Jarang sekali pangeran berkunjung ke ruangan pangeran lain. Mengingat hubungan antar pangeran yang bisa dibilang renggang sejak usia remaja kelimanya.

* * *

Biasanya jika ada yang ingin didiskusikan, maka dua atau lebih pangeran Wu akan berada di aula besar pangeran depan ruangan mereka, atau di pertapaan sembari bersemedi.

"Aku yakin kita akan dijadikan pasangan angan-angan mereka" Tao tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak suka itu, mereka lebih memilih TaoBaek daripada BaekTao" Baekhyun mencebik karena sedari kecil tubuhnya lemah sehingga sering diangkat tandu. Pastilah ia menjadi keriteria uke di kerajaan ini. Dan seringnya dipasangkan dengan Pangeran Wu keriga, yaitu Pangeran Phoenix, yang mendiami ruangan Red.

Pangeran paling bijak dan menawan. Tapi tidak lagi! Baekhyun menyumpah ia dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang, yang sudah disembuhkan oleh ciuman Jongin ini akan menjadi pangeran paling sexy dan garang, pastikan ia akan menampilkan absnya yang kini terbentuk bagus.

"Ada satu lagi yang sering dijadikan uke saat kecil, Baek" Tao mengingatkan.

"Cih.. pangeran Dragon maksudmu? dia kalau berdiri saja sudah seperti raksasa, dia lebih tinggi darimu, pangeran Viridian. Dia tidak cocok jadi uke." jemari Baekhyun mengibas enggan.

* * *

Pintu Ruangan itu ditutup lagi dengan gestur tangan Tao.

Membuat hipnotis Jongin dari hidangan lezat itu terputus dan ia sadar ia tidaklah melihat fatamorgana daging sapi panggang didepan sana. Jongin menjadi sedikit bebal. Kehidupan jaman dahulu sangat hebat. Ia iri pada Tao yang dapat menggunakan gestur seperti sedang mengendalikan smartTV jarak jauh untuk membuka youtube, memotret dengan jentikan tangan, menscroll halaman dengan gerakan retina atau sejenisnya. Tapi ini lebih keren mengingat semua benda bisa digerakkan oleh jari-jari tangan Wu Zi Tao.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihat Dragon, aku yakin dia sudah lebih tinggi dari Phoenix" Tao beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekati meja lebar berisi makanan yang berjajar-jajar banyak dan beraroma lezat.

"Jongin, kau lapar kan? makanlah" lanjutnya sembari mempersilakan Jongin duduk didepannya.

"Benarkah?" Jonginsegera berlari kencang dengan langkah kaki lebar-lebar. Ruangan ini sangat luas untuk sekedar bermain voli. Jongin butuh waktu untuk pergi ke meja penuh makan itu. Perutnya yang kelaparan membuatnya hilang kesopanan. Baekhyun mencebik kesal, lalu dengan sekali jentikan tangan lelaki berjubah ungu itu sudah duduk pada bantal tipis hijau disamping Jongin. Berpindah secepat cahaya. Baekhyun. Berpindah dari jarak cukup jauh hanya dengan jentikan.

* * *

Namja tan manis yang sedang mengangkat sumpit mengambil irisan bawang bombay itu berjengit kaget ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba sudah berada disisinya dengan mudahnya.

"Apakah barusaja kau menggunakan portal cahayamu?" kedua mata indah Jongin menatap Baekhyun kagum.

"Tidak, ini tidak setara dengan portal. Portal membutuhkan kekuatan besar dan dampak yang besar pula. Sama seperti Tao dengan gesturnya, lalu aku dengan cahayaku. Seperti itu" pembahasan yang membosankan dan tidak jelas, Jongin memilih mengabaikannya dan mulai makan.

"uwah.. dagingnya sangat empuk dan langsung lumer dimulutku! Enak sekali!" Jongin berseru setelah mencomot daging bebek panggang yang tersedia disana. Kedua matanya berbinar indah dan berkaca-kaca seolh ingin menangis bahagia.

"aish.. kasihan sekali kasim yang dibiarkan pangerannya tidak makan sehari semalam" pangeran pemilik ruangan yang terbuka dengan hutan luas itu menyindir Baekhyun.

"Hei, aku memberinya makan semalam, lalu tadi pagi kusuruh dia makan dengan kasim yang lain tapi utusanmu menghadang perjalanannya" Pangeran Light itu membela diridengan raut angkuhnya. Melihat itu, Tao tersenyum juga. Ia teringat dengan masa kecil mereka berlima, Lima adalah bentuk titik yang dapat menggambarkan bintang. Bintang adalah sesuatu yang terang. Sumber kehidupan layaknya matahari.

* * *

Tapi itu adalah cahaya kebahagiaan kelimanya saat masih kecil. Didikan kerajaan yang membuat mereka harus sempurna membuat para Wu itu bersaing keras. Semakin menjauh, seiring kedewasaan mereka.

,"Dia sangat kecil dulu, putih dan bersih dengan tanda lahir naga, saat kita masih belajar bersama dibimbing guru Zhang" lelaki berkantung mata itu menuangkan air bening pada gelas kaca. Menyodorkannya dengan sopan kehadapan Baekhyun.

"Ya, satu tahun setelahnya dia jadi setinggi Phoenix, benar-benar darah bule yang kejam" tawa Baekhyun kecil, bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya memberikan sebuah gelas mungil teh hijau untuk Tao.

Keduanya mengangkat gelas hingga setengah tinggi lalu mengangguk dan meminum dengan anggun. Benar-benar sopan.

"Hei, kalau kalian seperti itu, aku jadi terlihat seperti anjing rabies karena makan serampangan begini.." Jongin merasa tersindir namun ia tidak bisa berbuat lebih karena sudah berlalu. Ia makan dengan bibir belepotan dan beberapa biji nasi yang tumpah di meja. Sangat tidak sopan.

Serampangan.

Kuli.

* * *

"Hei, jangan pedulikan kami. Makanlah dengan nyaman. Kami akan berdiskusi sebentar" Tao mencoba menenangkan Jongin sebelum mood makan namja manis tan itu hilang akibat atittudenya sendiri. Tao yang semula duduk didepan keduanya kini sedikit bergeser sehingga duduk didepan Baekhyun, ditengah mereka masihlah meja besar penuh hidangan. Namun tidak seramai dihadapan Jongin karena namja tan itu menggeret semuanya.

Jongin mengangguk dan bergumam terimakasih dengan mulut penuh dengan irisan daging sapi yang dibumbui. Merasa masa bodoh dengan masalah kerajaan yang rumit dan pelik.

"Kau manis, Jongin" Baekhyun mengecup kilat pipi Jongin dan segera menghindar sebelum Jongin sadar dan memakinya.

"Yaa!" benar kan, seperti itu. Pipinya memerah malu namun ia segera mengalihkan pemikirannya untuk kembali memakan hidangan yang ada.

* * *

Telinganya sesekali mencuri dengar percakapan Baekhyun dan Tao yang sebagian besar menceritakan strategi mereka pada serangan perluasan wilayah yang berhasil dengan baik belum lama ini.

"Jadi berapa nyawa yang kau bangkitkan? Aku merasa seperti didukung pasukan setan karena mereka terus bangkit meski dibantai lawan" suara Tao tidak bisa hilang dari nada kekaguman. Ia benar-benar tertolong oleh Baekhyun kala itu.

100000 pasukan yang ia bawa ternyata kalah jumlah dari kerajaan lawan, namun semakin lama pasukan lawan menampilkan gurat ketakutan seperti dejavu mereka melihat lawan yang bereka bunuh beberapa saat lalu. Itu karena Baekhyun membangkitkan kembali tentara yang tewas sehingga sehat bugar.

"Hanya 600 orang. Tapi, hei kalau saja waktumu tidak tepat bisa saja usaha ini gagal. Kau adalah jam kehidupannya, kau pemegang strateginya, pangeran Viridian" Baekhyun balas memuji Tao.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi apa kekuatanmu, pangeran Wu Zi Tao? Telekinesis?" Jongin bertanya karena sejak menginjakkan dirinya keruangan ini, ia benar benar dibuat penasaran oleh pangeran hijau itu.

Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan cahaya, menghidupkan orang mati, berpindah dengan cahaya, dan masih banyak rahasia lain dengan cahayanya.

Lalu Tao? Seingatnya, Tao adalah pemimpin pasukan kekuatan kerajaan yang lebih berfokus pada perluasan wilayah. Posisinya diatas Jendral Perang namun kinerjanya lebih spesifik.

"Aku pemilik kekuatan bumi, gravitasi bumi dan waktunya padaku" Tao tersenyum tampan menatap Jongin dengan auranya yang sangat maskulin. Jongin sampai terhanyut untuk beberapa saat.

* * *

"Tampan.." bahkan bergumam tanpa sadar.

"Heh, habiskan dagingmu! Dasar jorok!" Baekhyun mengambil daging ayam yang jelas-jelas belum tersentuh di salah satu piring dengan sumpit dan menyumpalkannya pada bibir sexy Jongin.

Tao hanya terkikik melihat Baekhyun yang cemburu. Jongin hanya boleh menatap dan kagum padanya, begitu? Tapi Baekhyun tidak keren-keren juga kok, dia dulu krempeng dan lemah, namun sekarang sudah gagah. Bahkan jadi perbincangan hebat seisi istana karena penampilan barunya yang segar dan berseri. Lalu kasim manis yang tiba-tiba ia angkat pribadi. Minggu ini Baekhyun benar-benar trending.

"Tapi sulung Wu sangat kuat, dia kebalikan dariku. Alas kakiku harus menapak tanah untuk mengatur seluruh isi bumi dan waktu, sedangkan pangeran sulung hanya perlu mengambang dan ia memiliki anti gravitasi bumi" sedikit Tao menceritakan keadaan si sulung Wu. Pangeran dengan jubah kuning mengkilat bersinar. Wu Gold.

Semasa kecil karena ketampanannya dan kemewahannya serta keagungannya yang selalu melayang, tidak pernah menyentuh bumi, pangeran Wu sulung itu bahkan diberi julukan Gold. Emas, murni, mewah.

* * *

"Jadi dia membantumu perang juga?" entah sejak kapan Jongin malah ikut dalam pembahasan mengenai perluasan dan strategi kerajaan.

"Tidak. Dia tetap didalam kerajaan. Dia bersemedi dan meniduri banyak wanita, puluhan wanita dan berganti tiap malam" Jawaban kasar Baekhyun membuat Jongin berjengit. Ia terbatuk parah lalu mengambil botol putih berukuran sedang yang berada dihadapan kedua pangeran itu. Membukanya dengan cepat dan langsung menenggaknya.

"Pueh tidak enak!"

Tanpa sempat para pangeran itu mencegahnya. Keduanya berpandangan dan melirik pada Jongin sesekali, lalu diakhiri dengan dengusan pasrah.

"Hei kenapa kalian jadi lesu? aku salah minum ya? Memangnya apa ini?" Jongin meletakkan kembali botol putih itu di meja. Memandang kedua pangeran tampan yang menatapnya malas-malas seolah ia barusaja meminum cairan yang membuatnya menjadi jelek kuadrat.

* * *

"Itu arak" akhirnya pangeran bermata panda itu memberi tahu. Meski dengan nada malas.

"Haish.. aku malas berurusan dengan orang mabuk" Baekhyun mendengus mengingat berapa banyak arak yang diminun Jongin tadi karena tersedak makanan.

"Iya-iya.. aku janji tidak akan membuat repot" Jongin bungkam dan memulai kembali sesi makannya seolah tadi itu hanya selingan iklan yang tiba-tiba.

"Tapi.. apa benar ada pangeran yang seperti itu? Terlebih dia sulung. Dia harusnya akan dinobatkan menjadi putra mahkota menggantikan raja selanjutnya kan? Kenapa kelakuannya buruk sekali?" bibir Jongin mengunyah sembari bertanya.

"Itu.. mungkin karena ia kecewa. Ia sulung tapi raja Wu tidak menginginkannya menjadi penerusnya. Raja Wu malah memilih si bungsu, Wu Dragon." Pendapat Tao diberi anggukan setuju oleh Baekhyun.

"Tapi memang pada dasarnya dia tidak mau kan? Dia playboy sejati, keke" lelaki sipit itu terkekeh mengingat kelakuan kakaknya yang satu itu. Sejak kecil suka merayu, bahkan merajuk adalah hal yang biasa atau semua barang di ruangan akan melayang karena amarahnya.

* * *

"Kupikir Phoenixlah yang cocok jadi raja, dia ramah dan berwibawa. Sanggup menjadi penengah, memimpin kita saat belajar bersama guru Zhang. Ia memiliki kesabaran yang hebat untuk menjadi tenang memikirkan langkah demi langkah untuk kerajaan" setelah berpendapat seperti itu mengenai pangeran ketiga yang berjubah merah itu, Tao kembali menyesap teh hijaunya.

"Ya begitulah. Dia terlihat sempurna. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Raja Wu malah memilih adik kita" lidah Baekhyun kelu mengucap adik untuk penyebutan Pangeran Wu Dragon. Karena sosoknya yang misterius bahkan sejak kecil.

"Ada yang disembunyikan oleh Ratu Yoona, bahkan sejak bayi wajah pangeran Wu Dragon sudah ditutup cadar untuk menutupi parasnya kan? Aku fikir karena dia bukan anak kandung raja, rambutnya saja perak, seperti bukan orang asia. Dan tubuhnya benar-benar tegap sempurna" perkataan Tao memberikan gambaran pada pikiran Jongin. Sejenak pemikirannya menerawang pada kursi hitam di perpustakaan tadi pagi. Kursi paling mewah diantara kursi lainnya.

Dan perlahan imajinasinya mengungkap wajah lelaki yang duduk disana, pemilik kursi itu. Sepertinya ia pernah mengenal ciri-ciri itu. Darah bule. Dikehidupannya di masa depan. Kris hyung?

* * *

"Aku sebenarnya ada urusan penting setelah ini, bisakah aku titip beruangku padamu? Ajari dia menggunakan pedang. Ia sangat buruk bahkan saat memegang pisau kecil" keduanya sedang berada di lantai dua setelah Baekhyun menceritakan apa yang dialaminya sehingga ia dapat sehat bugar kembali.

Tao semula tidak percaya namun melihat ciri-ciri Jongin yang sangat awam dan tidak mengenal adab Joseon itu membuatnya sadar kalau lingkungan hidup Jongin memang berbeda.

"Apa dia sebenarnya wanita? Dia sexy dan cantik" Tao bergumam sembari menunjuk Jongin yang mengigau di lantai satu karena efek arak telah membuatnya mabuk hingga gila menggumamkan nama 'Sehun' berkali-kali.

* * *

"Dia laki-laki. Aku sendiri melihatnya, tapi aku tidak percaya pada kedua mataku sendiri. Lalu kurasa di masa depannya dia menjadi budak sex dari orang yang namanya ia gumamkan sedari tadi." Tak habis pikir Baekhyun melihat keadaan Jongin yang mengenaskan. Berlari kepayahan keluar ruangan ke alam bebas hutan disana dan memeluk pohon pisang, sembari menyerukan nama Sehun dan sederet kalimat norak lainnya.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian Jongin tertawa didepan harimau yang sedang memakan rusa seolah tak takut diterkam, lalu ia berlari lagi kedalam ruangan dengan nafas lelah karena jauh. Tidak melihat meja lalu tersandung dengan kepala terantuk pojok kotak tempat sampah.

"Nice!" kedua pangeran itu bersorak senang akhirnya si gila yang sialnya cantik itu pingsan.

Mereka menggotong Jongin untuk duduk di futon salah satu ruangan lantai tiga dan membiarkannya disana tertidur untuk beberapa waktu kemudian. Baekhyun berpamitan pada Two lalu dengan jentikan jarinya ia sudah lenyap bersama cahaya ungu miliknya.

* * *

Di sisi lain, matahari mulai meredup menjadi sore. Ratu Yoona yang sedang berjalan pada pinggir paviliumnya merasakan getaran pada jari kelingking kanannya.

"oh, putra kecilku akan segera pulang!" Senyum cantik menghiasi wajahnya. Ia tidak pernah salah akan firasatnya. Segera kakinya berjalan anggun menuju pavilium raja Wu untuk memberitahukan kedatangan pangeran calon penerus raja itu. Pangeran Wu Dragon. Pangeran yang berbeda dibandingkan pangeran lainnya. Selalu sempurna tanpa cacat dalam pembelajaran bersama Guru Zhang.

Lebih bijak dari Wu Phoenix, lebih kuat dari Wu Gold, lebih cerdas dari Wu Viridian, lebih angkuh dari Wu Light. Pangeran bungsu yang memiliki semuanya.

Tapi entah mengapa, ia lebih sering mengembara ke daratan eropa untuk berbagai macam hal, melakukan aliansi dan bekerjasama dengan kerajaan luar untuk saling mendukung, belajar disana dan hampir sebagian waktunya dipergunakan untuk berada diluar kerajaan. Sejak ia secara tidak langsung diberikan arahan dari Raja Wu untuk menjadi penerus, pangaran Wu Dragon seolah kabur dari istana dengan alasan alasan untuk mengembara jauh. Dengan cadar hitamnya yang khas. Ia bisa dikatakan lebih membangkang dari Baekhyun.

* * *

"Eung? aku dimana?" Jongin tersadar lalu memegangi pelipisnya sembari meringis kala ia merasakan memar sedikit benjol disana.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara serak halus itu membuat Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi ruangan. Kamar hangat nyaman yang kecil. Banyak tumbuhan gantung diatas dan beberapa tupai kecil yang membawa biji-bijian.

"Kau suka? Aku bisa memberikan ruangan ini padamu untuk kau beristirahat di sini setiap kali mengunjungiku" Disana Tao beranjak dari duduknya dan menutup gulungan berisi laporan pemindahtanganan wilayah jajahan.

Jongin hanya bisa diam karena benar benar merasa pusing. Ia harus menetralkan pikirannya.

* * *

"Kurasa kau sedikit pening. Mau berkeliling di padang rumput tempat berburu? Mencari angin dengan berkuda sepertinya dapat menyegarkan pikiranmu" uluran tangan hangat Tao didepannya langsung disambut jemari Jongin.

"Berkuda? Apa kuda sungguhan? Aku sering meminta kuda pada ibuku tapi ia hanya berbohong!" Jongin cemberut mengingat Yuri, ibunya sangatlah sering mengiming-iminginya kuda agar ia melakukan sesuatu seperti menyiram bunga atau membeli sayuran di minimarket. Jongin kan lelaki, Jongin tidak suka bercocok bunga dan berbelanja! Mengingat itu ia jadi rindu ibunya.

"Aku tidak berbohong, kuda sungguhan dan kuat. Akan kuperlihatkan kuda yang selalu membawaku mengarungi berbagai perang wilayah, dia sangat kuat dan- hei kau menangis?" semula Tao yang menggiring Jongin menuruni tangga terlihat semangat sembari menggenggam sebelah tangan namja manis tan itu, namun saat dilantai dasar ia melihat bahu Jongin yang bergetar menahan isakannya.

* * *

"Aku-aku hanya rindu rumah, ibuku, ayahku.. hiks" tanpa sengaja Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap pangeran Viridian itu.

Segera Tao membawanya kedalam rengkuhan pelukan hangat. Menepuk sesekali punggung sempit itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Tenang, aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Baekhyun. Kau spesial. Kau pasti bisa kembali." Tao berbicara sembari menggiring Jongin menuju hutan.

"Benarkah? Benar aku bisa kembali?" Jongin bertanya dengan masih menyembunyikan wajah sembabnya pada dada bidang Tao ketika dengan sigap lelaki tampan itu menggendongnya bridal dan berlari kecil-kecil.

* * *

"Benar, coba buka kedua matamu, Jongin." Tao berbisik lirih di telinga Jongin. Sangat dekat. Hingga pipi Jongin memerah menyadari posisi mereka yang sangat dekat. Kedua tangan Jongin mengalung pada leher kokoh Tao menyadari disekelilingnya berubah menjadi ilalang padang rerumputan dan kicauan burung yang sedang terbang menuju sarangnya kembali di sore hari itu.

Kedua lengan Tao dengan kokoh menopang tubuh Jongin dalam gendongannya. Jongin bak puteri yang diselamatkan oleh pendekar tampan. Mungkin hidup berdua bahagia selamanya adalah opsi terbaik jika seseorang melihat keadaan mereka saat ini. Posisi intim yang sangat mesra.

"Em.. bisa kau turunkan aku?" Jongin sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya yang digendong bak pengantin oleh seorang pangeran. Ia masih ingat diri kalau ia adalah kasim saja.. ya, hanya kasim.

Tao menurutinya, dengan perlahan menurunkan Jongin dari papahannya. Lalu jemarinya menunjuk pada satu arah diantara luasnya padang rumput sore hari itu.

Tak beberapa lama, suara derap kuda semakin jelas terdengar. Jonginpun menyadari jika Tao lah yang membuka kandang dijauh sana dan memanggil kuda perkasa itu.

* * *

"Lihat, dia sangat kuat." Tao menepuk leher kudanya yang berotot sehat itu. Jongin terkagum-kagum melihat kuda yang sangat besar itu. Seperti kuda raksasa. Tidak seperti kuda di kebun binatang.

Entah mungkin Jongin tidak bisa membedakan kuda dan keledai.

"Mau coba mengendarainya?" Tao memasangkan pelana yang masih terlihat baru. Sepertinya kuda ini agak risih karenanya. Jongin berpendapat kuda itu pasti tidak pernah ditunggangi menggunakan pelana. Apa Tao memikirkan bahwa ia adalah seorang pemula?

"Hei, aku bisa mengendarai kuda. Aku bisa mengendalikan lihai semua game berkuda yang ada di playstore! Dan ranking tertinggi untuk flappy bird diantara 10 orang!" Jongin menunjuk Tao tepat di hidung mancungnya kala lelaki berkantung mata hitam itu selesai mengencangkan sabuk pelana.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu itu, tapi sepertinya itu suatu kehormatan besar?" Tao berkedip sesaat lalu mulai menaiki kudanya dengan melompat begitu mudahnya.

Jongin terbengong, apa iya dia dapat naik yang setinggi itu. Tao dengan dagunya menunjuk pijakan pelana, oke iapun mengalah.

* * *

Ia naik dan duduk didepan Tao.

"Tunjukkan padaku skill mengendarai kuda yang kau banggakan itu. Aku akan duduk disini dan menyaksikan." Tao terlihat tenang duduk dibelakangnya sembari bersedekap. Seolah jikapun kudanya mengamuk seperti banteng, ia tidak akan jatuh dengan mudah dari punggungnya.

"Oke.." tarikan nafas pelan Jongin terlihat ragu-rqgu, sebenarnya ini kali pertama ia menunggang kuda.

Kedua tangannya meremat kuat tali kendali kuda. Lalu dengan sekali hentakan iapun menyalak.

"Hiyah!" tak diduga, kuda besar itu ternyata menurut. Dengan lari-lari ringan keempat kaki itu seolah sangat menikmati pacuanya yang santai di sore hari.

"Wah.. ini benar-benar tidak diduga. Aku tidak menyangka kudaku bisa tunduk olehmu" Tao bertepuk tangan beberapa kali saat Jongin dengan lihai mengatur kudanya agar melompati beberapa pagar halang rintang.

"Memangnya kudamu ini hanya setia padamu saja?" Sebenarnya Jongin hanya ingin mengejek.

"Ya, sekalipun ada yang menaikinya selain aku, pasti orang itu sudah patah tulang karena diinjak oleh kaki-kakinya yang kuat ini" pernyataan Tao membuat Jongin melongo sesaat dan mereka berhenti disamping danau dengan air jernih.

* * *

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sengaja, kukira dia kuda yang penurut" Jongin mengelus surai kuda itu yang hitam halus.

"Kuda kerajaan hanya boleh setia pada satu tuannya, ia harus liar pada orang asing, sekalipun penjaga kandang pasti akan terluka jika menyentuhnya." lelaki tan itu ikut mengelus kudanya. Membuat posisi mereka sangat dekat. Jongin dapat merasakan punggungnya menghangat dalam dekapan pangeran maskulin itu.

Aroma padang rumput dan gesekan baju zirah Tao membuatnya mengingat jelas adegan pertempuran. Tapi ini sangat damai, seperti drama cinta atau sebagainya.

"Dia sangat berani!" Jongin segera memekik menyanjung kuda itu agar kecanggungan diantara mereka pecah. Tao terkekeh pelan lalu mengambil alih tali kendali kuda.

Merekapun berlalu dengan lebih cepat mengitari danau yang luas. Jongin beberapakali berteriak takut karena kecepatan kuda yang sangat hebat itu. Ia hanya dapat mendekap sebelah tangan Tao yang melingkari perut lansingnya kuat-kuat. Berharap ia tidak jatuh. Meski begitu, Jongin tetap merasa tenang dan nyaman dalam penjagaan sang pangeran perang.

* * *

Pangeran Wu Zi Tao, membawanya menuju barak luas besar berisi beberapa jajaran kuda yang tangguh.

"Beberapa kuda ini milik lima pangeran Wu" sang penjaga kandang kuda membimbing Jongin seperti tour guide. Jongin bisa mengenali kuda milik Baekhyun berdasarkan panji benderanya yang berwarna ungu dan surai serta ekor kuda yang bergradasi ungu.

Sedang milik Tao sudah digiring kembali ke kandang dengan panji bendera hijau.

Ada kuning, hijau, merah, ungu, hitam. Longin menghitung jajaran bendera itu. Lima, lima Pangeran Wu.

"Apa urutannya disesuaikan dengan umur kuda? atau apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan antusias. Membuat penjaga rumah kuda itu tersenyum, jarang sekali pangeran membawa kasim kedalam kandang kuda, biasanya mereka hanya membawa pengawal setia mereka dan berdiskusi serius. Tidak seriang ini.

* * *

"Warnanya berdasarkan, kelahiran pangeran. Dari sulung hingga bungsu" lelaki berumur 50 tahun itu kemudian berhenti dan duduk meja pojok sana, diikuti Jongin. Lalu Tao masih menyikat tubuh kudanya disana.

"Jadi Tao-maksudku pangeran Viridian itu anak kedua raja?" pertanyaan Jongin membuat lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi kasim kalau tidak tahu silsilah kerajaan hem?" pandangan mata tua itu halus tapi Jongin bisa merasakan kecurigaan dari sorot itu. Lalu tanpa sempat Jongin meluruskan, atau lebih tepatnya mencari alasan yang selama ini Baekhyun berikan padanya, sebuah pisau tajam sudah melayang kearahnya.

Tring!

Namun dengan cepat pisau itu berhenti lalu berbelok arah menancap pada meja dibawah. Gravitasi.

* * *

Jongin segera menengok kebelakang, lalu benar saja, Tao menatap tajam dan dingin dibelakangnya. Cepat sekali berpindah. Benar-benar siaga.

"Dia kasim Pangeran Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa kau melukainya? Kau ingin dihukum pancung?" suara berat Tao membuat lelaki tua itu gemetar dan langsung bersimpuh pada lantai kayu yang mewah itu. Khusus kandang kuda kerajaanlah yang mewah.

"Pangeran, anda tidak perlu sampai begitu" Jongin berusaha menenangkan Tao dan menggiring lelaki tampan berpakaian zirah perang itu untuk duduk menenangkan emosinya.

Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya Jongin dapat meluruskan semuanya. Bukan, bukan jawaban asli seperti ia dari portal lalu mencium Baekhyun sehingga pangeran itu sembuh total. Bukan.

Tapi cerita mengenai ia yang merupakan upeti dari wilayah yang diselamatkan Baekhyun. Penjaga kandang kuda itupun maklum, namun Tao menyorotinya dengan mata terpicing.

* * *

"Kau berbohong" Tao berbisik lirih ditelinga Jongin.

"Baekhyun yang menyuruhku berbohong mengatakan itu setiap kali ada pertanyaan mengenai asal usulku. Kau sudah tahu kebenarannya? Pasti Baekhyun memberitahu kebenarannya saat aku mabuk atau pingsan tadi ya?" Jongin balas bertanya dengan berbisik.

Tao hanya mengangguk kalem. Lalu Jongin terlihat seperti mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali memelas agar ia yang dari masa depan tidak diungkap kebenarannya. Ia bisa dihukum mati jika diketahui oleh raja. Penyusup dari masa depan. Meski sebenarnya Jongin tidak sengaja, bukan kehendaknya untuk kembali ke masa lalu, ia bahkan tidak ingat portal apa yang membawanya, tapi yang namanya penyusup tetaplah penyusup.

* * *

Jongin kembali melihat kelima kuda gagah itu namun pandangannya berhenti pada kuda paling ujung.

"Kenapa hanya kuda itu yang putih? Lainnya hitam. Lalu kuda itu terlihat lebih tinggi dan besar" Jongin menunjuk kuda putih dalam kandang berpanji hitam.

"Kuda milik Dragon, entah darimana dia dapat kuda itu. Kupikir kuda albino akan lemah, cacat, dan berumur singkat. Tapi nyatanya kuda itu sangat kokoh" jemari Tao mengetuk beberapa kali palang kandang kuda Dragon.

"Wah.. albino, matanya juga keabu-abuan begitu" Jongin terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

"Jika dipikir-pikir, sejak kedatanganmu kau tidak pernah keluar istana kan?" mereka berjalan kembali dan entah matwhari sudah tenggelam sepertinya pukul delapan malam.

* * *

Jongin lupa jalur mana yang ia lalui tapi ia tadi bersama Tao melalui ruangan pintu hijau itu, namun sekarang tanpa berbalik arah kembali mereka tiba di depan pavilium Baekhyun.

"Loh kok kita sudah didepan sini?" namja manis itu terheran-heran. Celingukan dan mencoba melihat jeli apakah ini ilusi atau bukan.

"Ruanganku terhubung dengan seluruh daratan di dunia, Jongin" Tao tersenyum ketika Jongin memberinya jempol dua. Namja Tan itu sepertinya sangat tertarik padanya.

"Sungguh, aku merasa lebih ingin menjadi kasim mu daripada menjadi milik pangeran Light yang sombong, bin kejam, bin serakah itu" kedua kaki jenjang Jongin berlari dan mendekap tubuh tinggi Tao. Lalu tertawa riang. Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan untuknya, seperti sulap dan suasana peperangan lalu makanan yang lezat. Benar-benar sarat akan kesan lelaki jantan.

"Ehem! Aku rasa kasimku harus kembali" suara tidak asing terdengar dibelakang Jongin yang masih memeluk Tao.

* * *

"Baekhyun?" Jongin langsung mengedarkan pandangannya dan bertemu sosok tampan dengan baju berbeda dari tadi pagi namun masihlah bercorak ungu.

"Sudah malam, sudah saatnya kau kembali kesisiku dan melayaniku" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ringan kembali ke paviliumnya. Mau tidak mau Jongin mengikuti tuannya itu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya dia sedikit kesal. Besok kita ketemu lagi okay? Akan kuajarkan kau cara menggunakan pedang. Kau mau?" Tao sedikit membungkuk dan membingkai wajah cantik Jongin.

"Berlatih pedang? Ah! Aku sungguh ingin menjadi master pedang! Ajari aku! Ajari aku! Ya?" lihatlah Jongin yang sangat semangat mendengar ajakan Tao. Memang pada dasarnya laki-laki tetaplah laki-laki. Secantik apapun Jongin, ia suka kekerasan. Terlebih kekerasan saat Sehun memukulnya, mereka saling berkelahi di lapangan, lalu diakhiri ciuman dalam dan mesra di ranjang UKS.

Panas dan liar.

* * *

"Tentu, kembalilah. Tidur yang nyenyak dan jaga staminamu untuk besok. Pengawwlku akan menjemputmu" Tao mengecup pelan dahi Jongin.

Sedang namja tan itu terpaku kaget. Pipinya memerah saat Tao tersenyum tampan padanya. Lalu hilang dalam hitungan detik sebagai pengendali waktu.

"Ah apa yang terjadi padaku!" Jongin menggerutu sembari berlari cepat mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah sampai pada anak tangga kedua paviliumnya.

"Baek, hari ini aku senang sekali!" Jongin bergelayut pada lengan kokoh pangeran ungu itu.

"Benarkah? Ceritakan kalau begitu" senyum Baekhyun perlahan muncul meski tipis-tipis. Ia tidak bisa tidak senang melihat bagaimana Jongin bercerita ini dan itu dengan wajah cerahnya.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Tulalit-tulalit-shimmi shimmi kokobop—

Bocah: Halo?

Readers: BocahLanang! Lu kalo up selalu lama ya? Masa iya sih dua bulan sekali? Bayangin dong dah ditunggu 60 hari malah gak update-update, sialan an*ing!

Bocah: em.. itu.. emm.. hehe

Readers: malah ketawa -_- bisa jawab gak? Kita gak butuh alasan, kita butuhnya tindakan

Bocah: iya, iya, kalian mau ditindak dimana? Diranjang atau on the spot?

Readers: ih mesum! Maksudnya teh update ffnya diseringin!

Bocah: cari-cari waktu kosong nih

Readers: alasan

Bocah: lha bener itu

Readers: gak mau tau, ni dah sampe lupa ceritanya apaan? Trus males lagi masa baca ff ini dari awal biar inget ceritanya -_-

Bocah: mian

Readers: Ini ff Hunkai atau all pair sih kok Sehun 4 chapter ini gak muncul? Yang bener aja lu Lanang! Gue protes

Bocah: ini sehun masih lama keluarnya, tapi sekalinya keluar pasti bakal hahahehe karena ya gitulah tiba tiba dia melakukan sesuatu pada Jongin..

Readers: hayoo.. spoiler ya, ciye ciye :v

Bocah: iya nih, ini ff sebenernya menodai citra joseon karena ratenya yang M

Readers: gue sih gak masalah selama ratenya M, biar gak bosen baca cinta-cintaan harus diselingi yang panas-panas, hehe

Bocah: tenang aja, Jongin dijajanin banyak om-om EXO di ff ini, hehe

Readers: tapi tetep akhirnya hunkai kan?

Bocah: iya kok, Bocah Lanang sebanyak banyaknya bikin FF pasti bakal kembali ke hunkai karena awal jadi shipper karena mereka merusak kepolosan gue! Sial kok mereka kayak real banget yaaa?

Readers: emang real, lu aja yang mencoba menyangkal, perlu gue buktiin sebetapa realnya mereka?

Bocah: cukup, nanti BocahLanang malah jadi tambah gesrek gimana? Udah mending ni cuma bikin ff dan fanart

Readers: lu belum hebat kalo belum nyimpen foto-foto mereka di galeri hp

Bocah: ntar gimana kalo ketahuan orang laenn?

Readers: Justru pas ketahuan punya foto yaoi sama ketahuan baca rate m bxb berkali-kali adalah saat lo menjadi shipper tingkat tinggi, lu gak bakal tahu rasanya jantung berdebar ketahuan suka begituan :v :v :v

Bocah: makanya aku bikin ffnya kalo ada waktu aja, tapi beneran lu gak kenapa kenapa tu ketahuan?

Readers: masa bodo, kan hunkai udah kayak mommy daddy gue, bukan aib ini mah, gue kan shipper hunkai, totalitas dong

Bocah: hebat! Yaudah gue siapin ff hunkai laen buat lu!

Readers: eh-eh kok malah bikin ff baru lagi?! Minta dibunuh ya lu? Selesain dulu yang belum kelar eelaahh!

 _Tuuutt.. tuuutt.. maaf sambungan telepon terputus-_

Readers: lha kok ditutup teleponnya? Halo? Halo? Bocah lanang? Hoi?!

* * *

\- hehehe-

* * *

Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam wahai sesama hunkai shipper dimanapun kalian berada!

Gimana keadaan kalian setelah EXO comeback kokobop? Lagunya bagus ya meski rada mirip sama yang 'sana' hehe..

Harusnya jadi ledakan karena nadanya beda dan unik, tapi malah rilisnya duluan yang 'sana' jadi kuping BocahLanang dah denger nadanya rada-rada gimana gitu.. padahal bikinnya duluan exo, anggota exo juga excited banget berharap seheboh growl yang ererong ererong itu.. tapi karena rilisnya malah keduluan, ya gitu deh, Cuma oh.. doang pas denger lagunya. *rada sedih lihat exo comebacknya gak seheboh dulu.

Hem.. ada bocoran lanjutan ff ini tuh diatas sana, hehe

Tungguin lanjutannya yaps. Sebisa mungkin BocahLanang bikinnya cepet kok, hehe

Ini berusaha diringkas biar Jongin langsung ketemu pangeran-pangeran lain

Semangat ya hunkai shipper! Jangan patah semangat! Sbagai hunkai shipper family kita harus solid okkeeeeee! ;)

 **Thanks for reviews:**

 **mocchabear, Oir, jungnam00, 2436, MilkCofee9488, aisyaicha, perirumah, Nisrin HK, Kaisyaa, Arcana Dictator, JustKimberly, JongieBottom, AlKhofidah,** **Melliyo11, LightDark Lord88, Park RinHyun-uchiha,** **Istr** **i** **kaisoo, Hun98Kai88, dinah, iim, sdwiindah, aisyaicha, Athiyyah417, Jeyjong, ariska, blackfire0611, Kim Jongin Kai, Julia Kie, YooKihyun94, k1mut, dyla28, Shafa, Sunshine, cute, Xinger XXI, nunumato99, bksekaii** **, cikwang,**

 **Thanks all! Aku baca semua review kalian, bahkan selalu kenotif di email hp dan itu bikin gue sadar untuk ngelanjutin ff ini sesaat.. tapi khilaf untuk bermalas malasan lagi, hhew**

 **Salam HunKai^^**

 **HBD EXO-L**

 **karena telat update dan khusus untuk perayaan exo-L, ff chapter ini 6k+! yey! yey! yey!**

 **jadi maaf ya kalo bacanya sampe panjaaaaaangg sekali, hehehe**


	13. Ӝ-Gone-Ӝ

**Warn: Yaoi . Mature . HunKai . KaiUke . BoysLove . Dont Like Dont Read . BitHentai . Long Story**

* * *

 **Wind Portal**

* * *

 **-Love Forever-**

 **©BocahLanang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ӝ-** **Gone** **-Ӝ**

* * *

 **...**

Senandung lirih-lirih terdengar di malam itu ketika Jongin menyisir perlahan rambut hitam keunguan Pangeran Light yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya nyaman dipangkuannya.

Rambut Baekhyun harum lavender, halus, dan bersih. Panjang hingga bahunya yang kokoh.

"Lagu apa yang kau gumamkan? Nadanya tidak biasa dan unik." Lelaki yang sedari tadi mendengar itupun akhirnya menyahuti setelah entah berapa kali akhirnya nada itu malah melekat dalam pikirannya. Ritmenya terlalu cepat saat Jongin melantunkan bagian rap.

"Kokobop grup EXO, bagus kan lagunya?" Jongin tersenyum lalu mulai meliukkan tangannya perlahan sembari menggumamkan lagunya.

"Apakah ada sedikit unsur etnik?" pertanyaan Baekhyun dijawab semangat oleh Jongin bahkan beberapa lirik telah Baekhyun kuasai, Jongin terkagum dengan suara Baekhyun yang ternyata indah dan cocok untuk menyanyikan lagu itu. Mereka membahas beragam jenis alat musik dan aliran lagu hingga tanpa sadar waktu telah berlalu cukup jauh ketengah malam. Bulan bersinar cerah dan saat itu Jongin terlelap dalam duduknya dan Baekhyun yang memeluk perutnya dengan tenang.

Langkah kaki pelan mengendap menelisik celah jendela pavilium ungu milik Baekhyun. Melihat seisi ruangan yang mampu dipandangnya dan menemukan dua orang itu dalam keadaan tertidur lelap. Jubah merahnya yang tebal menghalau dinginnya udara malam, bergelombang indah diterpa hembusan angin. Matanya memicing sesaat lalu seulas senyum akhirnya muncul.

* * *

"Aku menemukanmu." Suara beratnya tipis. Ia menahan senyumnya melihat Jongin duduk tegap itu akhirnya terjatuh di kasur Baekhyun dengan kepala terantuk pilar ranjang. Mata jernihnya seolah menemukan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggukan, berbinar cerah dengan auranya yang sangat memikat sebagai lelaki. Kesan hangat yang hebat. Jemarinya terangkat diudara seolah ingin menggerakkan tubuh Jongin agar berpindah tempat lebih nyaman. Namun ia urungkan karena Baekhyun pasti akan tersadar.

"Kita akan segera bertemu, manis" bibir merahnya menggumam lalu hamburan lidah api kecil-kecil menelan tubuhnya dan hilang dalam kesunyian malam.

Baekhyun terbangun karena pancingan aura yang tidak sengaja itu. Iapun mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru pavilium luasnya namun tidak didapati siapapun kecuali Jongin yang ia jadikan bantal dan bayangan dua penjaga diluar sana yang berdiri tegap. Dipejamkan matanya sesaat lalu ia dapat merasakan jejak-jejak kekuatan hebat disekitar paviliumnya. Aura Phoenix. Menyadari itu, Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Benar-benar iblis berbahaya, baru beberapa hari aku simpan, kau sudah memancing banyak pangeran untuk menjadi penasaran padamu" jemari Baekhyun membuat gerakan bulat di udara kosong mengelilingi Jongin yang tertidur berantakan. Lalu tubuh Jongin perlahan terangkat dengan lingkaran cahayanya. Dibaringkan perlahan dengan posisi nyaman.

Setelahnya Baekhyun ikut tertidur disamping Jongin dengan mengecup pipi tan itu sebelum merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Mimpikan aku, beruang iblis kecil."

* * *

Dalam mimpinya Jongin menapaki ruangan putih dengan sosok berambut hitam berdiri membelakanginya.

Siluet itu sangat familiar bagi Jongin, itu jelas tubuh tegap yang sangat dirindukannya. Oh Sehun.

"Sehun?" Jongin menepuk bahu lebar itu dengan remasan mencoba merasakan tekstur kuat otot bahu itu.

"Ah, kau lama sekali Jongin. Lihat kedepan, ada lautan luas. Lalu ada bintang jatuh. Buat permintaan" jemari tangan Sehun mengambil tangan tan miliknya lalu menautkannya hingga terjalin ikatan erat. Lelaki tampan itu menggiringnya untuk duduk di lantai putih yang anehnya didepan sana adalah malam hitam berbintang gemerlapan.

"Kenapa diam? Hei, kau masih marah padaku yang meninggalkanmu? Jangan begitu" Sehun mengusap pucuk kepala Jongin dan menyandarkannya dibahu kokohnya. Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sehun. Lalu bibir penuhnya mengulas senyum manis yang indah.

"Kau tahu Jongin, sekarang tanggal berapa?" lelaki putih itu kembali bertanya namun hanya dijawab gelengan lemah namja yang menyandar di bahunya. Terlihat tenang keduanya mendengar deru ombak didepan sana. Malam yang romantis menunggu didepan.

"Sekarang tanggal pernikahan kita. Aku sedikit sakit mengetahui kau lupa" kekehan perih terdengar sedikit sengau ditelinga Jongin. Jongin sendiri mengrenyit kaget. Sejak kapan ia menikah dengan Sehun? Dan kenapa ia juga merasa sakit mendengar nada kecewa Sehun? Apakah ia mencintai Sehun?

"Ah, maaf aku-"

Hendak menegakkan duduknya namun tangan Sehun merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat yang sarat akan cinta. Jongin dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun dan gumaman menenangkan dari sosok yang merengkuhnya kini.

Tanpa sadar Jongin mengukir senyum dan balas memeluk punggung lebar itu dan mengusapnya perlahan.

* * *

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama diiringi angin dingin malam yang sama sekali tidak mampu merobohkan tautan keduanya.

"Tidak apa, itu karena aku keterlaluan kan? Aku mencoba memperbaiki semuanya sekarang. Kau hilang ingatan tapi yang pasti kita bersama selamanya sekarang" ucapan Sehun kembali membuat Jongin terkejut. Ada apa sebenarnya? Ia sehat dan baik-baik saja, bahkan ia ingat semuanya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun.. ciuman pertamanya yang diambil Sehun.. semuanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana aku bisa hilang ingatan, Sehun?" setelah memberi jarak, Jongin memandang lelaki tinggi itu sedikit menengadah. Mencari cahaya di kedua binner hitam itu. Tidak ada kebohongan.

"Aku menukar semuanya. Sekarang kau hidup kembali namun kau hilang ingatan" senyum Sehun tidak menghilangkan tanda tanya besar dalam benak Jongin. Bahkan namja manis itu sudah ditarik menjauhi ruang putih itu untuk menuju pantai malam indah didepan sana.

Dengan tautan kedua tangan mereka yang erat. Sehun membawa Jongin berputar-putar kecil, menari ringan dibawah bulan sabit dengan bintang-bintang jatuh gemerlapan. Lalu kecipak kaki mereka yang sesekali diterjang anak ombak dingin. Jongin merasa sangat sempurna saat ini dengan hadirnya Sehun. Jongin merasa hangat melihat punggung lebar Sehun yang menuntunnya menyusuri pesisir yang tak berujung itu. Seolah memang selamanya akan tetap bersama dan bergandengan seperti itu. Lalu ikut tersenyum saat Sehun tersenyum, memeluknya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama, sampai kau serindu ini ya?" seperti Sehun adalah cenayang, lelaki itu menebak isi hati Jongin yang sedang ia gendong bridal. Kemeja Sehun sedikit basah akibat celana Jongin yang basah air pantai.

* * *

Sehun tampan, Jongin tidak dapat berkata tidak saat Sehun dengan inverbal meminta sebuah ciuman ringan di bibirnya. Hanya ciuman singkat namun manis. Lalu suara deburan ombak malam serta angin berlomba-lomba pada mereka. Benar-benar perayaan pernikahan yang indah. Simpel. Hanya mereka berdua, namun malah sangat berkesan. Seolah dunia ini milik mereka berdua.

"Sehun, ini sangat nyata" jemari Jongin meremat kerah kemeja Sehun yang berkibar diterpa angin. Rambut hitam Sehun berkilau disana. Kulitnya putih dan terlihat seperti malaikat. Jika itu yang ada dalam iris mata Jongin, maka Sehun melihat Jongin sebagai nerakanya. Neraka yang penuh dosa indah. Penuh godaan dimana malaikat sepertinya akan dengan suka rela berdosa untuk segera berlumur tercebur menjadi satu dalam panasnya.

"Kau duniaku, Jongin" kecupan Sehun di dahi Jongin yang tertutup poni pirang membuat semuanya lengkap. Lalu kedua mata Jongin terasa berat bersamaan dengan deru ombak menjauh, dan angin kencang yang tergantikan cuitan burung bersahutan.

Helaan nafas lelah terdengar jelas dari bibir merah Jongin. Ia meremat rambutnya yang terurai panjang hingga menyentuh kasur halus penuh helai-helai sutera ungu bergradasi.

* * *

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" suara familiar menyapa pendengarannya pagi ini. Sosok tinggi yang mengenakan jubah tipis ungu berkibar. Sangat anggun dalam angkuh dan auranya yang tajam.

Bukan hari yang buruk untuk melihat lelaki setampan pangeran Baekhyun, namun hatinya sedang tidak baik. Jadi Jongin hanya mengangguk lemah dalam gendongan Baekhyun yang membawanya menuju pemandian milik pangeran itu. Ia sudah beberapa kali mandi disini, termasuk saat pertamakali pertemuan mereka. Dan aroma lavender menjadi ciri khas pemandian air panas mewah dimana Jongin ditelanjangi dan direndamkan tubuhnya disana hingga sebatas bahu.

"Mandilah, tenangkan dirimu lalu ke perpustakaan. Aku ada pertemuan anggota kerajaan pagi ini. Semua pangeran berkumpul segera menghadap raja dan ratu" kembali pernyataan Baekhyun ini hanya dijawab anggukan lemah oleh namja tan itu. Ia masih diam disana meski ia mendengar pintu utama pavilium pangeran Lightnya sudah ditutup dan derap langkah Baekhyun diiringi dayang, kasim pembantu, dan pasukan penjaganya beriringan pergi mulai menjauh.

* * *

Jemari telunjuk Jongin memainkan ribuan kelopak bunga ungu yang mengambang diatas air hangatnya, kolam luas ini sangat tenang ketika air mancurnya sudah berhenti. Jemarinya menuliskan nama Sehun pada dinding marmer kolam itu. Mengambang tak berbekas. Lalu bibirnya melengkung kebawah. Ia sangat rindu Sehun. Jadi dia hanya butuh mencari portal yang tepat, tapi kenapa sulit sekali?

"Bodohnya aku, aku lelaki tapi rasanya seperti wanita yang ingin menangis sakit hati gara-gara kamu tidak disini" kecipak air sedikit kasar bersamaan dengan Jongin yang mencipratkan air aroma itu keatas kepalanya lalu ia mengambil gayung kayu, disiramkan air itu ke kepalanya berkali-kali mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Rambutnya yang pirang panjang itu melekat pada leher, bahu, punggung tannya lalu mengambang di air seperti bunga mekar. Cantik. Tato besar di punggungnya itu terlihat sexy samar-samar mengintip diantara helai rambutnya.

Jongin memejamkan kedua mata sayunya lalu menyisir kebelakang anak rambutnya. Samar-samar mengingat bayang kilas saat perkemahannya dengan Sehun liburan tahun lalu. Sehun mengatakan ingin melihat rambut pirang Jongin menjadi panjang. Pasti cantik katanya. Lalu Jongin dengan senang hati mencekik dan memukul lelaki pucat itu hingga memar dan berakhir mereka berpelukan mesra didalam satu kantung tidur dalam tenda bersama mereka. Hangat dan nyaman.

* * *

"Aku tidak boleh mati disini. Aku harus menemukan pemilik portal yang kurangajar menarikku kesini! Aku harus bertahan hidup disini. Ya, aku harus lebih kuat agar bisa memeras dan memaksa pemilik portal itu untuk membuka portalnya dan mengembalikanku ke masa depan" setelah selesai keramas madu, kedua mata indah Jongin kembali terbuka dengan semangat membara. Tanpa ragu ia menjejakkan kaki keluar kolam, langkahnya yang mantap membawanya menuju ruang ganti.

"Oh Sehun, tunggulah aku. Aku sekarang sedang belajar sejarah langsung dari tempatnya. Disini, di Joseon. Jadi akan aku pastikan.. aku yang menang taruhan! Lalu kau harus melakukan apapun itu permintaanku!" Jongin berkata lantang didepan kaca besar disana sembari mengencangkan sabuk pakaian yang disiapkan Baekhyun untuknya hari ini. Terlihat lebih nyaman daripada baju kasim yang berkibar kebesaran seperti daster. Ini sepertinya hari khusus.

Bibir Jongin menyunggingkan senyum samar, langkah kakinya sedikit lebih cepat. Ia berlari kemudian. Rambut pirangnya ia kuncir tinggi-tinggi dengan kain sutera berwarna ungu. Siapapun yang melihat pasti ingin membelai rambut halus yang mengibas indah ditiup angin. Cantik sekali dengan poninya yang entahnya tidak ikut memanjang, masih setia menutupi dahinya. Ia sepertinya lupa akan perkataan Baekhyun karena ia tidak segera menuju perpustakaan, melainkan keluar dari benteng lingkungan para pangeran hendak menuju bangunan megah berlantai sepuluh yang tinggi memukau. Bangunan inti kerajaan, tempat pertemuan berlangsung.

* * *

"Aku akan berteriak disana memanggil siapapun pemilik portal, lalu-"

"Lalu dengan segera disembelih penjaga ruangan?" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Jongin, mengagetkan namja tan itu. Hampir saja Jongin tersandung kakinya sendiri. Lihat, orang yang ingin menantang seluruh anggota raja ternyata dikagetkan suara saja sudah hampir tumbang ketanah.

"Siapa?" kedua mata Jongin mengedar, beberapa kali berputar namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sial! Ada yang memata-matainya. Sejak kapan? Kedua tangan Jongin mengepal siaga. Ia akan memukul siapapun orang itu. Jangan salah, ia adalah jago berkelahi di sekolah menengah pertama dulu namun ditaklukan oleh Sehun dengan mudahnya, dan disumpahi untuk tidak tawuran lagi. Sebagai gantinya, Sehunlah yang menjadi sasaran ganas tinjunya. Anehnya sesekali Sehun mengalah, dan tidak pernah serius memukulnya padahal Jongin sudah mengerahkan kekuatannya yang bahkan dapat membuat preman pingsan dalam sekali pukulan. Sehun itu menyebalkan, menyaingi semua yang jadi kemampuannya. Bahkan dalam urusan otakpun Jongin harus rela jadi peringkat kedua setelah dikalahkan oleh albino itu.

"Kepalan tanganmu kokoh, tapi kuda-kudamu payah" perkataan suara lelaki itu benar-benar menyinggungnya. Sial bibir pedas siapa itu? Kurangajar sekali. Tidak kenal beraninya mengkritik orang. Belum pernah merasakan Bear Punch ya?

"Kau juga mudah terbawa emosi" suaranya semakin jelas ternyata, namun ada yang aneh karena belum ada satupun tanda-tanda orang datang.

* * *

"Keluarlah kau! Aku sibuk, jangan sok misterius atau aku akan jalan lagi tak peduli" lalu dengan dengusan Jongin menjatuhkan kedua tangannya rileks kembali, bersiap berlalu namun tiba-tiba dingin sarung pedang menyentuh dahinya. Poni tipisnya sedikit terbang memperlihatkan alis lurusnya. Tubuh Jongin untungnya telah berhenti, kalau tidak pasti sudah dipastikan ia akan pingsan terketuk sarung pedang besi yang dingin didahinya itu.

"Kau wanita cantik, sejak kapan dayang istana menyamar memakai baju pendekar?" suara itu tepat dibelakang telinga Jongin. Namja manis itu tidak berani menengok karena aura lelaki itu kuat. Tapi tidak sekuat Pangeran Light. Tidak ada aroma pada auranya. Siapa?

"Aku bukan perempuan. Dan jangan bunuh aku." karena diam cukup lama, akhirnya Jongin menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Apa untungku melepaskan wanita pembohong sepertimu?" Jongin merasa sial kenapa laki-laki itu juga menganggapnya wanita. Ia hanya menjadi cantik karena turunan ibunya, Yuri yang memang cantik tan eksotis. Bahkan diusianya yang sudah ibu-ibu itu tubuhnya tetap segar bugar kencang. Jadi diapun seperti ini. So why? Kualitas terbaik akan menghasilkan yang baik pula, itu yang Sehun katakan mengenai lekuk tubuh Jongin setiap puluhan mantan Sehun menatapnya iri.

"Kau bukan penjaga istana" bibir Jongin berujar setelah melirik sekilas sarung pedang yang terlihat berbeda. Bukan hitam seperti para penjaga yang dilaluinya kemarin, tidak pula seperti milik penjaga sekitar pavilium Baekhyun.

* * *

"Ya, dan kau bukan pendekar. Kenapa kau memakai pakaian berlatih pedang milik pangeran Light? Kau dayang pencuri licik" Jejak kaki lelaki itu akhirnya perlahan berjalan menuju kedepan Jongin. Kedua mata itu menyorot tajam wajah cantik Jongin. Bibirnya yang tipis menyunggingkan seringai tipis. Kulitnya putih dengan rambut hitam cepaknya dan ikat kepala berwarna hitam.

Bajunya seperti pendekar hebat, balutan warna hitam dan abu-abu beberapa lembarnya berkibar ditiup angin pagi yang sejuk.

Tampan.

"Kau.." keterkejutan Jongin bahkan membuatnya kaku ditempat. Daun-daun kuning berguguran diantara mereka sebagian berhamburan dan beberapakali menghalangi diantara keduanya namun Jongin masih tidak berkedip.

"Kau kenal aku?" bibir tipis itu terkekeh pelan disela pertanyaannya, lalu tanpa sempat Jongin menghindar, jari kelingking lelaki putih itu dengan cepat terjentik di tengkuk Jongin.

CTAK!

Tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya, Jongin akhirnya lemas dan terjatuh pingsan di tanah.

"Belum saatnya kau mati, kau harusnya tidak ada di Joseon. Tak kusangka kau bisa kemari. Kita akan bertemu lagi, tapi tidak sekarang" lelaki tampan itu berjongkok, membelai pipi hangat Jongin. Menyingkirkan beberapa daun yang berguguran menutupi wajah cantiknya. Sejenak ingin mengecup pipi itu namun ia urungkan.

Dalam sekejap lelaki berpakaian hitam itu telah menghilang.

* * *

Beberapakali bunyi kertas terbolak-balik menjadi awal kesadaran Jongin. Ia tiga kali mengerjapkan mata sebelum pada akhirnya mencoba bangun. Tubuhnya terasa sangat pegal dan kakinya kebas sekali.

"Sudah bangun? Dasar merepotkan." nada kalimat tajam yang khas. Dan aroma mendominasi seperti biasanya. Wu Baekhyun. Sedang duduk angkuh disampingnya dembari membolak balik buku. Matanya yang tajam enggan sedetikpun melirik Jongin.

"Yak! Aku pingsan dan kau mendudukkan tubuhku dengan posisi tidak enak selama tidak sadar?! Sejak kapan? Dasar pangeran sombong tidak berperasaan! Pantas pegal!" Jongin menyentuh punggungnya yang jadi panas karena ia duduk membungkuk dengan tubuh terlungkup di meja depannya. Tidakkah seharusnya ia dibaringkan di kasur? Setidaknya baringkan saja, jangan posisi duduk. Memangnya ia pertapa yang kuat seperti biksu. Bisa duduk bersila berjam-jam dengan posisi sama? Just no no. Tidur saja ia menendangi Baekhyun kalau pangeran itu tidak membebatnya dengan selimut seperti kepompong.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu kenapa kau pinsan tadi. Yang aku tanyakan, kenapa kau berkeliaran di luar pengawasanku, bahkan mengabaikkan perintahku untuk segera kesini sesudah mandi!" gertakan Baekhyun sangat mengerikan. Jongin sampai terlonjak dan ia baru menyadari disekelilingnya penuh dengan rak-rak buku. Ah.. ia berada diperpustakaan. Persis seperti wejangan Baekhyun tadi pagi.

"Maaf aku hanya.. ingin.. berjalan-jalan?" Bahkan ada sedikit nada tanya diakhir. Beruang manis yang tidak bisa berbohong.

"Kau tahu jelas posisimu sekarang seperti apa. Kau tidak bisa pergi seenaknya tanpa sepengawasanku, Jongin" yang terjadi, Baekhyun benar-benar menghadap kearahnya dan menatapnya bulat-bulat seperti harimau yang berhasil memojokkan buruannya.

* * *

Jubah tipis Baekhyun yang dibordir indah itu menjuntai halus. Beberapa pita ungu menggantung dan ada pula yang terseret di lantai kayu saat lelaki angkuh itu beranjak, mengitari Jongin yang terduduk tegap dan tegang.

Baekhyun meneliti keseluruhan Jongin. Ia sendiri tidak dapat menyangkal betapa cantiknya Jongin hari ini dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda tinggi-tinggi.

Kedua mata bulat indah Jongin sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat menimang-nimang keputusan sembari berjalan santai mengitarinya. Bunyi gemerincing dari mahkota emas Baekhyun terdengar merdu dan menenangkan.

"Aku rasa ada yang sudah benar-benar mengakhiri kecurigaan terhadapmu" pangeran itu berkata sembari meletakkan sepiring kecil kue beras yang beraroma sangat lezat dihadapan Jongin. Tidak sengaja tersenyum melihat Jongin yang bersorak dan memakannya rakus.

"Syukurlah, tidak curiga lagi kan intinya?" Jongin bertanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Justru karena sudah tidak curiga, mereka akan segera bergerak menangkapmu" jemari lentik Baekhyun memberikannya segelas air putih ketika Jongin tersedak mendengar perkataannya.

* * *

"Uhuk! Jadi maksudmu mereka memutuskan berhenti bertanda tanya namun segera bertindak, begitu?" pertanyaan Jongin diangguki oleh Baekhyun yang sedang mengembalikan beberapa buku tebal yang selesai dibacanya. Harusnya itu pekerjaan seorang kasim pribadi seperti Jongin. Namun entahlah. Sebagai pangeran, Baekhyun terlalu memanjakan Jongin. Bahkan beberapa kali Jongin yang bertugas mengurus pakaian tidak membantunya mengenakan pakaian, atau mengingatkan jadwal hariannya, bahkan tidak jarang malah berdebat tidak etis.

"Sebaiknya segera kau berlatih dengan Tao. Aku tidak bisa selamanya disisimu, terlebih aku sudah dapat mandat lagi dari raja untuk pergi ke Barat Laut. Jadi-"

GREP!

Sebuah pelukan erat dari belakang menghentikan perkataan lelaki angkuh itu. Jemari yang bertaut melingkari perutnya itu terlihat indah. Ada satu kuku yang hanya setengah, dan itu imut.

"Kau.. akan meninggalkanku?" Jongin bertanya sembari menyandarkan pipinya di punggung lebar Baekhyun. Kedua binnernya nenyorot sedih. Ia tidak menyangka penolongnya malah akan meninggalkannya disaat ia sangat sangat nyaman. Jongin pikir Baekhyun akan membantunya mencari pemilik portal itu hingga akhir perjuangan.

Tapi akhirnya hari ini ia sadar diri, siapa dia sehingga bisa mengekang dan mengatur seorang sehebat dan seagung pangeran?

* * *

"Ada Tao yang bisa menjagamu, lagipula jika perjalananku jauh, dan aku tidak bisa kembali, kau tak perlu ragu karena jelas bukan portalku yang menarikmu kesini kan? Bukan Portal Cahaya" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya lalu membingkai wajah Jongin yang sudah sembab menahan tangis.

"Memangnya siapa kau bisa seenaknya memutuskan seperti itu?!" Jongin berteriak didepan Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk di dada bidang lelaki yang setiap malam selalu merengkuhnya hangat.

Baekhyun terkejut akan reaksi Jongin tadi. Ia kira Jongin akan mengangguk dan segera pergi menuju Tao, berlatih serius, lalu pulang dengan tenang kemasa depan.

"Hei, kau kan jadi bebas tidak perlu terikat menjadi kasimku karena aku sedang pergi dari istana, jadi kau bisa fokus-"

"Kau egois!" entah kenapa Jongin jadi sering memotong pembicaraannya. Baekhyun jadi semakin bingung. Apa dia telah berbuat salah. Bahkan tidak sampai hati karena kini air mata Jongin mulai mengalir.

"Maaf.. aku tidak tahu tapi aku minta maaf kalau aku menyakitimu" dihapusnya air mata Jongin dengan kedua ibu jarinya sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya. Mencoba menenangkan kasimnya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu? Kau-kau terlalu-hiks!" Jongin menyentak kedua tangan Baekhyun, berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan bangunan megah perpustakaan dengan tangisannya yang tidak mau reda juga. Kenapa hatinya jadi perih sekali? Kenapa?

* * *

Sudah berapa jauh berlari, Jongin tidak ingat namun yang ia lihat sedari tadi hanya pinggiran sungai yang bersih ia susuri tepian itu. Hingga lelah berlari dan berhenti dibawah sebuah pohon kecil rindang disana.

"Aku kenapa? Hanya karena Baekhyun akan pergi disini.. sakit" beberapa kali jemarinya meremat baju ungu di bagian dada. Gemuruh sakit itu tidak juga reda malah bertambah parah karena bajunya masih berbekas aroma tubuh pangeran tampan itu. Jongin tidak menyangkal jika yang paling menyebalkanlah yang paling berbekas. Seperti luka ganas maka akan meninggalkan hal yang parah. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang diktator, sombong, jahat, dan seenaknya padanya.. akan sangat berbekas.

"Dia hanya pergi sebentar. Kenapa kau sangat kacau begitu? Kau lupa kalau dia pangeran Light?" suara familiar terdengar dibalik pohon yang kini jadi sandaran Jongin.

"Prince Viridian.." lirih Jongin memanggil nama Tao. Yang entah sudah sejak kapan berada disana. Pasti Baekhyun yang meminta Tao untuk menyusulnya. Seperti itukah Baekhyun? Bahkan saat pertemuannya dengan Tao pertwma kali di aula pangeran, Baekhyun dengan berani menantang pangeran yang lebih tua itu dengan auranya tanpa main-main hanya karena Jongin yang menghilang tiba-tiba.

Menemaninya, mendampinginya saat canggung pertama kali memasuko ruangan Pangeran Tao. Seolah tugas pangeran Baekhyun yang menggunung di paviliumnya itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding menemaninya duduk berjam-jam.

* * *

Mencarinya, melindunginya, dan menemaninya, memeluknya, menenangkannya..

Jongin berdecih disela isakannya lalu melempar batu kerikil sekuat tenaga kedalam sungai jernih itu hingga ikan-ikan koi beberapanya ribut disana.

"Dia pangeran egois! Sangat egois! Aku membencimu Wu Baekhyun! Kau keterlaluan!" setelah beberapa makian akhirnya Jongin lelah juga menangis dan berakhir membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya yang tertekuk. Terisak kecil lelah disana.

"Dia terlalu memanjakanmu ya.. sampai kau jadi rusak begitu" senyum kecut Tao tidak bisa dilihat Jongin yang membelakanginya. Namun Jongin mengangguk setuju dalam diam. Baekhyun telah membuatnya jadi begini sakitnya. Hanya karena perlakuan posesif yang kasar. Afeksi yang tersirat namun sangat terkesan. Perhatian yang sembunyi-sembunyi yang sebenarnya seluas samudra. Membuatnya kering kosong saat tiba-tiba menghilang.

* * *

"Aku ingin dia segera kembali dan datang padaku seperti tsunami. Setelah dia susut menghilang tak tersisa dari pantaiku" Jongin bergumam lirih sembari menyerka sisa air matanya. Bagaimana dia bisa di Joseon tanpa Baekhyun? Dia tinggal dengan siapa? Siapa yang memeluknya tiap malam? Siapa yang akan mengelus rambutnya? Siapa yang akan menyediakannya makan? Siapa yang akan menanyakan hari-harinya? Siapa yang akan menenangkannya ditiap mimpi buruknya? Siapa yang akan menjawab semua emosinya? Siapa yang membuatnya tersenyum? Siapa yang dapat membuatnya kesal namun kagum disaat yang bersamaan?

Tao masih menunggunya dibalik pohon. Ia tahu Jongin masih menata diri.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu Baekhyun saat kepergiannya" perlahan Jongin beranjak dan melihat pantulan wajahnya pada sungai jernih itu. Kedua matanya sembab. Ia turun perlahan kebawah menyusuri tangga batu, lalu menangkup air dingin disana dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Dibasuhkan wajahnya disana untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

* * *

"Jangan menyesal. Itu keputusanmu. Dia pergi besok pagi" Tao menepuk bahu Jongin saat namja tan itu melamun selama perjalanannya menuju lapangan berlatih pedang. Hati Jongin mencelos mendengarnya. Secepat itukah? Kenapa Baekhyun tidak bicara lebih awal?

"Puasanya sudah cukup untuk membuka kekuatannya. Ditambah ciumanmu memberinya kembali kesehatan dari lumpuhnya. Ia sudah benar-benar ditunggu oleh ratusan rakyat yang membutuhkan cahaya nyawanya" sebuah tongkat kayu diberikan pada Jongin. Tao menatapnya lurus. Dengan pandangan waspada seolah Jongin adalah mawar yang rapuh jikasaja tidak sengaja ada angin yang meniup kelopaknya.

"Aku hanya perlu mengalihkan pikiranku darinya kan? Itu sebabnya dia mengenalkanku padamu agar aku fokus berlatih dan mengesampingkan dia. Dia pangeran paling jahat yang pernah aku kenal. Seenaknya saja!" air mata kembali jatuh di pipinya, Jongin benar-benar jadi cengeng karena pangeran yang terlalu perhatian itu. Memperhatikannya hingga ke hatinya. Bagaimana orang sesombong Baekhyun ternyata sangat..

"Dia rajanya romantis ya?" tebakan Tao menjawab tepat lagi, pangeran wu keempat berlambang ungu itu memang jahat hingga ke hati. Serakah sekali.

* * *

"Tak heran dia menjadi anak yang paling dituruti permintaannya oleh ratu Yoona sejak kecil" ingatan Tao beberapa saat mengawang ke masa lalu mereka berlima. Kris sang bungsu saja tidak sampai segitunya. Bahkan si bungsu itu beberapa kali terlihat dengan sabar mengajari Baekhyun saat dengan santainya pangeran ungu itu memilih membolos pelajaran guru Zhang.

Jongin akhirnya tersenyum setelah Tao menceritakan betapa bossy dan usilnya Baekhyun sejak kecil. Pangeran ungu itu benar-benar nakal bahkan pada si sulung Gold yang melayang itu. Dengan berbagai kejahatannya, Baekhyun bahkan harus dikunci beberapa kali di dalam paviliumnya dan berakhir menangis yang hanya bisa ditenangkan oleh pelukan hangat ibunya, ratu Yoona.

Bagitu pula sikap playboy Baekhyun yang beberapa kali mengundang banyak putri untuk menemaninya. Jongin memekik kaget. Namun Tao meluruskan bahwa itu hanya rumor, belum tentu kebenarannya. Tapi Tao sempat melihat gadis cantik yang hamil dan keluar dari pavilium Baekhyun dengan menangis, itu menjadi perbincangan heboh setelahnya.

* * *

Jongin kesal mendengar itu. Antara cemburu atau kasihan pada gadis itu, yang pasti hatinya sedikit bersorak karena akhirnya Baekhyun benar-benar sendiri setelah itu. Tao mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun menjadi lebih tegas dan sok dewasa seperti sekarang. Jadi dingin dan kejam. Memforsir kekuatannya hingga menjadi lumpuh kurus kering hanya dapat diangkat dengan tandu. Beberapa kali ratu Yoona memohon agar Baekhyun berhenti memberi nyawa pada rakyat namun dengan kasar Baekhyun mengusir ratu saat sedang merawatnya yang demam.

Tao sekarang bersyukur melihat Baekhyun yang sudah sehat bugar dan dapat berjalan dengan angkuh seperti dulu. Terlihat sangst dewasa dengan auranya yang kuat. Ratu bahkan sampai menangis haru lalu selir Taeyeon yang memendam perasaan pada Baekhyun sampai menghampiri pavilum saat malam itu.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun adalah pangeran yang lepas. Menentang peraturan kaku kerajaan sejak kecil, tidak terikat apapun. Karena dia adalah cahaya" senyum Tao saat mendeskripsikan adiknya itu membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum. Baekhyun benar-benar berkesan bagi siapapun yang mengenal sosoknya. Bahkan saat pertemuan pertama pun Jongin tidak bisa lupa.

* * *

"Aku bisa lebih lega. Terimakasih. Kau adalah kakak yang baik untuk Baekhyun" dengan tersenyum Jongin menepuk bahu Tao saat keduanya duduk santai di gardu pandang lapangan latihan, selesai memperagakan tiga puluh set perputaran pedang lima arah. Peluh di tubuh mereka kering dengan semilir angin sore itu. Tidak terasa matahari sudah bergulir, Baekhyun benar-benar mengalihkan rasa sedihnya dengan membuatnya mengikuti latihan langsung dari Tao.

"Kau bisa beristirahat. Hari ini selesai" Tao menyimpan pedang kayu Jongin kembali di barak dan namja tan itu mengangguk lalu mrmbungkuk hormat. Setelahnya Jongin hanya bisa berjalan lunglai enggan untuk pulang ke pavilium pqngerannya.

Nanti bisa-bisa ia menangis lagi hanya dengan melihat punggung lebar kokoh pangeran sombong itu. Ia kan sudah berlatih pedang tadi, manamungkin sikap pendekar laki-lakinya runtuh hanya karena itu.

"Jangan membuatku cemas, sudah sore harus segera pulang" dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh Jongin mrlihat siluet seseorang memegang lampu lentera gelas ungu. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam keunguan itu dikuncir sebagian, dan kain jubahnya berkibar indah dengan aroma lavender yang khas.

* * *

"Aku tidak perlu dijemput! Kenapa kau jadi bersikap aneh begini? Aku tidak suka kau yang sok!" Jongin benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Lihat, meski nada suara Baekhyun terdengar mengejek dan memerintah paksa, namun ini namanya mencari, menjemput, bahkan menunggunya pulang. Terlalu perhatian.

"Kau yang jadi aneh. Kenapa teriak dan menangis seharian begitu? Bahkan gerakan pedangmu tidak pas beberapa bagian. Mau berlatih lagi sepanjang malam bersamaku?" Baekhyun merengkuh tubuh Jongin dan menuntun namja tan itu kembali ke pavilium ungunya.

"Kau melihatku berlatih tadi?" jadi pangeran itu bahkan sempat-sempatnya menjaganya dari kejauhan daripada mempersiapkan keberangkatan besok. Jika begini, Jongin makin tidak rela.

"Hei jangan menangis lagi! Kenapa isakanmu tambah keras seperti bayi? Hei jangan berlari nanti tersandung!" Baekhyun kerepotan saat kasimnya yang cantik itu malah menangis kencang dan berlari terlebih dulu memasuki pavilium megah itu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang salah tingkah.

* * *

Tanpa dirasa, pagi sudah kembali hadir dan Jongin masih dengan erat memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Mengusapkan kepalanya pada abs yang tercetak jelas disana setelah ikatan kain baju tidur itu lepas dengan sendirinya setelah mereka berdebat sengit semalam karena Jongin yang bilang ingin tidur sendiri.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal pagi ini karena nyatanya Jongin bahkan tidak melepaskannya barang sedetikpun.

"Jongin aku mau pipis, kau tidak cukup gila kan untuk membiarkanku mengompolimu?" Baekhyun mengusap kasar puncak kepala Jongin yang menyembul di perutnya itu. Absnya terasa hangat oleh nafas Jongin. Namja manis yang doyan roti sobek.. Baekhyun kembali meragukan jenis kelamin Jongin.

"Hmmm..." gelengan Jongin membuat Baekhyun menggeram menahan marah. Pagi hari dan beruang manja adalah sesuatu yang menyusahkan. Ia harus beberapa kali menyentak tangan tan yang memeluknya itu namun gagal lagi.

* * *

"Jongin sungguh!" Baekhyun menarik kain tipis putih baju Jongin lalu membungkam bibir tebal Jongin dengan bibirnya. Namja tan itu terkejut sesaat namun segera tersenyum lalu membalas ciuman itu. Lumatan keduanya memberikan decakan nyaring beberapa kali bahkan Baekhyun yang berubah menindihnya lalu meremat pinggulnya penuh hasrat.

Jongin tahu Baekhyun akan tegang di pagi hari dan ia benar-benar menunggu itu. Kedua kaki Jongin mengalung pada pinggang kokoh Baekhyun. Jemarinya meremat tengkuk namja yang mendominasi ciuman mereka namun Baekhyun segera menjauh.

"Tidak. Kau gila? Kau bilang kau tidak ingin, Jongin" dengan nafas terengah Baekhyun menahan bahu Jongin yang mencoba bangkit menciumnya lagi.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi atau hal lain. Lagipula kau masih utuh. Aku terlalu bajingan untuk mengambil yang pertama" pandangan Baekhyun terlihat sendu lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendiri diranjang empuk dengan kelambu helai-helai sutera gradasi yang indah itu.

Ingatan Jongin kembali pada cerita Tao kemarin. Baekhyun.. jadi benar tentang wanita hamil itu?

* * *

Jongin ragu namun segera menyusul Baekhyun kedalam kolam pemandian. Disana ia melihat punggung kokoh sang pangeran yang berendam tak menggubris keberadaannya.

"Jika kau bersikeras minta. Aku rasa sudah cukup tegas menolak tadi" Baekhyun akhirnya berkata setelah ia mendengar celupan dan riak air hangat mandi dari kolamnya yang bergelombang. Jongin barusja masuk untuk ikut mandi dengannya.

Jemari Jongin menari disekitar punggung kokoh itu, lalu meraba kedepan menelusuri otot kencang abs. Berakhir memeluk tubuh kokoh pangeran itu. Menyandarkan kepalanya disana. Nyaman.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal namun akhirnya memegangi kedua tangan Jongin agar pelukan itu tidak lepas dari tubuhnya. Diam-diam Jongin tersenyum. Sebelah tangan Baekhyun meraih semangkuk madu dan mulai melumurinya di bahunya lalu turun ke kedua tangan Jongin. Berpindah ke bahu Jongin dan meraba punggung mulus Jongin dibelakangnya. Terasa ringan namun membuat Jongin mendesah tertahan.

* * *

Bohong kalau Baekhyun tidak merasa panas. Nafasnya memburu dan semakin parah setiap suara lelaki Jongin itu mendesah di dekat telinganya. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki membuatnya jadi seperti ini?

"Jongin kau benar-benar memancingku!" Baekhyun langsung membalik tubuhnya ketika Jongin menggigit cuping pangeran angkuh itu. Suara debur air ketika sang pangeran dengan kuat mendorong tubug Jongin, memojokkannya ke tangga kolam lalu mereka mendesah dan bergesekan disana. Terlalu liar hingga kecipak air bergerak terombang ambing dan sebagian meluber keluar kolam. Bunga-bunga menjauh memberi mereka ruang bersama. Dan teriakan nikmat yang diraih keduanya hmpir bersamaan.

Lagi. Mereka melakukannya lagi hingga beberapa kali sampai tubuh Jongin lemas hanya dapat terduduk pasrah di pangkuan Baekhyun yang telaten sedang mengeramasi rambut pirang panjangnya dengan minyak bunga.

"Jongin. Kenapa ingin? Kukira di ruangan Viridian adalah yang terakhir kali" bibir Baekhyun bertanya sembari mengecup tengkuk tan mulus Jongin.

Nafas Jongin masih memburu dan ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangan kanannya dengan sedikit kasar menahan tengkuk Baekhyun dan ia menengok kebelakang untuk mengecup kilas bibir pangeran tampan itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Please.." gumaman Jongin terdengar berat di ujung bibir Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam dengan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jongin. Memangku tubuh Jongin yang lemas.

* * *

Tubuh keduanya masih terendam di dalam kolam hingga sebatas bahu.

"Aku punya janji pada seorang wanita.. itu dulu sekali.." pangeran tampan itu membiarkan Jongin mengistirahatkan kepalanya di lehernya. Dan Baekhyun yang mulai membilas rambut panjang pirang itu.

Jongin sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan wanita itu, tapi ia memilih diam dan membiarkan Baekhyun bicara dengan tenang.

"Dulu aku adalah pangeran yang sangat nakal, aku suka memerintah dan egois. Ah, sampai sekarang juga begitu ya? Tapi dulu lebih kekanakan" ia tertawa pelan saat Jongin terkekeh di bahunya. Tangan kanan Jongin kemudian terangkat untuk membelai pipi Baekhyun. Memberikan rasa nyaman yang dibalas dengan rengkuhan posesif Baekhyun pada tubuhnya.

"Aku senang kau tidak berubah, pangeranku yang sombong" Jongin mencubit pelan pipi pangeran itu. Ia menekankan kata 'pangeranku'.

"Mengacau, membentak ratu, menjahili kakak sulung, membolos pelajaran guru Zhang, menjadi parasit yang meminta ajarkan ini itu pada si bungsu" ia seperti mengakui dosa pada dewa. Tapi yang ada dalam pangkuannya kini lebih merujuk pada dewi.

Dewi yang sangat cantik.

* * *

"Kau seolah mengambil posisi bungsu dan anak tunggal untukmu sendiri. Dasar nakal" jeweran Jongin tidak sungguhan, hanya pura-pura dan Baekhyun menikmati sesi pengakuan dosa dan hukuman dewinya.

"Bahkan ratu Yoona jadi sangat memanjakanku. Atau aku akan dikunci di pavilium dan dia akan suka rela menangis memohon agar aku dibebaskan. Aku satu-satunya pangeran yang dijaga ratu siang malam sampai usia remaja" ada nada bangga disana. Dengan lirih Jongin mengejeknya anak ibu yang cengeng dan manja dan Baekhyun senang hati meremas bokong bulat Jongin beberapa kali.

"Lalu saat remaja aku mulai sombong memacari banyak gadis bangsawan dan beberapa puteri" pembicaraan mulai kearah serius. Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya lebih detail daripada Tao.

"Kau menjadi perantara cinta para pelajar?" Jongin terperangah. Pelajar memang tidak diperkenankan mencintai wanita atau berpacaran selama masa studinya.. lalu Baekhyun sang pembangkang itu.. Jadi rumor playboy itu bohong.

* * *

"Kau tahu, wanita itu cantik semua.. tapi tidak ada yang menggetarkan hatiku. Aku hanya menyerukan cinta para pelajar muda untuk tidak ragu mengirim surat karena aku akan jadi tukang posnya. Masa mudaku memang menggelikan. Tapi aku tidak kecewa. Banyak dari mereka yang hidup bersama bahagia sekarang" senyum Baekhyun yang jarang terukir di wajah serius itu terlihat sesaat. Baekhyun.. benar-benar pangeran yang menggunakan hatinya. Menentang peraturan kerajaan untuk seseorang yang membutuhkan. Bahkan hingga ia jadi kurus kering saat itu..

"Tapi suatu hari ada seorang wanita bangsawan berlari kepadaku. Dengan sekuat tenaga melawan penjaga dan memasuki pavilium ini. Dia adalah salah satu yang menikah bahagia di musim semi.. namun ia kembali dengan tersedu-sedu padaku" kedua iris mata Baekhyun terlihat sedih.

"Ia berteriak padaku bahwa cinta sejati yang aku katakan tidak selamanya benar. Dia memberi bukti dirinya sendiri yang ditinggal suaminya mati. Dia memohonku menyelamatkan suaminya namun suaminya melarang dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pangeran. Pangeran tidak selamanya menaruh perhatian pada salah satu rakyatnya, masih banyak hal lain yang lebih penting" Bahu pangeran itu bergetar. Jongin tidak tahan lalu segera menggiring Baekhyun untuk memeluk erat tubuhnya. Membenamkan wajah tampan itu pada dada ratanya sembari mengelus surainya beberapa kali.

* * *

"wanita itu datang setelah suaminya dikuburkan. Dia menangis tersedu dan membuang semua surat cinta suaminya kedepan wajahku. Ia memeluk perutnya yang hamil dan mengatakan padaku untuk tidak lagi terlibat cinta. Ia memohon dengan air matanya untuk menyelamatkan yang mati." Baekhyun benar-benar menangis sekarang. Jongin jadi ikut sedih. Itu adalah hal besar. Jongin mungkin akan depresi jika di usia belia ada wanita yang menangis menyalahkan tindakan baiknya menyatukan cinta dan menuntutnya menghidupkan yang mati.

"Lalu aku semakin lelah, berpikir keras sembari bertapa. Membuat ratu Yoona sedih melihatku yang bersemedi siang malam. Semakin menutup diri" terlihat Baekhyun yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak berselang lama Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya kembali dan menatap Jongin dengan senyum palsunya. Seolah menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya. Cahayaku dapat menghidupkan orang. Betapa hebatnya aku" bahkan membanggakan diri dalam suara paraunya. Kedua mata pangeran itu terlihat sedih sekali.

* * *

"Kau tidak bahagia" Jongin memilih memutus sandiwara itu daripada semakin membuat pangerannya sakit jiwa.

"Aku terlambat, Jongin! Aku terlambat! Aku terlalu banyak bermain-main sehingga tidak menyelamatkan orang yang membutuhkanku! Aku pangeran yang tidak berguna!" teriakan Baekhyun terdengar miris. Jadi karena itukah maka Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga memforsir kekuatannya, dengan rela membagi nyawanya selama belasan tahun ini hingga menjadi lumpuh kurus kering?

"Aku ingin menghapus dosaku" gumaman akhir Baekhyun dalam pelukan hangat Jongin. Baekhyunpun terlelap disana.

"Tidak selamanya pangeran dapat menyelamatkan rakyatnya. Jika mereka melihatmu sebagai dewa, aku melihatmu sebagai manusia biasa yang penuh perasaan, PangeranLight" Jongin mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan membiarkan pangerannya itu untuk beristirahat sesaat.

* * *

– **TBC–**

* * *

 **Yang minta BaekKai siapa? hayoo.. maaf ya, BaekKai selesai di chapter ini. Mereka pisah ranjang(?) mulai chapter depan.**

 **Jadi ch ini khusus BaekKai full gitu. Eh ada HunKainya diatas. Karena FF hunkai jadi ya disetiap ch tetep harus ada HunKai, hehe konsisten bro..**

 **Udah lumayan cepet kan updatenya? ini 6k juga lo, kayaknya Bocah Lanang sekarang kalo bikin ff jadi panjang-panjang :(**

 **Capek ya bacanya? Mian ne? Ch berikutnya lebih pendek semoga, hehe**

 **GoodBye buat ByunChabe ch kedepan digantikan oleh seme lain, hehe**

* * *

 **Thanks for reviews:**

 **ArcanaDictator, mocchabear, sukmawindia, dyla28, istrikaisoo, ParkRinHyun-Uchiha, jongiebottom, lightdarklord88, rinb, 2436, desm88, guestjahat, YooKihyun94, KimJonginKai, AniseedAcorn, guestbaik, Viukookie, AKhofidah, pengurll**

 **Thanks all! Aku baca semua review kalian, bahkan selalu kenotif di email hp dan itu** **bikin tambah semangat.**

* * *

 **Dan untuk guestjahat (nama samaran) kamu bebas memarahi saya karena memang itu kesalahan saya gak kasi warning di ff ini. Aku emang gak tahu diri karena sok bikin ff hunkai. Dan hanya mencantumkan rating M ternyata tidak termasuk warning bagimu. Siapa sih BaocahLanang itu? Bikin ff kok gak pake warning kayak udah terkenal aja ffnya.. Sombong! dsb.**

 **Secara pribadi BocahLanang mohon maaf karena tidak pakai warning, jadi diatas ff mulai ch ini akan ada warning, hehe *telat**

 **Viukookie thanks for support me, i feel -sobs.. sobss.. kamu keren mau belain aku :) :) :) :)**

 **hatters dan yang sedih sedih segera berlalu, yang penting kan selalu HunKai!**

* * *

 **Semangat ya hunkai shipper!**

 **Salam HunKai**


	14. Ӝ-Summer-Ӝ

**Warn: Yaoi . Mature . HunKai . KaiUke . BoysLove . Dont Like Dont Read . BitHentai . Long Story**

* * *

 **Wind Portal**

* * *

 **-Love Forever-**

 **©BocahLanang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ӝ** **-Summer** **-Ӝ**

* * *

 **...**

Bel berbunyi cukup nyaring di akhir sore hari ketika para siswa sudah sangat lelah untuk sekedar mendengarkan guru yang mengoceh didepan sana menunjuk-nunjuk kesalahan tulisan salah satu siswanya di papan tulis yang penuh rumus kimia.

"Setidaknya aku lebih menyukai mr Zhang kimia daripada mr Kevin sejarah." Jongin bergumam sembari menata buku kimia kembali kedalam tasnya. Sedang Sehun di sampingnya duduk menyandar jendela masih mengamati guru klimis tua yang sedikit lemot menyadari bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Matanya memancarkan ketidak sukaan, karena Jongin bilang 'lebih menyukai' untuk pangkat guru kimia lola itu.

"Hei kenapa kau jadi terlihat cemburu begitu pada orang tua? Ayo pulang. Astaga sudah dua jam berlalu kau belum mengeluarkan buku satupun?" Jongin tercengang melihat meja yang mereka bagi berdua, pada bagian namja pucat itu terlihat debu tak terusik disana, seolah seminggu penuh tidak ada satu bukupun berani mendarat disana. Jari telunjuk lentiknya menunjuk debu debu itu.

Berbeda sekali dengan bagian Jongin yang bersih karena selalu digunakan sebagaimana mestinya. Untuk menjadi meja menaruh buku dan peralatan selama pelajaran.

* * *

"Aku tidak bawa buku. Ini kotor karena Tao tadi menaruh sepatu olah raganya di sini saat kita istirahat di atap gedung tadi. Lalu aku membuangnya keluar jendela" Sehun menjawab santai seolah melempar sepatu orang dari lantai tiga bukanlah masalah serius. Ingatkan Jongin untuk meminta maaf pada Tao nanti sore karena kelakuan nakal iblis kecil disampingnya yang sangat masa bodoh itu. Pasti ada yang marah-marah terkena lempararan sepatu dibawah sana tadi.

Selama perjalanan pulang Sehun terus mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin. Bahkan saat Kris, sunbae mereka datang dan mengobrol mengenai tugas klub Biologi cukup lama, Sehun dengan setia menunggu. Lebih tepatnya duduk menempeli Jongin sampai lelaki tan itu kegerahan dan beberapa kali meninju ulu hati namja pucat yang membuatnya terasa berat seperti digendongi jin.

"Kau kenapa sih hari ini terlihat sensitif sekali? Wajahmu yang biasanya datar sekarang terlihat marah. Sikapmu juga sangat menyebalkan" kembali Jongin mengeluh pada Sehun untuk entah keberapa kalinya hari ini. Lihat, bahkan selama perjalanan pulang melewati trotoar kini Sehun melempari punggungnya dengan kerikil kecil beberapa kali seakan dia adalah berhala yang wajib dilempari saat sesi jumrah.

"Kau yang menyebalkan. Aku tadi malam bertanya lewat chat tapi kau tidak membalas" akhirnya Sehun mengakui apa yang membuatnya jadi semenyebalkan itu seharian ini.

* * *

"Yang mana? Kita terlalu cepat saling membalas chat dan sangat banyak. Mungkin tertimbun. Kau mengirimiki banyak pertanyaan sampai aku lelah membalasnya" tubuh Jongin berbalik. Memandang sengit Sehun dan sialnya namja putih itu belum sempat berhenti berjalan, lalu berakhirlah dada rata mereka saling bertubrukan keras.

Brug!

Tentusaja Jongin yang oleng karena tubuh Sehun sekarang lebih bidang dan lebih tinggi. Tapi saat Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya mempersiapkan kesakitan mendarat di trotoar yang keras, Sehun sudah memutar kakinya sehingga ia jatuh dalam pelukan namja pucat itu.

"Sehun?" segera Jongin bangkit, duduk berjongkok menolong namja putih yang terlentang kesakitan disana. Sok pahlawan.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu. Beri aku hadiah" seperti biasa Sehun adalah orang yang wajib memintai jongin hak setelah kewajiban yang ia buat. Padahal tidak seberapa, tapi balas budinya minta lebih. Lihatlah ia kini masih enggan berdiri, hanya duduk selonjoran disana dan menepuk pipi kanannya pelan. Memberi kode.

"Dalam mimpimu aku mencium pipimu!" alih-alih memberikan ciuman, Jongin memukul kuat pipi kanan Sehun hingga namja itu tersungkur kesamping dengan suara pukulan cukup nyaring.

* * *

"Aish! Bibirku robek" Sehun berdecih dan meludah darah. Mata tajamnya menatap sendu Jongin yang dudah berjalan meninggalkannya dengan langkah mantap-mantap.

"Benar kau tidak baca? Harusnya aku tidak buru-buru bertanya yang lain-lsin agar ia balas yang itu dulu.." helaan nafas lelah terdengar juga saat Sehun bangkit berdiri dan menepuk celana seragamnya yang kotor. Ia tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk membalas Jongin. Dan luka di pelipisnya masih meninggalkan darah kering akibat mereka adu tonjok di atas atap saat istirahat tadi.

Sehun berhasil memberikan pukulan di pipi Jongin hingga sedikit lecet disana. Tapi itu hanya serempetan pukulan. Sehun sengaja menyelewengkan tinjuannya, karena Sehun lebih kuat dari Jongin dan ia tidak ingin melukai namja tan itu meski Jongin dengan serius melawannya.

Langkah kakinya jadi lambat. Jalanan sore itu sangat sepi karena langit sudah menjadi jingga bahkan tidak ada burung yang terbang pulang ke sangkar menghiasinya. Beberapa orang yang lewat memandangi Sehun tanpa berkedip seplah lelaki itu adalah patung sempurna yang hidup. Sangat tampan dengan ekspresi dingin dan bola matanya yang redup.

Pelan-pelan bibirnya menggumamkan lagu patah hati menambah kesan kesedihan yang tampan. Dia benar-benar seperti sedang melakukan shooting drama.

* * *

Karena jalannya yang sedikit menunduk dan hanya memperhatikan langkah kakinya sendiri, tanpa sempat menghindar Sehun kembali menabrak tubuh seseorang didepannya.

Bruk!

Kali ini Sehun memilih pasrah jatuh. Persetan dengan orang yang menghalanginya didepan kini harus tertimpa tubuhnya. Rasakan berat tubuhnya! Rasakan sakitnya jatuh di kerasnya trotoar. Siapa suruh tidak melihat betapa sedihnya ia hari ini, malah menghalangi.

"Sudah impas kan? Aku sekarang yang dibawahmu. Jalanmu lama sekali" nadanya masih terdengar kesal seperti tadi. Itu Jongin. Lelaki yang ditabraknya dan kini ia tiduri itu Jongin.

Sehun sedikit terkejut, pantas aroma tubuh itu sangat familiar dan membekas dalam ingatannya. Tanpa perlu beranjak dari atas tubuh Jongin, wajah Sehun yang terbenam di ceruk leher Jongin kini sedikit mendangak untuk beradu pandang dengan namja tan manis yang kini juga sedang memandangnya.

Terlalu dekat.

"Apa lihat-lihat. Bangun cepat" Jongin risih dipandangi dari jarak sedekat itu, kurang dari satu kilan. Segera menepuk-nepuk bahu bidang Sehun, sedikit mendorongnya agar namja itu segera beranjak dari atas tubuhnya. Namun nihil. Sehun masih diam dan malah menyamankan tidurannya sembari meletakkan kedua sikunya di kanan kiri kepala Jongin.

* * *

"Yak, aku akan menendang burungmu kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang" Jongin mengancam sembari menyentuh dahi Sehun dengan telunjuknya. Matanya memicing tajam dengan pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Lakukan dan kau tidak akan punya anak kelak" Sehun merendahkan wajahnya sehingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Jongin sudah kepayahan karena namja diatasnya itu segera mengunci pergerakan kedua kakinya. Lalu gundukan besar yang menekan dibawah sana.

"A-apa hubungannya 'itu' mu dengan anakku. Jangan menyumpahi masa depan! kalau benar terjadi, aku tidak bisa punya anak bagaimana ha?!" Jongin panik sendiri. Ingatkan bahwa setiap manusia juga akhirnya akan punya anak. Jika kelak Jongin jadi luntang-luntung single perjaka lapuk tak beranak kan miris.

"Karena 'itu' penentu anak masa depan kita. Kau harus merawatnya dengan baik" Sehun semakin merunduk. Saat berujar bibirnya sesekali bergesekan dengan bibir penuh Jongin yang lembut. Membuat jantung namnja tan itu berdebar sangat kencang. Ia berdoa semoga Sehun tidak mendengarnya. Beberapa kali namja tan itu memilih menggigit atau mengulum bibirnya agar tidak bersentuhan.

Lalu Jongin mengecap rasa asin darah. Oh.. bibir Sehun terluka karena pukulannya tadi. Kenapa ia jadi mencicipi darah namja tampan diatasnya?

* * *

Nafas hangat Sehun dan tubuh tegap yang semakin rebah itu membuat Jongin semakin menahan nafasnya. Angin dingin sore itu bahkan terasa panas. Kedua tangan Jongin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sehun secara tidak langsung mengancamnya 'memukulku sama saja kau memintaku berbuat lebih'.

"Jangan tahan nafasmu, Jongin." suara Sehun menjadi berat dan ia semakin menunduk. Kedua matanya menatap mata Jongin dengan gelap. Jongin semakin menciut. Bagaimana bisa Sehun memiliki aura yang sangat mendominasi seperti ini?

Akhirnya Jongin memilih melepas nafasnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Akibatnya parah karena Sehun langsung menekan dibawah sana.

"Engh.." tanpa sadar Jongin mendesah lirih dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku menginginkan ini sedari dulu.." Sehun berkata lirih dengan suaranya yang semakin berat. Jongin tidak bisa berpikir jernih apalagi mengartikan kalimat itu. Ia seolah tidak dengar karena telinganya yang berdengung dengan detak jantungnya yang terpacu cepat. Suhu tubuh Sehun sangat panas membuat tubuhnya ikut membara.

"Hun.." Jongin memilih pasrah, melemaskan kakinya yang semula tegang, dan kedua tangannya bergerak hendak memeluk punggung lebar Sehun namun namja pucat itu segera bangkit.

* * *

"Sudah malam, aku antar pulang" namja pucat itu membantunya berdiri seolah yang terjadi tadi itu adalah mimpi di sore hari.

Jongin hanya mengangguk kikuk dan berjalan kaku disamping Sehun yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sesekali Jongin mencuri pandang pada Sehun disebelahnya, namun namja pucat itu diam saja memandang kedepan dengan tatapan lurus. Berhenti saat lampu pejalan kaki berwarna merah. Keheningan masih melanda.

Dalam sesaknya para pejalan kaki yang kebetulan merupakan para pekerja kantor yang barusaja selesai jam kerjanya lima menit yang lalu, Sehun menggiring Jongin untuk lebih dekat agar tidak berdempetan dengan ajushi berbadan tegap yang terlihat kaya. Terlihat sangat posesif. Sehun menekan tubuhnya pada punggung Jongin. Sesekali mengecup belakang kepala Jongin yang masih berkedut sakit setelah jatuh tadi.

"Kalau masih sakit nanti aku kompres" bisikan Sehun membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget. Namun ia hanya membalas dengan mengangkat jempolnya dan keduanya ikut berjalan bersama rombongan pekerja kantor itu saat rambu berganti hijau.

* * *

Piipp-Closed.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Jongin malah berada di apatermen Sehun sekarang. Ia sedikit memarahi dirinya sendiri yang terlalu kahwatir pada namja pucat itu. Memandangi orang yang terlihat diam aneh selama perjalanan sampai melewati rumahnya sendiri dan saat pintu apatermen Sehun berbunyi mengunci keduanya didalam, Jongin baru sepenuhnya sadar.

"Sudah malam, kirimi ibumu pesan kau menginap di apatermenku. Lagipula mulai besok kita liburan musim panas." tangan Sehun mengambil alih tas di pundak Jongin untuk diletakkan di meja samping sofa. Setelahnya didorongnya tubuh tan Jongin sehingga terduduk di sofa. Jongin mandesah lelah. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya kesal lalu merogoh smartphone disakunya.

Mengetikkan sederet kalimat yang intinya persis seperti saran Sehun. Membiarkan namja pucat itu berjongkok diantara kedua kakinya dan mulai melepas kancing kemejanya. Memperlihatkan kaos hitam tanpa lengan, dalaman Jongin yang bergambar tengkorak.

Ting-

bunyi notifikasi pesan masuk ponsel Jongin berbunyi.

* * *

Dengan mudah kemeja seragam Jongin ditanggalkan oleh Sehun dan diletakkan dilantai. Lalu Sehun juga melepas kemejanya sendiri, sialnya Jongin melirik sekilas namja yang berjongkok di depannya itu sembari membaca balasan ibunya.

"Fuck" Jongin tanpa sadar mengumpat ketika melihat Sehun berhasil menanggalkan kemeja seragam itu ternyata langsung shirtless. Namja pucat itu tidak mengenakan kaus dalaman apapun. Memperlihatkan absnya yang tercetak sempurna.

"Ada apa? Ibumu tidak memperbolehkan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada penasaran sembari memegangi kedua lurut Jongin yang mengangkang. Mendekat pada Jongin yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

Rambut hitam Sehun yang cepak sesekali menggelitik leher dan bahu Jongin ketika hendak ingin melihat pesan yang tertampil di ponsel Jongin. Kuat-kuat Jongin menahan desahan saat Sehun bernafas disana. Aroma tubuh Sehun memang selalu membuatnya lemas. Terlalu penuh feromon lelaki. Jongin tanpa sadar memejamkan kedua matanya dan meneguk ludah kelu. Sehun benar-benar bajingan menurutnya.

* * *

Sehun yang semula fokus pada ponsel ditangan Jongin tanpa sengaja melirik jakun Jongin yang bergerak lambat. Sangat sexy. Sehun ingin mengecup buah adam itu. Pasti lezat.

"Ehm! Eomma bilang tidak apa-apa dan.. 'ingatkan Sehun untuk tidak perlu pakai pengaman nanti malam, eomma ingin segera menimang cucu'.." keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Sehun yang diajak bicara akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya dan ikut membaca pesan itu karena tidak begitu fokus pada apa yang dikatakan Jongin tadi.

Alih-alih menarik tangan Jongin agar memiringkan ponselnya sedikit kearahnya sehingga ia bisa lebih jelas membaca, Sehun malah semakin maju, menyandarkan dahinya di ceruk leher Jongin.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama mengamati pesan itu dan berpikir keras mengartikan maksud pesan ibu-ibu yang memang biasanya ibu-ibu itu kalau mengirim pesan pasti kalau tidak lebay, typo, ya tidak nyambung.

"Apa maksudnya?" Jongin berujar pelan namun mendesis kesal karena suaranya yang keluar malah serak. Sial ia terangsang karena ada lelaki berbahu lebar sedang berlutut dibawah sana dan bersandar padanya.

Apa maksudnya pengaman adalah ibunya sudah berencana dengan Sehun untuk memukuli Jongin tanpa pengaman apapun sampai babak belur kesakitan tidak bisa bergerak esok paginya? Lalu cucu? Apakah jika Sehun berhasil membuat Jongin lemas bertarung semalaman maka Sehun akan memberi ibunya sebuah bayi yang dijadikan cucu? Kenapa ibunya sadis sekali pada anak tunggalnya yang sexy ini? kurang apa coba? Jongin menangis dalam hati. Tidak tahu kalau pertarungan di otaknya dan pertarungan yang dimaksud ibunya berbeda jauh. Yuri yakin jika Jongin akan ketagihan 'bertarung' dengan Sehun.

* * *

Sehun mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali lalu meraih ponsel itu cepat tanpa sempat Jongin cegah. Ponsel adalah salah satu benda kesayangan bewr itu. Hanya dia yang boleh sentuh. Namja tan itu memandangi ponselnya yang disentuh-sentuh layarnya oleh Sehun dengan pandangan horor seolah jemari itu sedang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Biar aku yang balas" Sehun menekan 'send' dan balasan itu terkirim. Setelahnya namja pucat itu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali berjongkok diantara kedua kaki Jongin yang menggantung lemas duduk di sofanya. Jongin merebut ponselnya paksa dan melihat pesan balasan Sehun.

'Akan saya lakukan malam ini juga. Tante, bolehkah saya pinjam Jongin selama liburan musim panas? -Sehun' begitulah tulisannya.

Jongin melotot dan menunjuk-nunjuk layarnya dengan bibir meringis kejam meminta penjelasan pada namja pucat uang jongkok didepannya selesai melepas sabuk di celana Jongin.

"Kita akan menghabiskan liburan dengan berkemah ke gunung. Semalam itu chatku. Kau tidak menjawabnya. Diam berarti setuju" kedua mata Sehun menatap Jongin datar-datar saja. Sial. Pandangan tak berdosa yang menyebalkan. Jongin mendengus kesal dan meletakkan kembali kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Mengerang kesal disana dengan kedua tangan memukul-mukul ringan sofa mahal itu. Kedua kakinya yang mengapit Sehun itu dihentak-hentakan dilantai. Imut sekali saat kesal.

* * *

Ting-

Yuri ternyata termasuk ibu yang cepat dalam membalas pesan. Jemarinya sudah terlatih secepat balasan chat grup gossip ibu-ibu yang sering membuat Jongin pengang mendengar notifikasi yang berbunyi terus menerus dari ponsel ibunya itu karena ibunya tidak mau membisu grup itu. Katanya agar tidak ketinggalan berita. Ibu-ibu itu benar-benar rempong.

"Kau culik anak itupun aku rela, yang penting usaha untuk cucu jangan lupa. Saranghae Sehunna" Jongin membaca pesan itu dengan nada robot. Ia menyinyir kembali mengutuk ibunya pengguna bahasa alien dan sebagainya hanya karena namja tan itu tidak mengerti apa bahasan antara Sehun dan ibunya itu.

Jongin yang sudah terlanjur badmood segera menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sehun agar namja pucat itu saja yang membalas. Jongin mengamati Sehun yang tersenyum samar. Jongin jadi curiga.. apaan itu? Sehun tersenyum karena membaca kalimat 'sarangae' dari ibunya atau karena apa? Jadi ibunya selingkuh begitu? Tapi Jongin segera menampik pemikiran itu karena sejak kecil, sejak sekolah dasar ibunya memang selalu menyayang Sehun dan mengucapkan 'saranghae Sehunna' 'andai kamu jadi anakku' dan sebagainya setiap si pucat itu menginap dirumahnya.

* * *

"Kau simpanan ibuku ya?" Jongin menatap menelisik.

"Ya, aku berondong yang disimpan untuk dijadikan menantunya" Sehun menjawab enteng dan mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Jongin yang berdecak kesal tidak mengerti.

"Ibuku sudah cukup tua untuk melahirkan anak wanita, Sehun. Dan jika memang ibuku segera melahirkan bayi perempuan kau terlalu tua untuk menikahi bayi yang baru lahir sekarang" Jongin semakin berapi-api kesal dan mengamati kembali deretan pesan di ponselnya.

Sehun tidak ambil pusing, ia yang telah selesai melepas sabuknya sendiri kini kembali melepaskan milik Jongin. Ia kini meraih kancing celana panjang seragam yang masih melekat di tubuh berlekuk bak yeoja yang sedang duduk pasrah di sofa itu.

'Terimakasih sudah mempercayakan Jongin padaku. Aku akan mencoba sekuat tenaga agar berhasil dan memberi anda cucu segera (emot senyum)' apa-apaan? Jemari Jongin menjambak rambut hitam Sehun yang dibalas pekikan kecil lelaki yang sedang menunduk serius di selangkangan Jongin, menurunkan resletingnya itu. Pemandangannya seperti adegan sex masokis.

* * *

Tling-

'Panggil aku eomma, sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu. Lagipula kita akan segera menjadi keluarga, Sehun.' karena Jongin sudah malas membaca balas membalas antara Yuri dan Sehun yang mulai merambah ke pembahasan yang sama sekali tidak ia tahu, Jongin membalas pesan itu dengan sedikit kesal.

'Eomma waraslah sedikit. Jongin sudah cukup menjadi anak tunggal. Tidak butuh Sehun atau kalau eomma ingin anak perempuan lagi karena Jongin bisa kok jadi cantik! Jangan meremehkan Jongin! - Jongin' tanpa berpikir ulang langsung mengirimkannya dan tak kalah cepat balasan sudah datang.

Tling-

'Bagus kalau begitu. Kalau begitu aku minta cucu laki-laki saja. Sana pakai rok di apatermen Sehun, cium dia seperti perempuan terangsang dan kirimkan pada eomma. Eomma tunggu' jawaban yang sangat diluar ekspektasi si beruang manis, ia kira ibunya akan minta maaf.

Karena sudah lelah akhirnya Jongin memilih meletakkan ponselnya di dalam tasnya diatas meja disampingnya. Ia merasakan jemari Sehun mulai menurunkan celananya sudah sampai lututnya. Kasar telapak tangan Sehun bergesekan dengan kulit tan pahanya. Jongin mendesis pelan merasakan sensasi itu.

* * *

"Angkat kakimu" Sehun memerintah dan Jongin menekukkannya sehingga celananya berhasil lolos. Jatuh bersama tumpukan baju mereka di lantai. Jongin terlihat seperti mengangkang didepan Sehun sebelum akhirnya kembali meluruskan kakinya ke lantai.

Celana pendek longgar diatas lutut berwarna merah muda bergaris-garis putihlah yang menutupi pinggulnya kini.

"Jongin" suara Sehun terdengar sedikit merengek berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jongin yang semula menatap langit-langit apatermen mewah itu.

"Hm?"

Belum sempat Jongin bereaksi lebih, Sehun sudah membenamkan wajahnya di perut namja tan yang duduk di sofa itu. Terlihat manja sekali. Jongin terkekeh sejenak dan mengusap-usap rambut hitam Sehun yang berkilau. Dibalas dengan erangan seperti kucing yang menggeram senang dielus tuannya. Catman.

"Kau jadi manja sekali, lelah ya tadi bolos pelajaran jam keempat malah bermain basket dengan Chanyeol lalu langsung aku pukuli di atap sekolah?" jemari Jongin masih mrngusap rambut hitam itu. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengangkat kaus hitam Jongin. Mengusak pipinya kedalam sana, membenamkan kepalanya kedalam kaus yang beraroma tubuh Jongin itu.

* * *

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan!" Jongin hendak menarik keatas kausnya yang menutupi kepala lelaki tampan itu namun kalah cepat karena Sehun menarik kausnya kebelakang punggung segingga menempel erat.

"Jangan mesum!" perut Jongin merasakan beberapa kecupan di pusarnya dan semakin turun kebawah perutnya hingga ke kolor celana. Ditepuknya beberapa kali punggung lebar Sehun yang terlihat lebih kekar dari seminggu yang lalu.

Sehun tidak menggubris malah menggigit kolor itu hingga longgar, menjulurkan lidahnya menelisik kedalam, lebih kebawah.

"A-ah! Sehun!" Jongin ingin sekali bangun dan menendang lelaki putih yang umbar punggung kekar di selangkangannya itu namun kalah kuat dan berakhir mencakar punggung itu hingga memberi beberapa garis samar merah.

"sshh.. jangan dicakar Jong.." Sehun mendesis didalam sana sembari meremas dua bongkah bulat butt Jongin. Tindakannya malah membuat pinggang Jongin melenting indah bersamaan dengan desahan beratnya.

* * *

Dapat ia rasakan buttnya yang diremas-remas oleh kedua telapak tangan besar Sehun. Sedang lidah itu mulai membasahi perut bawahnya dan suara nafas berat Sehun seperti banteng yang mendengus kasar.

"Jangan, jorok! Ah!" semakin Jongin mencakar maka semakin turun jilatan Sehun hingga indra pengecap itu menyentuh bulu pubisnya. Sengatan nikmat seketika datang pada tubuh Jongin. Sehun dapat merasakan pinggul Jongin yang berkontraksi dan kedua kaki yang menjepit punggungnya itu merapat mendesaknya untuk semakin mendekat.

Jika memang reaksi tubuh Jongin bisa sehebat itu hanya dengan sentuhan ringannya, maka Sehun semakin menginginkannya.

Bibir tipis Sehun mengecup dari pusar Jongin turun hingga kebawah sembari dengan perlahan menurunkan celana pendek itu. Dengan cepat Jongin menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Sehun agar tidak menarik lepas celana terakhirnya.

"Jangan menghalangi" Sehun berbisik serak disana. Nafas hangatnya membuat tubuh Jongin meremang dan jemarinya bergetar. Sehun selalu berhasil membuatnya lemas.

* * *

"Tidak Hun, ini sudah berlebihan." Jongin menarik lepas kaus hitamnya sehingga keduanya kini shirtless. Terlihat dada Jongin yang naik turun bernafas cepat terengah-engah. Lalu pipinya bersemu melihat Sehun yang menguburkan wajahnya di bawah perutnya. Terlalu vulgar. Bahu bidang Sehun yang dua kali pinggangnya itu terlihat sangat tangguh, Jongin ingin jatuh pada punggung lebarnya.

Sehun hanya diam saja dengan sesekali mengecupi bulu pubis Jongin lalu menjilat disana. Menghirup aroma kelelakian namja tan itu. Kedua tangannya berhenti di pertengahan pinggul Jongin, sedikit menurunkan celana merah muda itu.

"Ayo mandi bersama lagi seperti saat kecil dulu" Sehun berujar pelan. Sesekali menggesek hidung mancungnya disana lalu mendapat desahan nikmat Jongin.

"Tidak. Kau duluan yang mandi, aku mau-ack!" Jongin berjengit ketika Sehun berhasil membuat kissmark di pinggul dalamnya. Ia merasakan beberapa kali jilatan yang basah saliva disana sedikit menetralkan sakitnya. Namja pucat itu mengangkat kepalanya dan Jongin melihat tanda baru itu merah sekali. Pasti sebentar lagi akan berganti lebam.

Kedua mata bulat Jongin menatap Sehun menghakimi.

* * *

"Aku hanya memberu tanda kepemilikan. Tidak mungkin kan aku menandai penismu?" Sehun bertanya datar namun Jongin berfikir mengerikan. Hell no! Penis pendarahan adalah opsi mengerikan! Terjepit resleting saja rasanya seperti dijagal.

Jongin berdiri didepan Sehun yang masih duduk berlutut dan memegangi celana melorot di pinggul bak biolanya.

"Sampai kau melakukan itu maka aku akan menarikmu ke rumah sakit untuk disunat kedua kalinya!" Jongin menoyor dahi Sehun yang menatapnya datar.

"Kalau itu terjadipun penisku tetap lebih besar dari milikmu" dengan kurangajarnya Sehun langsung menghentak turun celana satu-satunya yang melekat di tubuh Jongin.

"Sehun!" Jongin tidak sempat menahan gerakan tangan namja putih itu. Ia lengah.

Penis setengah tegangnya langsung dilahap Sehun bulat-bulat.

* * *

"Aangghhhh.. jangan.. eungh.." tubuh Jongin langsung lemas. Namun Sehun langsung mendekap erat pinggul itu, menjaganya tetap berdiri tegak. Meremas but bulat itu penuh nafsu.

"Ohhss.. berhenti.. ahhss.." kedua kaki Jongin sudah gemetaran dan bertambah parah ketika Sehun mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya. Mengulum dan menyedot penis Jongin yang dengan cepat bangun dalam rongga nulutnya yang hangat. Dirematnya rambut hitam Sehun dengan sensual. Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata terpejam dan bibir merahnya yang terbuka mendesah. Sehun mengamati itu dari bawah. Jongin sangat sexy.

"Hunh.." Jongin hampir dekat, setang tubuhnya kini dipeluk erat oleh sebelah lengan Sehun yang cukup mudah menahan beban tubuhnya. Sebelah tangan Sehun mulai menggerayang paha Jongin dan memainkan twinsballnya. Terlihat sangat menyukai itu seperti bayi yang terobsesi pada dotnya. Sehun menghisap dan mengulum rakus penis Jongin yang tidak seberapa dibandingkan ukuran miliknya sendiri.

Penisnya sendiri merasa sakit dan sesak dibawah sana, jadi ia mengarahkan sebelah kaki Jongin untuk sedikit menginjak memanjakan selangkangannya yang masih tertutup celana. Jongin berjengit kaget merasakan penis Sehun yang besar meronta didalam sana.

* * *

"Hahangh" Sehun mencoba berbicara ditengah kulumannya. Dan Jongin yang mengerti kalau Sehun berkata 'tahan' hanya bisa mengangguk dengan suaranya yang berubah merintih.

Sehun yang merasakan penis Jongin sudah berkedut itu segera mengakhiri gerakan kulumannya, melahap penis kecil itu hingga hidungnya menyentuh bulu pubis itu, lalu mencekungkan pipinya serta lidah panasnya yang membelit erat.

"Aaahh.. Sehunn!" Jongin mengerang kencang lalu mengejang dalam pelukan Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun menelan sperma Jongin tanpa tersisa, menyesap ujungnya sampai Jongin yang sudah lemas tersampir di pundaknya itu memukuli punggung lebarnya.

"Jahat.. sudah.. sudah.." susra Jongin sangat lirih. Tubuhnya masih bergetar kecil-kecil dan kedua kakinya yang lemas. Ia benar-benar menyandar pada Sehun. Ia meraih kaus hitamnya yang terjatuh di lantai susah payah, lalu memakainya kembali.

Keringat menghiasi tubuh tannya, begitu pula Sehun.

Beberapa kali Sehun menjilat dan memutar penis lemas basah salivanya itu. Mengecup di beberapa sisi sebelum akhirnya dengan terpaksa menyudahinya karena Jongin yang menjewer telinga kanannya. Dan merintih lelah.

"Sudah.. sudah.." Jongin merengek lelah.

"Iya, sudah kok." Sehun mengusap butt bulat Jongin dan menpuknya beberapa kali lalu menggendong tubuh lemas Jongin di pundaknya seperti karung.

* * *

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah saja dengan kepala terbalik, menatap lantai dan kedua kaki jenjang Sehun yang membawanya entah kemana. Kedua tangan Jongin menggantung lemas sesekali mencubit pinggang Sehun ketika tangan kasar itu dengan pervertnya menampari buttnya hingga terasa panas.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

"Akh! Berhenti Sehun!" Tepukan itu membuat penisnya merasa akan tegang kembali.

"Good. Pantatmu memerah Jongin" Sehun berujar sembari menciumi merah butt Jongin. Sedang namja yang sedang terbalik itu melirik, mereka berhenti di dalam kamar mandi ternyata. Dengan cermin di depan Sehun. Sial Sehun sedang memandangi intens butt dan tangan kekar itu meremasi kedua pahanya dan mengusap kasar betisnya. Berulang kali seolah sedang menggosok guci aladin.

"Ungh.. Se.. ahh.. kasar.." Jongin merasakan pusing karena kepalanya terbalik cukup lama ditambah sentuhan kasar telapak tangan Sehun yang menggerayanginya. Entah mengapa tubuhnya merespon itu dengan sensasi nikmat dan desahan setiap kali Sehun mengusapnya.

Jemari Sehun memegangi kedua bongkah buttnya, lalu perlahan menyibaknya. Sementara kedua mata tajamnya terpejam sembari membuat kissmark baru pada butt Jongin.

"Ah! Tidak Jang- Sehun!" Butt Jongin melenting ketika jari tengah itu mengusap hole merah berkerutnya.

* * *

"Ssh.. tenang" Sehun menepuk beberapa kali butt Jongin namun tidak menenangkan Jongin sama sekali karena malah membuat buttnya semakin menjepit jari tengah itu. Rasanya sangat gatal hingga tanpa sadar pinggulnya bergerak pelan sehingga holenya menggesek jari tengah Sehun.

"Jong?" Sehun terkesima melihat bagaimana butt Jongin yang berusaha bergerak itu. Sangat gatalkah?

Jongin menginjak meja wastafel lalu beranjak dari bahu Sehun. Ia berbalik memunggungi Sehun. Menghadap wastafel dengan jongkok mengangkang. Baju hitamnya jatuh menutupi selangkangan dan buttnya.

Melihat itu, Sehun secara tidak langsung merasa diundang untuk mendekat. Ia segera mendekap tubuh Jongin dari belakang. Memeluknya erat dengan kedua tangsn kokohnya. Keduanya mendesah hanya karena saling bersentuhan saja.

"Jongin.. aku ingin memasukimu.." Sehun berbisik serak sembari menelusupkan tangannya kedalam kaus hitam Jongin. Membelai perut disana dan naik perlahan.

"Engh.. tidak. Aku namja.. sadarlah.." Jongin membelai pipi Sehun ketika lelaki itu mulai menggerayangi dadanya dan memijatnya perlahan.

* * *

Jemari itu kemudian menangkup dada Jongin. lalu semakin memucuk dan berakhir meremas nipplenya.

"Aaah! Sehunh.. ahss, Sehun Sehunh.." Jongin hanya bisa terus memanggil nama namja itu ketika jemari itu memilin, mencubit, menarik, dan menggesek nipplenya dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar hingga memerah dan bengkak.

Rangsangan itu tidak hanya datang dari depan ketika Jongin merasakan buttnya yang sebagian tertutup kaos hitamnya itu merasakan gundukan di selangkangan Sehun.

"Besar sekalihh.." Jongin memerah merasakan betapa besar penis Sehun yang masih tersimpan didalam celana hitam seragam itu.

Jongin kemudian meraba kulit pundak Sehun, turun kebawah menelusuri lengan kokoh itu,lalu sampai pinggang, ke abs yang kencang itu dan berhenti di kancing celana Sehun.

* * *

"Buka, sayang.." Sehun berkata dengan desahannya lalu menggigit pelan cuping Jongin.

Jongin kesulitan membuka celana Sehun karena selain posisinya yang memunggungi Sehun sehingga ia hanya bisa menggunakan insting perabaan tangannya, tubuhnya juga habis-habisan disentuh oleh tangan kasar Sehun. Beberapa kali ia harus menahan desahan dan tubuhnya tersentak menerima rangsangan yang terlalu nikmat.

riiiiitsss... Bruskk..

Celana panjang Sehun berhasil tanggal dan langsung jatuh kebawah. Menyisakan dalaman boxer hitam yang sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi besarnya sang 'monster' di selangkangannya.

Tubuh Jongin bergetar merasakan sensasi penis itu semakin mrndesak diantara celah buttnya.

"Turunkan sedikit agar dia bebas" Sehun kembali memberi arahan pada Jongin yang merasa panas dingin saat ini. Entah ia kerasukan apa, tapi ia mengikuti permainan dan perintah Sehun. Kedua tangsnnya meraba dan menemukan kolor boxer Sehun. Menariknya kebawah perlahan dengan ragu-ragu.

* * *

"Jangan ragu, dia hebat dan memuaskan" bisikan Sehun dan pemikirannya yang mulai gila membuat Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya dan mendesah lirih sembari menyentak turun boxer itu. Sehun meneruskannya hingga sampai lutut.

Lalu kembali menempelkan tubuhnya ke punggung Jongin dan keduanya mendesis nikmat. Penisnya yang besar tegang itu menempel pada belahan butt Jongin.

"Aah.. besar.. besar sekali.." Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan ukuran itu. Bahkan urat penis itu terasa sekali. Buttnya secara refleks mundur menekan dan penis besar Sehun menyambut dengan menyentak kuat kedepan.

"Aahh!" keduanya memekik nikmat bersamaan.

* * *

– **TBC–**

* * *

 **Yang minta full hunkai siapa? Hayo ngaku!**

jadi gak ada hubungannya sama ch sebelumnya kan? Pasti pertama kali baca ch ini malah kayak 'BocahLanang lagi mabuk ya? Salah update chapter apa gimana sih ini? Dia salah masukin ff ya? kok tiba-tiba Jongin dah balik sekolah lagi?' hehehehe

Enggak-enggak, ini cuma selingan karena BocahLanang sendiri juga pengen baca ff hunkai lalu 'i know what you feel bro'

Dan pastinya ada yang penasaran mereka tu ngapain aja sih di sekolah/sehabis sekolah di ff ini? Itu yang Jongin mengingat kejadian berkemah dengan Sehun di ch sebelumnya gue pengen baca ceritanya, dan itu terjawab di ch ini dan ch depan.. jeng-jeng-jeng~~

Sehari gak ada ff HunKai NC tu rasanya kayak 'piiiipp di piiiiipp' *sensor hehe

Jadi ini semacam 'ch extra' buat selingan karena ff ini beberapa kedepan hunkainya dikit beut..

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thankyouuuu

Lanjutannya ada kok tapi tunggu update selanjutnya yaps,

ini 4k+, lumayan panjang kan? jadi di stop disini dulu ya, hehe

see you later

 **Thanks for reviews:**

 **Kaisyaa, 2 Hkhs9488, rinb, Elidamia98, SeKaiStalker, KimJonginKai, Viukookie, jongiebottom, istrikaisoo, lightdarklord88, dyla28, Yookihyun94, ParkRinhyun-Uchiha, Arcana Dictator**

 **Thanks all! Aku baca semua review kalian, bahkan selalu kenotif di email hp dan itu** **bikin tambah semangat.**

 **Semangat ya hunkai shipper!**

 **Salam HunKai**

 **note tolong dibaca dan dibalas:** gue ada ff parade agustus, semacam kompilasi ff hunkai rate M gitu.. mending di publish atau disimpen dulu ya? mohon sarannya, thankss all


	15. Ӝ-Love-Ӝ

**Warn: Yaoi . Mature . HunKai . KaiUke . BoysLove . Dont Like Dont Read . BitHentai . Long Story**

* * *

 **Wind Portal**

* * *

 **-Love Forever-**

 **©BocahLanang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ӝ** **-Love** **-Ӝ**

* * *

 **...**

"Kau panas.. Jongin" bibir tipis Sehun mengecup tengkuk Jongin dan turun ke punggung yang tertutup kaos hitam singlet bergambar tengkorak itu. Jongin menahan desahannya sembari meremat kedua lengan yang mengapitnya kini.

Penis Sehun mengacung tegak masuk kedalam kaus hitamnya. Menggesek belahan buttnya disana. Holenya terasa berkedut sangat menginginkan penis itu. Setiap gesekan batang besar berurat itu membuat buttnya naik menyambut.

"Hun.. masukkan.. please.." Jongin meremat rambut hitam cepak Sehun yang sedang memberi tanda baru pada bahu kanannya. Jemari Sehun terlihat mengurut penis tegang Jongin dengan mudahnya karena basah saliva kulumannya tadi yang membuatnya lebih licin. Mereka melakukan semuanya didepan kaca besar wastafel. Benar-benar merangsang. Saling memandang refleksi lawan yang terpampang disana. Jongin beberapa kali menghela nafas melihat betapa lebar pundak Sehun dan kedua lengan yang merengkuhnya sangat kokoh. Membuat tubuhnya yang dikukung seolah tidak ada apa-apanya untuk melawan dominasi Sehun.

"Oke.. kalau sakit kau bisa berteriak, remat tanganku. Kalau tidak kuat, bilang saja. Aku tidak memaksa harus malam ini juga.. sayang" Sehun berkata dengan suara beratnya yang penuh nafsu itu. Namun Jongin sadar betul Sehun sedang berusaha menahan semua hasratnya, sehalus mungkin mengucapkannya. Memohon padanya meminta persetujuan. Bisa bagaimana lagi Jongin jika lelaki tampan.. seorang Oh Sehun sudah memintanya. Menunggu disana, dibelakangnya dengan tubuh tegapnya yang gemetar menahan keinginannya yang meluap.

* * *

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Saling menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh keduanya yang bercampur. Sehun memberi jarak, menjauhkan penisnya dari belahan butt bulat itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin. Mengecup lembut beberapa kali disana dan menjilat beberapa tanda yang dibuatnya disana. Jongin mengusap pipi putih Sehun, dan dibalas dengan Sehun yang mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"Cantik, kau cantik sekali Jongin" suara Sehun kembali seperti biasanya. Jongin yang mendengarnya bahkan tidak dapat menahan senyumnya hingga kedua matanya terpejam dan tersipu malu. Sehun tulus.

Jemari Jongin perlahan mengusap lengan Sehun yang tersampir di kedua paha telanjang tannya. Membimbing tangan itu untuk meraba paha mulusnya yang mengangkang.

"Jongin.. jangan nakal" Sehun menggigit telinga namja tan itu perlahan dan dibalas dengan lenguhan dari Jongin. Sehun mengusap paha itu beberapa kali dan melihat raut puas Jongin yang terpejam menahan nikmat. Namun Sehun berhenti kemudian.

"Hun.." namja tan itu merengek dengan kedua matanya yang menatap memelas pada cerminan Sehun disana yang menyeringai. Keduanya bertatapan tanpa ragu.

Keadaan kembali hening. Tubuh panas Sehun benar-benar membuat Jongin bergetar. Penisnya yang kalah ukuran dari Sehun itu sudah mengeluarkan precum dan mengkilap berdiri mengacung tegak.

"Kutanya sekali lagi.. siapkah? Kalau belum ingin, tidak malam ini juga tidak apa-apa.. jangan paksakan dirimu, sayang" kedua mata Sehun menatap langsung pada Jongin. Sedang Jongin menghindari. Ia menatap ke jemarinya yang bertautan dengan jemari Sehun. kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan erat seolah sebagai puzzle yang menemukan rangkaiannya.

"Aku ingin.." suara Jongin terdengar ragu-ragu. Sehun mendengarnya, lelaki putih itu tahu jelas apapun tentang Jongin. Dan segala sikapnya.

* * *

"Kau belum siap Jongin" Sehun berujar tenang namun ia tidak dapat menahan hembusan nafas kecewanya. Jongin yang merasakan itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Ingin ia mengusap rambut hitam itu namun jemari mereka yang saling bertautan tidak dapat terlepas. Sehun menggenggamnya sangat erat.

"Sehun.. lihat aku" suara Jongin terdengar lembut ditelinga Sehun. Mendengar itu saja Sehun pasti langsung menoleh. Suara lembut Jongin selalu dapat menaklukan perhatiannya. Seperti ketika ia marah atau kesal, suara halus Jongin langsung membuatnya jatuh berlutut dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Ada ap-hmmmh" saat menoleh, Jongin langsung menciumnya. Sehun terkejut akan itu. Bibir lembut manis Jongin menyambutnya terlebih dulu. Jantungnya terpacu cepat. Ia segera memeluk perut Jongin erat, sedang jemari Jongin mempertahankan pelukannya, dan membelai sisi tegas rahangnya. Jongin selalu membuatnya mabuk, Jongin selalu membuatnya tenggelam dalam sentuhan hangat yang dimiliki namja tan itu.

Lidah mereka saling membelit dan kecipak saliva mereka terdengar jelas dalam ruang kamar mandi luas dan kaca yang merefleksikan mereka menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan panas yang dilakukan keduanya. Beberapa saliva yang sudah tercampur menetes dari ujung bibir keduanya, dan nafas memburu mereka serta erangan satu sama lain yang bersahutan. Keduanya saling mengulum bibir dan menggigit bibir. Saling terangsang hanya oleh tautan lidah dan bibir mereka. Pandangan Jongin tertutup kelopak matanya. Terpejam erat tak mampu menampung hasrat yang Sehun salurkan. Sedang Sehun menatap sayu Jongin dengan sorot memuja.

"Jongnh.. engh.. srrlppss.." Sehun kembali mengulum lidah Jongin. Membawa lidah itu dan diajaknya untuk melilit, dengan lidahnya, mengecap rongga mulutnya, dan menelusuri giginya. Membiarkan Jongin mengingat semua isi bibir yang dalam hening selalu mengucap cinta tanpa suara. Mulut yang diam-diam berdoa untuk memiliki namja tan itu.

"Hunh.. nghhmm.." kini lidah Sehun mendorong lidah itu kembali, giliran Sehun yang mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Jongin. Namun belum puas ia mengecap dan bergumul disana, kedua tangan Jongin sudah memukul bahunya pelan. Kedua alis Sehun mengrenyit enggan melepaskan ciuman itu. Ia menekan Jongin semakin erat dalam pelukannya. Dibutqkan olrh keserakahannya untuk memiliki Jongin.

* * *

"Hunh.. stop-mgghhhmm.." Jongin semakin menjauh namun Sehun mengikutinya dan semakin tergesa dan kasar menautkan lidah mereka sangat egois. Pipi Jongin semakin bersemu merasakan betapa Sehun menginginkannya.

Satu tepukan ringan di bahu Sehun dan namja putih itu akhirnya merelakan lepasnya tautan bibir mereka. Menyisakan benang saliva yang tersambung di bibir bawah mereka. Keduanya tersenyum tipis.

Sehun segera menarik tubuh Jongin yang hampir rebah kesamping itu untuk kembali duduk tegak menyandar pada dada bidangnya. Merengkuhnya hangat. Keduanya terlihat meraup oksigen dengan cepat. Seolah habis berlari marathon, hingga telinga keduanya memerah. Jemari Sehun menyerka lelehan saliva di dagu Jongin. Lalu beberapa kali telunjuknya bermain pada bibir bawah Jongin yang merah merekah menjadi sedikit bengkak karena ciuman dan gigitan ganasnya tadi, mengingat tekstur lembut yang menjadi adiksi baru bagi Sehun.

"Jongin.. Jongin.." Sehun mengusak kepalanya pada ceruk leher jenjang Jongin sedang kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh ramping Jongin sangat posesif. Memanggil nama namja tan itu berulang kali dengan suara hangatnya. Bibirnya dengan senang hati menyebut nama namja tan yang membuatnya menggila.

"Sehun, kumohon ambil aku" Jongin berbisik dengan suara seraknya di telinga namja putih yang kini bersandar di pundaknya. Pelukan Sehun semakin kencang dengan hidung Sehun yang menelisik belakang telinganya. Menghirup aroma feromon Jongin yang manis.

"Take you?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara beratnya lagi. Ia sudah kembali bernafsu hanya dengan suara Jongin yang seperti desahan lirih aktris porn jepang. Penis besarnya berkedut sakit meminta dimanjakan dibelakang butt Jongin.

"Please.. miliki aku, Sehun.. jadilah yang pertama" dikecupnya pipi Sehun lalu ia menatap sayu.

"Jangan menyesal.. aku tidak main-main Jongin" perkataan Sehun membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jemari kaki dan tangannya menjadi dingin. Namun badannya terasa sangat panas dan ia mendesah pada setiap usapan tangan kasar Sehun yang memeluk perutnya posesif. Ia sudah dipeluk erat. Tidak dapat memberontak, ia benar-benar tidak lagi dapat kabur. Sudah masuk dalam perangkap serigala buas.

* * *

"Se-Sehun.." suara Jongin bergetar ketika tubuh tegap kokoh dibelakangnya itu kini mulai kembali merapat ke punggungnya. Nafas hangat Sehun menerpa tengkuknya. Hanya dengan itu saja tubuhnya sudah mengerang meminta sentuhan. Jemari Jongin meremat lengan yang kini mencengkram pinggulnya kuat. Seolah siap tidak siap Sehun akan segera menusuknya dari belakang.

"Jongh.. aku sungguh ingin masuk langsung" kedua mata Sehun terpejam erat dengan bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit. Penis besarnya perlahan kembali ia gesekkan diantara belahan butt bulat itu. Keduanya kemudian melenguh nikmat saat tanpa sengaja penis besar itu selip menggesek kebawah, menyerempet hole berkedut Jongin dan ujung penisnya yang besar memerah itu menyundul testis kecoklatan yang menggantung bengkak milik Jongin.

"Siapkan aku Sehun.. aku tidak bisa.." rasa takut mulai mendominasi Jongin. Kedua kakinya yang berjongkok kini bergetar lemas. Energinya seolah tersedot hilang hanya karena tenaga sodokan Sehun tadi dan ukuran besarnya.

"Ja-jangan! Sehun! Sehun!" Jongin beberapa kali memukul lengan Sehun yang memeluk pinggang ramingnya erat karena sebelah tangannya mulai mengarahkan penis besarnya ke arah hole Jongin. Beberapa kali ujungnya berputar disana. Membaluri dengan precum bening. Mengklaim bagian luar itu dengan cairannya. Keduanya mendesah dan memejamkan mata.

"Sehun kumohon persiapkan holeku dulu.. milikmu.. terlalu besar.." tubuh Jongin semakin lemas dalam rengkuhan Sehun. Nafasnya cepat bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Lelaki dibelakangnya terlihat tidak menggubrisnya. Apakah Sehun akan langsung memasukinya secara kasar? Oh tidak, ia belum siap dimasuki penis yang sebesar itu.

"Jongin.. aku ingin sekarang.. Biarkan aku langsung masuk" Sehun semakin mendekat dan penisnya yang mulai menusuk dibawah sana. Ia dengan suka rela menjadi sandaran tubuh Jongin dan merengkuh tubuh yang mengangkang itu agar tetap berjongkok tegap seolah beban tubuh tan itu tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Sehun.. Sehun.. tidak. Kau ahh.. jika langsungh.. oohss.. tidak muat.." tubuh Jongin menggelinjang ketika ujung penis itu memaksa masuk namun masih tidak berhasil juga.

"Susah Jong.. sempith.. sshh" beberapa kali Sehun mencoba namun gagal. Hole berkedut itu terlalu ketat. Karena belum pernah ada benda apapun yang memasukinya. Jongin masih bersih.

* * *

Jleb!

"Sakit.. akh! Se-hiks.. Sehun.." tubuh Jongin bergetar saat kepala penis Sehun berhasil masuk. Air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya. Ia bahkan sesenggukan.

"Sempit.. Jongin.. jangan remas ujungnya terlalu erat.. ahsss.." Sehun memeluk erat pinggul Jongin. Punggungnya bergetar merasakan sakit dan nikmat bersamaan yang berasal dari ujung penisnya. Hole Jongin sangat hangat dan meremas terlalu sempit. Berkedut membuatnya hilang akal.

"Sehun aku berdarah.. hiks.. hiks.." Jongin terisak dengan air mata yang tak berhenti. Rasa pedih dan panas sangat terasa dibawah sana. Sehun merobek dinding holenya hingga berdarah, menetes mengotori meja wastafel yang putih marmer. Beberapanya mengalir ke paha Jongin yang mengangkang, lalu cukup banyak mengalir membalur batang penis gemuk panjang Sehun dan berakhir meneter dari testisnya yang bengkak menampung spermanya untuk Jongin.

"Aahhss.. akhirnya penisku berhasil merobek holemu.. aku yang pertama.. sshh.. Jong, kotori penisku dengan darah holemu.. errhh.." kedua mata Sehun yang tertutup kabut nafsu itu menunduk menatap batang penisnya yang dilingkupi darah hole Jongin. Fantasi liarnya selama ini benar-benar terkabul. Kepalanya menjadi semakin pusing karena dilingkupi libidonya yang terlalu kuat.

"Perih sekali.. hiks.. berhenti Hunh.. sakit.. hiks hiks.." dengan frustasi Jongin memukuli lengan Sehun namun namja putih itu seakan tidak sadar. Meresapi nikmat hole Jongin yang meremas-remas ujung penisnya dan darah yang terus mengalir. Mengotori hingga jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi.

"Nikmat.. aku ingin lebih.. Jongin.. Jonginku.." tubuh kokoh Sehun semakin condong kedepan, membuat tubuh Jongin yang bersandar padanya kini limbung kedepan. Merebah disana dengan jemari yang menggenggam erat dan tubuh yang bergetar kesakitan.

Jongin semakin panik ketika Sehun mencium punggungnya yang tertutup kaos hitam itu lalu bersiap akan mendorong dibelakang sana. Tidak, ia belum siap. Holenya sangat perih dan panas hanya karena ujungnya yang masuk. Holenya belum siap menelan seluruh batang penis berurat milik Sehun yang terlalu besar itu.

* * *

"Tidak! Sehun jangan! Se-aaakkhh" tubuh ramping Jongin terlonjak kedepan dengan hentakan kuat.

BRAK!

Kepala Jongin terbentur keran persegi hanya karena dorongan pinggul Sehun yang memaksa menyentak masuk penis besarnya.

"Jongin!" Sehun seketika tersadar dan meraih tubuh yang lemas itu. Darah mengalir di pelipis Jongin yang robek tersayat ujung keran otomatis itu.

"Tidak, astaga Jongin maafkan aku!" Sehun mengecup beberapa kali luka itu dan segera menaruh telapak tangannya dibawah keran itu. Air jernih lalu keluar dengan sensor telapaknya. Dibasuh perlahan luka itu dan dijilatnya. Jongin yang lemas dalam rengkuhannya hanya dapat meringis pelan.

Perlahan darah itu berhenti mengalir. Keduanya tersengal karena nafsu mereka. Namun hasrat keduanya sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Sehun.." Jongin yang bersandar pada lengan kokoh Sehun itu membelai lembut pipi namja tampan yang memandangnya penuh penyesalan. Wajah itu terlihat frustasi, Jongin menyesal holenya tidak ia persiapkan. Ia tidak tahu.. ini hanyalah instingnya yang mengikuti Sehun. Ia tahu jelas ia akan dibawah, tapi ia tidak menyangka holenya tidak mampu menerima penis Sehun sedikitpun. Sehun pasti sangat kecewa padanya.

"Jongin maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri.. kau bahkan sampai menangis begini.." Sehun mengusap air mata yang meleleh di pipi Jongin. Ada banyak jejak air mata disana. Bahkan tubuh Jongin masih bergetar kesakitan dan sesenggukan. Sangat hancur. Sehun tidak tahan melihatnya. Ia pejamkan kedua mata tajamnya.

"Sehun.. maaf harusnya aku mulai membeli dildo atau semacamnya sejak dulu jadi kau tidak perlu susah-"

Bibir merah Jongin yang bengkak menggoda itu dibungkam oleh dua jari Sehun.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kau memasukkan apapun kedalam holemu. Sekalipun itu sex toys atau jari jarimu sendiri. Hanya penisku yang boleh memasukinya. Ingat itu.. .In.." Sehun berbicara cukup dekat. Tubuhnya menunduk lalu kedua mata Jongin terpejam dan Sehun dengan gerakan pasti menciumnya. Ciuman dalam yang lembut dan hangat.

* * *

Ciuman yang tidak terlalu lama. Namun tidak pula ciuman singkat yang dingin. Ciuman itu sangat bermakna.

Keduanya melepas tautan itu lalu membenturkan dahi. Entah namun mereka mengaduh sakit dan tertawa pelan.

"ini sakit Sehun, kau terlalu kuat membenturkan dahimu! Kau sengaja ingin kita hilang ingatan tentang yang terjadi tadi atau bagaimana!" Jongin meringis dan mencebik dalam tawanya.

"Aku terlalu bersemangat, sayang. Kau sungguh menggemaskan" hidung mancung Sehun bergesekan dengan hidung Jongin. Layaknya burung yang saling bercinta menyatukan dahi dan paruh mereka.

Sangat romantis.

"Se-Sehun.. itu.." hole berkedut Jongin tanpa sengaja meremas erat ujung penis Sehun yang masih menyumpal holenya ketika ia merasakan sakit saat Sehun membimbingnya untuk memeluk leher kokoh putih itu, membantunya beranjak.

"Ah.. ehm!" Sehun terlihat grogi dengan pipi yang merona. Sebelah tangannya menahan butt bulat Jongin, dan tangan satunya lagi menggaruk tengkuk putihnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali, salah tingkah.

Jongin diam-diam tersenyum. Betapa manisnya namja tampan itu. Bagaimana sosok yang semula terlihat sangat mendamba menyetubuhinya itu kini berubah menjadi sepolos dan kikuk seperti itu. Lelaki yang bisa memiliki dua sisi, tampan, dan gagah, serta cerdas.. sempurna.. Jongin sekilas berpikir, bisakah Sehun yang sempurna itu menjadi miliknya? Namun ia segera menggeleng menampik pemikiran konyolnya.

"Ada apa? Ah maaf tahan ya.. ini akan sedikit sakit saat aku keluarkan.." Sehun memegangi Jongin dengan protektif tak memberikan peluang tubuh itu untuk jatuh. Menyodorkan bahunya yang segera digigit oleh Jongin.

"Argh!" Jongin memekik sakit. Menggigit kuat-kuat bahu lebar Sehun dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir lagi. Sehun mendesis sakit namun rasa nikmat menyerangnya lebih kuat ketika ujung penisnya yang gagal keluar itu kembali ditelan hole Jongin yang malah menjepitnya rapat-rapat.

* * *

"Sayang.. sshh.. terlalu sempith.. jangan dijepit begitu.. erhh.." kedua tangan Sehun meremat pinggul Jongin. Memijatnya beberapa kali mencoba membuat namja tan itu rileks namun sia-sia.

"Perih Hun.. hiks.. jangan dikeluarkan dulu.." Jongin menyerka air matanya dengan bahu kokoh Sehun. Ia bisa melihat bekas gigitannya yang dalam disana. Pasti sakit sekali.

"Robek ya? Maaf.. Istirahat sebentar.. rileks" suara Sehun terdengar sangat menyesal. Ia mengelus ringan kedua buah butt bulat Jongin. Lembut. Butt Jongin lebih menggoda ketimbang buah dada para wanita diluar sana. Buah dada mereka punya tanggal kadaluarsa yang akan kempes dan turun melorot setelah beranak banyak dan menua, sedang butt lelaki terlebih Jongin yang menyukai dance pasti akan bulat kencang dan lembut tak termakan usia. Membayangkannya saja membuat Sehun semakin ingin memiliki Jongin.

"Hun.." suara Jongin terdengar parau. Tubuhnya pada bagian bawah masih bergetar ngilu. Penis Sehun terlalu besar untuknya. Holenya berkedut nyeri dan melampiaskan sakitnya dengan meremas ujung benda asing yang masih didalam.

"Ne? Akh.. Jangan diremas, Jong.." terlihat Sehun yang kesusahan menahan libidonya karena hole Jongin yang terus meremas dan melumat ujung penisnya. Hangat dan sempit. Serta gerakan yang terus menstimulasi penisnya. Baru ujungnya saja sudah diberi kenikmatan sehebat ini. Sehun menjadi semakin menginginkan untuk masuk, mengklaim hole sempit itu dengan menyemburkan spermanya didalam sana.

"Kenapa.. penismu.. membuatku sakit sekali saat masuk?" Jongin bertanya malu-malu sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di leher kokoh itu.

"Ah? Itu karena pertama kali bagimu kan? Darahmu.. banyak.." pipi Sehun merona melihat penisnya yang dibalur darah merah segar bahkan beberapa mengotori selangkangan Jongin dan juga keramik meja yang berwarna putih. Banyak sekali. Dan terlihat lezat.

"Ja-jadi aku sudah.." Jongin terkejut menyadari betapa banyak darah yang keluar. Sehun bahkan bisa merasakan kepanikan dari tubuh yang direngkuhnya itu.

* * *

"Tidak Jongin. Tenang saja, aku belum masuk semuanya. Holemu tidak merenggang seluruhnya.. jadi masih utuh" Sehun yang semula menenangkan Jongin tanpa sengaja menggunakan nada kecewa di akhir. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin mengambil semuanya yang pertama. Melesakkan seluruhnya hingga ia merobek dan merasakan kedalaman dan kehangatan Jongin. Namun ia tidak sanggup jika melihat air mata Jongin setetes saja.

"Kau.. bisa mengambil semuanya sekarang, Sehun" belaian halus jemari lentik Jongin pada punggungnya membuat Sehun hampir hilang kendali lagi. Namja putih itu tidak bisa diam jika seluruh fantasinya sudah didepan mata. Bahkan denyut hole Jongin yang kesakitan itu kini terasa menyedot penisnya. Seolah kelaparan ingin menelan seluruh batang penis besarnya.

"Kita tidak terikat pernikahan, kita tidak bisa melakukannya Jongin" sekuat apapun Sehun menginginkan Jongin menjadi miliknya, namun ia tetap harus bertanggung jawab. Semua harus ia lakukan dengan benar untuk mendapatkan Jongin. Jika ia salah langkah, menodai tubuh itu terlebih dahulu sebelum sah menjadi miliknya, kedepannya pasti akan dipenuhi kesengsaraan. Ia tidak mau Jongin pergi keesokan harinya hanya karena keegoisannya ingin merasakan seluruh tubuh indah tan itu.

"Kau hanya perlu mengambilnya kan?" Jongin menjawab dengan nada bergetar dan senyum lemah. Ia salah sangka sepertinya. Kalimat Sehun tadi ia asumsikan bahwa Sehun tidak mau menyetubuhinya karena tidak mau mengambil resiko menikahi seorang Kim Jongin. Sehun tidak ingin menikahinya kah? Hati Jongin mencelos sedih.

"Itu tanggung jawab yang besar Jongin. Aku tidak mau merubah semua yang telah kita miliki" kecupan lembut Sehun berikan pada pelipis Jongin yang menorehkan sobekan darah kering disana. Sehun tidak mau jika Jongin menjadi depresi atau sedih karena hamil anaknya. Itu hanya persetubuhan yang menyenangkan di awal. Namun jika hamil dini, ia belum siap melihat Jongin putus sekolah. Mengubur impiannya menjadi dancer profesional. Menjadi ibu di usia muda. Hidup dirumah dengan mata suram dan kehidupan monoton membersihkan rumah dan menjaga anak, lalu cemoohan teman-teman sekolah karena ia hamil diluar nikah.

* * *

Tidak. Jongin tidak bisa kehilangan semua hanya karena kecerobohan hasratnya. Ia memang bisa menghidupi Jongin dengan kekayaannya yang melimpah. Namun Jongin tidak akan melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sama jika hal itu terjadi. Kalaupun mereka menikah setelahnya, maka rumah tangga mereka tidak akan harmonis. Tidak akan ada lagi senyum tulus Jongin untuknya dan dia akan di cap sebagai pemerkosa, penghancur kehidupan beruang manisnya.

Sehun menggeleng cepat. Ia segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melepaskan tautan mereka dibawah sana.

"Hiks tidak mau! Jangan dikeluarkan!" Jongin malah ingin menangis. Kedua kakinya mengalung erat di pinggang Sehun dan meringis ketika ujung penis yang membengkak itu berputar di cincin holenya karena Sehun menusuknya dari belakang tadi dan kini ia memaksa memutar tubuhnya sehingga dapat memeluk tubuh tegap Sehun. Sehun jadi serba salah. Ia menahan kuat-kuat desahan nikmatnya. Hole sempit itu serasa memuntir ujung penisnya dengan gerakan pelan. Lalu berkedut cepat beberapa kali ketika Jongin meringis sakit. Ini benar benar nikmat yang menyiksa.

Pemikiran Jongin semakin bulat ketika Sehun mengatakan tidak ingin merubah semua yang mereka miliki. Ia pikir Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman dan tidak ingin persahabatan mereka yang sudah bertahun-tahun hancur. Padahal bukan itu.

Asumsi mereka benar-benar bertolak belakang.

Sehun tidak bisa lebih dari ini, jika diteruskan maka hancur sudah semua rencananya untuk meminang Jongin dengan baik-baik.

"Jongin aku laki-laki" ia mencoba mengingatkan Jongin. Bahwa laki-laki itu nafsunya satu, tapi besar. Sex. Yang lain adalah ambisi obsesi, menjadi pemenang atau utama dalam berbagai hal. Kehidupan, kesejahteraan, kepemimpinan, dan sebagainya. Logika utama. Berfikir untuk menimbang yang terbaik, mengambil sedikit resiko.

Berbeda dengan wanita memiliki satu logika, namun nafsunya banyak. Nafsu makan, cemburu, hasrat, hati, cinta, kenangan masa lalu, kasihan dan sebagainya. Wanita terlalu berputar-putar disana dan itu menyebalkan bagi lelaki. Lelaki tidak mengerti mengapa wanita sangat mempermasalahkan perasaan dibanding logika. Mengesampingkan bahaya demi memperjuangkan apa yang mereka sukai.

* * *

Sehun sampai sebal jika melihat Yoona, ibunya yang bergigi tajam itu marah saat makeupnya tak sengaja tersampar tangan ayah hingga pecah di lantai. Atau saat badmood makan sebanyak-banyaknya snack, enggan memasak, enggan mencuci baju. Menangis saat melihat film sedih, atau karena mendengar cerita sedih temannya. Merona karena disanjung cantik, hingga dua hari jadi over percaya diri. Brutal saat ada diskon. Menanti bias comeback hingga rela menunggu sampai malam padahal besok-besok juga masih dapat ditonton. Menginginkan tas mahal hingga rela menguras uangnya. Makhluk yang benar-benar mementingkan nafsu duniawi.

Tapi itulah sisi uniknya. Karena berbeda dari lelaki, jadi lelaki merasa lengkap jika sudah bersanding dengan perempuan.

Tapi.. Sehun tidak ingin menikah dengan makhluk seperti itu. Terlalu menyusahkan. Ia ingin yang manis tapi juga tampan. Ingin yang manja tapi juga mandiri. Ingin yang bidang tapi juga berlekuk. Ingin yang ramping tapi juga berotot. Ingin yang berlubang tapi juga bertongkat. Ingin yang menggeram seperti serigala tapi juga mendesah merdu. Itu sih.. hanya Jongin.

"Aku juga lelaki kalau matamu tidak bermasalah, Oh Sehun!" Jongin menyalak lalu menjambak rambut hitam cepak Sehun.

"Akk! Iya maaf! Bukan itu maksudku hitam!" dengan mudah Sehun melepas jambakan itu lalu segera menyentak keluar penisnya.

"Arrtthh.." Tubuh Jongin langsung bergetar sakit bahkan menegang kaku dalam pelukan Sehun. Pasti sakit sekali. Tapi memang harus dilepas. Jongin belum siap sama sekali.

"Sehun.. kau jahat.. ini sakit.. hiks.." disembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Dan terisak disana. Manis sekali.

"Hei.. tapi penisku sudah masuk loh meski baru ujungnya. Dan darahmu juga sudah keluar. Itu artinya kau sudah jadi milikku kan?" Sehun mengatakan hal semesum itu dengan tenang berbisik pada tinga kanan Jongin, yang tiba-tiba langsung memerah hingga pipi.

"Yak! Jangan berkata mesum! Cepat tanggung jawab antarkan aku ke bathub, aku mau berendam membersihkan tubuhku yang kotor dirimu!" jemari lentiknya menunjuk-nunjuk di dahi namja pucat yang hanya terkekeh karena tingkah Jongin yang terlihat menutupi rasa malunya.

* * *

"Tapi benar kan? Kau tadi bilang ingin jadi milikku. Aku sudah merobekmu, jadi memang sudah jadi milikku" Sehun masih mengungkitnya sembari menggendong Jongin didepannya dengan kedua tungkai mulus kaki tan itu melingkari pinggangnya yang kokoh. Membawanya langsung masuk kedalam bathub lalu mulai memutar kran air hangat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak berkata itu! Aku bukan milik albino jahat menyebalkan sepertimu!" Jongin mengambil jarak sangat jauh dari sebelumnya mereka berpelukan di bathub dan mencipratkan air yang sudah setinggi dada mereka ke wajah tampan didepannya beberapa kali. Ia melihat sekeliling dan baru ingat bahwa sedari tadi mereka berusaha bercinta di kamar mandi? Astaga..

"Kenapa kau menyipratkan air ke wajah suamimu? Kau mau jadi istri durhaka atau bagaimana?" Sehun berusaha membalas dengan memercik air juga kearah Jongin.

Mereka berakhir dengan tertawa dan mandi sabun dengan banyak busa hingga tumpah keluar bathub layaknya saat kecil mereka.

"Mungkin memang seharusnya tidak lebih. Hubungan kita tidak perlu berubah" Jongin bergumam ketika jemarinya mengusak rambut Sehun dengan sampo.

Ia sudah cukup lega Sehun berada di sisinya. Ia tidak ingin egois. Kalau memang Sehun tidak mau menikah dengannya. Persahabatan ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Biarkan ia menangis saat lelaki putih itu mendapatkan belahan hati dan menikah didepan matanya. Itu bisa dipikir belakangan. Yang terpenting..

Jongin akan menghabiskan waktu sebelum itu untuk menyesapi kebersamaan bersama Sehun.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?" Sehun mendongak melihat Jongin yang melamun.

"Tidak, aku hanya bilang kita sudah terlalu lama bermain busa. Ayo bilas di shower" tangan Jongin menggandeng jemari Sehun. Membawanya untuk diguyur air hangat shower bersama-sama.

"Kau yang terbaik, Jongin" Sehun mengusap busa sampo yang turun di pipi halus tan itu lalu keduanya berpelukan telanjang dibawah guyuran air.

Sehun merasa lengkap bersama Jongin. Mungkin memang Jonginlah belahan jiwanya. Ia sudah lama menetapkan hatinya. Untuk memalui masa depan hidupnya bersanding dengan Jongin. Tinggal menunggu waktu dan semua akan sesuai keinginannya.

Ia sangat berharap Jongin mau memilikinya sebagai suami yang selalu menjaga dan berjalan beriringan hingga akhir hidup.

* * *

– **TBC–**

* * *

 **yeey 4k+** (banyak tapi gak kerasa udah TBC aja :v)

 **Adakah yang melihat typo bertebaran di ch kemarin? Ngakak gue dan agak nyesel.. lagi momen bagus malah ada aja typo yg ganggu mata, huh!**

 **Disini juga ada beberapa typo :v*ketahuanmalasngedithehe**

ternyata selingan ini cukup membuat fresh(?) ya? ada hunkai soalnya, muehehehehehehehehehehehehehe*stop

* * *

pengen rasanya punya editor soalnya males ngoreksi, dan maaf untuk keterlambatan ch ini.. (udah jadi dari seminggu yang lalu tapi malas up) *dihajarreaders

kenapa NC nya gak jadi? Karena ini flashback, kejadian sebelum ch 1 ff ini. Jongin di ch ini makai kaosnya lagi supaya gak ketahuan punya tato tulisan 'SEHUN' di punggungnya yang diceritain di ch 2 ff ini. Intinya ini flashback jauh jauh hari sebelum ch 1 yaaa.. *semoga kalian mengerti penjabaran yang tidak bikin paham ini TT

btw BocahLanang bentar lagi dah mau ngospek adek adek maba, ehehew.. kemarin TM ospek malah gak dampingin karena tumbang

cari yg cantik-cantik ah.. berhubung indonesia kulitnya sawo matang, siapa tau ketemu yg semanis jongie mommy *harapan

Karena kesibukan itu, Bocah Lanang minta maaf kalo updatenya jadi lama lagi, tapi semisalnya tetep cepet ya gak apa-apa kan? *update sesuai sikon kapan dapat waktu ngetik..

* * *

 **Thanks for reviews:**

 **istrikaisoo, mocchabear, kimkaibear, lightdarklord88, milkylove, ParkRinhyun-uchiha, jongiebottom, elidamia98, joah, joongieee, perirumah, viukookie, kaisyaa, dyla28, worthlesspotato, jeyjong, yunri kim, 2436**

 **Thanks all! Aku baca semua review kalian, bahkan selalu kenotif di email hp dan itu** **bikin tambah semangat.**

 **Semangat ya hunkai shipper!**

 **Salam HunKai**

* * *

 **Note:** Tiba-tiba BocahLanang malah sakit demam parah dua hari ini hingga kedepan.. rasanya gak enak sekali dan mataku panas tiap lihat layar hp meski udah di mode perlindungan mata tingkat tinggi yg bikin layar jadi warna oren gak jelas gitu. *ketahuan kalo bikin ff pake hp, hehe.. so kayaknya ff parade gak jadi dibikin.. hiks-hiks mian.. fokus ke yang ini dulu aja TT


	16. Ӝ-Night-Ӝ

**Warn: Yaoi . Mature . HunKai . KaiUke . BoysLove . Dont Like Dont Read . BitHentai . Long Story**

* * *

 **Wind Portal**

* * *

 **-Love Forever-**

 **©BocahLanang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ӝ** **-Night** **-Ӝ**

* * *

 **...**

"Kau tahu sulli?" Jongin bertanya ketika keduanya sudah wangi dan bersih keluar dari kamar mandi. Jongin telah mengenakan kaos singlet hitamnya kembali. Sehun merasa aneh melihat itu, ia bahkan penasaran dengan punggung Jongin sekarang. Apa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan?

"hm? Anak kelas sebelah yang rumornya bi?" wajah Sehun terlihat tidak tertarik membicarakan itu. Ia memang tidak suka wanita cari sensasi seperti itu.

"Dia memang pacaran dengan wanita.. siapa ya namanya Hara atau siapa aku lupa" bamja tan itu berjalan pelan pelan dengan memegangi handuk yang melilit dari pinggang belakang Sehun kedepan pinggang Jongin erat-erat agar tidak jatuh.

Sekalinya ia longgar memegang, dan sehelai kain itu jatuh, dapat dipastikan keduanya naked dibawah sana.

Sedangkan Sehun berjalan dibelakangnya dengan langkah yang sama. Sesekali mengendus aroma rambut Jongin yang kini sama dengannya. Jongin memakai sampo miliknya tadi. Ada rasa senang tersendiri ketika seseorang yang kau puja mengenakan hal yang sama denganmu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakannya? Kau ingin jadi salah satu bi milik wanita itu?" nada Sehun terdengar tidak begitu suka. Begitupula dengan gerakannya yang tidak menampik cemburunya dengan memeluk erat Jongin dari belakang. Membuat jalan mereka semakin lambat.

"Tidak. Pose kita yang hanya mengenakan satu handuk untuk berdua ini mengingatkanku pada pakaian merah jambu yang dikenakan keduanya bersamaan di instagram" Jongin masih saja merutuki keinginan Sehun untuk menutupi bawahan mereka dengan satu handuk saja. Jadi tentusaja keduanya kesusahan berjalan. Seperti pakai satu sarung untuk berdua.

Terlebih handuk ini kecil, Jongin harus berjalan dengan langkah pendek pendek. Lalu Sehun yang selalu menekan dibelakang sana. Sengaja sekali.

"Kau mau upload ini di instagram juga? Bagus aku jadi kepikiran. Ayo ambil ponselku di tas" Sehun menunjuk ke luar kamar namun Jongin menggeleng cepat.

Akhirnya Jongin menyerah, melepas handuk yang susah payah ia pertahankan. Sehun yang terus bergerak dibelakang benar-benar membuatnya kesulitan mempertahankan selembar kain untuk menutupi privasi keduanya.

"Sayang kau nakal!" Sehun mengejar Jongin yang berjalan cepat menuju ruang pakaian dengan menggunakan selembar handuk itu untuk tubuh tan itu sendiri. Jadilah Sehun tertinggal disana dengan telanjang bulat.

"Kau terlalu lama! Aku kedinginan, idiot!" Jongin mengacungkan jari tengahnya saat sampai di pintu ruang pakaian dan Sehun bisa melihat Jongin yang merona merah. Lelaki bersinglet hitam itu membanting pintu dari dalam. Sehun tercenung. Jongin merona karena apa?

"Oh ini dingin.. Jongin tunggu!" lelaki putih itu menutupi penisnya yang terasa aneh karena bersinggungan dengan udara AC kamarnya, berlari kecil-kecil, membuka pintu menuju ruang pakaiannya yang berisi pakaian mahal branded dan juga Jongin yang sedang berganti pakaian tentunya.

* * *

"Sehun kau gila atau apa? Berkeliaran telanjang begitu" Jongin langsung melemparkan piyama biru tua yang namja tan itu siapkan setelah memilih sedari tadi.

"Kita couple malam ini?" sepertinya Sehun menyadari, Jongin memakai piyama berwarna sama dengan yang dilemparkan padanya namun dengan beberapa aksen garis berbeda.

"Tidak-tidak. Ini.. kebetulan saja" Jongin segera mengamit tangan Sehun untuk keluar ruang pakaian itu dan menuju dapur ketika Sehun hampir selesai berpakaian, jadi celananya harus ia pakai sembari terlunta-lunta ditarik Jongin.

Apatermen Sehun benar-benar luas. Ia menyesal tidak pernah bermalam disini. Sepertinya menyenangkan bermalasan disini. Semua kebutuhannya ada di apatermen mewah ini.

"Jong, kau tidak memberikanku dalaman" kalimat Sehun sukses membuat namja tan itu berhenti, bahkan Sehun yang ia geret harus manabrak punggungnya karena ia tiba-tiba berhenti begitusaja.

"Apa burungmu tidak lelah ditutupi begitu seharian bahkan malam juga harus? Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Hun. Nanti burungmu kecil kalau tidak punya waktu bebas" sebuah tips ala dokter keluar begitusaja dari Jongin. Sehun mengamati wajah serius Jongin. Manis juga ternyata saat begitu. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Jongin cantik sekali malam ini.

"Kau selalu begini malam hari? Nyatanya malam hari aku pakai dalamanpun penisku jauh lebih besar dari milikmu." dengan teganya Sehun meremas penis Jongin yang ternyata juga tidak memakai dalaman. Wah.. menggantung disana.

"Yak! Tanganmu Mr. Oh!" Jongin menampik remasan itu lalu berlari duluan ke dapur.

"Jongin! Kau membiarkanku tidak pakai dalaman malam hari, bagaimana jika penisku makin besar setelah ini ha? Kau memang suka yang besar-besar atau bagaimana?" ternyata Sehun sangat jahil. Meneriaki hal-hal mesum itu agar Jongin yang sudah jauh masih dapat mendengarnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Jongin memekik seperti wanita kehilangan keperawanannya jauh disana. Merutuki kebodohannya dan mengumpati bibir Sehun yang tanpa filter.

"Kembali ke kamar dan pakai dalamanmu, Oh Sehun!" Jongin menyahuti dengan berteriak juga agar Sehun dengar.

"Nope! Aku tidak akan pakai dalaman lagi tiap malam hari" tiba-tiba Sehun sudah muncul dibelakang Jongin dan memeluk tubuh indah tan itu. Tubuh itu merespon sangat baik. Terlonjak kaget lalu bergetar kecil. Sehun suka reaksi itu. Seolah reaksi pertama kali dipeluk. Tubuh belia.

* * *

"Minggir. Aku mau buat susu dan sereal, aku lapar"

Sehun mau tidak mau menyingkir dan duduk di kursi. Mengamati Jongin yang mondar-mandir lalu memekik senang menemukan sereal dan susu bubuk kesukaannya di dalam kulkas.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Tidak sia-sia ia membelinya dua hari lalu. Jongin akan memakan itu akhirnya.

"Kau mau aku buatkan susu juga?" Jongin bertanya tanpa menoleh. Mengisi gelasnya dengan air hangat dispenser.

"Ya. Tapi serealnya tidak usah. Kita pesan ayam delivery saja. Kau mau?" lelaki yang sedaritadi mengamati itu akhirnya beranjak mengambil ponselnya di tas samping sofa.

"Aku mau! Ayam goreng!" Jongin datang dari dapur. Menyusulnya dengan dua gelas srawberry. Sehun menyingkirkan tas keduanya dan seragam mereka yang masih berantakan untuk disimpan di kamar. Jadi Jongin bisa meletakkan dua gelas susu itu di meja.

Namja tan itu terlihat bersantai-santai diatas sofa yang penuh aroma Sehun. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia merasa relungnya lega dan bunga bermekaran di hatinya. Entah bunga apa, semoga bukan bunga bangkai.

Pasti setiap pulang sekolah jika Sehun malas pulang ke rumah, memilih ke apatermen ini Sehun akan tertidur sejenak di sofa ini. Aroma keringat Sehun benar-benar tertinggal.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun melihat aneh pada Jongin yang menggeliat manja disofanya seperti omega heat.

Jongin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya beranjak dari tidurannya, untuk duduk angkuh disana. Mempersilakan Sehun duduk disampingnya. Ia merasa malu sekarang.

"Nyalakan televisinya. Aku bosan hingga bertingkah gila seperti tadi" tangan tannya menyodorkan remot, matanya menyorot televisi flat yang menempel besar di dinding. Berkata dengan bumbu kebohongan yang dibungkus apik.

Lalu Sehun hanya mengangguk saja merebut remot itu. Memilih asal channel televisi. Kebetulan ada drama Bride of WaterGod. Dan Jongin langsung berujar stop agar Sehun tidak memindah channel lagi.

"Kenapa? Ini drama, Jong. Kukira kau tidak suka drama. Katamu drama terlalu menye-menye.." lelaki bertubuh tinggi disamping Jongin itu bersedekap saat Jongin merebut remote agar ia tidak bisa memindah channel lagi.

* * *

"Lihat Habaek! Dia mirip Baekhyun kan? Itu-itu! Astaga tampannya.." Jongin terlihat sangat bersemangat hanya karena kemunculan lelaki tinggi dengan potongan rambut lawas yang sedang mandi di ember besar atap rumah wanita. Potongan rambut itu manjadi tren lagi karena member exo.

"Dia? Lelaki mesum mandi di depan publik seperti itu? Hanya rambutnya yang mirip Baekhyun. Sekarang rambut Baekhyun sudah dipotong guru konseling jadi pendek lagi, Jongin." Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan selera jaman sekarang. Terlebih secara tidak langsung Jongin memuji anak kelas sebelah yang bernama Baekhyun itu tampan. Lelaki Byun itu memang vokalis band sekolahnya. Rambutnya bergonta ganti gaya dan warna. Playboy yang mengencani banyak wanita, tapi tetap saja sering mengajak Jongin berkencan meski sedang bersama pasangan. Kenapa Jongin dikerubungi banyak lelaki? Seperti gula yang dirubungi semut. Mereka dengan senang hati bilang Jongin manis.

Ia segera meraih tangan Jongin dan dimasukkan kedalam piyamanya. Berharap Jongin hanya akan menyentuh tubuhnya saja, tidak tubuh lelaki apalagi wanita lain diluar sana. Jongin berjengit kaget.

"Tidak usah lihat abs orang lain. Pegang ini saja" dengan nada datar bicara seperti itu. Tapi tindakannya membuat Jongin melotot. Jemari lentik Jongin bahkan terdiam kaku menyentuh abs Sehun.

"Hei apa maksudmu? Aku juga punya abs. Aku bisa menyentuh absku sendiri!" tangan Jongin langsung keluar dari piyama Sehun dan menyentuh absnya sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat seperti terkana terror.

"Lalu kenapa kau menonton lelaki itu?" ternyata Sehun masih cemburu. Ia bahkan menunjuk tepat pada Habaek yang sedang keluar dari bak mandi dengan hanya selembar handuk kecil lalu berdebat dengan wanita cantik pemilik rumah.

"Dia tampan, Hun. Buka matamu dan lihatlah tubuh tingginya, mata tajamnya dan bahu lebarnya" sisi lain Jongin. Dia bisa fanboying juga ternyata.

"Masih bagus aku"

Mereka lalu berdebat, semakin lama semakin melenceng dari topik awal. Semakin vulgar dan terkadang umpatan kasar keluar dari bibir mereka.

Ting~ paket ayam delivery sudah sampai, tuan!

Sepertinya pengirim paket ayam itu sudah hapal dimana letak intercom, langsung menekan touch screen dan bicara disana. Jadi Sehun langsung berlari menyambut ayam ketimbang berdebat menyakitkan hati dengan Jongin di sofa.

Sehun kembali dengan dua bag besar ayam goreng krispi dan ayam lada hitam. Lalu sebuah bag kecil kimchi.

"Wah.. kau sangat dermawan, Tuan Oh" Jongin langsung beringsut duduk bersila di karpet dan mereka makan disana sembari menonton drama itu. Lalu Sehun yang diam saja memilih fokus pada ayam lada hitamnya yang pedas.

* * *

Susu mereka kandas sudah. Begitu pula dengan ayam yang tersaji. Tinggal tulang benulangnya. Jadi mereka memilih cuci tangan dan sikat gigi. Lalu beranjak ke kasur.

"Sehun, aku tidur dimana? Kau tidak menggelar kasur lipat untukku?" ia berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang kamar luas milik Sehun. Lalu dengan wajah nelangsa mengelus-elus karpet mahal disana dan bersiap menggelung badannya bak beruang tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Seperti kucing ingin pipis" beginilah, Sehun sama buruknya. Memperparah keadaan.

"Aku sedang berusaha nyaman tidur, karena tuan rumah yang tidak memberi matras barang semalam!" Jongin menyalak seperti monggu. Manis sekali.

"Tidur disini denganku. Kasur ini masih luas meski kau tidur bersamaku diatasnya" telunjuk Sehun menunjuk kasur king size miliknya. Memang besar dan luas sekali. Terlihat nyaman untuk ditiduri. Melihat itu, Jongin jadi ingin tidur seharian disana. Karena memang akhir-akhir ini ia ridak memiliki tidur yang berkualitas karena tugas sekolah.

"Tidak-tidak. Kita harus tidur terpisah" Jongin mendekat hanya untuk mengambil beberapa bantal disana dan kembali ke karpet bulu.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tadi, kau bukan wanita. Kenapa takut?" sindiran Sehun menarik sorot mata Jongin hingga terarah padanya yang sedang menaiki kasur. Ia kemudian memperlihatkan smirk tajamnya, menarik selimut dan berbaring miring menghadap Jongin. Wajah tampan dan bahu lebarnya sangat mengundang.

Lalu Jongin yang hanya dapat mendesis kesal. Melempar dua bantal yang dibawanya, Sehun sigap menangkap dan menjajarkannya bersama keempat bantal yang lain. Selain kasur yang luas, bantalnya juga banyak. Cocok untuk perang bantal sepertinya.

"Oke. Aku tidak takut. Aku namja!" setelah memukul dadanya layaknya lelaki jantan, Jongin beranjak dari karpet dan perlahan naik ke kasur. Entah tapi ia secara naluriah mendekat kearah Sehun padahal kasur itu sangat luas. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya membelakangi, menempelkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Mau dipeluk?" Sehun menawarkan dan dijawab anggukan oleh Jongin. Keduanya mendesah serak ketika tanpa sengaja penis Sehun menyentuh buttnya ketika merapat memeluk erat.

"Sehun.." tentusaja Jongin risih.

* * *

"Tidak usah pakai celana ya?" kembali Sehun menawarkan, kini sembari menjilat tengkuk Jongin. Ia dapat mendengar nafas memburu Jongin serta kedua tangannya yang merengkuh pinggang ramping itu perlahan dibimbing Jongin untuk menyentuh celana.

Sehun yang mengerti segera beringsut melepas celana Jongin. Ia melirik Jongin yang ternyata memejamkan matanya dengan pipi yang memerah. Tubuhnya panas. Sangat menggoda.

Sehun menyentak lepas celana Jongin dengan menjejaknya karena ia terlanjur enggan bangun. Selimut masih menutupi keduanya hingga dada. Jantung Jongin berdebar ketika ia merasakan Sehun sedang melepas celana dibelakang sana.

"Jongin.." Sehun berbisik serak ketika ia selesai melepas celana keduanya. Lalu mulai kembali mendekat, memeluk tubuh ramping Jongin dan menempelkan tubuh mereka. Beberapa kali ia gesekkan penisnya pada belahan butt itu. Lalu menjepitkannya disana. Keduanya mendesah serak. Dan Jongin yang meraba-raba jemari Sehun yang mengunci, memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin, menekan tubuh itu agar semakin menempel padanya. Tangan Sehun terus menekan disana bersamaan dengan gerakan menekan dibelakang.

"Engh.." Jongin mendesah merasakan penis Sehun kian membesar tegak di belahan buttnya. Besar sekali. Merasakannya saja membuat penisnya yang sudah tegang itu mengeluarkan precum.

"Kelak saat penisku masuk, kau gerakkan tubuhmu seperti ini. Sambut penisku begini. Sshh... ya begitu.." Sehun membimbing tubuh Jongin untuk bergerak menyambut gesekannya. Dikecupnya leher Jongin sebagai apresiasi karena tubuh Jongin yang mudah belajar.

Mereka terus bergerak disertai desahan pelan yang saling beriringan. Sehun yang melihat Jongin mulai kelelahan akhirnya membalik tubuh tan itu dengan paksa sekali hentak hingga dada mereka saling menabrak. Nafas keduanya memburu. Untunglah keduanya masih mengenakan atasan piyama dan bagian bawah yang tertutup selimut tebal sehingga Sehun masih dapat menahan nafsunya.

Mereka mendekatkan dahi mereka lalu Sehun depngan perlahan memeluk Jongin agar merapat kembali padanya.

"Sehunnah.." Jongin refleks meremat bahu bidang dihadapannya karena penis mereka yang bersentuhan dibawah sana.

"Kita selesaikan dengan cepat, oke? Aku tidak mau kau melewatkan jam tidurmu" jadi langsung saja Sehun menggenggam dua penis tegang itu dan mengocoknya bersamaan.

"Akhss.. ahh! Angh!" Sehunh" Jongin mendesah dan langsung menubruk tubuh tegam Sehun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher pria tampan itu sembari mendesah nikmat disana. Ia tidak menyadari jika ia mendesah tepat disamping telinga Sehun, serta menghembuskan nafasnya yang tersendat rengekan dan desahan di perpotongan leher putih itu. Dan itu berbahaya.

Sehun semakin cepat mengocok penis mereka dengan sebelah tangan meski sulit karena penisnya terlalu besar. Akhirnya ia memilih melakukan handjob pada penis Jongin dan memasukkan penis besarnya ke sela kaki Jongin. Menusuk maju mundur di selangkangan itu. Dimanjakan oleh testis dan jepitan paha Jongin.

* * *

"Seh-aaahhhhss!"

"Jongh!"

Keduanya selesai bersamaan setelah beberapa hentakan keras Sehun.

Sperma Jongin mengotori piyama keduanya, dengan sperma Sehun yang berceceran di selangkangan Jongin. Banyak sekali. Bagian bawah Jongin seperti bermandikan sperma hanya karena satu tembakan ejakulasi Sehun.

Keduanya menarik nafas tergesa. Menangkap oksigen banyak-banyak.

"Setidaknya yang tadi tidak tuntas.. sekarang sudah keluar kan?" Jongin bertanya malu-malu di ceruk leher Sehun. Ia tidak menyangka sperma Sehun yang tersinpan banyak sekali. Ia menyesal menghentikan Sehun saat di kamar mandi. Pasti sangat menyiksa bagi Sehun.

Gumaman setuju dari Sehun terdengar serak dan berdengung berat, itu membuat tubuh Jongin merinding. Oh tidak, suara dominan yang membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Mengusap punggung Jongin mencoba memberi rasa nyaman dan perlindungan, memperlihatkan sikap dicintai setelah ejakulasi. Yang Sehun sering lihat di adult video, setelah sex mereka langsung berpisah, itu terlihat tidak adil. Seolah submissive hanyalah alat pemuas nafsu. Bagi Sehun, Jongin lebih dari itu. Ia tidak ingin Jongin menamparnya dan memarahinya karena telah menyentuh dan mengotori tubuhnya hingga tersembur spermanya yang banyak diselangkangan dibawah sana.

Jongin mengerang dan semakin meringsek masuk kedalam rengkuhan hangat Sehun. Terlihat nyaman dan mengusakkan wajahnya disana. Sehun suka Jongin yang manja seperti ini.

* * *

"Jongin.. Kau mau kubersihkan? Aku akan mengambil lap dan air hangat. Itu pasti lengket dibawah sana dan mengganggu tidurmu." Setelah sekian lama keduanya berpelukan menyesapi sisa-sisa orgasme akhirnya Sehun angkat bicara. Tubuh Jongin berjengit mendengar itu, terlebih jemari Sehun yang mengusap punggungnya kini mulai turun dan meraba buttnya yang basah sperma. Sentuhan telapak tangan yang kasar pada buttnya yang licin. Sensasi yang membuatnya harus menggigit bibir untuk menahan erangannya.

"T-tidak usah.. Kau tidurlah. Sudah malam" Jongin berujar sembari mengusap rambut hitam Sehun yang dipotong pendek itu. Ia jadi ingat descendant of the sun jika melihat rambut pendek Sehun yang sebenarnya meniru potongan cepak Kyungsoo sunbae.

Ia menyerka keringat di dahi Sehun lalu turun membingkai wajah tampannya, berakhir mengalungkan lengannya di leher kokoh itu. Sehun menarik nafasnya berat. Sentuhan Jongin sangat lembut. Penuh rasa sayang tapi otaknya sedang gila bercinta. Yang ada tubuhnya merespon dengan sengatan sengatan kecil hanya karena sentuhan Jongin di wajahnya. Sial, ia harus menjernihkan pikirannya yang sedang mesum.

"Kau suka spermaku? Aku bisa mengeluarkan yang lebih banyak dan lebih kental dari itu. Kau bisa mempercayakan kehamilanmu padaku, Jongin" entah tapi sifat dominannya benar-benar ingin pamer saat ini. Ketika submissive sedang tergolek lemah dalam pelukannya, keinginan untuk menjamah malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau lelaki tampan mesum! Aku namja, tidak bisa hamil tahu! Sudah sana! Aku mau tidur!" Jongin mendorong bahu Sehun sehingga pelukannya renggang lalu tubuh seksi itu langsung berbalik memunggunginya. Jongin ngambek sepertinya.

"Oke.. selamat tidur, baby bear.." kecupan singkat Sehun berikan di punggung Jongin lalu ia mulai mendekat merapatkan tubuhnya. Memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin dan membenamkan penisnya yang masih setengah keras itu dibelahan butt Jongin yang lembab spermanya tadi.

Jongin mendesah lirih dan Sehun tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Jangan macam-macam saat aku tidur. Oh Sehun" ancaman Jongin diiringi dengan cubitan menyakitkan pada punggung tangan Sehun yang mengusap penis lemas Jongin.

"Aw! Sakit! Oke-oke aku tidak bergerak" Sehun akhirnya memilih diam dan perlahan tertidur. Sedangkan Jongin merutuki lelaki dibelakangnya yang dengan mudah tertidur, tidakkah Sehun tahu Jongin salah tingkah karena penis Sehun yang menyelip di bawah sana sesekali berkedut dan bergerak.

"Lelaki mesum sialan.." Jongin kembali mengumpat dan mencoba senyaman mungkin untuk tidur. Mengabaikkan penis besar yang berkedut melesak disana.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Udah termasuk cepet kan UPnya? Mulai sekarang konsisten 2k+/3k+ aja biar lebih sering upnya.., hehe

Tuh mereka dah semprot-semprotan peju.. dah tidur kelonan lagih, kurang apa coba, hehe (bahasavulgargakdisensor)

Jadi rambutnya sehun itu yang hitam cepak era monster yaa.. bisa dilihat di google, hehe. Jongin pirangnya juga kayak yang pas monster, monster cantik gitu.

Semoga ada yang menyadari clue dari bagian selingan ini. Jadi sebenarnya selingan ini gak dibikin sekedar biar pada gak bosen baca KaixOther, atau mengobati hunkai shipper yang galau karena ch kedepan jarang ada hunkai.. tapi memang ada hubungannya gitu.. (apalah penjelasan yang gak jelas ini)

Author itu manusia kok, manusia itu gregariousness *bener gak ni tulisannya, sok-sok jadi anak sosial :v

Dan karena itu, BocahLanang senang sekali lihat ada author-author hunkai baru mulai menetaskan ffnya! Yey ada author baru! FF hunkai makin banyak! Yey! *seneng punya banyak temen author ff hunkai

 **Thanks for reviews and all readers, all followers, and all favoriters(?) yang sudah support ff ini! BocahLanang gak nyangka bisa sampai sebanyak ini bikin chapter dan word jika tidak tanpa dukungan kaliaaann**

 **Thanks for review:**

 **Panggilsajaecaa, BellaHunKai, ViuKookie, nunumato99, lightdarklord88, jongiebottom, cikwang.**

Tuh buat author newbie, atau author seangkatan, or senior.. reviewers gue ch kemarin cuma 7...

intinya review sedikit itu jangan bikin down, justru harus tambah semangat ya.. yang review sedikit bukan berarti yang baca sedikit. Yang penting suka hunkai dan mau biki ff hunkai aja para hunkai shipper udah seneng kok, hehe

* * *

Dan ingat.. **jangan pernah pakai kata-kata** : kalau reviewnya dikit/kalau review belum ( 25, 10, 15,atau berapa), belum dilanjut.

Itu membuat lo terlihat matre(?) hehe. Jangan mengancam readers ya.. Kita pubish ff buat senang senang bareng dan mengikat kekeluargaan hunkai shipper :) *yang masih inget atau baca ff bocahlanang yang dulu-dulu ada lo ancaman bocahlanang yang minta review banyak baru mau lanjut chapter dan sekarang bocahlanang malu (ketawa sendiri) kalo inget betapa pengennya dapet komen :v :v :v masa newbie yang ternistakan, jangan jadi author yang malu-maluin kayak bocahlanang yaa, hehe

* * *

Yang penting enjoy bikin ff!

 **Tunggu ya chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Salam HunKai! :)**


	17. Ӝ-Cloud-Ӝ

**Warn: Yaoi . Mature . HunKai . KaiUke . BoysLove . Dont Like Dont Read . BitHentai . Long Story**

* * *

 **Wind Portal**

* * *

 **-Love Forever-**

 **©BocahLanang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ӝ** **-Cloud** **-Ӝ**

* * *

 **...**

Jongin tidak pernah merasakan hal yang paling menyenangkan selain bangun tidur di siang hari. Namun pagi ini sesuatu yang menyenangkan telah terjadi padanya.

Sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan mendesah tanpa sengaja dan kehangatan di tubuhnya. Suara kecipak air, aroma bunga, dan uap disekelilingnya dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas. Ia belum pernah memasuki sauna karena kata ibunya berbahaya jika ia telanjang di pemandian umum. Ia tidak tahu mengapa padahal ia hanya ingin mandi di pemandian lelaki saja.

Jadilah selama ini dirinya hanya bermimpi di siang bolong membaca brosur diskon sauna di jalan-jalan, atau menatap cukup lama di pintu pemandian umum setiap pulang sekolah.

Tapi mimpi sauna ini terasa sangat nyata.

Terlebih dengan pijatan telapak tangan kokoh ditubuhnya. Sesekali mengurut lalu ada sesuatu yang kasar dan basah memutari ujung penisnya. Lalu dibawa masuk kedalam sesuatu yang hangat, seolah di sedot dan dilumuri lalu digoyangkan.

Tunggu. Itu bukan salah satu pijatan sauna yang ada di artikel! Harusnya tidak ada pijatan penis dan blowjob. Apa ia masuk sauna plus-plus?

Tidak. Ia harus segera bangun dari mimpi mengerikan ini.

Lalu saat Jongin terbangun ia benar-benar mendapati dirinya memang berendam dalam air hangat. Lalu punggung lebar yang membungkuk di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar. Kepala seseorang yang berambut hitam tengah terbenam di selangkangannya. Mengulum penisnya dengan semangat lalu kedua tangannya yang beberapa kali memijat dan menyabuni pinggang, butt, hingga lututnya.

"Ah.. kau sudah bangun." Itu Sehun ternyata. Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut. Pipinya memerah ketika menyadari tepukan lembut Jongin di pundak lebarnya. Ia segera duduk tegak, melepas kulumannya pada penis tegang Jongin yang sedari tadi ia cicipi. Namun kedua tangannya masih bergerilya bersama sabun untuk menelusuri bagian bawah Jongin.

Terlihat sangat senang dan bersemangat mengulum benda mungil itu. Kedua matanya sampai menjadi bulan sabit. Ia tersenyum senang rupanya.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin ingin sekali marah namun ia masih dalam keadaan bangun tidur dan sedikit nyawanya belum terkumpul sempurna.

"Membersihkan apa yang kuperbuat semalam padamu" meski bicara Sehun tidak jelas karena ia sedang mengguyur air ke kepalanya untuk membersihkan sampo, Jongin masih dapat mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Kau memandikanku saat aku tidur?" Jongin terperangah. Ia melihat tubuh bawahnya telanjang namun atasannya masih sama seperti semalam.

"Tidak, aku tidak selancang itu membuka bajumu. Aku hanya membersihkan yang dibawah. Aku tidak membuka bajumu" Sehun berkata sembari membersihkan punggungnya dengan sabun. Air panas di dalam bathub mengepul membuat keduanya tidak merasakan dinginnya pagi hari.

Entah kenapa, Sehun semakin curiga ketika Jongin mendesah lega diam-diam seolah didalam bajunya ada rahasia sebesar presiden menyeludupkan 3000 ton ganja atau sejenisnya.

Ia tidak suka Jongin bermain rahasia-rahasiaan seperti anak kecil. Menurutnya, harusnya tidak ada apapun yang dirahasiakan diantara mereka.

"Cepat selesaikan mandimu. Aku duluan." sikap Sehun berubah dingin. Ia beranjak dari bathub lalu membilas badannya di shower. Bahkan terbilang sangat cepat. Ia berjalan telanjang keluar kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Jongin yang melongo.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa semalam aku melakukan sesuatu?" Jongin mengingat-ingat. Namun ia benar-benar tidur diam dengan baik.

"Apa dia belum puas?" kedua mata sayunya melihat selangkangannya yang kini mulai lemas. Lalu sabun yang Sehun berikan disana.

"Argh! Aku tidak mengerti!" Jongin melempar asal piyama di tubuhnya ke lantai. Berusaha secepat mungkin mandi. Lalu menemui Sehun untuk sekedar melihat sikap dinginnya yang tiba-tiba. Ia punya perasaan yang kuat bertalian dengan Sehun, tanpa bertanyapun sorot mata keduanya bisa berbicara dari hati ke hati.

* * *

Tepat saat Jongin keluar ruang pakian, ia melihat ranjang semalam sudah berganti cover dan selimut, terlihat rapih.

Dan saat keluar kamar tidur, ia melihat Sehun sedang sibuk membuat salad. Jongin berjalan perlahan, mengamati wajah serius Sehun. Belum sempat ia sampai di pintu dapur, Sehun sudah berbalik menghadapnya.

"Duduk disalah satu kursi dan makan ini" kalimat Sehun terdengar mutlak. Lalu Jongin akhirnya duduk dan dihadapannya diletakkan sepiring salad segar dari chef Sehun yang mengenakan kaos putih dan celana jeans selutut. Terlihat santai namun tetap rapih dan bersih.

Sehun duduk agak jauh darinya dengan sepiring salad yang sama. Ia tak lupa memberikan segelas air putih untuk Jongin. Melihat jarak yang tidak biasanya, karena Jongin biasanya selalu ditempeli Sehun, kemanapun ia pergi Sehun pasti mengikutinya. Keterdiaman Sehun sekarang.. Jongin merasa aneh.

Mereka makan dengan diam. Atmosfer yang canggung. Bahkan Jongin merasa suara kunyahannya terdengar nyaring. Memalukan. Ia bahkan sampai sulit menelan dan tersedak beberapa kali. Meski begitu Sehun tetap diam. Seolah di meja itu hanya ada dia seorang.

"Persetan! Oh Sehun apa masalahmu sehingga mendiamkanku?!" Jongin menggebrak meja. Namun ia sedikit menyesali perbuatannya karena gelas Sehun langsung terguling. Air yang masih penuh itu tumpah ke meja dan mengalir turun terkena gravitasi, ke sekitar celana Sehun yang duduk.

Namja tan manis itu meringis melihat banyak air yang tumpah ke lantai. Pasti celana Sehun benar-benar basah sekarang. Ia memang salah cari perkara saat ini. Bahkan Sehun masih mengangkat garpunya yang berisi salad. Hendak memakannya namun urung. Diam kaku dengan aura menyeramkan disana.

* * *

Jongin ingin minta maaf, akan tetapi egonya lebih tinggi. Jadi dia memilih menegakkan tubuhnya dan berkacak pinggang. Sedikit salah tingkah. Namun ia tetap menciba mengembalikan semangat kemarahannya tadi.

"Duduk. Habiskan saladmu. Aku ganti celana dulu" bukan jawaban. Namun kalimat tegas Sehun dengan nada datarlah yang menyahuti setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. Jongin diam seribu bahasa dan menurut untuk duduk kembali. Ia melirik Sehun yang bangkit dari duduknya. Benar. Celananya basah sekali. Jongin ingin minta maaf namun Sehun sudah berjalan cepat kembali ke kamar.

Pagi ini Jongin sudah membuat suasana tidak enak menjadi semakin buruk. Ia menyesal sekali. Tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Sehun akan kembali ke meja makan, ia memilih mencuci piring keduanya dan mengelap air yang tumpah di meja, kursi, dan lantai.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia cukup lama berada di ruang pakaian. Setelah berganti dengan celana training, ia dengan cekatan mengepak beberapa pakaian dan peralatan lainnya kedalam ransel. Tidak lupa obat-obatan dan juga benda penting lainnya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Jongin sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Bersedekap menyandar di salah satu lemari besar, bak model berpose. Tubuhnya memiliki aura yang sangat tajam. Memikat. Tampan namun ada kelembutan wanita di sana.

"Kau mau kemana?" akhirnya Jongin bertanya juga setelah Sehun melirik sekilas padanya karena jemari Jongin yang mengetuk ritme pada daun pintu lemari. Jemari yang mengetuk benar-benar menggoda bagi lelaki, ketukan yang lembut. Dan wajah sensual Jongin mempertajam godaan itu.

"Ketempat yang jauh" singkat sekali jawaban Sehun. Terlihat terburu-buru. Banyak juga baju yang dibawanya. Seperti akan berhari-hari pergi. Bahkan mewadahkannya dengan ransel ketimbang koper.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?" terlihat tidak rela, Jongin segera berlari dan berjongkok didepan Sehun. Mereka terhalang ransel tentunya. Namun Jongin memegangi kedua sisi wajah tampan Sehun sehingga lurus beradu tatapan dengannya. Sorot mata Sehun benar-benar serius. Dia tidak sedang bercanda tentu saja. Jongin tahu betul yang itu.

"Kau hanya belum siap jadi kurasa harus diundur" Sehun menyentak kedua tangan Jongin yang membingkai wajahnya. Diangkatnya ransel tadi ke meja yang ada di ruang pakaian luas itu. Tidak ia tali kuncian serut atas tas itu. Seperti Jongin telah mengganggu kesibukannya.

"Maaf, aku mengganggumu. Aku tidak bermaksud" Jongin mengejar Sehun yang berjalan cepat keluar kamar. Ketika ia melihat punggung lebar itu, adalah saat pintu keluar apatermen hampir tertutup.

* * *

piiip-

"Ah sial. Dia pergi" tubuh tan itu terpuruk berjongkok di belakang pintu dengan membenamkan kepalanya. Berfikir apa kesalahannya sehingga Sehun bahkan keluar dari apatermen. Jongin ingin membuntuti namun jika ia kehilangan jejak Sehun, apakah ia bisa masuk apatermen ini? Ia tidak tahu passwordnya. Bisa saja saat ia sibuk mencari, Sehun malah kembali masuk dan segera mengambil ransel, lalu kabur sejauh mungkin ke negeri pelosok antah berantah.

Pilihan terakhir hanyalah menghubungi Sehun dengan chat ponsel. Namun suara notifikasi didekatnya membuat Jongin menoleh dan benar saja. Ponsel Sehun sejak semalam masih di meja samping sofa setelah mereka memesan ayam.

Tling-

'Nini, eomma pergi ke Busan, ayahmu rindu masakan eomma yang super lezat. Kau bersama Sehun dulu ya selama liburan musim panas ini. Eomma butuh kencan dengan ayahmuu' itulah pesan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ponselnya. Dari Yuri. Ibunya yang cantik berkulit tan sexy sepertinya.

Pasti rumahnya dikunci. Ia tidak mungkin hidup dijalan seperti gelandangan jika Sehun benar-benar mengusirnya dari apatermen ini. Opsi terakhir adalah menjadi anak perempuan Yoona eomma. Ya, Yoona menganggapnya sebagai perempuan hingga sekarang, karena Yuri eomma memanjangkan rambutnya sejak kecil. Terbawa hingga sekarang meski ia sudah berganti suara, memotong pendek rambutnya, bahkan memperlihatkan jakunnya berkali-kali namun Yoona hanya tertawa dan berlalu.

Miris sekali hidupnya ternyata. Sial, apakai hari ini adalah hari meratapi? Kenapa sedih dan sial sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Jongin yang masih berjongkok di sana. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Sehun kembali memasuki apatermen dengan membawa beberapa kantung plastik putih.

Piip-

Pintu tertutup.

"Kau terlalu kurus Jongin. Kau harus makan ayam lagi. Jaga kesehatan mulai sekarang" sebuah kantung diserahkan didepannya. Sekotak ayam goreng. Berisi enam atau berapa. Cukup untuk mengenyangkannya. Sehun tidak menunggunya berdiri. Kaki panjangnya yang dibalut celana training itu berjalan cepat kembali kedalam kamar. Kalimat wejangan Sehun untuk menjaga kesehatan benar-benar membuatnya sedih. Solah ia akan ditinggal jauh. Jadi, Jongin kembali menyusulnya.

* * *

"Kau beli apa saja? Ayo makan dulu bersamaku" Kepala Jongin menyembul dari bingkai pintu kamar, ia tidak melihat Sehun disana, maka ia berlari ke dalam kamar pakaian dan didapati Sehun kembali menata barang-barang yang barusaja dibelinya kedalam ransel tadi. Sibuk sekali. Namun ada satu kantong plastik yang diletakkan begitu saja di meja. Jongin yang sedari tadi di abaikkan akhirnya memilih mendekati plastik itu. Penasaran.

"Kau beli permen yupi pizza atau apa?" Jongin memegangi kotak kecil yang dibungkus koran. Banyak sekali. Ada lima. Seingat Jongin, Sehun tidak begitu suka manis. Untuk sesuatu yang manis, Sehun lebih memilih opsi untuk meminum buble tea. Katanya jika ia berhasil menyedot bubble dan memainkan bulat hitam itu dengan lidahnya didalam mulut, rasanya seperti sedang mengulum nipple. Mesum sekali.

"Jong, jangan di buka itu-"

Srrrraaaaakkk..

Terlambat, Jongin telah merobek salah satu bungkus koran. Dan..

"Oh Sehun! Kau beli kondom banyak sekali untuk apa?!" Jongin menjerit, langsung melempar kotak yang ternyata bertuliskan durex itu kelantai. Berlari keluar kamar. Sehun hanya diam. Lalu memunguti lima pack kondom yang dibelinya tadi. Belum selesai ia memungut, Jongin kembali berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah merah merona dan bibir yang ia gigit, tetapi kemudian berbelok ke meja dan mengambil bungkusan kotak lumayan besar.

Ah malu sekali.. ayamnya tertinggal. Dan lihatlah Sehun yang menatapnya datar. Seolah membeli banyak jenis kondom adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Namun tentusaja tidak wajar untuk siswa tingkat 2 SHS seperti mereka. Tubuh Sehun yang tegap dan tinggi benar-benar mengelabuhi pelayan toko. Jongin ingat betul, Sehun memiliki kartu kewarganegaraan palsu yang menuakan umurnya agar bisa dengan bebas mengendarai mobil, atau melakukan hal dewasa yang membutuhkan umur legal.

"Ini untuk perjalanan, jadi memang harus sebanyak ini" setelah semuanya terkumpul, Sehun memasukkan lima pack kondom itu kedalam tas bagian saku. Namun Jongin geram sendiri. Ia menjatuhkan kotak ayamnya sembarang lalu mencengkram kuat kaos putih Sehun. Mendorong tubuh kokoh itu hingga membentur lemari kaca. Memenjarakan lelaki tampan itu dengan tatapannya yang terluka. Bunyi bedebam tak terelakkan. Ingat, mereka berdua tetaplah lelaki. Menyelesaikan masalah degan otot dan kekerasan.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri untuk menginap di bar dan melakukan sex setiap hari? Kau membawa banyak baju dan banyak kondom.. jadi.. kau.." jari telunjuk Jongin menekan di dahi Sehun. Apakah karena kemarin Jongin tak sanggup mengimbangi Sehun maka semua jadi begini? Ia bahkan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu sorot mata Sehun menatapnya nyalang.

* * *

Berakhir diam dan kedua matanya yang mulai tergenang air mata kini memilih memandang kesamping saja.

"Kita akan berlibur mendaki gunung, sayang.." suara Sehun akhirnya tidak sedingin tadi. Ia menarik tubuh Jongin untuk dibawa jedalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Jongin menurut dan jatuh pasrah begitusaja ke dada bidangnya. Saat ia mengusap punggung dan pinggang ramping itu, dapat ia rasakan sedikit isakan.

"Hanya memikirkan semua prasangka burukku padamu seharian ini, aku jadi sedih begini.." Jongin segera menyerka air matanya kasar. Pipinya memerah menahan tangis dan malu karena berpikir jelek mengenai sikap Sehun.

Dengan singkat Jongin berpikir positif tentang semua sikap Sehun setengah hari ini. Yang sebenarnya sedang serius mengajaknya bergegas, memakan makanan sehat seperti salad Namun tidak lupa membelikannya ayam, mengepak keperluan mendaki. Sehun terlihat serius dan bersemangat.

Ia sendirilah yang terlalu buruk sangka.

"Kau sampai menangis begini, kau tidak suka mendaki gunung? Apa kita ubah musim panas ini ke pantai saja? Atau ke kebun binatang? Ke disney land? Ah.. kau mau nonton konser kembang api di LA? Bagaimana? Katakan saja" lihat, bahkan Sehun sangat perhatian padanya. Rela membatalkan rencananya untuk beralih ke opsi lain demi menyenangkannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya.." ia jadi tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Tidak ada kebohongan yang lancar di otaknya. Jika jujur maka hancur. Kedua tangannya yang lunglai itu mulai merambat. Naik meraba bahu lebar Sehun lalu memijat tengkuk putih itu. Berakhir memeluk erat disana.

Keterdiaman Jongin membuat Sehun urung bertanya. Direngkuhnya Jongin, diangkat kedua kaki jenjang itu untuk mengalung di pinggangnya agar dapat ia gendong tubuh di depannya perlahan. Dikecupi pipi Jongin yang kembali terisak. Meski besar rasa tanya dibenaknya apa yang sebenarnya membuat Jongin menjadi labil seperti sekarang, ia memilih menyelamatkan Jongin ke kasurnya.

Setelah ia rebahkan Jongin di kasur, ia hendak bangkit barang sejenak membenarkan letak berbaring, Jongin bahkan enggan melepaskannya.

"Jongin.. jangan kekanakan begini." Sehun kesulitan menahan badannya diatas tubuh Jongin agar tidak menindih, kedua kaki dan tangan tan itu memeluknya sangat erat. Masih terlihat sesekali terisak, bahunya tersentak kecil.

"Jadi aku kekanakan?" bahkan suaranya menjadi parau. Dan rupanya hatinya menjadi sensitif.

"Tidak, bukan begitu sayang.. Baiklah, apa yang kau mau, hm?" kedua siku putihnya menahan di kanan kiri kasur sisi pundak Jongin, lalu jemarinya membelai pelan pipi tan manis itu. Sungguh tak sampai hati melihat Jongin yang menangis.

"Peluk aku.. jangan lepas.."

* * *

Keduanya sudah berada di dalam kereta jarak jauh, bahkan matahari sudah meredup dan menjadi pemandangan indah diantara rimbun pepohonan. Dengan ransel yang telah Sehun siapkan pagi tadi kini berada di atas. Kereta jarak jauh ini cukup nyaman karena kursinya yang luas dan memiliki ruang tersendiri bagi penumpang. Seperti berada di pesawat mahal. Mereka barusaja menghabiskan dua piring makan malam yang disiapkan oleh chef kereta tersebut.

"Kenapa kita naik kereta mahal?" setelah keheningan cukup lama dan keduanya sedang meluruskan kursi untuk dijadikan kasur, akhirnya Jongin mengutarakan apa yang sejak tadi berada dipikirannya. Ia pikir mereka akan pergi dengan kereta murah dan menaiki jeep. Namun Sehun berkata perjalanan sangat jauh karena gunung yang dituju sangat berbeda dari yang lain.

"Kau terlihat sedih tadi siang, aku tidak mungkin menambah kesedihanmu dengan membiarkanmu tidur di kereta sempit berdesakan hingga besok pagi" jawaban Sehun sangat menyebalkan di telinganya. Maksud Jongin, terlalu romantis.

"Itu hanya salah paham, kau tidak bilang dari awal! Kau tahu aku takut kau pergi, bahkan kau membeli banyak sekali pelindung seperti itu jadi kukira kau mau pesta-ah sudahlah!" dengan emosi Jongin melempar bantal pada wajah tampan Sehun. Tentusaja dangsung ditepis dengan mudahnya. Sial karena bantal itu tanpa sengaja malah berbalik arah menabrak selangkangan Jongin yang sedang berbaring di sana.

Hrning sesaat. Sehun bersiul-siul canggung menatap kesamping, padahal disana hanya ada dinding dan televisi yang belum menyala.

"Kupikir dari sore sampai tadi pagi kita secara tidak langsung sepakat untuk tidak lagi adu jotos!" bersungut-sungut Jongin bangkit dari kursi panjang yang diluruskan menjadi kasur luas nyaman, berjalan diatasnya dan sedikit menungging untuk beradu dahi dengan Sehun yang masih berdiri di lantai kayu gerbong mereka. Suara peluit kereta mahal yang mereka tumpangi membuyarkan ketegangan. Maksudnya adalah Sehun yang akhirnya terkejut karena Jongin menciumnya di pipi. Tiba-tiba tanpa permisi. Licik sekali. Pencuri.

Gbruakk!

Satu tangan Sehun menggenggam pergelangan kaki Jongin yang berdiri diatas kasur didepannya, menariknya kencang sehingga tubuh molek itu jatuh terjungkal di kasur.

Umpatan dan makian yang teredam bantal terdengar samar-samar di telinga Sehun. Mendengar suara itu saja mampu menjadikannya tersenyum, ia mendekat naik keatas kasur, melepaskan sandalnya, dan menarik selimut.

* * *

Bamm!

"Oh Sehun! Kau cari mati, ha?!" tubuh tan itu terasa remuk tertiban berat badan Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh kepadanya yang sedang tengkurap. Sialan. Punggung mereka berbenturan dan bunyi gedebum tadi bukan main-main.

Jongin membalik tubuhnya lalu duduk diatas perut Sehun. Samar-samar ia rasakan tonjolan disana. Tongkat ajaib yang tertidur mulai bangun dimalam hari. Sialan.

"N-nah.. sekarang kau tidak bisa berlagak lagi.." ia ingin sombong, menyeringai sembari mengunci pergerakan si bandel putih itu, namun yang terjadi adalah suaranya yang bergetar dan kedua tangannya yang semula menarik kasar kerah kemeja army itu hingga Sehun tercekik kini malah turun dan memijat sensual bahu lebar itu.

Sehun masih diam menatapnya, dan ia yang menunduk mencoba mendominasi malah seperti sedang menggoda masternya.

Gerbong mewah yang klasik. Lalu rambut hitam Sehun. Ketampanan itu. Kalau saja sosok sesempurna itu bukanlah sahabatnya sejak kecil, Jongin dengan senang hati saat ini juga jatuh ke kasur dan menjadi satu dengan Sehun.

Membayangkannya saja tubuhnya memanas dan bergetar ringan.

"Jongin.. aku ingin bertanya" Sehun menatapnya memuja namun dengan ketegasan dan sorot serius.

"Y-ya, langsung tanya saja! Tidak biasanya meminta ijin begitu.." senyumnya dipaksakan hanya untuk mencairkan suasana, terlebih jantungnya yang berdebam kuat ketika Sehun mulai mengusap punggung dan pinggulnya. Berhenti disana untuk memeluknya ysng sedwng duduk diatas perut Sehun. Condong kedepan hingga dahi mereka hsmpir bersentuhan.

Ini adalah kereta mewah. Satu gerbong merupakan milik mereka berdua, dengan sekat kamar tersendiri yang sangat privat.

Terlalu intim.

"Kau.. menyukaiku?"

Seakan dunia runtuh, Jantungnya bertalu kencang hingga dadanya sakit. Kedua matanya terkejut. Hanys karena pertanyaan sepele seperti itu, mengapa tubuhnya bereaksi demikian? Apa benar ia menyukai Sehun? Seperti inikah rasanya? Lebih mendebarkan daripada meregang nyawa.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Haai, BocahLanang up lagi nih..

wah bagaimana perasaanmu kerika kamu belum begitu yakin kamu suka atau tidak sama seseorang, tapi seseorang itu bertanya demikian padamu? Pengen kabur ke ujung dunia kalo gue sih, haha.. soalnya itu sohib kamu sendiri, ya masa iya bilang gitu, ntar kslo dia bilang 'iyuh, Jong kamu homo?' dengan tampang jijik, kan hancur sudah pertemanan. :(

Disini lebih menekankan ke perasaan masing-masing yaa.. jadi gak begitu mesum, lebih ke lope-lope karena setelah gue baca ulang, mereka jarang adegan manis tanpa ehem-ehem.. Disini membuktikan kalau Sehun itu serius, gak cums romantis pas ada maunya, hehe

Ah.. BocahLanang gakmau menambah kesimpulan dan sudut pandang, biar kalian aja yang menyimpulkan sendiri, hehe.

Q: ini bakal sampai berapa chapter?

A: ini baru pertengahan. nanti pas balik ke joseon Jongin bakal ketemu ke5 pangeran (baekhyun udah) dan sebaik-baiknya kelima pngeran menyimpan identitas Jongin, pasti bakal ketahuan juga sama si raja. Ya kan? hehe

* * *

 **Thanks for review:**

 **AKhofidah, ANISEED ACORN, doubleuu, dyla28, ParkByunSoo, 2436, chogiwillis, Viukookie, Arcana Dictator, panggilsajaecaaa, BellaHunkai, Jongiebottom, mocchabear, lightdrklord88, aisyaicha, park rinhyun-uchiha, kimkai88**

 **Thankyou so much, yeey..**

* * *

Maaf untuk keterlambatan ini ya, BocahLanang masih sibuk ngurusin maba kemarin, hehe

 **Semangat HunKai shipper! :)**


	18. Ӝ-Villa-Ӝ

**Warn: Yaoi . Mature . HunKai . KaiUke . BoysLove . Dont Like Dont Read . BitHentai . Long Story**

* * *

 **Wind Portal**

* * *

 **-Love Forever-**

 **©BocahLanang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ӝ** **-Villa** **-Ӝ**

* * *

 **...**

Ketika embun pagi mengalir halus merangkai titik-titik menjadi garis pada jendela kereta. Dan cahaya samar halus yang menggoda mata bagaikan kabut lembut menyapa. Pada saat itu pula Sehun membuka kedua matanya. Rasa nyaman dan hangat dapat ia rasakan memenuhi hatinya, berbanding terbalik dengan dinginnya udara diluar kereta.

Kedua telinganya dapat mendengar suara gesekan gerbong kereta yang melaju cepat membelah lembah, memasuki terowongan, dan melewati beberapa jalan raya.

Tidak mampu baginya barang sejenak beranjak dari sofa kasur tidurnya semalam ini, ia menaikkan kembali selimut hingga leher. Kedua matanya melirik sekilas pada jam yang tertanam di dinding gerbong kamar sewaannya. Pukul 5 pagi.

Kedua mata tajamnya perlahan terpejam dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh hangat namja manis yang sedari malam tertidur lelap di lengannya. Sesekali ia usak rambut halus berwarna pirang itu. Halus sekali. Sehun suka yang ini. Berdekatan dengan Jongin, ia tidak akan bosan sama sekali.

Dikecup lembut kening lebar Jongin. Entah, dahi yang lebar, identik dengan wanita. Lalu alis yang berjarak jauh, pantas saja banyak laki-laki yang salah mengira Jongin perempuan saat pertama kali bertemu. Sehun saja langsung berdebar jantungnya ketika Jongin yang masih kecil dengan rambut panjang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Bahkan Yoona, ibunya menganggap Jongin sebagai anak perempuan hingga sekarang.

"Andai kau wanita, aku tidak segan melakukan semuanya. Kau akan menurut padaku. Dan dengan mudah bertekuk lutut menyerahkan semuanya padaku" -termasuk mengambil rakus hatimu, lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"Peluk aku dengan benar. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berdoa kepada Tuhan agar aku menjadi perempuan, Tuan Sinting Sehun.." suara serak khas bangun tidur Jongin mengalun diantara keheningan, membuat Sehun tersentak kaget di awal. Sejak kapan Jongin bangun?

Jemari tan itu bergerak perlahan. Mengusap perut Sehun yang berotot kencang abs, naik, dan mengistirahatkannya menyampir ke pundak Sehun. Bermain sesaat dengan tulang selangka yang menonjol disana.

"Ya.. Letakkan kakimu diatasku" Sehun menggiring kaki jenjang itu agar memeluknya seperti guling. Sedang kedua tangannya kemudian memeluk balik. membelitkan kaki mereka dibawah sana. Sangat intim dan hangat. Tubuh Jongin semakin merapat dan berakhir bersandar di dada bidang Sehun yang seperti hero marvel kesukaannya.

* * *

Saat Jongin suka spiderman, maka Sehun dengan mudah mengecat rambutnya merah, membuat otot tubuhnya atletis namun tetap lurus slender layaknya hero laba-laba itu. Lalu ketika Jongin berpindah menyukai ironman, maka Sehun mulai mempertegas alisnya, memotong rambutnya lebih manly dan membangun otot lebih kokoh seperti sekarang. Tubuhnya sekarang sudah tebal dan bidang layaknya om-om pemain tokoh itu. Jongin semakin menyukai Sehun, meski ia tidak tahu jika Sehun bersungguh-sungguh melakukan segala cara untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

"Ajushi.." bibir penuhnya tiba-tiba saja mengatakan itu ketika kedua matanya terus mengamati dada bidang, leher besar, dan bahu kokoh Sehun dihadapannya. Ia sendiri kaget, bibirnya tanpa sengaja berbicara tentang pemikirannya. Ia bahkan merasakan tubuh Sehun ikut terlonjak.

"A-apa?" kedua mata Sehun menatap ragu-ragu pada Jongin. Kedua mata sayu itu masih terpejam. Bibir tebal yang sedikit terbuka merah merekah segar layaknya mawar yang tertetes embun pagi.

"Andai aku masih kecil, aku akan dengan senang hati tidur setiap malam bersamamu, ajushi" jemari Jongin kini naik dan membingkai wajah tampan Sehun.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk berdoa pada Tuhan agar aku jadi ajushimu, dasar beruang tukang tidur" akhirnya Sehun dapat membalas Jongin dengan impas.

"Fuck you.." terlihat kesal namun kehangatan tubuh Sehun membuatnya terperosok dalam kantuk yang nyaman.

"Yes, I already fuck you. Tidurlah lagi, perjalanan masih panjang" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga tanpa sengaja tubuh Jongin sedikit menindih tubuh tinggi putih Sehun. Benar-benar menempel.

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa kita tidak dibalut sehelai pakaian satupun? Hei! Jangan pura-pura tidur manusia jahanam! !" keterkejutan baru Jongin sadari ketika penisnya bersentuhan dengan penis Sehun dibawah sana. Secara langsung. Sama-sama setengah tegang karena serangan fajar. Jongin hanya dibalut singlet biru tua untuk menutupi tato di punggungnya. Ia bersyukur dalam hati.

* * *

Ketika matahari sudah menampilkan sudut 45 derajat dari terbitnya, mereka berdua sedang duduk tenang di warung kopi kecil pinggir jalan. Sehun duduk tepat didepan Jongin. Diantara keduanya adalah meja bundar kecil, entah namun warung kopi ini bergaya klasik dan sangat nyaman. Banyak kakek dan lelaki paruh baya meluangkan waktu mereka untuk sekedar mengecap rasa racikan warung kopi ini.

"Ini tambahan pesanan kalian. Dua gelas kopi hitam." seorang pelayan cantik dengan nametag Irene menurunkan gelas hangat itu dari nampannya.

"Terimakasih." Jongin tersenyum hangat padanya sedang Sehun masih diam sibuk membaca buku kecil dengan motif daun-daun. Judul buku pada covernya di tutup rapi lakban hitam. Mencurigakan, seolah tidak ingin siapapun tahu apa sebenarnya nama buku yang dibacanya.

"Kalian sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bukit Viridian?" wanita cantik itu terlihat sangat ramah, bahkan berbasa-basi untuk sekedar membuat pelanggan nyaman di warung kopi kecil itu.

Jongin bingung. Tapi melihat perlengkapan yang Sehun bawa, dan jenis pakaian traveling yang mereka kenakan sekarang, sepertinya memang begitu.

"Ya." Tiba-tiba Sehun menyahuti meski masih dengan menatap serius bukunya.

"Ah.. aku jadi ingat, bukit Viridian memiliki mitos bahwa setiap pasangan yang datang kesana maka akan langgeng. Dan dari pengelihatanku, kalian sangat cocok satu sama lain" Irene tersenyum manis melihat Jongin yang gelagapan dan reaksi Sehun yang sedikit berjengit terlonjak dari kursinya. Pose gagah sombong itu hancur luluh lantak. Benar-benar tidak pandai menyimpan perasaan.

"A-a-tidak, a-apa maksudmu?" beberapa kali kedua mata Jongin berkedip seolah matanya jadi sakit. Semacam kemasukan gajah, jerapah, atau mahkluk raksasa semacamnya. Ia benar-benar gugup.

"Semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan!" Irene berteriak jauh disana sebelum masuk kedalam ruang dapur yang tertutup. Jongin semakin salah tingkah, jadi ia memilih menyeruput langsung kopi hitam miliknya setelah menyodorkan milik Sehun kehadapan pria yang masih fokus pada buku 'rahasia'nya.

"Sial. Panas!" ingin ia menyemburkan minuman hitam itu kewajah Sehun, namun itu terlalu tidak sopan untuk dilihat para orang tua yang sedang bercengkrama menikmati kopi mereka. Membuang kopi di ruangan ini sama saja menginjak harga diri seluruh penikmat kopi di dunia.

* * *

"Pelan-pelan bodoh.. Kopi ini baru kita pesan. Masih panas" Sehun beranjak dari duduknya untuk duduk disamping Jongin yang masih menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan seolah hal sia-sia itu dapat berguna.

Dibimbingnya Jongin untuk menghadap padanya lalu tanpa aba-aba ia mencium bibir penuh merah yang lembut dan manis itu. Jongin yang terkejut tentusaja membuka sedikit bibirnya. Kesempatan itu tidak Sehun sia-siakan untuk menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam sana. Ia lilitkan lidahnya pada lidah Jongin. Ia belai lalu perlahan ia sesap.

"Ngh.." desahan Jongin bersamaan kedua mata sayunya yang menutup lalu ia pasrahkan tubuhnya untuk direngkuh Sehun kedalam pelukan hangat di daerah lembah yang dingin itu. Kedua tangannya meremat jaket hitam yang dikenakan Sehun secara sensual. Lumatan Sehun pada bibirnya semakin beringas. Namun kemudian Sehun menarik lidahnya sehingga masuk kedalam rongga mulut lelaki tampan itu. Disedot, dibelit lembut dan kuat berkali-kali. Saliva Sehun benar-benar menghilangkan rasa terbakar lidahnya akibat kopi hitam panas tadi.

Setelah cukup lama, Sehunpun melepas rautan. Lidah Jongin terjulur begitusaja setelah disedot intens dan lama hingga lemas. Saliva yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya dihapus oleh jemari Sehun, dan ia jilat lidah Jongin yang terjulur, beberapa kali sebelum menarik tisu yang disediakan diatas meja. Ia bersihkan saliva yang mengotori bibir dan dagu Jongin. Ciuman mereka terlalu bergairah dan berantakan tadi.

"Sudah lumayan tidak sakit kan?" suara Sehun mengembalikan kesadarannya, kedua matanya yang sayu terpejam itu perlahan terbuka. Memperlihatkan wajah tampan Sehun yang mengamatinya sangat dekat seolah ia benar-benar harus diamati sedekat itu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat! Aku bukan bakteri yang perlu mikroskop untuk dilihat atau kau adalah seorang dengan miopi mata minus 50!?" Jongin mendorong bahu Sehun kencang, hampir saja namja dengan rambut hitam cepak itu jatuh terbentur kerasnya lantai lalu mati sia-sia.

"Aku hanya mengobati lidahmu, kenapa malah emosi? Mau bertengkar lagi seperti tadi malam?" Sehun mendorong balik lalu mulai menggerayangi tubuh Jongin. Ia barusaja membuka jaket biru langit yang dikenakan Jongin, lalu kini mulai satu persatu melepas kancing kemeja merah muda itu.

"Hei! Memangnya kita bertengkar seperti apa semalam diatas ranjang? Kenapa harus buka baju dan-" oh astaga. Kilasan balik kejadian semalam akhirnya berlomba-lomba memenuhi ingatan pemuda tan itu. Jadi itulah sebabnya ia terbangun dengan keadaan tanpa baju didalam pelukan hangat Sehun yang berkeadaan sama dengannya.

* * *

Sialan.

"Minggir kita sebaiknya segera berangkat ke bukit saja!" Jongin menyentak tangan Sehun lalu dengan serampangan menarik resleting jaketnya untuk kembali mengunci. Bergegas bangkit dari kursi, melangkah menuju kasir. Warung kopi ini nemiliki mesin cash yang kuno. Benar-benar klasik. Mungkin jika mesin itu dijual di kota maka harganya akan sangat tinggi.

Penjaga kasir menanyakan apa yang dipesan Jongin tadi. Hm.. bahkan pelayanannya juga sederhana. Tidak mencatat pesanan pelanggan.

"Aku membayar empat cangkir kopi hitam. Oh ya, dan sepiring manisan" Jongin menjawab dengan lancar, lalu penjaga kasir itu memberitahukan totalnya, begitupun Jongin memberikan uangnya.

"Terimkasih sudah berkunjung ke warung kopi kami, semoga Tuan menikmati hari ini dengan baik. Sampai jumpa" penjaga kasir itu tersenyum ramah sembari mengulurkan uang kembalian pada Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk dan berbalik. Namun matanya sekelebat melihat nametag penjaga kasir itu. Yeri. Hm.. seperti masih sekolah menengah, pantas saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan.

"Ah, permisi. Apa kau tahu pelayan yang tadi memberikanku pesanan tambahan? Sebelumnya pesananku dibawakan oleh Seulgi, lalu saat memesan lagi dintar oleh.. Irene. Ya, namanya Irene. Dia sangat cantik.." Jongin mengingat-ingat nama di nametag itu. Wanita yang memberikannya dua gelas kopi hitam lagi.

"Oh.. kau bertemu Irene? Itu sangat langka, Tuan. Apakah Tuan tadi memesan ke sini untuk tambahan itu?" Yeri terlihat sangat terkejut. Dan memang saat masuk ke warung ini Sehun memesan di kasir. Lalu saat Jongin merasa ingin menambah kopi, ia hanya bergumam lalu Irene datang dengan dua cangkir kopi.

"Tidak, aku hanya bergumam ingin tambah.." lalu kedua mata Jongin membulat lebar. Apa yang terjadi?

"Tenang saja, Tuan. Irene adalah wanita yang baik. Ia bekerja disini dengan hatinya" senyuman manis Yeri meluluhkan ketegangan.

* * *

"Ah.. jadi dia bekerja disini?" dielus dadanya yang berdetak gugup. Ia pikir ia terlalu paranoid tadi.

"Iya, namun tahun 1649 tubuhnya ditemukan tewas di lembah bukit Viridian. Ia terperosok saat hendak bekerja kemari. Hingga kini hantunya masih melayani pelanggan yang tulus menginginkan tambahan kopi" penjelasan Yeri membuat dahi mulus Jongin dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Ia langsung lemas dan untungnya Sehun yang sudah selesai mengenakan ransel dan mengemas barang yang ditinggal Jongin di meja, sudah menghampirinya dan sigap menangkap tubuhnya yang akan terjartuh.

"Irene noona sangat baik pada pacarku. Dia bahkan mendoakan kami. Salam untuknya ya?" Sehun tersenyum sembari memapah tubuh pingsang Jongin.

Yeri tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Tentusaja, oppa. Pacarmu sangat cantik dan baik" sembari menunjuk Jongin yang lemas. "Aku akan berkunjung ke makam Irene noona nanti sore, dan menyampaikan salam darimu" Yeri mengacungkan jempolnya. Mereka ternyata sangat dekat. Bisa dibilang warung ini adalah warung langganan Sehun setiap berkunjung ke daerah Viridian ini.

Beberapa koin Sehun berikan pada Yeri. Seperti biasa, uang itu akan Yeri gunakan untuk membeli bunga, menghias makam Irene noona.

"Aku kira Irene noona hanya muncul dihadapam pegawai disini, ternyata Sehun oppa dan kekasihnya spesial" kedua binner Yeri mengamati langkah kaki Sehun yang memapah Jongin hingga menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

* * *

Jongin cukup lama bermimpi kosong dan terbangun tiba-tiba. Benar-benar istirahat yang tidak nyaman. Ia angkat lengannya dan mendapati jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

Oh sial. Entah ia selalu saja mengumpat setiap bersama Sehun. Hidupnya tidak pernah tenang. Pasti selalu bertengkar. Dan yang tadi itu.. Jongin enggan mengingat perkenalan dengan hantu cantik tadi. Ia takut dengan semua hal berbau mistis.

"Kau sudah bangun? Lama sekali tidurmu" Sehun masuk dari pintu kayu kamar sederhana ini. Aroma sejuk kabut masih kentara meski hari beranjak sore. Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai duduk dari ranjang kecil itu.

"Kita dimana?" diedarkan pandangannya. Kamar ini seutuhnya terbangun atas konstruksi kayu. Termasuk lantainya. Hangat sekali. Cocok dangan iklim perbukitan daerah Viridian yang dingin sejuk.

"Kita di villa, kau terlihat sangat pingsan hingga tidur mengigau lama sekali ya.." nada mengejek Sehun kali ini benar-benar merusak suasana indah tadi. Jongin langsung sebal dan beranjak pergi dari ranjang empuk itu hanya untuk menonjok perut Sehun dengan kepalan tangan kanannya.

Tentusaja Sehun mengerang tertahan, pukulan Jongin yang baru bangun tidur tetaplah sakit. Jongin lelaki dan kuat. Meski ia masih bisa berdiri sehabis ditonjok, ia tetap membungkuk sakit disana sembari melirik pada Jongin yang melangkah menuju meja kecil disudut ruang dekat pintu.

"Villa siapa?" Jongin kembali bertanya dengan mulut penuh roti hangat yang lembut. Enak sekali roti ini.

"Villa yang aku beli. Ini Villa milik Irene noona, aku membelinya saat kita masih kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama." Pernyataan Sehun ternyata membuat Jongin tersedak. Jadi Sehun segera menyodorkan gelas air hangat yang dibawanya sedari tadi pada beruang coklatnya.

"Kau?! Kata Yeri, Irene noona sudah mati! Apa kalian mempermainkanku? Bagaimana bisa rumah ini tetap berdiri utuh, bersih, tidak kotor lapuk jika pemiliknya saja sudah meninggal sejak tahun 1649?" ditarik kerah kaos lengan pendek putih yang Sehun kenakan. Ia emosi, tapi ini sudah jadi kebiasaan. Joka mereka tidak bertengkar sehari saja rasanya tidak ada bumbu kebahagiaan bagi keduanya.

* * *

"Tentusaja setelah berpuluh tahun Irene noona meninggal rumah ini dijaga oleh Yeri dan beberapa pegawai warung kopi tadi. Mereka hanya sekedar mengepel lantai dan membersihkan debu lalu mengunci kembali rumah ini. Sekitar seminggu tiga kali atau sesuka mereka." Sehun menggiring Jongin untuk duduk di kasur. Perlahan tangan mereka saling bertautan. Itu romantis.

"Mereka hanya membersihkan, tidak tinggal disini? Jadi bagaimana kau bisa membeli rumah ini?" meski bertanya, Jongin terlihat menyuapi Sehun dengan roti di tangannya. Satu roti untuk berdua. Padahal di meja sana masih ada tiga potong roti hangat lainnya.

"Arwah Irene noona menghampiriku saat aku berjalan melewati warung kopi. Ia mengajakku masuk dan memberikan kopi hitam seperti tadi. Tanpa memesan lewat kasir. Dia arwah yang sangat pengertian" suara Sehun terdengar samar ketika ia sibuk mengunyah. Wajahnya menjadi lucu, dan Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Iya, dia sangat pengertian. Apakah semua diberi perhatian yang sama?"

"Tidak, Irene noona hanya memunculkan dirinya dihadapan para pegawai warung kopi. Maka dari itu mereka sangat kagum padaku saat itu. Bahkan mereka tercengang ketika Irene noona menawarkan rumahnya untuk dibeli padaku" dapat ia rasakan jemari Jongin yang bergetar dalam genggamannya. Jongin tetap takut hantu hingga sekarang rupanya, manis sekali.

Sejenak mereka dilanda kesunyian yang hangat. Jongin perlahan merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak kokoh Sehun. Jadi Sehun dengan senang hati mendekatkan tubuhnya, hingga benar-benar bersanding lalu saling mengayunkan kaki mereka yang tidak menapak di lantai kayu karena duduk di ranjang yang tinggi. Udara sore hari yang sejuk dan semilir angin sore menerbangkan daun-daun kuning diluar terlihat melalui jendela tua itu.

"Kenapa kau yang ditawari untuk membeli rumah ini? Tidak orang lain?"

"Karena bahkan arwah pun dapat melihat bahwa aku orang paling baik di dunia ini" Sehun tersenyum bangga sembari menyeruput air di gelasnya yang tidak sehangat tadi. Cuaca di lembah sangat dingin, jadi air hangat dapat dengan mudah menyesuaikan dengan suhu. Atau bahkan air di bak mandi yang sedingin air es.

* * *

"Kau sangat sombong, Tuan Tampan" Jongin mencubit pinggang Sehun dan berakhir mereka saling mencubit diatas ranjang. Berguling dan tertawa. Hingga selimut dan cover bed berantakan kusut.

"Sudah, aku bisa mati tertawa jika kau begitukan terus" kedua tangan tan itu menyangga dada bidang Sehun agar tidak menindihnya.

"O.. tentusaja aku akan membuatmu mati dalam kebahagiaan, Jongin" Setelahnya mereka sadar posisi ini begitu yah.. ambigu.

"Ehm.. kau membayar berapa untuk villa besar ini?" mencoba memecah kecanggungan, jadilah Jongin kembali bertanya. Ia belum tahu seberapa besar villa ini namun dari jendela saja ia bisa lihat pemandangan indah matahari terbenam dan ada atap lagi dibawah. Jadi ini Villa bertingkat.

"Aku ditawari murah, para pegawai kesulitan untuk hidup saat itu. Yeri yang masih kecil dan yatim piatu butuh popok dan peralatan bayi, warung sedang sepi karena saat itu tempat ini belum terkenal. Mereka sudah menyebarkan selebaran penjualan villa ini namun setelah para warga memberi tahu rumah ini berhantu, para pembeli dari luar kota segera pergi dengan memaki" Wajah Sehun menjadi datar namun gurat sedih dapat Jongin tangkap. Ia giring Sehun untuk merebahkan diri diatasnya. Ia dekap lelaki yang menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher tan miliknya. Terasa menggesek dan menghirup dalam-dalam disana.

"Pasti itu saat-saat sulit bagi mereka" diusapnya punggung lebar Sehun diatasnya. Lelaki putih itu benar-benar besar. Ia serasa diselimuti oleh tubuh yang menindihnya kini. Hangat. Berat. Seperti sedigala, Sehun mengendus mencium aroma lehernya.

"Sebenarnya mereka enggan menjual villa ini, namun arwah Irene noona merasa sedih melihat para pegawai yang keausahan. Jadi ia berinisiatif dan mengajak para pegawai untuk mencari pembeli villa"

"Mereka terlalu sayang dengan rumah ini"

"Ya, jadi aku membayar lebih. Aku juga memberi gaji pada mereka setiap bulan, penghasilan warung seratus persen dijadikan modal untuk membeli keperluan warung. Meski aku sudah membantu tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tinggal disini." nada suara Sehun terdengar sedih. Jemarinya meremat jaket biru muda yang Jongin kenakan.

"Kau sudah menjadi bos yang terbaik, Sehun. Aku bangga padamu. Buksnkah itu berarti mereka tetap akan dengan senang hsti mengunjungi villa ini dan bersih-bersih seperti dulu? Jadi bahkan meski dibeli rumah ini tetap mereka yang merawat. Mereka tidak akan kehilangan rumah ini" Jongin tersenyum dan mengusak rambut hitam Sehun. Dipeluknya tubuh kokoh diatasnya dengan erat.

"Terimakasih sudah mengerti aku, Jongin" Sehun tersenyum senang dan balas memeluk. Tak lama keduanya terlelap.

Biarlah besok mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka ingin saling berpelukan dan berbagi kehangatan tubuh untuk malam yang dingin ini.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Halo..

maaf telat sekali upnya

karena sedang lihat lihat maba pada daftar *alasan yang berbahaya

Oke, ini ch menceritakan Sehun yaa.. kasihan dari kemarin ternyata author terlalu berpihak menceritakan kehidupan Jongin melulu. Perasaan Jongin, masa kecil Jongin, Keadaan Jongin. Sehunnya cuma jadi pemeran sampingan yang sampiiiiingggg banget sampai kalah dari Prince Baekhyun yang bahkan dibahas tentang masa kecilnya yang sakit-sakitan.

Jadi karena Sehun dari kemaren terus aja Sehun yang sama Jongin, bukan Sehun pribadi, kini muncullah side story Sehun pribadi, hehe *Sehun bergaul juga kok, gak cuma Jongin yang gaul sama banyak sunbae ganteng. Sehun bahkan gaul sama arwah cantik, hehehe

Sekali lagi mian atas keterlambatannya

* * *

 **Thanks for review:**

 **aisyaicha, Viukookie, 2436, AKhofidah, lightdarklord88, ParkByunSoo, BellaHunkai, Chogiwillis, milkylove000017000, jongiebottom, dyla28, mocchabear**

Thanks buat yang dah bacaa, yg dah revieww, yang dah likee, yang dah favoritee, dan dah followw!

cie cie yang suka ff WindPortal, hehe

Thanks yang udah nunggu dan mantengin terus ff ini, semangat ya HunKai Shipper!

* * *

Salam HunKai!


End file.
